


たね男

by Mushimako



Series: [青黑]たね男 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 132,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 从植物中单身的神秘男人，与人生不如意的青峰。在阅读小玉由起老师的《种男》时突发奇想构思的设定，虽然有些奇怪…不过在写作的过程中还算是比较快乐。原本想要创作成一片更接近童话一样的狼狈故事，不过最终好像还是失败了…成了一本记录青峰和（植物）黑子的日常的故事。尽可能地塑造了两人像小动物一样蜷缩在单独的空间里、彼此观察磨合的过程。因为（植物）黑子并不具备人类的常识，大部分时间都是依靠本能行动，所以把他稍微描述得任性自我了些，希望不会被大家讨厌www。
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: [青黑]たね男 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666924





	1. Chapter 1

青峰对于童年的印象始终不是非常深刻，和同龄人在一起打打闹闹的生活虽然称不上枯燥、可这些建立在玩乐上的喜悦也只不过是一时的。比起那些连长相都不曾被自己放在心上的『过客』、唯独从小和自己一起长大的青梅竹马至今陪伴在青峰的左右；自己甚至还记得两人躲在餐桌下、捧着童话绘本悄声朗读的情景，在好不容易发现两人的父母的苦笑声中掀开了垂荡在桌沿的桌布，在儿时玩伴的催促下爬出了桌底、强烈的直觉不断在潜意识中『告诫』着青峰，或许自己与桃井的这份孽缘永远都会以这样的形式延续下去，就像是『共犯』、无论是犯错还是懊悔，从那时起桃井就一直在自己身边。  
「……喂？五月？你睡了没？！」  
或许是被青梅竹马的机灵给宠坏了也说不定。从懵懂的时候就错过了对恋爱的认知，又因为太过习惯了彼此的存在而失去了一次又一次迸射火花的机会。桃井对自己十分重要，青峰从来不曾否认过这一点；可这就好像有一个愿意花心思理解包容自己的亲人一样，聪明能干的桃井也有懦弱冒失的一面，而个性不羁的青峰更是没少让周围的人操心。有时像是妹妹、有时又像是姐姐，从学生时代起，一有什么突发状况青峰总是会第一个联想到桃井，虽然啰嗦、却比自己要稳重太多；好比此时此刻正发生在面前的光景，如果桃井在自己身边的话，青峰是否就能停下因诧异而不停颤抖的身体、寻回六神无主的思绪？  
「你现在给我马上过来！家、家里有个怪物啊！」  
「…………」


	2. たね男

经过一年的复读、顺利考入大学的青峰比起已经踏上社会的同龄人要慢上一步，明明比任何人都要讨厌枯燥的生活，却还是像大多数人一样选择了就业率较高的专业，过着行尸走肉般的校园生活。个性中的傲慢让自己始终无法融入浮躁的人群，复读的经历也没少让自己在人际关系中处处碰壁。谁也没有扬言说瞧不起自己，可『不好相处』之类的评价总是会在不经意间传入自己的耳蜗。多亏了流言蜚语的福、无论是同性的友情还是异性的亲睐青峰都不曾感受过，尽管青峰从未介意过自己的存在是否成为了他人嘴里的饭后话题，可被疏远的『孤独』仍旧为乏味的生活蒙上了一层仿佛永远不会融化的冰霜。  
「我说阿大……就算你再怎么寂寞、也不能做『这种事』啊。」  
然而偏偏与人情无缘的青峰一次又一次地遭到了上天的戏弄。这间只有三十多平米的单身公寓除了房东之外就只有桃井有资格和理由自由出入，别说是班上那些聒噪的同学、就连自己的双亲都必须以生活费为威胁逼迫青峰打开那扇牢固的铁门。凌乱的房间随处可见彩色的零食包装，杂志、游戏光碟、满是褶皱的衣衫；然而真正让桃井和青峰面色铁青的是卧躺在房间中央的『陌生人』。蜷缩的身体与雪白的皮肤，浅蓝色的短发遮盖住了额头，意外的是、看似纤细的身体却十分结实，可以清楚地辨别肌肉的曲线、以及骨骼的形状。虽然我知道阿大你很好色，这么多年来都没女朋友一定也很辛苦……可你也不能自暴自弃到这种程度嘛。一边低喃着、一边像是为了强迫自己接受眼前的现实而编造着臆想的故事，闻言的青峰只是愤愤地咋了咋舌，目不转睛地盯着俯身收拾起垃圾的青梅竹马，嘴里碎碎念着什么。  
「你该不会变成同性恋了吧？」  
「去死——！你才同性恋！都说了这不是我找来的人！你到底有没有听人说话啊？！……」  
事情的因果要追溯到三小时之前。为了准备期末的答辩特意强迫自己留在图书馆内学习，眨眼之间、高挂的太阳就不见了踪影，取而代之的是刺眼的霓虹灯以及皎洁的月光，眼看着馆内的人越来越少，这才拿出手机确认时间的青峰匆匆将参考书放进了书包，如同飞奔般地冲出了校门。原本计划着准时收看在黄金档播出的大河剧、没想到一眨眼的功夫就已经过了晚上八点，任由高大的身子在疾驶的电车里摇晃，原本疲惫的精神又因颓丧而变得更为消极。生活与现实已经不止一次向刚满二十三岁不久的青峰开起雷同的玩笑，回头想想过去发生在自己身上的那些事，这种程度的打击根本不值一提。到家后冲把澡，喝杯啤酒，接着就好好睡上一觉。怀着这样的念头从口袋中取出了钥匙，可当自己摸着黑走过玄关、凭借着记忆打开电灯的开关时，眼前的光景让毫无心理准备的青峰尝到了晴天霹雳的滋味。  
「在我回来之前，这家伙就已经以这幅德性躺在我房间里了。」  
指了指身后正呼呼大睡的陌生男人，一脸凝重地向沉默不语的桃井解释道，尽管桃井打量自己的眼神仍旧有些狐疑，可比起最初不分青红皂白地往自己头上扣『同性恋』的帽子，沉默的青梅竹马显然比刚才冷静得多。之后我就打电话给你了，顺便确认了件事。见自己突然笃定地点了点头，耐不住好奇的桃井细声追问了一句，而青峰则是将抬起的单手探向了跟前的青梅竹马，比划了一个不入流的手势。  
「他的裤裆那的确带把，应该是男人没错。」  
「讨厌——！讨厌讨厌！阿大大笨蛋！这种事不要告诉我啊啊啊啊！……」  
忍受着刺耳的尖叫、承受着无力的拳打脚踢，在桃井大声斥责自己的耳朵被污染时，青峰则是将目光再次投向了卧躺在地上的男人，仔细观察了起来。最先切断了与桃井之间的电话之后，青峰首先做的是确认对方的生死。冰冷的身体丝毫感觉不到生物该有的体温，然而当青峰俯身将耳朵凑向男人的鼻前时，平静的吐息总算让悬着的心松懈了下来。不管怎么样，不是莫名其妙的尸体老天爷就算是帮了自己一个大忙。任由肩上的肩带顺着臂膀滑落，就这么倚靠着墙壁坐下的青峰一边搓揉着隐隐抽痛的太阳穴，一边守着面前的『访客』、等待着桃井的到来。  
「不过既然不是阿大找来的人，那他到底会是谁啊？」  
看来总算是相信了自己所说的话，小心翼翼向陌生人迈开了步伐的桃井微微下蹲着身子，特意绕到了男人的背后、俯身用手指戳了戳对方的背脊。赤裸的身体白得仿佛没有血色，加上冰冷的体温、与其说是一个正在酣睡的活人，还不如说是一个与活人差不多大小的『瓷娃娃』更为合适。而且从外型上来看，也很普通呢……一边说着，一边拨开了遮盖着脸颊的碎发，当男人的五官暴露在眼前时，青峰与桃井几乎在同时抬头窥探着彼此的反应，随即又将视线落在了那双紧闭的双眸上。  
「感觉是随处可见的长相，看起来也不像女孩子……」  
「喂……你难不成真准备把我当成同性恋了啊。」  
撇开男人是怎么进入这个房间的不谈、光是裸着身体这一点就让青峰感到头疼不已。无论怎么思考都得不出一个结论，最先青峰还想过是不是哪里来的醉鬼从底楼爬进了自己的窗户，可当自己确认了通往阳台的落地窗始终维持着上锁的状态，自己的那些设想也就全部瓦解了。家里并没有丢任何东西、就连地上的那些垃圾也都没有移动过的痕迹，他就这么突然出现、然后又像是理所当然似的『霸占』了这里，实在是莫名其妙。低声嘀咕着，眼看着渐渐大胆起来的青梅竹马像是摆弄着一个玩具似的翻转着男人的上身，好像在寻找着什么。  
「我看还是报警吧，而且一个男人光着身体躺在我房间，感觉怪恶心的……」  
「嗯……好奇怪啊，真的一点动静都没有呢。」  
「……哈？」  
非但完全没有把自己的话听进耳里，甚至还无视起了自己的存在；从小就早熟懂事的桃井很少会做出这样失礼的举动，意外之余、不被重视的焦躁感使青峰忍不住咋了咋舌，然而面对自己那像是警告似的『好好听我把话说完』，桃井只是不以为然地耸了耸肩，将紧贴着胴体的手心挪向了男人的心口。  
「从刚才起我就觉得很奇怪了，虽然他的外表很像人、也有呼吸，可感受不到脉搏和心跳。」  
说完、突然弯下身子的桃井就这么硬生生地将耳朵贴上了男人的胸膛，虽然青峰明白桃井这么做的用意、可一丝不挂又亲密接触的画面顿时让青峰倒吸了口冷气。  
「阿大你也来听听嘛，真的没有心跳呢，他到底有没有活着啊。」  
「我、我怎么知道啊！话说你好歹矜持点啊！再怎么说这家伙也是陌生人还裸着身体，你赶快从他身边走开！……」  
青峰偶尔也会在桃井面前说些下品的玩笑，目的不是为了取悦谁、单纯的只是想看桃井气急败坏的模样罢了。可真正在生活中、青峰并不是一个开放的人，即便称不上传统、但至少自己绝对不会欣赏那些恋爱观十分轻佻的人，所以青峰也比任何人都不希望自己的青梅竹马被卷入这样的环境、随波逐流。  
「这人是死是活我们也做不了主，还是找专业的吧，我这就去报警。」  
话音刚落、从口袋里摸出了手机的青峰敲打着键盘、继续坚持道。  
「反正我又没做什么亏心事，真的要跟着警察一起回局里做笔录的话也没什么好说的，怪不到我头上。」  
「话是这么说没错啦……可是……」  
要怪就怪这家伙自己擅自闯进来、自作自受！  
青峰不理解桃井为何一反最初的态度、反而同情起眼前正昏昏大睡的不速之客来。原本自己的心情就一团糟，进门还撞见这么荒唐的画面更是助长了囤积在心头已久的浮躁。把他送上警车、一切交给他们处理，也省得我们两个在这里瞎忙了。听着自己那自认为完美的『理由』，一言不发的桃井则是抿着单薄的双唇、低头打量着面前的『胴体』。  
「如果你不想被牵连进去的话就早点回去吧，剩下的事交给我就行……」  
「……等等、阿大！你快看这个！」  
本以为沉默意味着妥协，没想到桃井非但没有放弃、甚至一把拽上自己的胳臂，强迫自己向沉睡在跟前的男人靠近。一脸茫然地看着桃井那似笑非笑的神情，不管再怎么佯装、凭着青峰与桃井那二十年来的孽缘，闪烁在女人眼底的好奇根本骗不过自己的眼睛。虽然阿大说的也没错，不过我觉得就算交给警察也没有用哦。说着，伸手指了指不请自来的『贵客』，随即又一次蹲下身的青梅竹马轻轻捧起了对方的脑袋，将颈后的碎发轻轻拨了开来。  
「脖子这里好像连着什么东西呢，感觉好像植物的茎……就是这里。」  
「……啊，是真的……！」  
青色的花茎就好像一条衔接着电源的电缆，仔细触碰的话甚至还能感受到覆盖在表面的茸毛，而紧贴着皮肉的一端仿佛延伸出了无数根血管一样、紧紧攀附着男人的脖颈。因为姿势的关系刚才都没有发现，既然有了这个就不难发现他是怎么来的了吧。这条连接着后颈的『细线』究竟有着什么用途，眼前的情形根本没有留给自己思考的余裕。而对于这一新发现、桃井显然要冷静得多；小心翼翼地将根茎捧在了手心，顺着其延伸的方向、轻轻拖拽着。  
「虽然不知道这条东西会通往哪里……说不定能够找到来源也说不定。」  
一边挪着脚下的步伐，一边细细观察着手中的物体。虽说紧贴着男人身体那部分的根茎十分纤细，可随着它的延伸、原先的绒毛变成了尖刺，而形状更是发生了天翻地覆的变化，脆弱的表皮渐渐变得僵硬，直径更是粗了一圈。本来我还以为是绳子，这样一看越来越像植物了啊……荒唐的景象不禁让蹲坐在花茎两旁的桃井与青峰顿时打了个寒颤，五味杂陈的心情使两人再次陷入了沉默，可事已至此，进退两难的局面只能让两人这么顺水推舟、将猜忌继续下去。  
「唔……嗯……再这么向前的话……咦？芦荟？」  
「…………」  
紧贴着地面的根茎尽头是摆放在角落里的盆景植物，肥厚的树叶上满是尖刺，绿色的树叶表面甚至还留有昆虫啃咬过的痕迹。这一株盆栽早就青峰搬进这间公寓之前就存在了，据说是房东因为兴趣而摆放在房内的装饰品，因为搬家的时候太过沉重就留在了这里。青峰并不讨厌在室内饲养植物，可也绝对不会费心打理这株由房东留下的『纪念品』，怀着自生自灭的心情就这么随手将它晾在一边，偶尔会将喝剩下的水倒进花盆、而若没有今天这件事，或许青峰早就已经忘记了这棵植物的存在，更没想到它会为自己带来这样的『惊喜』。  
「……该不会是这东西搞的鬼吧？！」  
匪夷所思地望着眼前的这棵常绿的植物，布满了尖刺的树叶无论从哪个角度看都不能用娇小可爱来形容。然而比起它的外貌、被短茎衔接着的男人更让青峰百思不得其解，大胆的假说惹来了青梅竹马的一声嗤笑，可当青峰闷闷不乐地瞪了对方一眼时，桃井则是很快地收敛起了笑容，将注意力重新投向了面前的植物。  
「再怎么说、就算这棵东西会开花结果，也不能生个人出来啊。」  
一边说着、一边伸手轻轻摆弄着芦荟的枝叶。就算青峰再怎么对这株被遗留下来的物件不屑一顾、从自己对芦荟的印象来判断的话，青峰也没能看出多大的端倪。无论怎么看都是一棵很普通的芦荟啊……况且如果真的有什么动静，我应该早就发现了才对。如是嘀咕道，就连桃井都皱着眉头、低头深思了起来，留下青峰一人顺着花茎回到了男人的身边，俯身将对方的脑袋给抬了起来。  
「总之、先把这碍事的『东西』挪到别的地方去好了……」  
「嗯……咦？阿大？！小心……！」  
「……？！！」  
脚下好像踩着了什么东西，纤细的短茎不知在何时缠上了自己的脚跟，一个失神、倾斜的身体就这么重重地撞上了冰凉的地板，好在青峰的反应及时、利用手肘支撑着身体，然而剧烈的疼痛还是让自己忍不住叫出了声，一边蜷缩着身子、一边伸手捂上了阵阵犯麻的手肘。  
「阿大？你没事吧？」  
就连回答的力气都没有，摇了摇头的青峰非但没有出声回应，甚至还推开了试图上前搀扶自己的桃井。就算只是逞强也不想让儿时的玩伴看到自己如此狼狈的模样，说着敷衍的话语、过了半晌才重新直起身子的青峰立马伸手扯断了缠绕在脚跟上的根茎，低声咒骂起来。可恶……真是没一件事顺心的，气死人了。任由短茎上的尖刺在脚踝上留下一道道划痕，当青峰像是自暴自弃似的使劲挠了挠短发，一旁的桃井像是察觉了什么一般、颓丧的耷拉着脑袋。渐渐消磨殆尽的耐性已经不允许自己再为此浪费更多的时间，深吸了一口气、重新调整了心情；就这么在沉默中从原地站起了身，在转身之前、青峰最后瞥了一眼卧躺在地上的『傀儡』，随即低声开口道。  
「这破事我已经不想管了，明天他还不消失的话我就把他丢到警察局，之后的事就听天由命吧。」  
「阿大……」  
时间也不早了，末班车都快过了，你赶紧回去吧。  
说完，从一旁的餐桌上拿过了钥匙，一边催促般的用脚尖轻轻踢打着青梅竹马的小腿，一边向着玄关的方向迈开了步伐。  
「快起来啊，我送你去车站，还有别把东西给落下……」  
「嗯好……咦？」  
充满了好奇的音调带来的是不好的预感，下意识地停下了脚步、心中却愤愤地抱怨着女人的多事。我都让你别管了，你没听到啊？！出于冲动的谩骂使蹲坐在不远处的桃井先是一愣、而不同于往常，既没有反驳、也没有因此和自己大吵的青梅竹马只是愣愣地摇了摇头，随即指了指不远处的『身体』。  
「不、不是啊，刚才他好像动了一下，所以我才叫出声的……」  
「……哈？」  
认真又有些惊恐的表情不像是在说谎，与刚才的笃定截然不同、双唇微微颤抖的桃井在音落之际立马从原地站起了身、躲在了自己的身后。然而始终卧躺在地上的男人并没有动静，这应该是桃井的心理作用，擅自为自己寻找了一个牵强的答案、如是暗暗心想的青峰一边推拖着对方的背脊，一边厉声催促道。  
「赶快穿鞋子走人啊！赶不上末班车的话我可不帮你出车钱啊！」  
「知道了啦！你别推啊……！很痛耶……」  
「……『咚』」  
「……」  
异样的骚动冷不防地从身后传来，仅仅发生在一瞬的声响便让屹立在玄关口的两人如同石化般地僵立在原地。先是物件撞击地面的声音、之后又是塑料纸片摩挲时发出的噪声；如果青峰没有记错的话，那很有可能是自己丢在地上的饮料瓶或是零食包装发出的声音。可若是没有人去触碰它们的话，这些声音又是从何而来？阿、阿大……我数到三，我们一起转头吧……？！听着桃井用着颤抖不已的女声如是建议道，下意识颔了颔首的青峰吞咽了一口唾沫，屏住了呼吸、握紧了汗湿的双手。  
「那我开始咯……三、二……！」  
「！！」  
绷紧的神经在猜想得到证实的那刻仿佛有电流流窜而过，明明是严冬、可在视线交汇的刹那就让青峰顿时汗湿了背脊。湛蓝的眼瞳与清秀的五官，酷似人类的外貌虽然不至于给人留下强烈的印象，可不知在何时坐起身的『生物』就像个初来人世的『孩子』，时不时地转动着脑袋、张望着四周。纤细的四肢远比蜷缩着身子时要修长，小巧的鼻尖因屋内的严寒有些泛红。与苏醒的『果实』相视了一会，连到底是不是人类都不知道的男人很快就移开了目光。时而俯身将耳朵贴上地板，时而学着家犬的模样嗅着空气中的气味，可比起不停观察着屋内中的一切的『不速之客』，仿佛被钉在原地的桃井与青峰则是在思绪冷却过后，发泄出了姗姗来迟的『诧谔』。  
「……醒、醒过来了啊啊啊啊——！」  
「？」

不记得是在哪年哪月听说过这样的一个故事，传说是在很久很久以前、有一个农妇在她的花园中种了一株大麦。后来大麦长出了花苞，农妇便在花苞上亲吻了一下，许下了想得到一个拇指般小的姑娘的愿望。在花苞盛开出花朵后，农妇发现一个迷你但美丽的小女孩从舒展开的花瓣中出现，十分惊喜。由于小女孩的身体仅像农妇的拇指般大小，因此农妇将小女孩命名为拇指姑娘。  
如果说『人类在植物中孕育而生』的幻想是从那时开始的，生活在那个年代的著作家们是否又曾想过那些笔尖下的故事竟会迎来成真的那天？跪坐在茶几前，瞪大着莹蓝的双眼；凌乱的短发与木讷的表情使不知是『怪物』还是『人类』的存在显得有些呆愣。然而在冗长的对视中始终坐立不安的就只有青峰一人，时而耐不住焦躁地抖着膝盖，时而像是挑衅般地前倾着身体、目不转睛瞪着呆坐在原地的男人，唯独紧挨在自己身旁的桃井支支吾吾的试着说些什么，却又找不到话题而几度欲言又止。  
「诶……那个……请问你该怎么称呼呀？」  
面对桃井的发问，对座的『生物』只是歪了歪脑袋，既没有开口、更没有任何的回应。茫然的表情代替了口头上的言语表达了内心的困惑，而桃井也很快察觉到了这一点，耐心地重复了一遍问题，细心解释道。  
「就是指『名字』。请问你有名字吗？可以告诉我们吗？」  
「？？」  
「喂、五月，你干嘛要对他那么客气啊。」  
谦和的职场说辞让早就耐不住性子的青峰愤愤打断了桃井的盘问，下意识地用拳头砸了一记面前的茶几，厉声插嘴道。反正你说这些废话他也听不懂，他又不是人、怎么可能听得懂人说的话啊。比起想尽快将眼前这一『烂摊子』收拾完的青峰、不知是出于好奇还是同情的桃井一而再再而三的阻挠青峰将眼前那从植物里降生的男人丢出门外。我是不知道你怎么想，可我没心思陪你们在这继续玩下去了。说完，连解释都不愿听一句、就像是赌气似地背过了身的青峰一手托着下颚，一边将大手掩上了半边的耳朵。  
「况且我看他非但听不懂你在啰嗦些什么，估计连人话都不会说。所以别浪费时间了，把他随便丢在桥下就这么让他自生自灭好啦！」  
「阿大……！你这人真是的，怎么这么没有同情心啊！」  
「…………」  
如果是路边的野猫野狗，或许青峰还能为自己找到一些心生同情的理由；可眼前的『东西』算是什么？有着人类的外表却不是人类，拥有与自己相同频率的呼吸却听不到男人的心跳。姑且撇开『他究竟是何方神圣』这个问题不谈，光是没有心跳这点就让青峰感到不寒而栗；而青峰也不是不明白桃井为何迟迟下不了决心的理由，毕竟不管流淌在对方体内的是什么，那张酷似人类的外貌的确容易混淆人的判断力。总之、我没你那么善良，更不会同情这种从植物里生出来的『怪物』！用尽了最后一丝耐心向着愁眉苦脸的青梅竹马下达了最后的通牒，见自己如此坚决、顿时语塞的桃井也反驳不了什么，因犹豫而摇摆不定的眼神不禁让青峰在心中大喊了一声『赢了』，随即从原地站起了身、一把拽上了『不速之客』的胳臂。  
「如果你狠不下心的话我来处理，你也赶快给我回家去！」  
「等等啊、阿大……！」  
「…………」  
尽管是从植物里诞生的、却有着相当的重量，在桃井还没赶来之前青峰就已经仔细打量过卧躺在屋内的光裸身体，连同毛发和器官都没有放过。论身高、愣坐在地上的『生物』目测比桃井要矮小一些，凸起的锁骨与恰当好处的筋肉，青白的肤色的确少了几分活人该有的朝气，微微泛白的嘴唇更是让那张过于清秀的脸庞显得有些虚弱。而真正让青峰留下强烈印象的是男人的体温。就好像在触碰一块金属似的、感觉不到半点温度；好比现在、哪怕青峰用单手牢牢地将对方那纤细的腕骨握在手心，紧贴着皮肤表面的手掌更像是在触摸一块冰冷的木棍一样，鲜明的反差使自己下意识地耸起了单肩、也很快让青峰找回了原先的理智。  
「不管怎么样，我都不能让一个陌生人住进家里，更何况是这种来路不明的东西，我也有我自己的考量啊。」  
低头望着蹲坐在茶几前的青梅竹马，重新顿了顿神的青峰一词一句地解释道，而从刚才起就不再吭声的桃井若有所思地低着头、紧紧抿着双唇。  
「别看他现在这么安分，天知道趁我睡着的时候他会对我做什么事，我又不可能觉都不睡就为了守着他吧？」  
「话是这么说没错……可是……」  
好了好了，我明白了。既然你这么不愿意，那就这样吧。  
稍稍加重了手上的力道，一口气将盘坐在桌前的『生物』从原地拽了起来。眼看着摇摇晃晃的男人倾斜着身体、踏着踉跄的步伐在原地周旋了一会，或许是被自己突如其来的举动给吓到了也说不定，原本一成不变的表情发生了些许微妙的变化，微启的唇瓣与猛然收缩的眼瞳，诧异又有些惊恐的表情使无意发现了这一变化的青峰在心中高呼了一声意外。  
「既然你这么坚持，那他就交给你了。我送你们俩回去，之后随便你怎么处置。」  
就像是甩掉了一个沉重的包袱，冷不防地松开了手、使劲地推了一把男人的后背，冷眼看着跌跌撞撞的『怪物』跌倒进了青梅竹马的怀里，而面对迎面向自己扑来的裸体男人，就算是桃井也不禁彻底慌了手脚，霎时涨红了脸、遭到了青峰的一阵嗤笑。  
「祝你们同居生活愉快啦～赶快去穿鞋子，都过了十二点了，再不回去小心被人说闲话。」  
「阿大！你……！」  
「……啊。」  
一声低沉的男音突然在争执途中响起，也让正闹得沸沸扬扬的青峰与桃井几乎同时停下了动作。一个正扶着重心失衡的『陌生人』，一个则是自大地袖着胳臂，然而当那不知出自谁的嘴里发出的声响却让针锋相对的两人面面相觑，循着声音的方向，缓缓转过了脑袋。  
「唔……嗯……『回家』，『闲话』……」  
就像是刚学会如何说话的婴儿似的，如同鹦鹉学舌般地不断重复着从两人口中提及过的短语。鞋子、愉快；处置，安分。可无论倚靠在桃井臂膀前的男人用着多么怪异的音调学着自己的语言，真正让青峰瞠目结舌的是他竟然会开口说话这件事。……天啊，这下到底该怎么办才好啊……？！就连桃井都不禁乱了方寸，一边焦急地询问道，一边不断向自己投来求助的目光。  
「阿大……！你别站着不动啊，一起想想办法啊……！」  
「不、不要问我啊……！」  
「『阿大』……」  
从小时候起，这一特别的称呼青峰只从桃井的嘴里听过，也不会有第二个人用这么孩子气的昵称来称呼一个身形魁梧的男人。然而间隔在两人之间的『生物』竟效仿着桃井的语调、学舌般地嚅嗫着这一亲昵的称呼。阿大、五月，唔嗯……一边说着，一边抬起了那双天蓝的眸子，看似呆愣的眼神实际是在观察，可正当恍然大悟的青峰忍不住狠狠地拍了拍脑门、暗暗责备起自己的迟钝时，突然向前了一步的生物向着自己的方向伸出了单臂，如同昆虫伸长着自触角一般、抚上了自己的前胸。  
「……干、干什么啊？！」  
「…………」  
生硬的触感很快就让青峰竖起了戒心，在那双眸子的注视下，青峰利落地甩开了对方胳臂、下意识地向后退了一步。并不是觉得排斥或是反感，单纯的是出于本能的警戒，然而自己那堪称失态的举动非但没有引起男人的反感，甚至更为大胆地走上前，同时抬起了双手。他到底想要干什么？为什么要这么做？眼睁睁地看着白皙的掌心又一次贴上了自己的胸膛，像是试探般的挪动着双手，随即、突然前倾着身体的『生物』就这么一头栽进了自己的怀中，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将纤细的臂膀缠上了自己的身体，又以惊人的力道牢牢地收拢了臂弯。  
「等、……？！搞什么啊！给我松手啊……！！」  
毫无征兆地就这么被人硬生生地抱住了上身，阴凉的触感很快就渗入厚重的毛衣、染上了皮肤。可比起感官上的感觉、『被裸着身体的男人抱住』这间事本身反而更让青峰介怀。越是挣扎、紧扣在腋下的双臂就箍得越紧，受制于人的姿势让青峰无法使出全力去反抗，而比起手忙脚乱的自己、将脑袋埋入肩窝的『生物』则像条不安分的家犬似的，时而将鼻子凑向自己的脖颈、时而用脑袋摩挲着自己的胸襟。  
「这到底是怎么回事啊……！好痛、！痛死了！」  
凸起的骨头与自己的肋骨相互碰撞，无论青峰如何反抗挣扎、紧抱着自己不放的男人都没有松手的意思，可与最初那面无表情的冷漠相比，浮现在脸上的浅笑使青峰下意识地停下了手中的动作。一次又一次地磨蹭着柔软的毛衣，柔软的细发上残留着春泥的味道；而原先那青白的皮肤竟渐渐浮现了红晕，就连落在脖颈上的吐息都有了温度、惊讶之余，不知该如何解释眼前处境的青峰下意识的瞥了一眼跟前的青梅竹马，而一向机警的桃井似乎也发现了这些微妙的变化，上前了一步。  
「……该不会是觉得冷吧？」  
「……啊？」  
听着青梅竹马的猜测，忍不住挑了挑眉的青峰一把抓上了男人的双肩、不断向着相反的方向拉扯着。芦荟原本就是生长在热带干旱的地方，既然他是从芦荟里出生的，怕冷也是很正常的吧。一边说着、一边像是安慰般的平抚着男人那裸露的背脊，而对于桃井的好意、怀中的男人只是稍稍抬起了头，瞥了女人一眼，很快又将脑袋埋进了青峰的胸膛，嗅起了自己身上的味道。  
「至于为什么会缠上阿大，大概比起我这个女生、男生的体温更高一些吧。」  
「听你胡说八道……话说你还愣着干嘛啊，赶快帮我把他拉开啊！」  
「……」  
自己又不是便携式暖炉、更不是为了给谁供暖才活到现在，况且这一切只不过是桃井的猜测罢了，男人之所以会像这样紧紧抱着自己不放的目的谁都不知道，可像这样被迫切的『渴求』着的感觉却让青峰始终无法感到生气，反而还觉得有些得意。  
「看来他是真的很喜欢阿大呢。虽然是个不可思议的人，不过给人的感觉并不坏啊。」  
轻托着下颚、几次尝试未果的桃井始终没有足够的力气将紧贴着青峰的『生物』从自己身边拉开，而早就耗尽了精力的青峰更是无暇再思考什么，自暴自弃地坐回了原地，而男人更是变本加厉地将脑袋枕在了自己的腿上、环绕在胸前的臂膀就这么滑落至了腰际。而且我还是头一次看到阿大和除了我之外的人那么亲近呢，感觉挺新鲜的。说完、就好像是在评论一场出色的好戏一般，别有意味的呢喃使青峰下意识地咋了咋舌，又不知该如何发泄囤积在心头的不甘，只好迁怒似的用拳头狠狠地砸了一记『怪物』的脑袋。  
「你就试着和他相处一段时间嘛。我是女孩子、真的不是很方便。既然是从植物里出生的人，应该不会有多大的危害吧？」  
「你疯了啊！又不是什么阿猫阿狗，这可是人啊！我连自己都照顾不过来、哪有这个时间和精力给人当保姆啊。」  
「…………」  
可是就这么把他丢掉的话会更可怜啊。  
因为区别于猫与狗这样的伴侣动物而无法轻易让人接受，也因为不同于这些宠物而让人轻易就能狠下心彻底舍弃。听着桃井用着几乎哀求般的声音低喃道，一时不知该说些什么好的青峰低头望了一眼趴伏在自己腿根的男人，前所未有的无助就好像有一块石头卡在了食道里一样、什么道理都说不出。  
「所以我觉得给双方一点时间会比较好哦？我也会帮忙的，所以阿大你再考虑看看嘛。」  
「……知道了知道了，我听你的总行了吧？！麻烦死了……」  
见自己像是投降般地选择了妥协，高呼了一声的桃井掩着嘴窃笑了几声，随即又起身来到了玄关、捡起了因为太过匆忙而丢在鞋柜旁的皮包。  
「既然决定一起生活了，我们就一起好好计划一下吧！」  
兴致勃勃的模样不禁让青峰冷笑了一声，感觉好像自己被利用了一样、『因为是女生所以不方便』大概只不过是逼迫自己就范的借口，女人真正的目的大概只不过是想看自己的出糗罢了，要不然一向判断果断的桃井不可能会这么摇摆不定，与其说『出于同情而无法坐视不管』、还不如说机灵的青梅竹马早就打算说服自己将依偎在自己身旁的生物留下来，青峰只不过是一时大意才中了对方的下怀。  
「首先得先起个名字……有了名字的话将来沟通也能方便一些呢，阿大有什么好主意吗？」  
「搞什么啊……一副乐在其中的样子。这种事我怎么知道，你自己决定就好。」  
就算答应了桃井的提议，青峰也只不过是暂时借一个地方给身下的男人居住而已。比起兴致缺缺的青峰和乐此不疲的桃井，仍旧紧抱着自己不放的男人稍稍蜷缩起了身子，炯炯有神的双眼不知在何时变得惺忪了起来，倦意又一次浮上了那张清秀的脸庞。苍白的脸颊上可以清楚地看见几分血色，一想到就连这些微不足道的朝气都是拜自己的体温所赐、莫名的欣慰使青峰挠了挠下颚，脸颊竟也没有来由地燥热了起来。悄悄得将大手抚上了弓起的后背，最初的冰冷已经消退了几分；淡淡的温暖虽然远远不及活人的体温，可这种意外轻柔的触感竟让青峰觉得倍感怀念，久久都没有离开。  
「啊！想到了！就用这个吧！」  
「！！」  
尖细的女声传入耳中的刹那、青峰立马心虚地缩回了停留在肌理表面的大手，藏在了身后。心中猜忌着刚才的那幕是否被桃井看进了眼里，然而不知从哪里找来了一本杂志的桃井似乎并没有察觉到自己的异样，反而在书页的表面标记着什么，随即又从包里拿出了一张写满了字迹的废纸。  
「因为他是植物里生出来的，简单来说也不该『存在在这个世界上』吧？明明像人类却又不能把他当做人类，只能装作没看到、或是顽固地强迫自己否认他的存在。」  
「你到底在自言自语些什么啊……」  
阿大觉得『黑子』这个名字好不好呢？  
为了隐藏幕后的身份而穿上黑衣、就算观众能够清楚地辨别未能彻底融入布景的演员的轮廓也不得不装作视而不见，这样的典故不觉得很适合眼下的处境吗？别有意味的反问听起来就好像是在揶揄自己最初的排斥，被一言道中了心事又无力反驳、虽然心里早就堆满了对桃井的不服，然而看着青梅竹马一脸嬉笑的模样，青峰只能以『好男不跟女斗』为由强迫自己不再斤斤计较。有了姓的话、名字就好办多啦。一边说着，一边在废纸的反面排列起了一连串的假名；随即又沿着字迹的边缘将纸片撕成了许多方块，最后耐心的将一张张纸片折叠成形、归拢在了手心。  
「阿大你来抽吧！抽三张好了，到时候再排列组合看看，不知道会抽出什么样的名字呢～」  
「你真是有够无聊的……」  
不情愿地从儿时玩伴的手里随手挑了三张纸签，紧接着就这么将还不及指甲盖大的纸片随手丢给了迫不及待的桃井。途中、蜷缩在腿边的『生物』又抬头张望一会，满脸好奇地端倪着正忙站展开纸片的桃井，可没过多久就像是失去了兴趣似的、重新将脑袋枕会了自己的腿根。  
「好了！我看看哦……唔嗯……有ヤ（Ya）、テ（Te）还有ツ（Ttsu）……」  
「一般都会把ヤ（Ya）放在最后吧？所以呢？你打算是叫他『ツテヤ（TsuTeYa）还是テツヤ（Tetsuya）』？」  
其实我也不是很清楚，感觉两边都怪怪的……  
愁眉苦脸的模样不禁让青峰暗暗嘀咕了一句『自作自受』，都说女人善变还好管闲事，如今总算深有体会的青峰故意避开了桃井那求助的视线，将脑袋扭向了一旁。要不我看重新来过吧，这次抽四张好了。随即便将好不容易展开的纸片折回了原状，小心翼翼地归拢到了一起，推到了青峰的面前。  
「阿大再来一次嘛！这次绝对不会变了，我保证！」  
「我说你啊……」  
「『Tetsu』……」  
「…………」  
轻细的男声又在不经意间突然响起，不知在何时松开了臂膀的男人微微侧转着身子、缓缓支起了身。揉了揉惺忪的睡眼、慵懒地打了个哈欠，然而当还没心理准备的桃井犹豫着该将目光停留在何处时，从植物中苏醒的『生物』伸手打乱了被青梅竹马归拢到一块的碎纸片，又像是摆弄着一个玩具似的将那些纸片做成的签排列成了一条直线。那个、你刚刚是说了『Tetsu』吧？难道你喜欢这个名字吗？听着桃井的发问，裸着身体的男人并没有作出回应，而是抬眼看了看兴致勃勃的桃井，随即又低下了头。  
「那就叫你『哲』吧？请多多指教哦！哲君！」  
「喂喂，真的假的……」  
「…………」

那剩下的事就交给阿大了，要和哲君好好相处哦！  
丢下这么一句不负责任的嘱托，就这么怔怔地看着青梅竹马坐上了计程车，憋着满肚子的火气不知该向谁宣泄，感觉就好像是被强行推销了一件不中用的商品似的、而青峰又不得不以自己的劳动力作为报酬慢慢『偿还』。那个该死的女人……竟然就这么逃跑了。呼啸而过的寒风如同刀割般拂过面颊，透过围巾的缝隙钻入了衣领。趁虚而入的阴风不禁使青峰几乎本能地打了个哆嗦，匆匆地走上了通往公寓的台阶、顺手从口袋摸出了钥匙，迅速地按下了门锁。  
「冷死了……呃……」  
「…………」  
自从大学独立生活以来已经过去了四年，从最初的适应到现在的习惯、就算心里清楚这间只不过是用来睡觉的房子里有了除了自己以外的气息，青峰也不知该说些什么、又该做些什么。名为『黑子』的『生物』蜷缩着身子坐在玄关前，昏暗的灯光让青峰只能辨别出男人的轮廓；既没有出声、也没有动作，而当在原地愣了许久的青峰脱下了脚上的鞋子、踏上台阶时，仰着脑袋的『不速之客』突然伸长了双腿、紧跟着自己站起了身。  
「你听好了啊，我先把话说清楚。我可不像五月那样心软，如果你哪里让我不舒服了我可是随时随地就能把你赶出去的啊。」  
「？？」  
满脸困惑地歪了歪脑袋，鸡同鸭讲的对话不禁让青峰疲惫地长叹了一口气，挥了挥手、彻底打消了试图让对方理解自己的念头。光是想到房间里多了双眼睛注意着自己的一举一动、不自在的感觉就让青峰心烦意乱了起来。一起生活这种事果然是不可能的吧，更何况对方可是从植物里出来的『怪胎』啊……可黑子除了仰着脑袋望着自己之外也并没有添什么麻烦，甚至在青峰弯腰收拾地上的垃圾时也会学着自己的模样捡起随处滚落在地上的易拉罐，迎着灯光摆弄了一会、有模有样地丢进了黑色的垃圾袋。  
「竟然都已经半夜一点了……好困……明天还是翘课吧……」  
一边自言自语地嘀咕道，一边脱下了厚重的毛衣。青峰并不是怕冷的人，可同样不喜欢东京那湿冷刺骨的感觉，不光如此、小时候因为常在户外奔跑而多次拉伤肌肉的经历让青峰始终对冬天产生不了好的印象。随手将脱下的毛衣丢在了床上，又像是条件反射地解开了牛仔裤的前扣；可偏偏在自己正忙着脱下长裤之际感受到了一股热切的视线，在青峰转头的刹那、闪烁在那双湛蓝眼瞳身处的好奇不禁让青峰萌生了不好的预感。  
「……干、干嘛，这么看着我。」  
「……」  
就算瞪大着双眼、黑子也不会笑；看似有些不协调的神情流露着青少年特有的稚气，面对自己的发问，不明的生物和之前一样只是倾斜着脑袋，缓缓垂下了视线、停留在了床铺上的深色毛衣上。从苏醒之后、黑子就总是用着这样的眼神观察着屋内的一切，先是身为主人的青峰，到那些杂乱的家具；连自己身上的毛衣也都不例外，就好像没见过世面的孩子发现了新奇的玩具一样，困惑又满是期待的矛盾或许才是造就了那张似笑非笑的表情的原因吧。  
「……如果你想穿的话，拿去穿也没关系。」  
说着、弯腰捡起了快要从床沿滑落的毛衣，可当青峰将手中的衣衫丢进对方的怀里时，黑子只是困惑地眨了眨眼，僵硬的举动使男人显得有些不知所措。  
「你不是怕冷吗。光着身体一定很冷吧，穿上吧，这件衣服暂时借你了。」  
「『衣服』……」  
学着自己的语调低声嘀咕道，目不转睛地端倪着手中的毛衣，弯曲的手指紧紧揪着衣领的边缘。不知是否是因为不知道衣服的穿法才久久没有动作，时而摆弄着袖管、时而又将手中的衣衫凑到鼻前；嗅了嗅衣服的面料、就好像是在辨别气味，毫无逻辑可循的举动竟让青峰觉得耳根有些燥热，一把夺过了被黑子揪在手心的毛衣、三下两下地便卷起了衣服的下摆，一鼓作气地将撑开的衣领套进了男人的脑袋。  
「这样把衣服穿进去后记得把手套到袖管里，像这样。」  
一边像是引导般地拉扯着袖口的一端，一边牵引着男人的胳臂套进了袖管。右手这边你自己学着做做看。说完、仰着脑袋的黑子一脸木讷地眨了眨眼，好像总算意会了似的抬起了垂荡在毛衣里的胳臂。整个过程中只有青峰一人在说话，然而青峰却不知道黑子究竟听明白了多少、男人的举动竟自然得让青峰甚至产生了默契的错觉。像个小孩一样慢吞吞地将手探出了袖口、接着又不知出于什么原因不断拉扯着衣襟。别拉啊，领口松掉了怎么办。当见状的青峰伸手将揪着衣领的指节强行掰开时、黑子有些不服气地瞪了自己一眼，无视了『主人』的吆喝、抬手使劲嗅了嗅毛衣。  
「我说啊……你真的是从植物里生出来了？怎么像狗一样，老是闻味道，有什么好闻的。」  
一把拍开了黑子的胳臂，沉闷的声线传入耳蜗的刹那、连青峰自己都觉得疼。可黑子非但没有抱怨，也没有为此生气；面对自己那一意孤行的迁怒，面无表情的『生物』依旧愣愣地眨着双眼，转身迈开了脚步。在身形魁梧的青峰面前、只及自己胸口的黑子看起来就像是一个青涩的国中生，加上男人那笨拙又不明逻辑的行为举止，嫌麻烦之余、不知不觉被带动起来的好奇心使青峰定眼打量起在屋子内周旋的『不明生物』起来。沉重的毛衣对矮小的黑子来说显得过长了些，厚重的衣摆遮盖住了整个臀部、臀线也随着对方的每一个迈步若隐若现。虽然勉强算是个『人』，可那家伙毕竟带把啊……为什么我非得盯着男人的屁股看不可……如是在心中暗暗惊醒道，狠狠拍了拍脑门的青峰将一切的反常归咎于深夜的倦意，只不过是出于好奇才一时大意将视线放错了位置，可越是为自己辩解、就越是觉得心累；索性放弃思考的青峰将脚边的牛仔裤踢到了一旁，一把拿起了床头的棉被、平铺了开来。  
「睡吧睡吧……明天的事明天再说，困死了……」  
一头栽进了松软的枕芯，洗涤剂的芬芳迎面扑来、熟悉又怀念的安心感油然而生。一连串的惊喜使身心格外的疲惫，就好像是超负荷运转的机器一样、连肌肉都隐隐酸痛了起来。……你也别愣着，随便找个地方睡吧。侧转身子，对着仍站在不远处的莫名生物吆喝道，然而黑子非但没有照自己所说的去做，甚至蹲坐在地上玩弄起了地上的瓶瓶罐罐、瞪大着双眼。  
「你再玩下去我可直接关灯了啊。……喂，你有听到吗？！」  
「…………」  
专注着手上的动作、全神贯注的模样使青峰忍不住愤愤地咬紧了牙关。不知是从哪里来的耐性竟让一向性急的自己一而再再而三地隐忍到了现在，揣测着男人究竟是因为不明白自己究竟是在说些什么、还是故意忽视青峰的存在，使劲用拳头捶了捶床铺的青峰深吸了一口气、强忍着直窜而上的怒火，撑起了身。  
「……喂，哲。」  
「…………？」  
短短的两个音节就费了青峰不少的功夫，而当这一名字脱口而出时，心头竟没有来由腾升起一股挫败感，使青峰下意识地攥紧了拳头。究竟是输给了将眼前那麻烦的包袱丢给自己的桃井，还是对那连人话都一知半解的男人感到束手无策？然而从刚才起就一直摆弄着垃圾的『生物』竟闻声停下了动作，缓缓抬起了脑袋、目不转睛的望着这间公寓的『主人』。  
「过来。……过来这边，『这里』！」  
「…………」  
用手使劲拍了拍床沿、沉闷的声响使不远处的『怪胎』微微歪了歪脑袋。可就算困惑、似乎自己的意思总算传达到了对方的心里，只见蹲坐在地上的黑子慢慢站起了身、向着自己的方向迈开了脚步，顺从的态度不禁让青峰有些吃惊。  
（什么嘛……只要好好和他说的话，不是很听话嘛。）  
一声不吭地在自己的跟前停了下来，近看之下、那张清秀的脸蛋就算称不上漂亮也勉强称得上端正。时间不早了，睡觉吧。故意放慢了语调、俯身点了点地板，而用双眼观察着自己一举一动的黑子先是仰头思索了一会，接着便默默地蹲下了身子。  
「然后躺好，像我这样，把脚伸直了。」  
「…………」  
与其说是在指导，还不如说是在训练一个没有行动能力的孩子。一边说着、一边重复着嘴里提到的动作；就连青峰自己都忍不住觉得有些害臊，好在黑子并不理解自己为何会脸红的理由，这种接近白纸的『单纯』竟让青峰多少有些羡慕。以后睡觉的时候你就睡这里，可别摸着黑到处乱跑，不然我就把你赶出去了啊。厉声吩咐道、然而怔怔愣在原地的男人只是呆愣地眨着双眼，时而抬手摩挲着下唇、时而低头望着自己的脚跟。  
「所以啊——『睡觉』，你听明白了吗？……喂！」  
「嗯…………」  
冗长的鼻音让青峰下意识地挑了挑眉，无法用语言沟通的障碍恐怕是一切麻烦的根源。只见耷拉着脑袋的黑子狡猾地利用前发遮挡住了那双湛蓝的眼瞳，逼得青峰只能弯着腰、从下往上地观察对方的表情变化，试图找到些许线索。你倒是吭个声啊，到底是懂还是没懂，你不说话我怎么知道。话音刚落、突然向自己伸来的双臂又一次缠绕上了自己的脖颈，可这次黑子并没有勒紧臂弯、而是将整个倾斜的身体重重地压覆在了自己的身上，连同失衡的重心一同、重重地将自己的身体压在了床铺之上。  
「好……痛啊！！痛死了！！好痛——！」  
头顶与身后的墙壁不经意擦过、尖锐的刺痛感使青峰几乎不受控制地蜷缩起了身子。然而趴伏在胸前的身体非但让青峰无法动弹、好不容易有了些许温度的身体有着和普通人相等的重量，就好像一块沉重的巨石、压得青峰喘不上气。好重……！赶快给我下去！重死了！可面对自己的推托和吆喝，无动于衷的『生物』竟变本加厉地挪动着身子，擅自掀起了柔软的棉被、一溜烟地占据了自己的被窝。  
「混蛋……你不要得寸进尺了！这是我的被窝！」  
「…………」  
使劲拉扯着被褥，自己好心将毛衣『租让』了出去、没想到换来的是这样的回报；眼看着黑子紧紧蜷缩着身子、将被褥一层又一层的缠裹在自己的身上，气喘吁吁的青峰索性一鼓作气、用胳臂紧紧勒上了男人那过于纤细的脖颈，低声威胁道。  
「快把被子还给我！听到没？！赶快给我放开！」  
「唔……！」  
就算黑子是从植物里出生的，可只要没了呼吸、恐怕一样会死去。青峰并不是想要置男人于死地、只不过是想给他一点『警告』；就好像共同生活在一起的野兽通过争斗来确定主次的地位一样，至少在两人共同相处的时间里，青峰不允许任何人打乱自己的生活，就算是黑子的『特殊』也不例外。眼看着男人那苍白的脸颊渐渐涨红、然而双手却始终倔强地攀附着自己的小臂；一边使劲摇着头、双脚出于本能地不断踢蹬着，顽固与挣扎的模样不禁让青峰松懈了几分，心想着黑子是否真的这么需要这条被褥，也猛然回想起了『芦荟讨厌严寒』的事实。  
「……够了，算了吧，这条被子就让给你了。」  
「……」  
自己姑且算是个堂堂正正的成年人，无论从哪个角度看都没有必要和一个对人情世故一点概念都没有的『存在』怄气较真。见自己松开了胳臂、黑子只是如同窥探自己的反应似的抬着双眼，微微张着双唇。发生了这么多莫名其妙的事只能自认倒霉了吧。起身从橱柜底层拿来了夏天用的薄毯、计划着明天再去买一条新的棉被，然而视线又一次与坐在床上的『不明生物』交汇时，仍旧心存不甘的青峰粗暴地将黑子推下了床铺、理所当然地霸占了床头。  
「你就裹着这条被子睡地上吧，别再折磨我了。」  
「…………」  
慵懒地打了个哈欠，顺手关上电灯的青峰就连确认男人是否真的听懂了自己的话都顾不上、况且若黑子真的又出其不意地做出了什么别的举动，恐怕青峰又是落得手忙脚乱的下场。也许自己的个性远比青峰要想的要心软。如是在心中暗暗自省道，一股恶寒更是从背脊直窜而上；全世界除了家人与桃井之外不曾有人用过类似『温柔』或『善良』的字眼来形容自己，青峰更不想被人这般轻视、也绝对不想成为那样软弱的人。又不是少女漫画里那些专捡小猫小狗的男主角，谁稀罕这种多余的事啊。忍不住自嘲般地碎碎念道，可正当睡意正浓时、背后突然传来一阵骚动，本能的警戒使青峰立马转过了身，而映入眼底的并不是可疑的人物、而是那双莹蓝的眸子，与男人那饱满的额头。  
「……我说你啊，到底有完没完啊，还让不让人睡了？！」  
「…………」  
全身缠裹着被子、只将一个脑袋探在被褥外；就这么趴在床头的黑子看起来就好像一条巨大的蛆虫，滑稽的模样让青峰忍不住长叹了一口气，烦躁地咋了咋舌。拜托你消停会吧……我明天可是还要念书的啊……不得已只能选择妥协的青峰稍稍向床铺的另一端挪了挪身体，原本只是用着呆愣的眼神在黑暗中观察自己的『生物』竟很快领会到了这些举动的意思，迅速地爬上了床、又好像缠人的蔓藤，紧紧环抱上了自己的胳臂。  
「话说你的身体也未免太冷了……好歹把被子分给我点啊。」  
「嗯……」

如果只是静静躺在床上一动不动、那连话都不会说的奇怪生物倒是有那么点惹人怜爱。像孩子一样的稚气举动与他那相对成熟的外貌仍旧存在着许多不搭调的地方，然而正是这些充满着违和感的细节渐渐让青峰觉得有趣了起来，好比看着男人哆嗦着手、效仿自己的动作学习怎么使用筷子时的专注模样，所谓的『习惯』与『接纳』也从这些点点滴滴的变化开始进驻了青峰那顽固内心。  
（这么说来，阿大和哲君相处得还不错咯？太好了呢。）  
距离黑子的出现已经过去了将近一个星期的时间，青峰对那超乎常理的『意外插曲』依旧抱有几分无奈与费解。可只要对方不给自己添麻烦，这种手忙脚乱的生活竟意外地多了几分人情的韵味。哪有什么好不好的，还不是因为你把这烂摊子塞给我，害我每天睡眠不足。一边抱怨道，一边咀嚼着餐盘中的植物；喧闹的食堂总有不相干的人从自己的身旁擦肩而过，有在自己的背后窃窃私语的、也有向自己投来露骨视线的，可青峰始终都不以为然。  
「你不知道那小子睡相有多差！要不是我身体好、不然我估计两天就冻得卧病在床了！」  
（啊哈哈哈哈！听起来好像很开心呢，真好～我也想领教领教呢。）  
『青峰大辉』这一名字在大学里绝对称不上默默无闻，即便青峰身边根本没有几个说得来的朋友、自己的名字也因为各种各样的流言蜚语而被大多数人知晓。自大又蛮横的『暴君』、国中时曾受到媒体瞩目的天才篮球手；然而在高中最后一年放弃了篮球的青峰选择复读这条路、最终考入了这所大学，在社团负责人的再三劝说下加入了大学的篮球社，却又在短短的三个月里递交了退部申请。据说是因为球风太独而遭到排挤，又有传言称是因为不服从教练的指挥而与球队闹得不可开交。真正的理由只有青峰一人清楚，可自己从来不曾想过去澄清些什么来挽回自己那渐渐被曲解了的『名声』，从以前开始就不指望任何人能够理解自己、就算到了大学这样独立又自由的环境里，青峰的世界仍然有着一扇大门，仅对寥寥无几的几个存在敞开、更不会让人轻易进驻。  
「那家伙每天晚上都会爬到我床上来和我抢地方，我还特意给他买了个睡袋，他根本看都不看一眼。」  
一想到自己为了那个莫名其妙的存在花了不少冤枉钱，耐不住怒火的青峰下意识地拍了记桌子，使劲用着叉子搅拌着盘中的面条，就连嗓门都在不自觉中提高了几分。粗鲁的态度不光惹得电话另头的青梅竹马一阵发笑，周围那些不明群众的路人都纷纷向自己投来怪异的目光。我是说真的，我还特意给他买了登山用的睡袋，想着保暖性比较好。愤愤地咋舌道、彻底被情绪吞没了理智的男人丝毫没有注意到周遭的变化，那些掩嘴的窃窃私语也丝毫没有传入青峰的耳蜗。  
「结果他就是每天要和我抢被子睡，快冷死我了……！」  
（啊哈哈哈哈！不、不行了……让我先笑一会……）  
在校园里一向独来独往的青峰并没有实质意义上的朋友，大多都是为了完成小组作业而临时拼凑起来的『熟人』。知道自己全名的人很多，有胆量敢上前和青峰搭话的人却屈指可数；就连这通持续了三十分钟的电话都让人觉得匪夷所思，原来青峰有着可以这样谈天说笑的朋友啊……失礼的感慨在男人切断电话之际从身后传来，而就在青峰转身狠狠瞪了对方一眼时，窃窃私语的人群在顷刻间一哄而散、像极了恼人的飞虫。偷听别人打电话还不够，还整天在别人背后指指点点，真不像话。几乎每天都会上演的光景使青峰顿时食欲大减，用着手中的银叉卷弄着盘中的面条，出于习惯的举动不禁让自己联想到了正在公寓里晒着太阳的『不明生物』。  
黑子的行踪就像个谜，永远不会知道下一秒他会做些什么、更不可能知道潜藏在背后的动机。除了睡觉之外、黑子最常做的一件事就是晒太阳，微微眯着双眼静坐在阳光下，懒散得像只野猫、有时盘着双腿，又是蜷缩着身体、卧躺在地上，那总是一脸呆愣的表情只有在这时才会松懈，轻扬的嘴角看起来就好像是在痴笑，有时黑子真的会在不知不觉间睡过去、一直到夜幕降临，门锁转动的声响轻易就能将他惊醒，每当青峰拖沓着疲惫的步伐打开屋内的电灯，蜷缩在落地窗前的男人总是睁大着双眼、仰着脑袋，什么也不说、什么也都不做。  
（不过那样的感觉并不坏……）  
一个人的生活过久了，那些微不足道的感动也就容易遭到遗忘。直到黑子擅自闯进自己的生活之前、青峰甚至都不记得推开房门的刹那、有这么一个人在屋里等候你回来的感觉竟是如此让人贪恋。尽管黑子什么都不会说、也没有主动上前迎接自己，可光是眼神的交汇就让心脏不受控制地悸动起来。……我回来了。结结巴巴地呢喃着那句许久都没有在嘴上提及过的辞令，默默眨了眨眼的『生物』只是不明所以地努了努嘴，随即低头专注着手上的动作，什么都没有回应。  
就连青峰自己都不明白这份喜悦是从何而来，近似优越感的兴奋使手脚都莫名变得勤快了起来。匆匆地收拾起了地上的垃圾，特意为黑子泡了一壶开水；从植物中出生的黑子虽然并不嗜水，可绝对离不开那一杯杯透明的透明液体、在收下自己的好意时也会不自觉地轻扬起嘴角。一旦有水喝、黑子就不需要进食，也不会饿肚子、更不会向自己讨食物；可当青峰拿出从便利店带回来的零食或是饮料，好奇心旺盛的男人总是会瞪大着双眼、目不转睛地凝视着自己手里的食物；垂涎的模样夸张得不禁让青峰捧腹大笑，而就连自己被取笑的事都浑然不觉，趁青峰不备时、黑子会悄悄地拿过被自己丢在一旁的包装，偷偷尝个鲜。  
「如果是女人的话就可爱得没话说了……哎……」  
忍不住在心中暗暗哀叹天意弄人，如果从那棵有些泛黄的芦荟里诞生的不是黑子、而是有着巨乳长腿的女人的话也许青峰就不会有半句怨言了吧。可偏偏上天不会如此偏心、而回顾以往二十多年的人生，类似这样的『好事』也绝对不会发生在自己身上；就当是照顾亲戚的小孩、走一步算一步了。自暴自弃地妥协道，随手将吃剩的食物丢进了垃圾桶，就这么匆匆穿过了食堂的青峰在临走前也不忘环顾四周的环境，不出所料、仍由不少人将目光停留在自己的身上，露骨的视线无论在什么样的处境下都异常刺人。  
为青峰带来这些视线的原因、是篮球；家喻户晓的名字，备受期待的新人，可摧毁了这一切的罪魁祸首也同样是篮球。肉体的极限使前途似锦的青年背负了无法承受的伤痛，在家人和医生的劝说下不得不选择放弃了早已成为灵魂一部分的追求。用花言巧语游说自己加入职篮的球探在这之后也没了音讯，突然被断送的未来使青峰感到措手不及。无奈之下、青峰不得不选择像其他人一样继续『普通』的生活：像一个学生一样沉溺在参考书的海洋之中，像一个『普通人』一样考入一所好大学、随即应聘一个好的工作。枯燥又乏味的日子让青峰觉得自己就好像一个只懂得呼吸和进食的空壳，可又不知该如何抵抗、又不知该如何拾回当初的勇气去面对。大学一年级时收到了学长和监督的邀请，当青峰从他人的手中接过传球的刹那，久违的沸腾感就好像全身的感官在一瞬全部放大了一般，运球、扣篮；就连起跳时全身肌肉绷紧的感觉都让人觉得无比痛快，好久没有像那天那样大汗淋漓，可外界那些欣赏与质疑各参一半的眼神却让青峰感觉不到对等的喜悦。  
（听说阿大你又开始打篮球了？太好了，下次我可以来你们学校看比赛吗？啊、叫上黄君和小绿可以吗？）  
然而这出勉强称得上幸运的美梦只不过是昙花一现，球队对王牌的过于依赖导致了旧伤的复发；丑陋的私欲与无能的嫉妒渐渐发挥了它们的作用。像你这么优秀的人还不得不背负这种痊愈不了的伤，老天爷未免太不长眼了吧。嘲讽与讥笑让本已麻木的理智彻底断了线，所幸在暴力没有发生之前、机警的教练就已经察觉到了些许的苗头，可『少数服从多数』的原则最终还是迫使青峰再次选择了放手，在这之后青峰再也没有正视过任何与篮球相关的东西，直播、新闻；就连昔日好不容易攒钱收集起来的球鞋都一并丢进了焚烧炉，带走了所有的回忆，也带走了最后一丝热情。  
「事到如今去想这些还有什么用……」  
自己意外地是个容易缅怀过去的人，直到事情全部结束后的第二年、青峰依旧会因外界的流言蜚语而想起过去的事。或许这并不是因为自己懦弱或是习惯了逃避现实；只是为始终都在后悔当初为什么这么轻易就选择了放弃这件事寻找着借口罢了。呼啸而过的寒风像是藏着一把把无形的利刃划过面颊，隐隐的刺痛感使青峰下意识地裹紧了柔软的围巾；洗涤剂的气味散发着植物特有的芬芳，淡淡的香味莫名地让青峰想到了黑子的存在。明明男人的出现与萦绕在心头的雾霾没有直接的联系，可思绪在瞬间的转移就好像突然拉了自己一把一样、低落的心绪也在那一瞬突然变得轻松了几分。要是到家的话一定又会忙得不可开交、连胡思乱想的精力都没有了吧。光是想象就让青峰不禁感到浑身酸痛，然而这份疲倦却驱使着脚下的步伐、越走越快；几乎用小跑的速度一口气冲出地铁站，青峰不知道自己究竟在期待什么、只知道自己已经很久没有像这样在大街上奔跑，就连一个理由都说不上。  
「我回来了——！喂、哲！你在里面吗？」  
「？？」  
循声从屋内探出了脑袋，果不其然、黑子就和往常一样盘腿坐在阳台前，即便太阳已经下山也不会离开一步；或许是在等待朝阳的再次升起也说不定，然而当青峰脱下鞋子、打开电灯时，黑子便会缓缓地从原地站起身，身上的那件毛衣也因男人始终不肯脱下而满是褶皱。  
「我不在的时候你有乱动东西吗？……话说你是不是又偷吃我的零食了，好歹把嘴巴擦擦干净啊！还有地上的饼干屑也是！」  
「？」  
指了指残留在嘴角的食物残渣，这才意会的黑子连忙抬起胳臂、使劲擦拭着嘴角。半开的包装袋里还残留一半的食物，那是青峰最喜欢苏打饼干，也是晚上为了赶写论文必备的充饥食品；明明自己为了避开男人的耳目特意藏在了不容易被发现的地方，忍不住猜忌起对方究竟是自己发现这些零食的，下意识地用着狐疑的目光打量着跟前的不明生物；而无法开口说话的黑子只是故作事不关己的将脑袋转向了一别，无礼的态度使青峰愤愤地抬起拳头、砸了一记男人的脑门。  
「算了……我先去洗个澡，剩下的你都吃了吧。」  
随手将空了一半的包装袋塞进了对方的手中，挥了挥手的青峰一边解开了开衫的衣领纽扣、一边朝着浴室的方向转身走去。可没想到的是黑子竟始终紧跟在自己身后，无论是自己在厕所的橱柜前停下脚步，还是光着身子出门去取忘在抽屉里的替换内衣；黑子的寸步不离让青峰不明所以地挑了挑眉，然而来历不明的生物始终没有出声，只是紧紧地抓着手中的包装袋、仰头望着自己的双眼。  
「……你难不成是想道歉、以为我生气了？」  
「……」  
短短的一周里黑子也经历了许多的变化。对语言的熟知度是其中之一，另外便是男人渐渐有了察言观色的自觉。或许黑子仍然不像人类那样具备完整的判断力和常识观，也不知道人为什么会生气、生气又会导致什么样的后果；说不定只是单纯的怕寂寞吧。偶尔性急的青峰会失去奉陪的耐性而索性选择无视，经历了几次过后、黑子渐渐懂得了在什么样的处境下应该安静下来，也逐渐懂得什么事不该做、有什么事又该在什么样的时候才能做。  
「我没生气啊。虽然的确是有些不高兴啦……不过还没到生气的地步。」  
使劲挠了挠那头浅蓝的短发，简单的触碰就让男人那一成不变的表情松懈了不少，安心的浅笑竟让人觉得有些窝心。如果我的心眼真有那么小，就不会容忍你到今天了。说着，随手打开了冲淋的龙头，哗哗的水声回荡在空旷的浴室内，刺耳的声响使黑子耐不住好奇向自己的身后不断张望着，稚气的模样再次赢得了青峰的笑声。  
「我看你还是过会再吃吧。先去把毛衣脱了，我帮你洗澡。等洗完澡之后再一起看电视吧，反正今天我有的是时间。」  
「…………」

黑子对语言的理解始终是断断续续的，若是不配上肢体的动作、自己的目的和心意根本无法传达给对方。可相对的、不会说话的黑子也很难将内心所想的事告诉青峰，而两个截然不同的『生物』竟就这么生活在同一屋檐下、小心翼翼地观察着彼此的一举一动，从而揣测对方的心思，虽然复杂了一些、却还颇有几分趣味。  
「我说……你别乱动啊！泡沫都飞到我这边来了，给我老实点！」  
「！！」  
黑子虽然爱喝水、却不喜欢洗澡，理由青峰还不从得知。眼看着满头泡沫的男人像是企图逃脱般在浴缸里挣扎的模样，飞溅的热水非但弄脏了浴帘、连瓷砖上都满是水渍，变得又湿又滑。腾升的水汽使原本就称不上宽敞的浴室变得格外闷热，青峰虽然不热衷泡澡、可像这样横卧在水温恰当好处的浴缸里也算是种享受。出乎意料的是、对寒冷格外没有抗性的黑子竟十分排斥这种行为，如果是速战速决的冲澡，姑且还算安分；可当身体没入整个浴缸，不到十分钟的时间就开始莫名地躁动起来，紧蹙的眉头与不情愿的表情看起来好像是在生气，而当青峰一次又一次的厉声要求对方安静一点时，似懂非懂的黑子满脸踌躇地眨了眨眼、随即趴伏在边缘，将大半个身子探出了浴缸之外。  
「你不是很怕冷吗，泡澡可以让身体暖和点，为什么你这么反感啊。」  
重新打开了冲淋的龙头，小心翼翼地为男人冲去了泡沫；偏高的水温使黑子的身体快速升温着，微微泛红的皮肤便是最好的证明、就连鼻尖都像是挨了拳头似的涨得通红，加上那头凌乱不堪的短发，滑稽的糗态使青峰忍不住嗤笑出了声、心怀不轨地伸手掐了记小巧的鼻尖。  
「我可是怕你站在外面太冷帮你在浴缸里洗头耶。过会还要重新再放热水，这个月的水电费一定又超额了……」  
「…………」  
对一个连水电费都不知道是何物的人说些有的没的根本没有任何的意义，然而青峰却没有停下的意思、喋喋不休地抱怨个不停。或许正因为黑子什么都不会说、也都不明白这些话语的意思，男人自然也就不会知道向外人诉苦发泄是件多么窝囊的事。从拮据的生活费到房东的抠门；接着又将话题转向了大学的事，好比教授的苛刻与同班同学的啰嗦。就像是独角戏般的自言自语夹杂着盼不来回应的试探，如果你能听懂人话也一定会嫌他们烦人的吧。擅自替满脸通红的不明生物决定了心情，在心虚之余、青峰竟为对黑子心怀期待这件事感到有些羞愧；就算和你说了、又能改变什么呢。深吸了一口气、将后倾的脑袋倚靠在了身后的瓷砖上，尽管青峰从未像现在这样觉得如此难堪，可能够将囤积在心底已久的不满一诉为快，光凭这点、青峰打从心底感谢黑子，感谢他什么都没有说、感谢他什么也都不懂。  
「赶快用毛巾把身上擦干净了，别像上次那样弄的地上到处都是。」  
随手从架子上取下了浴巾、对黑子来说这块柔软的布料更像是一种玩具，就算自己再三叮嘱、男人也只不过是好奇地将毛巾揉成了一团、紧紧地抱在怀里。别玩了啊，再不擦干净会着凉的。低声咋了咋舌、可当青峰毫不留情地从对方的臂弯中夺走浴巾时，黑子出乎意料地没有反抗，而是顺从地仰着脑袋、任由青峰粗暴地用毛巾擦拭着自己的短发，微微眯着眸子的呆愣表情远比方才在泡澡时看起来要享受。  
「好了，出去吧。记得把衣服穿上，不过千万别到床上去啊！我可不想再大冷天的冲到干洗店洗床单了！」  
「…………」  
回想起第一次帮黑子洗澡时的光景，同样无法理解泡澡的舒适感的黑子就像是忙着逃窜的老鼠一样爬出了浴缸，一眨眼地功夫就冲出了雾腾腾的浴室，留下了杂乱的脚印、与一脸茫然的青峰。就连衣服都顾不及穿上就这么跳上了床铺；将厚重的被褥缠裹上了湿漉漉的身体，蜷缩成一团的男人任性地占据了床头、虎视眈眈地望着匆匆从浴室赶来的公寓主人，而面对眼前那一片狼藉的光景、不知该从哪里开始宣泄是好的青峰只是自暴自弃地挠了挠短发，近似痉挛的抽痛感不断从太阳穴传来。  
「衣服穿好的话坐到床上去，我去开电视，困了的话你就先睡吧。」  
头也不回地俯身打开了电视，悠长的旋律与抑扬顿挫的人声很快便让这间冷清的公寓变得些许热闹了起来。如果说到黑子的有什么『兴趣』、除了例行公事的『日光浴』之外恐怕就只有电视了；与其说是喜欢电视节目，还不如说是单纯的喜欢各式各样的声音。从音乐到对话，五颜六色的画面也能勾起男人的兴趣。果不其然，盘着双腿、坐在床铺上的黑子在电视屏幕亮起的那刻便将所有的注意力投注到了闪烁不停的画面上，兴致勃勃的模样让一旁的青峰忍不住哑然失笑。你的『这里』真的就只有六岁小孩的水平呢。说完、伸手点了点黑子那饱满的额头，然而全神贯注的男人彻底无视了自己的『恶作剧』、目不转睛地望着不远处的电视屏幕，双手抱上了膝头。  
这个时段的电视剧大多都不算特别热门，根据少女漫画或是言情小说改编的肥皂剧从来都不会引起青峰的注意，自己真正关注的就只有哪个新出道的女星长得比较可爱、又或是身材更为傲人，仅此而已。肉麻的台词与过于浮夸的演技总是让青峰感受不到为之动容的真实感，自己更不懂为什么这种俗套的剧情也能博取那么多人的眼泪和怜悯；我爱他，他爱她，她又暗恋着他，没有尽头的恶性循环在矛盾和误会中循序渐进着，直到手足无措的主人公只能用眼泪来宣泄内心的无奈，唯独在这时候、青峰多少有了感同身受的念头，爽口的碳酸饮料竟在不知不觉间多了一层苦涩的味道。  
「……真是一集比一集蠢，无聊死了。」  
随手将空了的罐子放在了一旁，那是黑子唯一不感兴趣的东西，意外馋嘴的黑子自从尝过一次可乐之后便拒绝和一切有气泡的饮料『打交道』，也许是因为认出了易拉罐上的图案吧，就算青峰怀着半挑逗的心思将罐头放在男人面前摇晃，黑子也不曾瞥一眼、坚决的态度不禁让青峰有些吃惊。  
「既然爱得死去活来，想办法告诉对方不就好了，看着真着急。」  
不耐烦地咋了咋舌、一边嗤笑着那完全不合逻辑的拖沓剧情，一边又忍不住嘲笑起为这种无聊的剧目大动肝火的自己；你不觉得很蠢吗？宁愿被误会也不愿把心意告诉别人，浪费彼此的感情和时间、到最后落到两败俱伤的结果。抬手指着屏幕、一边低声问道，可一脸茫然的黑子依旧和往常一样歪着脑袋，欲言又止得努了努嘴，什么都没说。  
「也是啊……你连『喜欢』是什么感觉都不知道呢，怎么可能懂这么复杂的事。」  
「『喜欢』…………」  
喃喃学舌般的嘀咕道，就这么陷入了沉思的黑子微微低下了头。黑子虽然好奇心旺盛、可对语言的学习能力仍旧不高；光是效仿自己的嘴型学习『你好』二字就花费了两天的时间，对从小缺乏耐性的青峰来说这是比登天还难的『任务』，如果说这个世上有什么事比学习更有挑战，『教会黑子说话』便是其中之一。  
「你才出生没多久，除了我之外就只见过五月一面啊。那种一点女人味都没有的女人当然勾引不起人的兴趣，看来你也和『恋爱』没有什么缘分啊。」  
擅作主张地将黑子与不善经营人际关系的自己放在了『同类』的位置，嬉笑着挠了挠男人那仍旧有些湿哒哒的短发，建立在自嘲上的亲切感使青峰稍稍撑起了身子，一口气坐上了床沿。要不下次我们两个上街去搭讪吧！你长得还算不错，说不定会成功哦！说着、像是蛊惑般地一把搂上了男人的肩膀，稍稍冷却了些的身体回到了往常的阴凉，可比起最初的冰冷、现在的黑子已经不会给人一种死气沉沉的感觉，也多了几分活人该有的生气。  
「开玩笑～你连话都不会说呢，八成还是会失败的吧。唔……真扫兴。」  
「『扫兴』……？」  
不知不觉中自己竟习惯了这种类似像独角戏的对话模式，从调侃到戏弄、黑子根本不懂得辨别这些言语背后的恶意，单纯诚恳地倾听着自己的每一言每一句，有时那认真耐心的表情也会让青峰心生几分愧疚。随便说说的啦，你不要每句都当真啊。尽管知道这些捉弄对黑子来说是十分失礼的行为，可从心底萌生的优越感却让双唇无法停歇、也因此让青峰对黑子的存在心生了另一种『欲望』：如果他真的能够成为我生活的一部分，即便是谈得来的『陌生人』、一定会比现在更快乐吧。  
「……你真的是个很不可思议的家伙呢，明明最开始我是很排斥你的。」  
「？？」  
是从何时起、最初那强硬蛮横的态度渐渐没了棱角，就连看待男人的眼神都在不自觉中柔和了下来，心情如同添加了某种不知名的催化剂、发生了如此急剧的变化？在那短短二十多年的人生里，青峰从来没有遇到过黑子这样的『人』；就算自己暴露窝囊又软弱的一面也不会受到讥笑，就算自己因为沉溺过去而失去行走的方向时、黑子的出现竟像是一阵狂风，为自己吹散了那些雾霾、捉摸不透的行为举止让一度陷入颓丧的青峰很快就将那些已成定局的往事抛在了脑后。虽然这些事对你来说都是无意识的，可不得不承认你救了我好几次。一想到这份满怀感激的感慨也一定不会被那仰着脑袋的『生物』所理解，最先的悸动也在瞬间成为了低落，使青峰忍不住苦笑了几声，抬手拍了拍男人的脑袋。  
「嘛，不过你只要维持这样就好了。过几天我让五月给你带点新衣服来，到时候我带你出门转转吧。」  
「唔……」  
不明用意的呜咽声使青峰下意识地挑了挑眉，虽说与黑子之间不存在语言沟通，就好像是在观察一条好动的宠物猫、青峰多少能够猜中些许含义，尽管一切都只不过是自己的推测。紧挨着自己的男人突然耷拉着脑袋、若有所思地垂下了视线；将下颚抵在了蜷起的膝盖上，拘谨的坐姿不知是从何时学会的、更使他那单薄的身体显得渺小了几分。……干嘛，肚子不舒服吗？该不会是吃坏了什么东西吧？面对自己的试探，毫无反应的不明生物仍旧呆愣地望着床下的地板，潮湿的短发遮挡住了大半边脸颊，使青峰无法清除的辨别洋溢在对方脸上的表情，更猜不透此时此刻的黑子又抱着怎样千奇百怪的心思。  
「说点什么啊。你这样一动不动、我怎么知道你到底想怎么样啊……」  
「『咚』。」  
伴随着一声沉闷的声响、一手就能被自己抓进手心的脑袋就这么硬生生地靠上了自己的肩头。就只有青峰一人怀着忐忑不安的心情猜测着对方的动机难免让人觉得有些焦躁，是因为觉得冷了、还是又犯困了；飞快运转的大脑试着从过去几天积攒的经验中寻找着答案，而彻底将电视剧的最高潮忘得一干二净。我喜欢你，一直以来都喜欢你。任由肉麻的台词在凌乱的公寓里回荡着，可正当身形瘦弱的女主角婆娑着泪眼、向着满脸诧异的男配角宣泄着积压在心底已久的心情时，一股柔软的触感突然贴上了的面颊，伴随着不温不火的吐息、很快消失在了空气中。  
「……哲……？！」  
就连确认刚才的触碰究竟是不是亲吻的余裕都没有，全身的感官仿佛在瞬间全部失去了作用一般，唯独唇瓣擦过脸颊的一瞬像是烙印般地停留在了肌理表面，诧异使得心脏剧烈地躁动着，推送着沸腾的血液、直窜上乱成一团的大脑。你、你刚干了什么？！瞪大着双眼、凝望着结结巴巴的自己，一动不动的不明生物依旧仰着脑袋，什么也都没说。然而前倾的身子又一次向着自己的方向缓缓靠近，这回、总算迫使自己回过神来的青峰伸出双手紧紧按住了男人的脑袋，眼看着一场小型的攻防战越演越热，手足无措的青峰竟因为忙着思考这场闹剧的前因后果、再度让黑子有机可趁。  
「别、别过来啊……！不许再亲了！给我走开！」  
趁势趴伏在自己胸前的男人就像只粘人的家猫、不停地利用唇瓣摩挲着自己的身体。从脸颊到下颚，甚至还有脖颈以及鼻尖；然而比起手忙脚乱的青峰、面无表情的黑子更像是在尝试什么似的不断在自己的身体上落下轻吻。你到底是怎么了啊？！难不成是吃错药了啊？！可无论黑子是出于什么样的目的对自己实施了这种过于亲昵的行为，被男人毫无来由地亲上了脸颊无论从哪个角度看都不是件光荣的事，可忙着抵挡这些『攻势』的青峰偏偏错失了推开对方的机会，只能暂时选择『顺从』、任由黑子紧紧抱着自己的胸膛。  
「到底是怎么回事啊……啊啊……好重……」  
紧贴的身体只能听到青峰一人的心跳，就算黑子比最初多了几分生气、可仍然没有活人的心跳，不得不依赖外界的环境来维持体温。受制于人的姿势让青峰很难动弹，可真正让自己觉得尴尬不已的是抵触着彼此的下身，过于明晰的触感不禁让青峰一阵颤栗、就连声音都无意识地颤抖了起来。啊完了……顶到了……那家伙是真的带把啊……下意识曲起的膝盖在碰巧间抵上了对方的股间，然而黑子非但没有半点反应，就连摩擦引起的生理现象也一概没有发生。  
「谁都好……快来告诉我究竟发生了什么事吧……！！」  
「『你为什么不早告诉我呢？！』」  
「…………」  
正当青峰欲哭无泪地向着远方的神明不断『祈愿』时，从电视传来的骚动使公寓的主人下意识地转过了脑袋。屏幕中、终于找到了出路的情侣经过漫长的等待与挣扎迎来了柳暗花明的一天，两情相悦的少男少女含着热泪在空旷的天台紧紧相拥，蜻蜓点水般的试探过后、热吻也接踵而来。……难不成这家伙是看了这种东西、不小心学会了吧？！不出所料、当青峰怀着侥幸的心情用余光偷偷打量着趴伏在胸前的不明生物时，黑子果然又一次将视线投向了不远处的电视机、专注的眼神不禁让青峰在心中哀叹连连。  
「……你听好了，哲。刚刚的事就当没发生过，你也不能学着做，绝对不可以！」  
「？？」  
趁着对方失神之际、急急忙忙地推开了单薄的身体；连忙捡起遥控器切断了电视的电源，在房间重回宁静时，青峰那正色的『告诫』非但没有等来对方的允诺，反而让黑子更为困惑地皱起了双眉、迷茫地眨了眨眼。这种事只能对喜欢的人做，而且要征得别人的同意才行，听明白了吗？闻言，稍稍倾斜着脑袋的男人好似不屑地扭过了脑袋，忽视的态度不禁让青峰下意识地攥紧了拳头，却又不得不强压着心头的怒火、竭力维持着正逐渐消失的耐性。  
「总之刚才的事绝对不能再发生了！连『喜欢』的意思都不懂，竟然还这么乱来……」  
「『喜欢』……」  
「…………」  
低声一遍又一遍地呢喃道，落寞的神情竟让青峰的心口没有来由地一阵紧缩。黑子并不是人类，至少他不拥有『心』；而不懂得如何用言语表达心情的男人更没有机会去接触外界的世界，能做的就只有透过一个小小的电视屏幕，试着去理解、学着去靠近。如果是别人的话、是否就能用完美的诠释向黑子解释这些词汇的意义了呢？什么是喜悦、什么是悲伤；什么是厌倦、什么又是所谓的『喜欢』。眼看着耷拉着脑袋的『生物』倾斜着身体、将脑袋倚靠在了自己的肩头。这回青峰没有拒绝、更没有推开；反而放下了因踌躇而悬在半空的单手，顺着发梢、抚摸着那饱满的后脑。……抱歉啊，刚才什么都没想就说了很多过分的话。连这份致歉的去向都无从考证，传入耳中的并非是青峰在脑海中想象已久的回应，而是几句模糊的咕哝、几声轻微的叹息。  
「『不懂』……好冷……」  
「………………」

连善意与恶意都分不清楚，黑子就像一张白纸、不懂得怀疑与猜忌，任何一点风吹草动都有可能影响到他的思维模式，在建立起属于他自己的价值观之前、距离他最亲近的人就只有青峰而已。从肥皂剧中学来的亲昵动作，到口说无凭的悸动感情；定眼打量着蜷缩在自己身旁的不明生物、从长梦中惊醒的青峰竟觉得肩膀格外沉重。虽然不能说体会到了为人父母的心情，可在现在的处境之下、青峰不得不将本来只围绕着自我的意识分出来一点去顾虑他人。时而会很急躁，时而又会因为在偶然间产生的默契而沾沾自喜，这与和桃井还有家人相处时的舒畅是截然不同的；青峰在面对黑子时同样会感到战战兢兢、可这种谨慎又显得有些胆小的紧张并不是因为害怕，而是一连串在自己身上逐渐萌芽的变化让青峰感到有些无法适从，无论是对黑子的态度也好、还是那渐渐变得热闹的公寓也罢。  
「下午好啊，勤劳的青峰同学。又一个人静静坐在图书馆的角落、偷偷研究着植物吗？」  
「…………你来这里做什么。」  
娇嗔且轻细的女声在寂静的图书馆内显得格外聒噪，而那带着些嘲弄意味的说辞更是让青峰愤愤地咋了咋舌。与自己同龄、又是从小一起长大的儿时玩伴，桃井在青峰的生活中总是扮演着各种各样的角色，从众所皆知『青梅竹马』，到同校的大学前辈；自从桃井率先一步毕业选择在一家装潢设计公司内就职后，又成了自己的『校友』。难得上司在考察结束后放人家出来，机会难得、就来看看你咯。一边说着、一边用纤长的手指搓弄着垂荡在脸颊旁的碎发，俏皮的表情非但没有让青峰觉得『可爱』、反而多了几分『可恶』的嫌疑，使青峰一脸不耐地冷哼了一声。  
「怎么样？『草食系男子青峰君』，请问你对植物变得有多了解了呢？」  
「你就那么想下地狱见阎罗王是不是？……」  
青峰万万没有想到自己那些无意中的行为竟会成为外人闲饭后的话题，为了更了解关于黑子的事、空闲之余，青峰在图书馆内发现了几本关于园艺和植物方面的书籍，仅仅是余光扫过的一瞬、黑子那呆愣又木讷的模样就浮上了眼帘；犹豫再三过后，青峰最终还是伸手从高耸的书架上取下了如字典般后的科普书，心情却莫名地复杂且烦乱。  
「虽然学校里传得沸沸扬扬的，不过我倒是很为阿大感到高兴呢。」  
在自己一脸正色地下达了最后的通牒，态度大变的桃井又回到了往常的随性，一边摩挲着装满了咖啡的纸杯、一边轻托着下颚。虽然那些传言真的很可笑，不过总觉得大家对阿大的态度都改观了呢。眯笑着的双眼时不时地打量着紧蹙着眉头的自己，好像是在观察、又好像是在审视些什么，时不时地用手掩着仍旧沾着唇彩的双唇，轻声窃笑着。  
「『原来青峰同学对花花草草感兴趣啊，感觉有点可爱呢』……糟糕、我是不是明天上班的时候要告诉黄君他们，真的……太可爱了！啊哈哈哈哈哈～！」  
「五月……！你敢告诉其他人的话我一定会杀了你！喂！不许笑！」  
只不过在图书馆内翻阅关于芦荟的资料时的光景被路过的同班同学看到了而已，铺天盖地的传言如同雨后的春笋一般、几乎充斥了校园的所有角落。明明平时总是板着脸、没想到会有那样的兴趣啊。当青峰真正意识到事态的发展已经超乎自己的想象时，就连教授都纷纷向自己投来了异样的眼光、拐弯抹角地试探着自己是否有意向加入大学的园艺部，语气温婉得让青峰不禁只打寒颤。  
「那群只知道七嘴八舌的混蛋……总有一天要他们好看……！」  
光是用拳头伺候已经无法平息囤积在心头多年的怒火，尽管青峰并不想因为这种事与这些事不关己的外人以任何形式牵扯上关系，可既然都已经被当做了笑料、青峰也不可能置之不理。等考试结束后就连以往的旧账一起算算，反正还有半年就毕业了、不做点让人印象深刻的事实在不像我的作风。音落、如同胁迫般地嗤笑了一声，可面对自己那像是壮胆似的恶言恶语，一脸无奈的青梅竹马只是皱着眉头、长叹了一口气，贴身的正装与淡漠的反应，明明是同龄人、可此时此刻的桃井竟让青峰觉得异常地陌生。  
「总而言之、你可千万别在别人面前提起这事啊！特别是黄濑那边！要是你说出去了我绝对饶不了你！」  
「是是，知道了知道了。真是的……阿大真是一点都没变……」  
本来我还以为你多多少少成熟了点呢，没想到还是老样子。  
失落的口气让青峰不禁困惑地挑了挑眉，都说女人的心思善变、尽管青峰身边根本没有称得上朋友的异性、可就凭与桃井这么多年来的交情，虽然有时会任性地闹脾气、除此之外，桃井的个性姑且称得上率直。  
「其实听说阿大偷偷躲在图书馆里看关于植物方面的书的时候，我就心想你是不是为了哲君这么做的呢。」  
一针见血的说法难免让自己觉得有些难堪，然而比起拐弯抹角的试探、桃井那直击主题的说法反而让青峰觉得松了口气。既没有承认、也没有否认；如同默认了般耸了耸肩，当桃井轻扬着唇角、别有意味地凝视着自己时，青峰下意识地咋了咋舌、难掩羞赧地挠了挠泛烫的后颈。因为那家伙的行为举止很奇怪啊……想着是不是和他的出生有关，只不过是心血来潮而已……光是随机应变地在脑海中编造恰当的借口就已经绞尽了自己全部的脑汁，然而用来搪塞的『理由』非但没有说服桃井，甚至使机警的青梅竹马一脸得意地扬起了下巴、接着说道。  
「不管怎么样都好，看到阿大能够这么用心地去顾虑别人的事，我觉得很欣慰呢。」  
「你是我妈啊……整天说些老气得要死的话，真啰嗦。……」  
的确、正如桃井所说的那样，总是以自我为中心的生活自从黑子出现后就突然浮现了裂痕。然而青峰认为这只不过是身不由己的事。不可能将男人丢弃在风雨交加的严寒中，又不可能像圈养一个没有知觉和意识的『植物人』一样对他置之不理。黑子的外表与人类如出一辙，即便没有完整的思想、却还是有着与人类相同的行为，声音，动作，甚至表情。你是没有看到那家伙把我折磨得有多狼狈，说到底还不是你干的好事。如是低声抱怨道，闻声的青梅竹马只不过是俏皮地冲着自己吐了吐舌头，事不关己的嘴脸使实在气不过的青峰狠狠地在桌下踢了一下对方的脚踝，像是报复、又像是泄愤。  
「不过有那家伙在的时候的确没那么无聊了。……所以就算是抵消了吧。」  
「嘻嘻～我就知道阿大你会这么说。」  
建立在小心翼翼的观察上的生活因为彼此耐心的试探变得突然缓慢了下来，尤其是在家中一起度过的时间、正因为黑子的脑海中不存在所谓的常识与伦理道德，也绝对不会被多余的杂念所束缚。困了就呼呼大睡，饿了就伸手问自己讨东西吃；褪去了人类那为了融入周遭环境而不得不嵌在脸上的伪善『面具』、黑子不会说谎，更不懂得恭维，青峰还是第一次与这样纯粹的人相处，所以才会特别小心、也格外用心。几乎是在无意识的情况下就这么倾注了如此强烈的感情，想要更了解关于黑子的事、至少想弄明白男人为什么会以『人』的形态出现在自己的家中。匆匆地翻阅着写满了陌生文字的书册，一行一行地寻找着所谓的线索，从『光合作用』到『芦荟怕冷与水渍』，忍不住在心中惊呼『原来如此』的青峰总算明白了黑子为何总是喜欢愣愣地坐在阳光下又不喜欢泡澡的原因。  
「虽然最初我也没有想过阿大会和哲君真的成为朋友，不过我的确希望如果有那么个人陪着阿大就好了。虽然没有办法照顾你的生活啦……不过有个说话的人也好啊，至少不会寂寞。」  
自从步入社会后桃井也经常因为工作的事四处奔走，既无法经常碰面、也无法自由地通电话；加上青峰不喜欢与家人说太多关于生活方面的事、桃井更是自以为是地充当起了『姐姐』的角色，在暗地里帮自己打点着生活的点点滴滴。虽然你嘴上说得那么狼狈，可我看你也挺高兴的啊。一边说着、一边拿起了放在手边的纸杯，单薄的唇瓣抵上杯沿的刹那，盘着长发的青梅竹马突然又停下了动作，就好像突然想到了一些什么似的、匆匆抿了一口杯中的热饮又突然放下了冒着热气的被子，轻声细语道。  
「不过你们之间没有发生什么吧？要老实回答我哦。」  
「我说你啊……就这么希望我变成同性恋啊？！」  
嘴上竭力反驳着意味不明的猜测，虽说现在的青峰有着十足的底气反驳胡乱猜想的儿时玩伴、可回想起前几天晚上发生的事，不善言谎的青峰还是忍不住热了耳根、用大手掩上了面颊。自从那天过后，黑子时不时地会学着电视里的演员、对自己做些莫名其妙的事。从情侣之间的接吻，到动作明星的拳打脚踢；不是被当成了热恋中的伴侣就是被认定成了动作片中的『人肉沙袋』，再也无法忍耐的公寓主人只能勉强逼迫自己迎合黑子的脚步，观看一些低俗的相声节目，或是枯燥的史实纪录片。然而每当到了休息的时间、黑子还是会执意与青峰睡在一起。任性地霸占了大半片的床铺，擅自占据了被窝；因为怕冷而格外贪恋人类的体温，每当青峰睁开双眼时，黑子总是牢牢地将双脚缠绕在自己的腿上，竭力地前倾着身子、尽可能地将整个身体贴在自己的皮肤上。  
「对了，阿大。最近阿姨有和你联系过吗？」  
突如其来的发问让绵延的思绪突然断了线、猛然惊醒的青峰几乎反射性地抬起了头，就连问题都没有听明白、下意识地嘀咕了一句『没有』。不知为何、闻声的青梅竹马突然一脸凝重地长吁了一口气，摇摆不定的眼神就好像在隐瞒着什么似的，就算青峰并不算是个懂得察言观色的人，可要自己一眼就看破桃井的那一点小小的变化、自己倒有十足的信心。……怎么，难道家里出什么事了？家中的琐事要通过桃井一一转达给自己，看似不正常的家庭关系其实都是因为父母的体谅。傲慢又倔强；既然他决定一个人生活，我们做父母的也就只有放手了吧。就连这句发自肺腑的心声都得由桃井话中藏话地转达给自己，青峰始终觉得自己不是个孝顺的孩子、也决心总有一天要弥补这些因当年的不成熟而留下的裂缝。  
「其实我最近有收到阿姨的电话，两位身体都很健康，生活和工作也都很顺利，阿大你倒是不用这么担心啦。」  
自然的态度倒不像是在说谎、然而就在桃井话音刚落，原本那平静的笑容突然又落寞了下来，扭扭捏捏地支吾着什么，反常的模样不禁让青峰起了疑心。有什么话就直说，吞吞吐吐的只会让人更担心吧！催促似的轻砸了一记桌面，先是一惊的桃井轻声嘀咕了一句『对不起』，随即将双手捧上了面前的纸杯。  
「其实是关于国家队那边的事。阿姨说收到了国家队打来的电话，聊了聊关于阿大的情况……」  
「……你是说篮球队？」  
「嗯……」  
久违的称呼不禁让先是一愣的青峰大笑出了声，然而之所以会忍不住发笑并不是因为喜悦，而是因为觉得讽刺、可笑罢了。事到如今那群家伙还四处打听我的事干嘛，无论做什么都没有意义了不是么。一度赋予了自己对未来的展望、又在事态正往不利与极限的方向发展时无情地将自己舍弃，青峰至今还记得当初那因挫败和绝望而忍不住发颤的情景，就连无声的眼泪都无法诠释堵塞在喉间的颓丧，从那时起青峰就已经不会再期待、更不会试图去迎战现实的残酷。  
「具体我不清楚那边和阿姨说了些什么，不过阿姨似乎也没有明确拒绝的样子，所以我想他们是不是会找到这里来……」  
光是试图去迎合桃井的说辞、想象当时的光景，脚踝处的刀疤便忍不住隐隐作痛。当然最后的决定权在阿大手里，大概阿姨和叔叔也是这么想、所以才给所有人留了些余地吧。说着、就在桃井的嗓音变得越来越轻之时，深吸了一口气的青峰缓缓闭上了双眼，任由烦乱的心绪逐一具现成一副副栩栩如生的画面，萦绕在脑海、不断的循环。  
「不过阿大，你……是真的决定不再打篮球了吗？」  
「…………啊啊，不会再打了。」

将兴趣爱好作为一生的追求是梦想家才会干的事，承担的风险、失败后的退路，年仅十六岁的青峰并不拥有大人才懂的谨慎与顾虑，一意孤行的追求自己喜欢的东西，幻想着借此获得他人的认可与自给自足的生活，无论是现实的残酷也好、也是大人的自私也罢，对篮球近乎痴迷得忘我的青峰来说都是次要的。  
从初中时代起就已经在篮坛崭露头角、被冠上『天才』之名的青峰无论在多么严峻的赛事中都能不负王牌的使命将对手彻底击溃。参加更多的比赛、走向更大的赛场，寻求旗鼓相当的对手一直以来都是青峰梦寐以求的事，唯独篮球才能让个性散漫的自己放下拖沓的脚步刻苦钻研，从个人的技术到团体的战术；就算他人的妒忌将自己彻底孤立，青峰也从不介怀。只要有篮球在、没有什么事是值得自己去费神的。不知不觉中、这种更像是逃避的借口渐渐助涨了心头的傲慢，从无视拖后腿的队友、到忽视监督对自己的指示，彻底放弃团队合作的战术使在球场上单枪匹马的青峰承受了超乎想象的压力，不光是精神上的、更多的是肉体上的。跟腱在起跳时突然撕裂，钻心的剧痛几乎在瞬间便蔓延至了全身，刻骨铭心的疼痛有时甚至会在梦里出现，然而比起之后降临在自己身上的『必然』，这种只需忍耐就能挺过去的伤痛根本不足挂齿、也没有耿耿于怀的必要。  
「我回来了……哲，你在吗。」  
「！」  
音落的瞬间，小巧的脑袋便探出了玄关；最初那件被黑子抢走的黑色毛衣因为沾上了咖啡而不得不送去店里干洗，可比起最新为他换上的浅色羊绒衫、青峰还是更怀念最初男人那甩着过长的袖管在屋内跑动的模样，感觉就好像兴奋过度的小动物似的。渐渐习惯了人类生活的黑子已经不会像刚刚苏醒那样大惊小怪，无论是穿衣服还是使用筷子的方法都做得有模有样。你也总算是长大了啊……爸爸我的心情好复杂喔……半开玩笑地俯身用脸颊使劲磨蹭着那头柔软的细发，清新的薄荷味迎面扑来，那是青峰每天都会使用的香波的气味，一想到黑子竟在不知不觉间如此融入了自己的生活，莫名觉得有些害臊的青峰一把推开了被自己拥进怀中的身体，为了掩饰羞赧、清了清干燥的嗓子。  
「拿去吧。这是今天新推出的美味棒，吃完记得把垃圾丢进垃圾桶啊。」  
「！！」  
时而温顺得像家猫，时而警惕得又像只流浪的野猫；吃东西的模样不禁让青峰想到了狼吞虎咽的仓鼠，有时一向词穷的公寓主人实在找不到恰当的词汇去形容正在不远处津津有味品尝着零食的莫名生物。黑子的存在本身就充满了可疑之处，或许与这样的一个人斤斤计较也不会有什么格外的嘉奖或是收获。为什么我会捡了这样的东西回来啊……尽管枯燥的生活的确因为这一系列的『意外』多了几分趣味，心中的芥蒂始终没有消失；然而自己对黑子的这份戒心正在以惊人的速度彻底淡去，这是青峰无论如何也不会否认的事实。  
「嘛……算了。我先去洗澡了啊，记得要好好收拾干净哦！」  
「…………」  
自己或许是羡慕黑子的吧。任由滚烫的热水从头顶滑落，一手撑着被水汽濡湿的瓷砖，一边低头思索着。倒也不是积极意义上的憧憬，大概只是羡慕男人那无忧无虑的生活方式。不用工作、不用学习；有人定时喂自己吃饭，就算没有食物、光靠晒晒太阳喝点水就能补充身体所需的能量。然而与此同时，青峰也为萌生了这样窝囊的念头的自己感到羞愧不已，一方面不允许自己选择这样堕落懒散的生活，一方面也向往着这种不会被世俗所束缚的自由；看来黑子的出现为自己带来的不光光只有从现实压力中喘口气的机会，不知为何、每当被那双过于率直的湛蓝眼瞳凝视的时候，青峰总是会感到莫名的心虚，仿佛埋藏在心底最深处的『秘密』一并被男人看透了似的。难不成那家伙是老天爷派来对付我的『克星』？到头来我果然还是遭报应了吧？被自己那迷信又可笑的揣测逗得笑出了声，而当不经意的发笑在空荡荡的浴室中回荡时、怀念的空虚感顿时笼罩了心头。明明刻意将冲淋的水温调高了一些，可刺骨的寒意仍旧迅速地从脚趾开始蔓延；脚跟、小腿；膝盖、腿根，直到手指没有来由地开始隐隐发麻，猛地将龙头关上的青峰下意识地屏住了呼吸。祷告、祈愿，尽可能的方法青峰都试过了，可自己的心声却始终没有办法传达给任何一个人，无论是家人还是青梅竹马，那些压迫了自己整整五年的心里话事到如今都没有人知道，青峰也不曾拥有机会去开这个口。  
（阿大，你是真的决定不再打篮球了吗？）  
曾经听到耳朵都生茧的质疑在时隔那么久后竟然让青峰觉得有些怀念。出自担忧的试探让一些本该忘记的往事又一次涌上了心头，连同当时那与绝望神似的挫败一同、使青峰下意识地深吸了一口气。  
（青峰君。你的实力就算在高手云集的职业篮坛里也有目共睹，我非常希望将来能有机会与你合作、共同进退。）  
花言巧语的球探几乎不费吹灰之力地就将沉迷在篮球中的自己轻易煽动，不顾父母的反对擅自在具有法律效力的契约书上签了字。毕业后放弃进入大学、而是进入国家队朝着专业选手的目标努力拼搏。反正就凭我的脑子、就算进了大学也一定很快就被赶出来了吧。以自己不是读书的料为借口，彻底断绝了商量的余地；尽管为了说服相对较为古板的父亲花了不少的时间和唾沫，可一心为了独生子好的母亲倒是很快就改变了最初犹豫不决的态度，用着全新的面貌全力支持着自己的决定。然而谁都没有想到事情的转折点会来得那么突然，一个小小的手术竟将对未来的一切展望彻底摧毁。跟腱的撕裂伴随的是随时都有可能负伤的风险，对正值飞跃进步的青峰来说，一年甚至更久的复健时间非但大大地怠慢了技术提升的可能性，也消耗着潜藏在体内深处的潜能。运动员的青春就和女人的美貌一样，是与时间的赛跑、是与肉体极限的抗衡。别说是一年的时间、就连一分钟都不能浪费，加上随时都有可能会复发的伤势，斟酌再三后、青峰终于接到了校队监督的传话，影响了自己一生的谈判也在下一秒上演。  
（呃……虽然有些难以切齿……青峰君，接下来说的话希望你能认真听完，当然我们也是经过很多次商讨才做出这样的决定，这也是为了你的将来着想。）  
（………………）  
从走出医院的那刻起，不详的预感就已经让青峰坐如针毡。可即便如此、青峰还是选择了去相信，相信那些曾经托付了自己希望的大人，相信实力与天赋能够将自己带领至更大的舞台。然而是青峰太天真了，现实远远不如梦想那样值得人们去向往或是翘首期盼，当写有『解约同意书』字样的纸张递到自己面前时，青峰既没有抬头、也没有吭声；而是一言不发地坐在沙发上，听着从一旁的母亲那传来的啼哭声。  
（至于违约的赔偿，我们会和你的家人解释清楚。希望你以后也能够将篮球进行下去，千万不要放弃……）  
（……不必说了。我不会再打了。）  
原来人们常说的心灰意冷指的就是这么回事啊。因为仅剩的自尊而不愿承认这份近乎让视线一度失焦的挫败感是名为『绝望』的妥协，至少在这场与现实竞争的比赛里青峰输得一败涂地。就连自己是怎样拿起钢笔、在纸张的右下角签上名字的都不知道，时间仿佛在自己低声吟语的顷刻间全部停止了一般，唯有外人那咄咄逼人的目光使青峰感受到自己至少还有心跳。  
（篮球也好，国家队也罢，都已经无所谓了。终究这只不过是一场『生意』，我利用你们的权利期望踏上更广阔的球场，而你们也只不过是想用这种东西束缚我、耗尽我的才能。）  
（等等、青峰君，请你听我们解释……）  
（什么都不必说了！）  
怒吼彻响在鸦雀无声的办公室内，然而自己那最初、也是最后的一次反抗却落为了无用功的挣扎。这种事我从一开始就知道，可就算知道，我也还是想要继续相信你们、相信我自己、还有相信篮球。声线因那就连悲痛都说不上的无助颤抖着，泛热的眼眶使青峰松开了紧握的双拳、缓缓低下了头。是我太天真了，认为只要是自己喜欢的东西，无论是多么困难的阻碍都一定能够克服过来。从那时起，那条从脚跟延伸至小腿的刀疤总是会在自己回想起往事时隐隐作痛，可这份心寒不光光是因为青峰自己的无奈，连同家人与朋友的期待一同、使青峰失措得想要作呕。  
（所以我不会再打篮球了。这样一来，就不会再有人为我的事一次又一次失望了吧？！）  
（青峰君……）  
辜负别人的期待远远比伤害自己来得更为痛彻，这也是青峰无论如何也不能原谅那些人的原因之一。父亲的沉默与母亲的安慰，就算自己不愿去后悔、可也不得不去思考该如何将生活进行下去。妈，我决定了。复读一年后我会报考五月那所大学，然后一个人生活。面对自己的决定，家人并没有多说什么，而是以一句『只要你不后悔的话』默默地握紧了自己的双手，熟悉又令人怀念的体温终于使眼泪不受控制地夺眶而出，一声又一声『不甘心』带走了残留在心底的最后一丝希望。  
「……哲？！你坐在那干嘛，离电视远一点啊。」  
无论发生了什么事，日子还是得继续。如果说那次的教训究竟教给了青峰些什么，除了『偶尔现实点也不是坏事』之外、就只有这一麻木的觉悟了吧。离开篮球这么多年也不见自己的生活有了多大的改变；人际关系还是一如既往的糟糕，与青梅竹马的关系也还是老样子没变，只不过与家人的联系反而不如一起生活时那样频繁，因为青峰不想再让父母为自己的事担心。至于黑子的事就更不曾对任何人提起、刚走出浴室就看到男人盘着双腿坐在电视机前，不到半米的距离让青峰一时误以为男人将整个脸蛋都贴上了屏幕，大声吆喝着、一边向着不明生物的方向大步走去，直到青峰俯身一把拉过对方的肩膀，面无表情的黑子才缓缓仰起了脑袋、愣愣地眨了眨双眼。  
「不是让你到床上看吗？距离这么近眼睛可是会坏的啊，我可没钱带你去看眼科医生。」  
厉声斥责道，然而对方那一贯的茫然表情使青峰不耐烦地咋了咋舌，低声咕哝了一句『真拿你没办法』，随即擅自将那纤细的身体一把从原地抱了起来。真搞不懂你怎么想的，最近又没什么好看的电视剧，就连纪录片都无聊得让人犯困。双臂环绕着扁平的腰际，就像是拖拽着一个装满了沙子的沙袋一样，好不容易将男人那沉重的身体『挪』到床边时，长吁了一口气的青峰伸手擦去了从发梢上滴落的水珠，却在转身的刹那、险些忘了呼吸。  
「这回你又是在看什么乱七八糟的……篮球？」  
「『篮球』…………？」  
奔走在球场上的身影以惊人的速度闪过了一个又一个『阻碍』，灵活的转身与敏捷的步伐，如同流水般顺畅的姿势在哨声响起的那刻将手中的篮球高高抛在了空中，划过一道堪称完美的弧线、落入了篮筐。被形容为『奇迹』的逆转使整个球场在瞬间沸腾了起来，身穿相同球衣的选手互相紧拥，宣告优胜的彩带从体育馆上方飘下，世界最有名的篮球赛事也在胜利的狂欢中落下了帷幕，而那些自己一度最为憧憬的画面却让此时此刻的青峰感受不到半点的共鸣，有的就只有麻木、失落以及懊悔。  
「……哲，睡了，快回床上去。」  
俯身捡起了随手摆放在地上的遥控器，按下了红色的开关。在画面被切断的瞬间，只听坐在床头的黑子发出一声轻微的呜咽，就好像试图制止自己、却又没来得及。就算清楚将自己心中的颓丧迁怒到一无所知的黑子头上也无济于事，可即便如此、青峰也不想再看到关于篮球的任何东西。你在磨蹭什么呢，不睡的话我可不管你了啊。不顾黑子的意思、就这么擅作主张地关上了灯；回想起来，连桃井硬将黑子留在这里的那天自己都不曾用这么冷淡的方式对待过他，果然、无论是什么样的事，一旦牵扯到篮球就会变得复杂起来，而错的人就只有青峰，一直以来都是自己一人的错，桃井、家人以及黑子都只不过是无辜被卷入其中的『外人』罢了。  
「……怎么，你这算是和我怄气吗？竟然拿背对着我。」  
「………………」  
钻入被窝的黑子一如既往地蜷缩着身子，只不过不同与往常的是、黑子不再执意地将身子紧贴着自己取暖，而是像是故意与自己保持距离似的紧贴着床铺的边缘，一动不动。你要怎么样随便你，冷死的话我可不负责啊！擅作主张地将黑子的这番行为视为了挑衅、同样背过身的青峰忍不住在心底暗暗嘲笑起自己的幼稚来，可又碍于拉不下面子，只能小心翼翼地斟酌着挽回的时机。  
青峰知道黑子会观看篮球比赛纯属是巧合，碰巧今晚有美国职业联赛的重播、又碰巧自己将电视台设置在体育频道而已。硬要说的话这都是青峰自己的疏忽，而要是没有黑子的话、或许直击那些画面的人不会是连话都说不清的莫名生物，而是青峰本人了吧。到那时自己又会怎么做呢？是像现在这样以迁怒的方式『落跑』、还是默不作声地将比赛看到最后？无论是哪种选择都证明了自己仍旧没有放下的事实，就算青峰自己也不愿意承认、可自己就是这么窝囊，就是这么容易溺死在无法挽回的过去。  
「好冷……」  
「…………」  
蜷缩的身体忍不住颤抖，虽说两人背对着背、可细小的颤动仍旧不断从一旁传来，细声的呢喃让青峰下意识地睁开了双眼。就算冻得直哆嗦、黑子仍旧没有转过身，更没有任何妥协或是投降的意思、倔强的地方倒是有些出乎青峰的意料。我看你就别摆架子了，都冷成这样了还是赶快投降吧。闻言、细微的颤抖突然就这么没了动静，可当耐不住好奇的青峰忍不住回头一探究竟时，只见黑子紧紧地用双手揪着棉被的边缘，因忍耐而扭曲的神情不禁使公寓的主人嗤笑出了声。  
「好了好了，是我不好，你就别逞强了。」  
「…………」  
见青峰试图掰开自己的手指、突然竖起了戒心的不明生物一把甩开了自己的手，趁机将所有的棉被抢了过来，缠裹在了自己的身上。敏捷的身手让青峰不禁觉得有些可笑，可这种类似本能的『掠夺』竟不会让人觉得讨厌，取而代之的是一股无法形容的怜爱之情，理由就连青峰都无从知晓。别这么瞪着我啊，我又不会对你怎么样。稍稍支撑起了身子、依靠着身后的墙壁，当青峰伸手打开了床头柜上的台灯时，刺眼的光线使黑子稍稍将脑袋埋藏进了棉被，只将耳朵与眼睛露在外头，滑稽的模样让青峰忍不住哑然失笑。  
「不过刚才的事是我不好。你一点错都没有，是我不中用将你牵累进去了。」  
「…………」  
想要坦然地承认自己犯下的过错同样需要勇气。五年前的青峰正是因为缺乏这股勇气才会放弃了篮球，就连后悔的资格都没有、选择了今天这样麻木又平淡无奇的生活。世界上没有什么比沉溺在无止尽的懊悔中更愚蠢的事了。然而青峰偏偏就是这样无可救药的笨蛋，正是因为比任何人都渴望着能够重新来过的机会，所以才不允许自己萌生雷同的盼望，现在的『青峰大辉』就是这样一个胆小又怯懦的『普通人』。  
「哲，你刚刚在电视里看到的东西是个叫『篮球』的运动，你要记好了啊。」  
「『篮球』……」  
在满是好奇的蓝色眼瞳的注视下，青峰缓缓抬起了双臂，效仿着活跃在世界顶点的明星选手的动作，想象着篮球的形状以及怀念的重量。这只手用来支撑，这只手则是将球高高地抛出去；一边说着，一边活动着右手的手腕，而见状的黑子则是跟着自己一同从被窝里钻了出来，抬起了双手、重复着自己的动作。  
「虽然比赛过程里有着很多很复杂的规则啦……不过最主要的是把手里的球投进对手的篮筐里，然后赢下比赛，很有趣哦！」  
「『有趣』……？」  
没错，很有趣。  
如果距离最近一次真正触摸篮球已经过去了五年，那么距离像这样笑着说『篮球很有趣』又过去了多少个春秋？就算是勉强挤出的笑容，就算心中觉得无比的空虚，仅仅是在心头一闪而过的喜悦仍旧让青峰得意地举高了双手，好像一个沾沾自喜的孩子、大声炫耀着曾经在球场上创下的辉煌。全年的MVP，场均得分王；被媒体授以『天才』的称号，以及接受媒体采访的经历。无论怎么用多么浮夸的口吻吹嘘着那些早就被人淡忘的过去，黑子始终都全神贯注地聆听着，至于男人究竟听明白了多少，青峰不想去考究；单纯的宣泄使紧绷的心弦渐渐松弛了不少，而这一切即便不能说是黑子的功劳，至少一切都是从他引起的意外开始的、也因为他的存在而能够以这样的形式结束。  
「如果早一些遇到你的话，说不定我就能和你一起看比赛了呢。」  
使劲挠了挠那头利落的莹蓝短发，见正听得津津有味的不明生物满脸不悦地甩开了自己的手，略带敌意的眼神就好像在说『不许戏弄我一样』。我没在开玩笑啊，我可是很认真的呢。说着、强忍着笑意的青峰将指尖抵向了男人的唇角、不断推移着，看着那张总是一成不变的表情因为自己的捉弄呈现出各种各样的糗态，最终还是笑出了声的公寓主人又像是为了表达自己的歉意，将那副冰凉的身体揽进了臂弯。  
「好了！这样一来我们就算和好了！快睡吧，明天我早上有课，再不睡一定又会睡过头……」  
「……『篮球』。」  
「…………」  
不知出于什么目的地呢喃着精简的短语，当黑子终于放下了警惕、重新将脸埋进自己的胸膛时，一时不知该如何回应是好的青峰就这么僵硬着身体、将正准备重新整理被褥的双手悬在半空。比赛、篮筐；规则、有趣……直到黑子一边用脸颊磨蹭着自己的心口、一边利用皮肤确认着温度，逐渐轻柔下来的声调使青峰猛然从思绪中清醒，低头望着正贪婪『吸收』着自己体温的男人，什么话也都没说。早一些遇到的话、一起看比赛。原本那看似只不过是拼凑的短语竟然渐渐呈现出了句子的结构，笨拙地凭借着记忆重复着青峰说过的话语，而就在黑子顺从着本能、将双臂缠绕上自己的身体时，一句『喜欢』使青峰霎时屏住了呼吸。  
「『喜欢』、『篮球』。因为『很有趣』。」  
「…………」

久久不愿面对的真心竟会以这样的契机经由他人的嘴说出口，感到窝囊的同时、扭曲的欣喜让青峰忍不住轻笑出了声。在夜幕中凝视着对方的睡颜，那句无言的感谢不知是否能够通过体温的传递、融入男人的梦境之中？怀着这样无果的猜忌、就这样陷入了沉睡；听起来只不过是一句模仿的感慨竟让青峰做了一个踏实又温暖的美梦。顶着艳阳、奔跑在满是涂鸦的街头球场；篮球的拍运声是那么地真实，仿佛与心跳同步了一般、激烈的比试使身体为之沸腾，无论自己使出了多大的力气去奔跑、去抢夺，不知疲倦地抢下一个又一个篮板，不知厌烦地从对手的头顶阻挡下一次又一次传球。怀念的舒畅感使青峰忍不住在梦中放声呐喊，叫喊着心头的遗憾、宣泄着这几年来因隐忍而堆积的压力，仿佛束缚着自己的锁链突然没了重量了一般、飘然的感受使青峰下意识地闭上了双眼，而恰恰是这一时的松懈点破了梦境的气球，睁开睡眼的刹那、现实的沉重使睡眼朦胧的公寓主人久久没有动静，就这么一动不动地躺在柔软的床铺上，静静听着吵耳的鸟鸣声。梦境中的舒畅感越是强烈、现实的冷清所带来的空虚也就越是鲜明；叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣中偶尔混杂着平静的吐息声，青峰知道不断落在肩头的呼吸是来自于谁，可心绪凝重的同时也让身体变得僵硬了起来，光是像往常一样支起上身、就耗费了自己不少的力气。  
「……喂，哲，该起床了。」  
催促般的叫喊使紧贴着自己的不明生物一脸不耐地皱起了眉头，嚅嗫的双唇不知嘀嘀咕咕说了些什么，断断续续的音节就好像是快凌乱的拼图，既不成形、也不成句。直到青峰粗暴地掰开了缠绕在腰际的臂膀，这才睁开睡眼的黑子揉了揉满是睡印的脸颊；通红的脸蛋使他那过于清秀的外貌显得稚气了几分，半睡半醒的邋遢模样更是让青峰无奈地长叹了口气、伸手替对方抚平了翻翘的短发。  
「赶紧去刷牙吧。我去给你倒点水喝，洗漱的时候记得离梳洗台远点，别又把毛衣弄脏了。」  
「唔嗯…………」  
闻言、揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，起初仍一脸呆愣的黑子见自己指了指不远处的洗手间，这才意会的男人用着极其缓慢的速度走下了床铺，拖沓的步伐像极了才刚学会走路的小鹿。青峰本以为自己是个贪睡的人，可黑子的嗜睡程度却远远超乎了青峰的想象。阴天的时候黑子总是会因为没有阳光而蜷缩在被窝里，一睡就是一整天；唯独在这时候男人不会出门迎接从大学赶回来的自己，既不进食、也不喝水，无精打采的模样就像是会呼吸的『尸体』，就算安分了不少、可却给青峰一种渗人且不好接近的感觉。  
「话说回来…最近总是下雨呢，好久没出太阳了。」  
小心翼翼地将瓶中的矿泉水倒入了马克杯，自从知道了芦荟并不需要太多的水分过后青峰就对黑子的饮水情况格外小心。望着窗外、密布的乌云忍不住让公寓的主人咋了咋舌，如果说青峰与黑子在『植物』的特性上有着什么相似点的话就只有『喜欢晴天』这件事。毕竟原本就湿冷的东京要是每天下雨的话路会变得很难走啊。一边低声抱怨着，一边用脚尖关上了冰箱的门；顺手将马克杯放在了屋子中央的圆桌上，依照惯例确认着课表与日程安排的青峰并没有察觉到已经来到自己身后的黑子，直到桌椅拖拽的声响冷不防地传入耳中、这才转过身的青峰愣愣地打量着坐在圆桌前的神秘生物，不变的表情莫名地显得有些沮丧。  
「打起精神来啊……一副没精打采的样子，连我都开始犯困了。」  
「…………」  
目不转睛地盯着面前的水杯，就这么呆愣了将近有一分钟的黑子缓缓地捧上了杯身，后仰着脑袋、大口大口地喝起了水来。若是在平时、黑子会一口气地喝完自己特意准备的饮用水，然后按照青峰所吩咐的那样将杯子放进水槽，然而不知为何、阴沉着脸的不明生物非但没有把杯里的水一饮而尽、甚至还反常地将水含在嘴里，迟迟都没有下咽。……你怎么了啊，该不会哪里不舒服吧？见自己伸手将掌心贴在了黑子那饱满的额头，男人则是不明所以地眨了眨眼、什么都没有说。迟疑了一会过后便将含在口里的液体吞进了肚子，耷拉着脑袋、余光时不时地瞥向不远处的电视，视线最终在漆黑一片的屏幕上停留。  
「……你该不会还惦记着昨晚的事吧？比赛已经结束了，就算你现在想看也不一定会有重播啊。」  
「唔…………」  
就连顽固的地方都超乎了青峰的想象，如果说青峰能够这么轻易就意会黑子那一系列的反常是因为昨夜的梦境，同样对此惦记在心的黑子又做了什么样的美梦呢？如果真没有重播的话可不要怪我啊。尽管嘴上这般严厉的抱怨，可青峰打从心底地为黑子能够对篮球产生兴趣这件事感到高兴。就好像另外个自己、却做着自己没有勇气去面对的事；如同似懂非懂的男人像是学舌般地嚅嗫着那句感慨一样，那些青峰没有勇气、也不再拥有资格诉说的话语竟化为别人的语言、道破了自己多年来的佯装，一时的解脱真的让青峰感到十分温暖，就好像真正的自我从麻木的日常中苏醒了一样，哪怕这一切只不过是一时的假象、青峰也打从心底感到十分窝心。  
「电视我就这么开着了，今天我大概下午就回来，你好好看家啊。」  
全神贯注的模样使自己忍不住笑出了声，连看都不看自己一眼、就这么死死盯着屏幕的不明生物瞪大着双眼、半启着双唇，专注的表情好像忘我的孩子，眼前的画面不禁让青峰联想到了过去的自己。电视机内不断传来聒噪的旋律与刺耳的声响，然而不忍心就这么打扰对方的青峰一声不吭地走过了玄关、换上了运动鞋。蹑手蹑脚地推开了沉重的铁门，又小心翼翼地锁上了门锁，明明只是一件微不足道的小事、却让自己的心情感受到了久违的舒畅；如果早一点遇到他的话，或许真的就能一起看比赛了吧。当初那更多是出于自我安慰的话语竟成了切切实实的心愿，怀着这样的期盼、向着车站的方向大步走去，待到黑子能够明白更多的话语、这样的日子是否会距离实现的那天越来越近？青峰忍不住这样猜想，脚下的步伐也因期待而变得轻快了起来。  
过去那连走神的理由都没有的课堂生活究竟是怎么熬过来的、青峰竟忘得一干二净，也让男人领悟到自己原来是这么容易得意忘形的人，忍不住在心中暗暗反省了起来。教授那如同催眠般的嗓音使不少人将脑袋贴在了冰冷的书桌上、呼呼大睡起来；唯独青峰一人轻托着下颚、明目张胆地望着窗外，想着的、惦记着的竟都是家中以及黑子的事。有没有好好找东西吃，有没有把家里弄得一团糟；有没有按照自己叮嘱的那样与屏幕保持一定的距离，有没有看到挂念已久的比赛重播、又对篮球产生了怎么样的想法。说起来……今天出门的时候没和他打招呼呢，不知道那家伙会不会闹别扭。根据说长不长、说短不短的经验臆测着男人可能会表现出的所有反应，木讷呆愣的神情浮上视线的刹那，忍不住掩嘴偷笑起来的青峰不料遭到了教授的一记怒视，很快地又收敛起了方才的失态。  
「呃……今天的课就到这里。期末答辩的时间会在下周通知各位，如果有特殊情况记得提前和助教老师请示一下。」  
清了清嗓子、低声如是说道，当教授转身确认着悬挂在黑板上方的挂钟时，不少学生已经先入为主地收拾起了行囊、起身离开了座位。有失礼节的行为既没有遭到周围人的劝阻、也没有遭到教授本人的批评；下课、再见，一哄而散的人群就这么在眨眼间消失在了课堂，只留下几个围堵着教授的优等生以及还未从瞌睡中清醒的同龄人，唯独青峰不慌不乱地将沉重的教科书塞进了背包，顺手将桌上的手机塞进了大衣的口袋。  
「好——冷——……！冷死了，什么鬼天气……！」  
漫步在通往食堂的小路上，枯黄的落叶被归拢在了道路两边，苍凉的光景实在无法与春夏时的盎然联想到一块。这条林荫密布的小道是所有学生心目中的避暑胜地，也有不少喜好浪漫的情侣在这上演了一次又一次示爱的戏码。青峰同样喜欢这里，可单纯地是因为凉快；冬天则截然不同、若这条路不是距离食堂最快的捷径，青峰恐怕会想尽办法避开这里，答案便是从道路两旁不断传来的吆喝声。露天球场周围总是聚集了各种各样的人，有业余的外行、也有社团活动结束后来这里打发时间、练练手脚的正式选手，无论是鼓舞的呐喊还是急躁的谩骂都让青峰感到格外烦躁，然而今天、自己的脚步却不受控制地停驻在了街道两旁，视线漫无目的地扫视着人员漫漶的球场，最终汇聚在了不断在人们手中传运的篮球、不停摇摆着。  
「这里！把球给我！快！」  
伸长着单臂、不断在空中挥舞，洋溢的笑容无论怎么看都只能用『忘我』这一词汇来形容。青峰比任何人都明白这种心情，所以比任何人都不屑这种天真的沉溺；迟钝的手脚与漏洞百出的技术不禁让昔日的『天才』嗤之以鼻，脚踝处的伤疤又忍不住隐隐作痛，不同于低温的寒意顺着小腿不断上窜、熟悉的空虚感迫使青峰低下了头，另一股声音却让自己无论如何都迈不开逃避的步伐。  
（喜欢篮球，因为很有趣。）  
是不是正因为连话都说不清楚、才能这么坦率的面对自己真正的心情呢？尽管青峰不止一次羡慕黑子那无忧无虑的生活方式，可这还是第一次羡慕男人的这份无知与率直。『不知者无畏』指的就是这么回事吧，青峰忍不住如是暗暗心想。那句更像是拼凑起来的呢喃绝非是救赎了青峰的一贴『强心剂』，然而自己是因为这句无意的咕哝动摇了举棋不定的意志，唯独这一点、青峰不愿意否认。  
「……什么啊，真差劲。脚程这么慢，就连起跳的时机都把握不了。」  
袖着双臂、忍不住低声咋舌道。自言自语的批判谁都没有听见，而青峰也不奢望有谁能够留意到自己，也不愿被人发现。从对方的技术到配合的漏洞，更像是一个局外的行家以最为客观的角度评判着赛场上的状况一样，可越是这么专注地去分析战局、被激烈的竞争所带动的情绪也在不自觉间变得越发亢奋。灌篮、得分，赛场沸腾的同时，青峰也下意识地握紧了双拳，察觉到自己竟像个自作多情的笨蛋一样和场上的人一起紧张一起高兴、忍不住冷哼了一声的青峰使劲挠了挠自己的脑袋，装作若无其事地转过了身。  
「蠢死了……都已经决定了，还心存期待有什么意义。」  
狠狠地甩了甩还未冷却的脑袋，而方才的一幕幕就像是烙印一般深深地刻进了眼底，就算想忘、却还不受控制地在脑海中闪烁。啊啊……！都是那家伙的错！要不是那家伙昨天那么多事、这些杂念根本就不会像现在这样冒出来……！自以为是地将所有的迁怒都转向了正窝在家中的不明生物，不顾周围人怪异的目光、使劲用着拳头砸着自己的脑门，可偏偏在这节骨眼上耳熟能详的铃声从大衣口袋传来，下意识摸出手机的青峰愣愣地凝视着屏幕中央的陌生号码，莫名的不安也随着不断闪动的屏幕渐渐笼罩上了心头。  
「谁啊……这号码，不认识啊。」  
迟疑了再三、还是没有按下绿色的通话键，原本想着如果是打错的话或许这么放置一会对方就会识趣地切断电话。然而铃声非但没有消失、反而又开始了另一轮的播放，心想或许真的有什么急事的青峰最终还是按下了绿色的按钮，可从听筒传来的男音却让自己险些忘了呼吸。  
「喂，我是青峰，请讲……」  
「好久不见了，……青峰君。」  
「………………你是、国家队的……？！」  
沙哑又低沉的独特嗓音，恐怕青峰一辈子都不会忘记。就连那沉稳的口气都与五年前一样、一点都没有改变，非但如此、曾经那给自己留下稳重的印象的礼貌寒暄都与五年前如出一辙，就好像时间从未流逝过一样、让青峰一时不知该如何回应是好。不好意思在这样的时候打电话给你，不知你现在方便说话么。清晰的吐字与温婉的语气将青峰的全部思绪都拉回了过去，可比起年少无知时的兴奋与狂喜，现在的青峰就只能感受到愤怒、以及恨意。  
「如果不方便的话，我晚上再和你联络……」  
「事到如今你还来找我做什么。」  
毫不避讳地正面回击道，听着电话另头一片哑然、深吸了一口气的青峰下意识地握紧了手中的电话，大声开口道。  
「我已经不再打球了。身为国家篮球队顾问的你还来找我做什么？听说你还去骚扰我家人？这次就算你再怎么花言巧语、我也不会上你们的当！」  
「请你冷静下，青峰君。我想我们之间有一定的误会，关于过去的事……我也感到非常抱歉。」  
所以请你务必给我们一个补偿的机会，我想和你好好谈谈。  
仇恨解决不了任何问题，只能让原本胶着的失态变得更为失控罢了。这些冠冕堂皇的大道理青峰也明白，况且这些自私自利的大人也不值得自己浪费这么多的感情、总是放在嘴上不停地叨念，可一直以来都佯装不见不意味着心结就真的消失了，残留在深处的伤疤随时都会开裂、随时也都有可能化脓。原本想直接上门到你的住所拜访，后来还是想先和你请示一下。没想到就连自己搬出来一人生活的事都已经知道了，心想是不是母亲一时心软透露了自己的公寓地址、青峰也隐约察觉到了对方那急切的态度，却不知背后的理由。  
「所以请你务必考虑一下，当然我们也不会强求……」  
「都已经说要直接上门了，就算我在这里拒绝你们的话、过了今天也一定会趁机到我楼下堵人吧。」  
你们那些缠人的小把戏还真是一点都没变啊，大人都是这样的吗？  
出言不讳的羞辱换来的是无声的回应，光是这样就让青峰感到大快人心。随便你们怎么出招，我的心意是不会改变的。不给任何余地的宣言在瞬间便切断了一切商谈的余地，然而冗长的沉默过后、对方也不是什么轻易就妥协的软弱对手，一句『今晚五点我会登门拜访』，使青峰嗤之以鼻地咋了咋舌，擅自切断了电话。  
「可恶……各个都是自说自话的家伙，气死我了……！」  
母亲也好、总是放不下心的青梅竹马也罢，所有人都擅自将自己的念头强加在青峰的身上，认为青峰仍然渴望着再度踏上球场、拾起从小便喜爱的篮球。就算他们想的的确没错、可也不能就这么出卖我啊……愤愤地望着被自己握在手里的手机，忍不住在内心如是大叫的青峰不耐地叹了口气，提了提滑落的背包、向着食堂的方向再度迈开了步伐。老谋深算的负责人坚持要与自己见面，就连理由都没有告知、会感到不安也是理所当然；可究竟该怎么回应对方、又该摆出什么样的态度去面对那些曾经一度断送了自己前程的人，青峰真的很想好好冷静下来去思考这些不得不选择面对的问题，可烦乱的思绪却让自己始终无法厘清头绪。拒绝是一定要拒绝的，都已经到了这个地步、就算重回球场也没有意义；坎坷的经历不会再让青峰去信任那些人，更不期待能够与新的队友顺利度过磨合期，八成又会重蹈刚进入大学时的那段覆辙，青峰不想再让自己的认真被人肆意践踏、也不想让自己这五年来的忍耐与坚持化为泡影。反正已经决定拒绝了、就算放那些老狐狸进家门也无所谓吧。一旦为自己寻找到了合理的借口，一切也都变得轻松了不少，可浮躁的心绪却始终无法平静，就好像是忘记了什么似的、忍不住陷入深思的青峰缓缓停下了脚步，努力集中注意力、不停在记忆中寻找着线索。  
「说起来，好像有什么事突然忘记了……」  
下意识地摩挲着下巴，任由冷冽的寒风吹拂着面颊，吵杂的电视与蹲坐在屏幕前的身影，黑子那滑稽又专注的模样随着回想涌上了脑海。对哦，那家伙也在呢，到时候该和别人怎么解释呢……一想到黑子的存在，忍不住嘴角轻扬的公寓主人重新迈开了几次停驻的脚步，可随着思绪的越发深入，那些凌乱的记忆以及因习惯而疏忽了的细节也渐渐浮上眼帘，使青峰的脚步时快时慢、最终再度停留在了十字路口。  
「对了，那家伙好像没穿裤子……啊、啊啊啊——！！」  
猛然窜上意识的惊觉让青峰忍不住抱头大叫起来。转身向着校门的方向跑去，穿过拥堵在行人道上的人群；完了……！要是被人看到的话、我可就真成同性恋了啊！在慌乱之余、唯一闪过心头的就只有青梅竹马那张不怀好意的俏皮笑脸，然而明知自己一定会被嘲弄一番的青峰还是从口袋中摸出了手机，一边拨通了倒背如流的电话、一边踏上了通往新宿的电车。  
「五月——！快点接电话啊！」  
「『嘟——……』」

踩着电车靠站的警铃声冲下了满是行人的楼梯，不停摇晃的书包时而擦过埋头前行的路人、时而撞上贴满了宣传单的墙壁。青峰甚至记不清已经多久没有像这样用尽全力在街道上奔跑，大口大口地喘着粗气、大不如前的体力使脚下的步伐变得越发迟缓，眼看着桃井所属的公司的广告牌距离自己越来越近，下意识松懈了神经的青峰慢悠悠地停下了脚步，微微弓着身子、深吸了一口气。  
「……阿大？原来你已经到了啊。」  
穿着正装、戴着胸针的桃井远比两人私下见面时要来得成熟不少，整洁淡雅的妆容使她原本就称得上精致的脸蛋增添了一份妩媚的韵味，盘起的长发与白皙的头颈更是让不少路人纷纷向她投来了好奇的目光。提着袋子、面色微红的青梅竹马很快就在茫茫人海中发现了自己的身影，高跟鞋摩擦地面的独特韵律使青峰下意识地抬起了头，用袖口擦去了额头上的汗珠、长吁了一口气。你不会是跑过来的吧？这里距离最近的车站还挺远的呢。青峰从来不会在桃井面前遮遮掩掩些什么，然而当微微蹙着眉头的青梅竹马用着狐疑的目光上下打量着自己时，莫名的心虚感竟让青峰挪开了视线、将脑袋转向了别处。  
「算啦……你身体那么结实、受点寒也不容易感冒吧。给，这是你要我准备的东西，都放在袋子里了。」  
「啊啊，谢了。」  
家中多了一个不知从哪里来的莫名生物，虽然青峰早已见惯了黑子那邋遢又不拘小节的模样、可要是被外人看见了说不定又会引起一阵误会。因为体型的差距，黑子根本穿不上青峰的衣服，而个性毛躁的青峰也从没有想过为黑子做些什么，别说是买衣服了、就连为他添一双袜子的念头都不曾有过，不然也不会像这样手忙脚乱地向桃井求助，欠下了一堆人情债、默不作声地被人当做笑柄。  
「我不太清楚哲君的尺寸，所以买的都是均码。有休闲裤、毛衣还有一套室内穿的居家服，就先凑合着吧。」  
随手翻捣了几下袋子里的衣服，一边回忆、一边细数道的桃井热心地向自己盘问起了黑子的事，好比最近身体怎么样、又或是有没有什么奇怪的地方。桃井因为工作的关系已经不像曾经那样频繁地进出自己的公寓，然而只要一有机会就一定会上门拜访，自从黑子来到了这个家后、桃井更是尽可能地挤出一切空闲的时间来探望这个从植物里出生的古怪男人。听说哲君很怕冷，所以我给他买了羊绒的毛衣哦！说着，自满地微微扬起了下巴、得意忘形的表情不禁让青峰不以为然地冷哼了一声，可面对自己那冷淡的反应桃井也没有像往常一样生气，而是视若无睹地继续着手上的动作，继续开口说道。  
「不过我倒是觉得很开心呢。难得阿大会为人着想，这些衣服的钱我就算你半价好了～」  
「啰嗦……！赶快把收据给我然后滚回去上班啦！」  
原本还不及书包重的袋子竟因为桃井的一番调侃变得如同铅球般沉重，就连青峰自己也不知道为什么会对那种莫名其妙的感慨感到耿耿于怀。之所以会像是求助一般让桃井临时为黑子买些衣服只不过是不想遭人误会，撇开家里莫名其妙多了一个『同居人』不谈、让黑子光着下身在陌生人面前走动对双方都是极为失礼的事。以这样的原因为出发点、初看之下一切也只不过是为了顾虑青峰自己的面子，而当桃井像是炫耀般地向自己说着『哲君穿这些一定会很合适』时，青峰竟忍不住浮想联翩，脑海中的画面越是清晰、迈向公寓的步伐就越是轻快。  
老谋深算的指导员并没有告诉青峰什么时候会出现，不成文的约定却让青峰坚信那个总是喜欢抬着眼睛观察别人的中年男人一定会在某个时间出现在自己的面前。隔着电话、对方的声音依旧平稳，听似从容悠缓的口气实际上并不具有太多的情感，而那些致歉的话语就更不会被自己放在心上。就算道歉、失去的东西也都回不来了。如是心想道的青峰默默地踏上了通往公寓的阶梯，时不时地张望着四周、寻找着可疑的身影。青峰并不是不愿意原谅那些断送了自己前程的人，只不过无论是原谅还是憎恨、自己的愿望也都已经无法实现了。如果一切已成定局，倾注再多的感情又有什么意义？长吁了一口气、趁势按下门锁的青峰在踏进玄关的那刻，一阵异样的骚动突然从屋内传来，使愣在门前的主人连忙脱下了运动鞋，向着屋内小跑而去。  
「哲？……你这是在做什么？！」  
「…………！」  
蓬松的被褥就这么随意地垂荡在床沿，随处可见变了形的易拉罐滚落在满是零食包装袋的地板上、呈现出各种怪异的形状。然而在这一片狼藉的公寓里，唯独黑子像是占据了这间屋子的『领主』一般站在床铺中央，一手提着被子的一角，一手拿着枕头，视线交汇的刹那、忍不住大发雷霆的青峰一把揪上了男人的胳臂，将行动异常的莫名生物拽下了床铺，一边大声呵斥道。  
「我不是让你一个人在家乖乖的吗？！你刚才是在干什么？把家里弄成这个样子！」  
「…………」  
默不作声地仰着脑袋，一言不发的黑子面对自己的斥责只不过是微微歪了歪脑袋，好像装傻、又好像真的没有领会自己的意思，一成不变的淡漠表情却让青峰觉得自己被彻底轻视了一样，囤积在心头的怒火几乎一发不可收拾地窜上了脑门，愤愤地甩开了被自己紧握在手心的单臂，狠狠地将手里的袋子砸向了呆愣在跟前的莫名男人。  
「自己去把这些东西穿上！在你知道反省之前不许和我说话！」  
「…………」  
就算自己故意疏远与黑子之间的距离、连人话都听不懂几句的男人也绝对不可能会主动开口试着与自己攀谈些什么。话才刚到嘴边就让青峰后悔不已，一边自责着自己为何那么词穷、一边忍不住自问为什么总是拿眼前这个从植物里诞生的奇怪物种无济于事。与此同时、从青峰手里接过又一个『惊喜』的黑子则是默默地低头望着手中的袋子，就像是发现了宝藏般的孩子一样，惊奇不已地瞪大着双眼、迫不及待地将整个袋子反转了过来，蹲着身子展开了团成一团的衣衫。有模有样地像普通人一样将袖管展平，提着衣领、将轻便的毛衣高高举起，浅灰色的毛衣搭配藏青的牛仔裤，没有任何花哨的装饰、也没有任何显眼的图案，就与黑子那不起眼的外貌一样普普通通，却与黑子那与生俱来的神秘感十分搭调。  
「……别看了啊，赶快穿上，万一那家伙突然来了怎么办啊。」  
最终率先让步的人还是青峰。无奈地在内心向着蹲坐在地上的不明生物举起了投降的白旗、俯身夺过毛衣的公寓主人二话不说地揪上了黑子身上那件衣服的领子，一鼓作气地将那件早已缩水的衣服脱了下来。剩下的你自己动手吧，应该知道怎么穿吧？说着、将羊绒毛衣塞进黑子怀里的青峰弯腰从地上捡起了裤子，果然不出自己的所料、黑子的动作虽然看起来有些迟缓，可还是有模有样地将纤细的胳臂慢慢套进了袖管，专注的神表情忍不住让青峰嗤笑出了声。  
「好了。接下来把裤子穿上，和衣服一样只要把两条腿套进管子里就行了。」  
「『裤子』……？」  
一脸好奇地在嘴里碎碎念道，可光是口头的阐述还不足以让黑子在最短的时间内领会自己的意思。无奈之下、只能揪着对方的脚踝、如同牵引般的将整条单腿一并塞进了裤管，只见为了平衡重心不停摇晃着身子的黑子在青峰一口气提上裤子时突然后倾着身体、『噗通』一声栽进了身后的床铺，迷迷糊糊地眯着双眼，时不时地晃动着脑袋。  
「别莫名其妙地在那撒娇了，赶快把屋子里的垃圾收拾干净！要是被人看到了岂不是丢脸死了……」  
「唔…………」  
有时，黑子那些超乎常识的行动力总是让青峰摸不着头绪，曾经自己也想过是否该像个年长的大人一样去引导这一才刚来到这个世上不久的『存在』，可每当黑子一脸认真地用着那双湛蓝的眼眸观察着周围的一举一动，青峰很快就改变了主意，决心将他视为一个普通的『一般人』来看待。耐心地捡起了散落在地上的垃圾，换上桃井特意挑选的衣服的黑子就外表来看与普通人没有什么区别，饱满的额头与纤瘦的体型，如果从外貌来判断的话、现在的黑子很容易与周末在外游荡的初中生混淆吧。迈着轻快的步伐紧跟在自己的身后，聒噪的笑声不断从电视中传来；看来下次绝对不能开着电视让你一个人看家了，一定又是看了什么奇怪的节目才会把家里弄成这样的吧。面对自己的质问，抬着双眼的莫名生物若有所思地倾斜着脑袋，随即又像是逃避着什么一般转身向着电视的方向走去，突然就这么坐下了身。  
「喂……！别看了啊，赶快过来帮忙！都说了一会有人要来……」  
「『叮咚』。」  
「……」  
所谓的『措手不及』大概指的就是这样的情况吧。还没来得及将好不容易堆积到一块的垃圾扫进畚箕里，门外的不速之客在还不到三秒的时间内又按响了公寓的门铃。明明今早起床的时候事情还是挺顺利的，可一旦一件事不走运、剩下的时间也一定会处处碰壁，这是青峰活到现在唯一靠着自己的意志领会到的感悟，也是切身体会过这么多挫折后的一种妥协。愤愤地咋了咋舌、匆匆将垃圾藏在厨房角落的青峰就这么丢下了手上的家务，向着玄关的方向走去。然而一向听到声音就会耐不住好奇探出脑袋的黑子却一脸兴致缺缺的模样，既没有朝着大门的方向张望，更没有起身追来的意思。那家伙果然哪里怪怪的……是不是吃坏什么东西了……？忍不住在心中暗暗嘀咕道，可比起黑子的『反常』，如今面临青峰的最大『危机』并不是言行古怪的『生物』，而是屹立在门外的高大男人，以及那张总像是在谋划着什么的笑颜。  
「好久不见了，青峰君，你又长高了呢。」  
「…………」  
相同的大衣搭配着浅灰色的围巾，这几年来青峰总是下意识地避免去回忆那些一度对自己示好、一度又将自己轻易舍弃的人究竟是什么模样。原本不具备任何感情色彩的回忆因为两败俱伤的结果始终都是灰白的，在这说长不长、说短不短的五年里，青峰有足够的自信说自己成熟了不少，却始终不知道这份成熟是否是自己所追求的。  
「不好意思冒昧上门打扰，不知道你有没有时间，有些事想和你当面聊聊。」  
「……进来吧。就算我现在赶你走，下次你还是会像今天一样找上门吧。」  
「…………」  
虽然我不知道你是用什么样的手段从我妈那骗到了这里的地址，不过既然来了就趁这个机会把该说的话都说清楚了吧。  
将摆出一副殷切态度的客人就这么丢在了门外，青峰没有客套地为昔日的指导员拿出常备的客用拖鞋，更没有热情的招呼对方进门，自己能够像这样心平气和地和对方交流已经算是飞跃的进步了吧，想必对方也一定知道这一点，所以才没有吭声。  
「其实在『那件事』之后，国家队的高层都非常关心你的情况，也经常和你的家人还有校方联络。」  
就连真假都无从考据的『关心』使停下脚步的青峰不屑地冷笑了一声，露骨的态度使对方频频陷入哑然，强烈的生硬感就好像两人之间隔阂了一块无法跨越的墙壁一样、僵硬的气氛更是一触即发。面对自己的漠视以及挑衅，显得有几分无奈的指导员几度忍不住叹息，而当发髻早已斑白的中年男人紧跟自己的脚步、走进屋内时，凌乱的房间使得这位不请自来的『贵客』先是一愣，不停地环顾着四周、最终将目光落在了坐在电视机前的『局外人』身上。  
「啊……这位是……？」  
「喂，哲。都说了不许离电视那么近了啊……你难道想变成瞎子啊。」  
「…………」  
如果说青峰是有意对初来乍到的另一个存在视而不见，黑子的反应就好像真的从来没有察觉到有人来访一样。听着自己的斥责、缓缓摇了摇头的黑子甚至变本加厉地用胳臂环抱上了曲起的双膝，目不转睛地凝望着不远处的电视屏幕，时不时地凑近耳朵、听着从机器中传来的声响。无论是口头上的提醒、还是行动上的催促，当青峰用着脚尖轻轻踹着男人的背脊时，稍稍挪了挪身体的黑子就好像埋怨似地抬头瞪了自己一眼，意外的反应使青峰几乎下意识地咬紧了牙关。你这家伙……最近真是越来越嚣张了。说完、阴沉着脸的公寓主人如同报复般的拿起一旁的遥控器毫不留情的砸了一记对方的脑袋，又在黑子捂着后脑、蜷缩起了身子时，装作什么都没有发生似的将手中的物件丢向了身后的床铺。  
「这位难道是青峰君的亲戚吗？还真是特别的人啊。」  
好不容易勉强挤出了几句客套话，随口敷衍了几句的青峰将摆放在阳台门前的椅子搬动到了桌子前，像是暗示般地轻轻扣了扣椅背。大人的精明唯一给自己带来的好处恐怕就只有『识趣』了吧，见状的指导员在呢喃了一声『谢谢』后很快便坐下了身，随手将肩头的背包摆放在了椅脚边，用着从风衣口袋里掏出的手帕擦拭着额头。虽然和你不太像，可你们的感情看起来不错。虚伪的笑容让青峰忍不住在心里暗暗作呕起来，然而表面上始终竭力维持着冷漠平淡的态度，故作心不在意地喝着手中的凉饮。  
「是你的表兄弟吗？」  
「不是。……不过也差不多，那家伙只不过是暂时寄住在我这罢了，至于他到底是谁也和你无关。」  
你千里迢迢赶来这里是有『正事』要说吧？  
见自己开门见山地逼问道，立马变了脸色的指导员低头沉默了片刻，途中几度抬眼窥探着自己的反应，脸上的凝重在青峰眼里也只不过是逢场作戏。既然你这么说了，那我也就不拐弯抹角了。萦绕在圆桌周围的凝重气氛很快就掩盖了不断从电视传来的噪音，仿佛将时间一同带回了过去、那个任由绝望将期待彻底瓦解的傍晚。  
「国家队希望在这次的亚锦赛中以八强的成绩取得世锦赛的参赛资格，为此正在以全国为范围募集优秀的选手，不光年龄、就连职业身份也都不限。」  
「…………」  
日本始终无法在世界篮坛落下一席之地，隔着汪洋大海有着篮球大国——美国，而在亚洲范围内、比起中国与俄罗斯还略逊几筹的日本在国际性的赛事上根本没有取得过特别夺人眼球的成绩。唯一值得自满的就只有两年前国家队以两分之差遗憾与八强擦肩而过，然而这份遗憾似乎点燃了所有人的斗志，所以青峰对于指导员口中的『目标』并不感到惊讶或是奇怪。  
「不过非常遗憾……最近几年所有年轻选手的实力都大同小异，难得出现几位不错的人才都因为学业的问题拒绝了邀请。……」  
早已听厌的陈腔滥调使青峰一脸不耐地搁起了单腿，而过于沉溺在情绪中的指导员非但没有注意到自己的变化，甚至还一脸颓丧地长叹了一口气，眼中的期待与诚恳始终没有打动青峰的心。  
「所以如果青峰君你还喜欢篮球的话，不知道你愿不愿意再次考虑回归呢？」  
「我懂了。手上没棋子了就想起我了，没错吧？抱歉，我这个『苟延残喘』的『伤患』对你们的目标和野心一点兴趣都没有，还是放过我吧。」  
故作轻佻地耸了耸双肩、浮夸的口吻不禁让对座的中年男人微微蹙起了双眉。见状的青峰既没有反省自己的失礼、更无意收敛起傲慢的态度，伸手提起了长裤的裤腿，当形状神似爬虫的刀疤暴露在空气外时，几度欲言又止的指导员突然陷入了沉默，而青峰则是嗤笑了一声过后，松开了手指。  
「为什么不说话了？当初因为这条疤痕劝我早点离开的人也是你们啊，如今还有脸来问我喜不喜欢篮球？真是有够强的。」  
「青峰君……我想你是误会了……」  
「就算是误会、也改变不了你们扰乱了我整个人生的事实！」  
真正让青峰感到受伤的并不是被人利用后又彻底舍弃的势利，而是自己对篮球的热情竟会在利益面前如此不堪一击。肆意被人践踏、又在走投无路时被当做滥竽充数的工具想起，这种昙花一现的『辉煌』青峰根本就不稀罕，也不会再像个冲动的小鬼一样受骗上当。  
「我的确是喜欢篮球，可我不是为了任何人而打篮球，所以别太小看人了。」  
八强也好、冠军也罢，这些我都不稀罕。说完，重重将饮料瓶放回桌面的青峰从座位上站起了身，而面对自己那坚决又抵触的态度，明显乱了手脚的指导员试图用着温婉的口气让自己的情绪冷静一些。一切都是误会，希望你能让我解释清楚。只不过一切早在五年前就结束了，断送了这一切的人并不是青峰，而是那些用着冠冕堂皇的『借口』肆意践踏这份热情的大人。  
青峰只能这么去相信。  
「青峰君……！就算是为国家着想、请你考虑一下……」  
「你是谁？」  
在针锋相对的争执中，一声违和的男音突然从两人的背后响起，低沉又有些沙哑的嗓音似曾相识。当青峰循声低下头时，不知在何时来到两人中间的黑子眨了眨无神的眼眸，用着满是狐疑的目光频频打量着焦头烂额的不速之客。就好像总算注意到了对方的存在一样，一边前倾着身体、一边将鼻子凑近了对方的耳根附近，使劲嗅了嗅。只听皱着眉头的不明生物轻声嘀咕了一句『好臭』，忍不住『嗤』地笑出了声的青峰连忙捂住了嘴、却按捺不住因笑意而颤抖的双肩。  
「你是谁？篮球、喜欢吗？」  
「…………」  
仍旧不习惯人类语言的黑子就算在外人面前也毫不避讳地表露着的『异常』，无自觉的地方很快就让对方起了疑心。八成是因为听到了刚才的对话，加上频频出现的『篮球』二字，自从观看比赛后便对这两个字眼十分敏感的黑子一听到关于篮球的事都会向青峰追问个不停，然而会说的言语又十分有限，就算嘴里不停地嘟囔着『喜欢篮球』，可背后的意思可能会有很多种，当然、与黑子第一次会面的指导员根本不可能知道这些。你是青峰君的弟弟吗？不好意思，我有要事要和青峰君说。试图甩开黑子的纠缠的指导员起身向右跨了一步，出乎意料地、见状的黑子竟没有罢休，而是紧跟着男人的脚步迈出了右脚，阻挡在了对方的跟前、目不转睛地仰着脑袋。  
「那个……小弟弟，能不能请你借过下，我有事要和青峰君说……」  
「『青峰君』？谁？」  
「…………」  
回想起来，桃井总是在黑子的面前习惯性的称呼自己为『阿大』，而青峰也从未正式告诉过黑子自己的全名。就算不知道也是情有可原的吧。忍不住暗暗心想道，可对事情的原委毫不知情的指导员则是用着怪异的目光上下打量起了阻挠在两人中间的黑子，就好像在说『这孩子是不是哪里有毛病』似的，使青峰觉得可笑的同时、又感到有些窝火。  
「你，喜欢、篮球吗？」  
不明所以的发问使忙着擦拭着汗水的中年男人频频语塞，黑子那直接又不明逻辑的逼问让肩负重要使命的指导员看起来就好像一个跳梁小丑，让青峰感到无比痛快。青峰当然明白黑子不是有意这么做，或许他是打从心底想要弄个明白；可从中年男人那唯唯诺诺的态度来看，既无法回答、又不知该如何招架，就连敷衍撒谎的念头都没有，这份连伪装都不屑的『真面目』青峰总算彻底看清。……我还真是个笨蛋，竟然还对这种人心存期待，真想杀了五年前的自己。在黑子喋喋不休的追问中、随口丢下一句『我下次再来』的指导员就好像逃跑似的来到了玄关，匆匆地换上了皮鞋，就连一句道别的话语都没有。目送着男人离开的青峰在大门关上的刹那忍不住长吁了一口气，就算自己在接到电话的那刻就已经有了心理准备，可当在脑海中无数次设想过的情景真正发生在眼前时，令人不寒而栗的窒息感让青峰尝到了前所未有的无力。  
「哈啊……这次真是被你救了啊，没想到你竟然会来这招。」  
「？」  
瘫软无力地趴伏在阴凉的桌面，就连口气都一并变得慵懒了起来。仿佛一口气老了好几岁的疲惫感使青峰打了个哈欠，可黑子却并没有像往常一样在自己的身旁坐下，依旧默默地注视着空荡荡的玄关、偶尔转身打量着将脸贴在桌面上的公寓主人。可怕的大伯已经逃跑了，不过我想他下次还会再来的吧，到时候又要拜托你咯。闻言、就和往常一样歪了歪脑袋的黑子眨了眨双眼，呆愣的表情使青峰忍不住轻笑了起来，随即从座椅上站起了身。  
「嘛，就当是为了报答你，我给你做点好吃的吧！热巧克力你喜欢喝吗……」  
「青峰君。」  
「…………」  
不知在什么时候记下了自己的名字，或许这只不过是错觉、黑子总是能够敏锐地抓住自己最为软弱的部分，好像一把利剑、直直地向着自己的软肋刺来。好比篮球、好比此时的低落；当面无表情的莫名生物踮着脚尖、用冰冷的单手抚摸着自己的脑袋时，几乎反射性地甩开了对方的胳臂、耳根的燥热却让青峰一时忘了呼吸，方才那被怒气所埋没的动摇与颓丧就像是泉涌般地浮上了心头。自己并不是没有在期待，青峰只不过是想确认，确认自己是否还有回头的价值、然而答案又一次让自己陷入了无止尽的失望。如果那发髻斑白的中年男人再诚恳一些、演技再精湛一些，或许自己就会收敛起佯装的孤傲，回到五年前那被热情冲昏了头脑的自己、心甘情愿被利用吧。说不定自己一直以来所期盼的正是这种连周遭与私欲都顾不上的冲动。对篮球的执着以及对比赛的向往，只不过这个契机在五年前就已经彻底消失了，所谓的机会也不会再属于自己，就算它叩响了自己的房门，青峰也已经没有当年的勇气、忘我地沉溺在其中。  
「大人真的是很狡猾啊，哲。一边用花言巧语哄骗你，一边又摆出一副受害人的样子让你放松警惕。你可不要成为那样的人啊。」  
事实上真正的受害者对他们来说并不重要。青峰的伤势有多严重、而为了一时的虚荣就能不耻地向一个伤患提出这样那样的请求。当初明明说是为了我的未来着想劝我放弃篮球，现在又说为了大局要我顶着伤势重回篮坛。自相矛盾的说法除了可笑之外实在找不出另外个词汇来形容，如果等待着自己的归宿是那样势利又丑陋的地方，舍弃也无妨。青峰甚至为当初能够这么轻易放手的自己感到无比庆幸，然而这一切又何尝不是自欺欺人？深埋在心底的那股执念并没有因此而消失，反而随着每一次的自省、逐渐侵蚀着仅剩的决心。  
「不过……果然还是好想打球啊，真的好想。」  
「……青峰君。」  
阴凉的触感贴上脸颊的刹那，青峰抬手将对方的手背一同纳入了掌心。明明比任何人都怀念、了解、渴望着这份愚昧又盲目的执着，却又不得不装作视而不见。你一定不懂吧，不过也正是因为你不知道所以才能和你说这么多。那双总是凝望着自己的湛蓝眼瞳究竟在自己的身上发现了什么呢？就像是安慰一个低落的大孩子一样，学着家庭伦理剧中常用来表示关爱的方式，顺着额前的碎发、抚弄着自己的脑袋；笨拙的手势竟让人感到格外温暖，莫名的感动竟让青峰主动伸出了空闲的右臂、环绕上了男人的腰际。  
「没事的，没事的。青峰君。」  
宛如咒语般吟唱着雷同的话语，紧贴的胸膛唯一能够感受到的就只有自己的心跳。然而当青峰察觉到黑子的体温正随着自己的温度渐渐温暖时，仿佛在自己手中逐渐融化一般的错觉使蛮横的公寓主人下意识地搂紧了自己的臂弯。为了慰藉寻求着触碰，为了逃避渴望着某人的拥抱，在那一声声劝慰中，青峰第一次为自己能够遇到黑子感到庆幸不已，至少在这浮躁又无奈的俗世里，黑子是唯一一个不会嗤笑自己的狼狈、又愿意接纳自己的人。  
哪怕他什么都不需要做，就让青峰有了不愿离开的念头。  
「一定没事的。青峰君、最喜欢篮球，对吗？」  
「……啊啊，最喜欢了。」

沉溺在冗长的拥抱中、时间却如同飞一般的逝去。  
嗅着隐隐从黑子身上传来的气味，好似春泥的清香让青峰忍不住开始思考，自从两人相遇之后究竟已经过去了多久，而在这本该枯燥的日常里，黑子究竟对自己施加了什么样的魔法，竟能够让自己无奈地发笑、又能让自己笑着发怒。  
你真的是个不可思议的人，就各种意义上来说。  
青峰仍然记得自己是怀着什么样的心情在男人的耳畔如是低语，情不自禁的冲动逐渐掩盖了最初的颓丧，如释重负的舒畅感究竟是一时的松懈还是期盼已久的解脱，就连思考这些的余裕都没有、青峰只不过是一次又一次地咕哝着雷同的话语，而被自己紧拥在怀中的不明生物则是耐心地梳弄着自己的短发、举手抬足间仿佛渗透着一种异样的执着。

那晚、青峰就像往常一样和黑子一起洗了澡，替男人吹干了湿漉漉的头发，亲手为他换上了桃井特意选购的居家服。看似单薄又柔软的面料似乎有着良好的保暖效果，自从换上了这套衣服后、黑子就不像平常那样粘腻在自己的身旁，突然的『独立』让青峰不禁感到有些低落。虽然不能说喜欢男人总是敞开双臂、抱着自己的感觉，可突然被拉开的距离感多少让青峰感到有些突然以及不习惯。  
（从初中的时候开始我的脑子里除了篮球之外什么都装不下，明明对未来的事还是似懂非懂、也没有仔细考虑过，可唯独篮球这件事我绝对不会放弃，当初我是这么对周围的亲戚朋友说的。）  
话匣子一旦打开就很难合上，更何况是憋在心里那么多年的心里话，尽管青峰很难承认黑子是个理想的倾诉对象、可萦绕着篮球的回忆以及遗憾在化为言语的那刻就不知该如何收敛，望着将半张脑袋埋进被子里的不明生物、忍不住咋了咋舌的青峰粗暴地掀开了松软的被褥，使劲搓揉着男人那冰凉又柔软的脸颊。  
（所以至今为止我都一直在逃避，对现状处处逃避的同时又不愿面对过去，就这么在原地打转，一点都没有进展……喂！醒醒啊，你有没有在听啊？！）  
（唔嗯……好痛……）  
像是敷衍般地半睁着双眼，空洞的眼神显然使黑子那心不在焉的态度一览无遗。可恶……这样一来和对着墙壁自言自语有什么区别啊。说完、就好像报复般地用拳头狠狠砸了一记男人的脑门，然而就连反驳都没有一句的黑子则是在被窝中微微扭动着身体，蜷缩成了一团、将整个脑袋埋进了温暖的被窝。  
（……明天我们一起出去逛逛吧？我带你去吃好吃的。）  
（………………）  
当『吃』的字眼传入隔着被褥传入对方耳中时，只见隆起的被窝轻轻一颤，没过多久、原先还满脸倦容的黑子一改方才慵懒又敷衍的态度，莹蓝的眼瞳在月光的映照下仿佛泛着幽光，夸张的变化不禁让先是一愣的青峰大笑起来，一边搓揉着黑子的那头短发，一边忍不住揶揄道。  
（你这人真的很贪吃耶！『芦荟』喜不喜欢吃肉啊？我带你去吃汉堡怎么样？）  
（『汉堡』…………）  
之所以会想到带黑子出门大多是出于好奇的缘故。一直闷在家里就好像监禁一样，现在的青峰已经不会称呼黑子为『怪物』，自从男人懂得如何开口说话的那刻起、『黑子哲也』逐渐从一个来路不明的『生物』成为了懂得思考与言语的『人』。怀着这样逐渐根深蒂固的印象，态度也在不知不觉中改变；迎着次日的朝阳、从床沿站起身的公寓主人迫不及待地拉开了沉重的窗帘，刺眼的阳光与万里无云的天空使盘踞在心头的担忧很快消散而空，为了抵御室外的严寒青峰特意从橱柜深处翻找出了母亲在初中时亲手为自己织的围巾，对长大成年的青峰而言早就已经不再合身，而这条被自己珍藏了近十年的『宝物』却意外地适合黑子，就连长短都正正好好。  
「哇……！这套衣服果然很适合哲君呢！我的眼光果然没错！」  
就青峰与黑子之所以能够生活在同一屋檐下，当时竭力说服自己的桃井可以说也有一大半的功劳。加上这次特意从忙碌的工作中抽出时间为黑子临时选购衣服，青峰一向不喜欢欠他人的人情、就连最亲近的家人或是亲梅竹马也不例外；当穿着米色大衣的桃井一脸诧异地高声惊叹道时，青峰则是稍稍推了推呆愣在原地的黑子，示意让对方有些表示，只可惜黑子全然没有明白。  
「因为哲君的皮肤很白所以我觉得会比较适合这种颜色，不过没想到这么合身呢，感觉突然变成熟了呢。」  
说着、忍不住在男人身旁周旋起来的桃井用着好似审视的目光打量着屹立在原地的黑子，浮夸的举动引来了不少路人的目光。  
「不过这条围巾应该是阿大的吧？是伯母自己织的那条吗？原来你还留着啊。」  
「这种东西怎么可能会丢掉啊。我戴着太短了，这家伙戴反而正好，所以暂时借给他了。」  
话说你别呆愣在这里啊，都快冷死了，赶快进店里去啦。  
听自己一脸不耐地催促道，冲着自己嘟了嘟嘴的儿时玩伴就好像理所当然似地挽上了黑子的胳臂，向着餐厅的方向走去。身高差不多的两人看起来更像是一对姐弟，比起青峰这个从小一起长大的『邻居』、桃井对待黑子的态度仿佛更为自然亲昵一些，百般示好的态度就好像是在博取对方对自己的重视一样，只可惜对黑子的认识仅仅停留在几面之缘的桃井远远不知男人的『迟钝』究竟让人抓狂到什么样的地步。  
「哲君，这里的甜品都很好吃哦！你要什么尽情点吧，既然是阿大请客就不必客气。」  
一边细声说道、一边将贴有各式各样图片的菜单摆放在了黑子的面前，被食物深深吸引的不明生物全神贯注地瞪大着双眼、时不时的舔舐着嘴唇，馋嘴的模样让对座的青峰忍不住捂嘴窃笑了起来。既然哲君怕冷的话我推荐热可可和拿铁咖啡哦！说完、用纤长的手指指了指菜单上的图片，桃井的积极与黑子那迟缓又木讷的反应构成了鲜明的对比，就连一旁拿着点菜簿的服务生都忍不住低头苦笑，就只有两位就座的当事人浑然不知请。  
「还有卡布基诺配抹茶团子的套餐也很好吃，要不要尝尝？」  
「……这个。」  
耐心的等待就只换来两个简单的音节，先是一愣的桃井循着男人的目光仔细扫视着面前的菜单，而当黑子像是迫不及待似地用手指点了点食谱的右上角，『香草奶昔』的字样也在桃井那轻细温婉的咕哝中映入了所有人的眼帘。  
「哲君想喝这个吗？可奶昔应该是冷饮吧？不会觉得冷吗？」  
「…………」  
闻言，甩了甩脑袋的黑子大声地重复了一句相同的话语，而机灵的服务生也埋头将客人的『吩咐』记在了纸上，询问着是否需要其他的主食、一边用着怪异的目光窥探着紧挨着窗户的黑子。  
「请问这位先生您需要喝些什么吗？或是需要一些餐前的小吃吗？」  
「不用了。我和他一样也要香草奶昔，至于主食给我普通的照烧汉堡还有土豆泥就好，不要放洋葱。」  
一一将所有人的要求记在了纸上，欠身行礼后就匆匆离去的服务生在临走前都不忘用余光瞥了黑子一眼。虽然外貌普普通通、可怪异的言行总是会引起他人的注意；像个孩子一样趴伏在落地窗户上望着窗外的街道，不知是否是体温过低的关系、就算黑子的手指触碰着透明的玻璃，指尖的周围也不会像普通人一样有雾气腾升而起。可就算如此、这种微不足道的细节却无法打扰男人欣赏街景的『雅兴』，目光随着匆匆而过的行人不断摇摆着，就连青峰一次又一次吆喝着自己的名字都不知道；直到服务生拿来了刚刚出炉的点心与饮料轻放在了光洁的台面，顿时被食物的香气所吸引的黑子才老老实实地坐回了原位，一边摆弄着柔软的吸管、一边嗅着弥漫在空中的香气。  
「对了，哲君。听说你已经会直呼阿大的名字了？那你知道我叫什么名字吗？」  
面对桃井的试探，一心品尝着香草奶昔的莫名生物既没有回答、也没有作出任何的回应。不知是否是奶昔太冰了的关系，猛吸了一大口的黑子在将凉饮吞进肚子的刹那连忙捂上了脑门，紧蹙的眉头与扭曲的表情使将一切看在眼里的青峰忍不住嗤笑了起来，而彻底遭到忽视的桃井则是略感受挫地撇了撇嘴、继续耐心问道。  
「哲君！别人在和你说话的时候要直视着对方的眼睛，这是基本的礼貌哦！阿大难道没有教过你吗？」  
「这么深奥的东西他哪听得明白啊，我光是教他怎么穿衣服就费了一整天呢，你就别太苛刻了。」  
望着青梅竹马那焦头烂额的模样、忍不住窃笑着揶揄道的青峰张口咬了一口汉堡，大口大口地咀嚼起食物来。不过这也是要看感情的啦，像你这种想起来才上我家看两眼的人怎么可能会被人放在眼里啊。露骨又失礼的说法使桃井狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，然而依旧顶着一张不羁的笑颜的青峰就像是示威般地微微扬起了下巴、好似炫耀一般，将手中的汉堡递向了黑子，随即开口道。  
「你不相信的话可以自己看看啊。喂，哲。想吃吗？想吃的话自己咬一口吧，给。」  
「要！」  
「阿大！哲君！你们又欺负人！……」  
已经多久没有像这样和亲近的朋友笑着聊天、互相调侃了？青峰依稀记得自己以复读生的身份走进大学的那刻，桃井以学长的身份在校门口向自己递来了新生报道的流程图，而高中熟络的朋友在期盼已久的成年礼上说的尽是些高深又复杂的专业名词。不再有人主动提起关于篮球的事，或许是早就被遗忘了、又或是顾虑到自己的心情才刻意避讳；建立在善意的谎言与朋友间的关怀上的『距离』让青峰又一次向现实妥协，久而久之、青峰便不再向他们主动提及生活上的事，自然而然也就渐渐疏远。前倾着身体的黑子伸长着脑袋、好奇的目光在只剩下一半的汉堡上停留了一小会，随即用鼻子嗅了嗅，最后才缓缓张口。前齿将食物咬下并没有花费男人多大的功夫，然而当黑子蠕动着双唇、开始咀嚼食物时，没过多久便将嘴里的肉块吐进了面前的盘子里，巨大的落差使青峰忍不住恼羞成怒的同时、也让一旁的青梅竹马笑得人仰马翻。  
「对了，哲君你不是很怕冷吗？我给你买顶帽子吧，这样耳朵就能暖和起来了哦！」  
紧跟着青梅竹马的脚步走出了餐厅，碰巧路过一家服装店的桃井突然高声提议道，而对服装的态度远远不及对食物的执着、站在橱窗前的黑子只是匆匆得用视线扫了几眼摆放在柜台上的衣服，随即又像是神游般地仰着脑袋、望着天空，而走在最后的青峰则像是两人的『保镖』一样，寸步不离地守候在四处游窜的桃井与黑子身边，时不时地打着哈欠。这顶很不错呢，这顶的款式也好可爱。高举着店员精心推荐的商品，相互比较着的桃井没少回头向自己请教意见，而正犯困的青峰并没有搭理乐此不疲的青梅竹马，而是将所有的注意力投向了不断在店内转悠的黑子，时不时地叫嚷着男人的名字。唔……论颜色的话这顶更适合哲君呢，就先戴买这顶试试看吧。说完、一个健步将黑子拦下的桃井自作主张地将藏青色的绒线帽戴上了黑子的脑袋，尖尖凸起的部分很容易让人联想到动物的耳朵，据说这是今年十分流行的款式，在男性和女性之间都得到了极大的好评。  
「怎么样？阿大？很可爱吧？」  
「什么叫『可爱』啊……哲又不是你的洋娃娃，选个普通点的不就可以了。」  
「…………」  
起初兴趣平平的黑子在被桃井强行戴上绒线帽后反而变得安定了下来，也许是因为温暖的缘故吧，就算站在寒风里也不用紧挨着体温偏高的青峰前行，裸露在帽檐外的耳朵因呼啸的北风而微微泛红，见状的青峰擅自拉扯下了帽子的边缘，将两只耳朵一同包进了绒线帽内；没想到这一只不过是一时兴起的小动作竟被桃井看进了眼里，一边坏笑着、一边反复嘀咕着那句『阿大真温柔呢』，就连原先的赞扬都没了它的本意，只留下让人忍不住窝火的嘲弄和调侃，使青峰没好气的踢了一脚青梅竹马的腿根。  
「你们两在这等等啊，我去对面买可丽饼，马上就回来。」  
自从青峰向桃井提议三人一起出来逛街的那刻起、态度意外积极的桃井比起平时要来得更为大方干脆。丢下这么一句承诺、匆匆地穿过了马路，就连各自喜欢什么样的口味都没有打听清楚，罕见的冒失模样使青峰忍不住在心中叹了一口气，而作为让一向沉着稳重的青梅竹马如此莽撞的契机，黑子的脸上始终都只有一种表情。我说你啊……虽然我知道这对你来说比较困难，可至少得笑一个嘛。一边轻声嘀咕着、一边将手指抵向了黑子的唇角，臆想着男人开怀大笑的模样、当青峰就好像恶作剧般地将黑子脸上的颊肉向上推移时，突然后退了一步的黑子使劲地甩了甩脑袋，就连头顶上的帽子都因男人那突然的反应倾斜了几分。  
「五月那家伙为了你的事很用心呢，我知道她很啰嗦、说了那么多话你也听不懂几句。可好歹对她说句『谢谢』啊，这对你来说应该不是什么难事吧？」  
「…………」  
没想到如此肉麻的话有朝一日竟会从自己的嘴里听到，下意识揉了揉眉间的青峰心虚地清了清嗓子，而黑子那似懂非懂的木讷表情更是让青峰焦躁地咋了咋舌。趁着桃井还没有回来，随意张望了下四周的青峰将目光停留在了黑子身后的花店，写有『Seirin』字样的门牌与布置精简的门面外聚集了不少客人，各式各样的鲜花摆放在颜色出挑的水桶里，有常见的玫瑰与百合，也有装饰用的满天星；突然灵机一动的青峰低声吩咐了一句『站在这里别动』，随即独身一人跑进了花店、顺势从口袋里取出了皮夹。  
「抱歉！我有点赶时间，可以帮我拿一束香水百合吗？」  
侧转着身子、好不容易穿过了拥挤的人群，当青峰利用体型的优势阻挡下了正忙着修剪枝叶的店员时，挂有『小金井』名牌的年轻店员微微仰着脑袋，欲言又止的态度使青峰又一次催促道。我要一束香水百合，麻烦尽快，我没时间了。闻言、愣愣地点了点头的店员用着狐疑的目光打量了自己一番，随即立马放下了手中的工作，来到了装满了香水百合的水桶前。  
「那个……请问你是要几朵呢？需要用什么花作陪衬？」  
「随便怎么弄都行！既然那么麻烦的话就一只吧，周围随便加点狗尾巴草，总之尽快就行！」  
从云里雾里的店员手中接过了鲜花，在众目睽睽之中走出了拥挤的花店；就连青峰都忍不住责备起自己的鲁莽来，可一时不知该如何报答桃井的用心、只能通过这种拙劣的方式表达自己的心意。一方面是不想让桃井的期待落空，二是想让黑子明白人与人之间互相重视的心意。明明自己在处世这方面可以说是彻头彻尾的『失败者』，竟然还指望教别人明白这种深奥复杂的道理。忍不住在心头如是暗暗自嘲道，可当青峰来到和桃井暂时分别的十字路口前，黑子却突然不见了踪影，眼看着呼啸而过的车辆在空荡荡的路口停留，顿时慌了神的青峰立马转过身，一边张望着、一边叫喊着男人的名字。  
「哲！？你在哪里？！」  
一边手持着简陋的花束、一边在街头大喊着某人的名字，狼狈的光景在不知不觉中吸引了不少人的目光，有的甚至开始忍不住窃窃私议、而全然顾不上这些的青峰只是一味地在人员漫漶的街道上寻找着黑子的身影。可恶……那家伙究竟上哪去了，不是让他在原地等的吗。强烈的懊悔在同时浮上心头，可正当青峰准备穿过马路向青梅竹马求助时，一个熟悉的身影又在不经意间突然映入了余光，只见黑子蜷缩着身体、蹲坐在方才青峰走进的花店前，专注的模样让青峰连好奇的余裕都没有，一把将男人从地上拖拽了起来，化为怒意的担忧使自己忍不住大声斥责了起来。  
「你上哪去了啊！我不是让你在原地等我了吗？！万一走丢了怎么办啊！」  
「…………」  
微微仰着脑袋、半启着双唇的黑子什么都没有说，显然也没有将自己的怒斥放在心上。意识到自己的担忧和苦心对眼前的男人来说根本无法领会，自暴自弃地甩开了对方的胳臂、深吸了一口气的青峰一边阴沉着脸，一边烦乱地挠了挠短发。所谓的『对牛弹琴』恐怕就是这种感觉吧，除了包容和让步之外自己又能做些什么呢？一想到自己唯一能做的就只有一而再再而三的妥协，顿时感到一阵窝火的青峰下意识地瞪了又一次低下了脑袋的黑子，咄咄逼人的视线很快又顺着对方的目光、向着男人的脚边望去。  
「……你在看什么啊，这么认真的样子。」  
为了辨清究竟是什么让黑子如此全神贯注，稍稍推开了男人那瘦小的身子，可浮现在青峰眼前的就只是一盆芦荟。丰满的枝叶上包裹着几层洁白的棉絮，或许是为了保暖、光秃秃的花葶稍稍有些分叉，可比起为何店家要在这么冷的天将不耐寒的芦荟放在室外、黑子对这株具有特别意义的植物究竟产生了什么样的意识，光是想象、就让青峰忍不住颤栗。……你是不是想到了什么？闻声、仍旧一声不响的『莫名生物』又一次缓缓地蹲下了身，双臂抱着膝头、湛蓝的眼瞳直直地凝视着笔挺的花葶；而当青峰忍不住紧跟着男人曲起了单膝、蹲下身时，始终闭口不言的黑子张开了双唇、稍许停顿了一会，突然开口道。  
「花。」  
「…………哲？」

花，快要开了。

在桃井拿着可丽饼一路小跑找到两人的踪影之前，黑子和青峰就这样维持着前言不搭后语的对话，直到气喘吁吁的青梅竹马大声喊叫着自己的名字，这才迫不得已起身的青峰险些就忘记了被自己摆放在脚边的百合花。无论是男人为什么会提到开花的事、还是不耐寒的芦荟不可能会在冬天开花的『事实』都没有被对方听进耳里，青峰不下一次怀着打破沙锅问到底的念头再三追问道，可黑子却始终重复着相同的话，除此之外什么也都没有说。  
「哲，记得把衣服给穿上了，不然会着凉。」  
好不容易从浴室溜出来的莫名生物将潮湿的浴巾披在光裸的肩头，眼看着男人在狭窄的客厅内转悠了好一会、随即一个健步迈上了床铺，就好像好不容易找到了真正的容身之所似的，安心又松懈的神情不禁让青峰暗暗松了口气。自从自己像是半强迫般地将黑子从花店门前带走时，一路上黑子的表情始终显得不是十分愉快。就连桃井满怀着期待将散发着奶油香味的可丽饼递到男人跟前时，就这么呆愣了好一会的黑子过了许久才缓缓抬起单臂，从青梅竹马的手中接过了美味的甜品，张口咀嚼了起来。  
（哲君看起来怪怪的呢，没事吧？）  
黑子不懂得如何组织语言，少量的词汇根本不足以表达内心的心情，而善变无常的行为举止更是让人摸不着头绪。一直以来青峰都是靠着自己的臆想去揣测男人的那些行为的用意，至于黑子那看似什么都没有在思考的表情背后真正隐藏了些什么，青峰根本就无从考究、也不知该从哪里问起。  
「对了，差点都忘记问你了。今天怎么样？第一次出门的感觉不赖吧？」  
「？？」  
将棉被严严实实地捂着双腿，依照吩咐正忙着将居家服的上衣套进脖子，闻言的黑子先是点了点头、随即又摇了摇头，暧昧不明的转变使起先忍不住暗暗欣慰的青峰立马失落咋了咋舌，低声追问了一句『你到底什么意思啊』，可惜自己的这句抱怨被对方彻底忽略了过去。想要弄清楚黑子到底在想些什么似乎是件不可能的任务，就连青峰也不明白自己是哪里来的耐性陪男人耗到了今天。回想起两人第一次相遇时的情景，全裸的卧躺在客厅的中央、又像是胁迫般地紧抱着自己不放；如果你遇到的人不是我的话恐怕早就冻死在路边了吧。就好像是在报复黑子那不知感恩的迟钝一样，用拳头轻敲了一记对方的脑门、连疼都不喊一声的不明生物从床头拿起了浴巾，有模有样地擦拭起了潮湿的头发。  
「话说回来，今天你把花交到五月手里的时候她很高兴哦。」  
用指节撬开了易拉罐的开口，突然回想道的青峰下意识地瞥了一眼坐在床上的黑子，别有意味的暗示不禁让公寓的主人想起了三人分别时的场景，出于善意的谎言恐怕早就已经败露了吧，然而桃井那欣喜又惊讶的笑颜却让青峰久久无法忘怀。这真的是哲君送我的吗？该不会是阿大买来唬人的吧？当机灵的儿时玩伴从自己的手中收下用狗尾巴草点缀的香水百合时，掩藏不住心虚的青峰几乎没有正眼看过对方的眼睛，结结巴巴的语气更是让桃井忍不住哑然失笑。  
（不管是谁送的，我都很高兴哦。今天的聚会也是，能够和哲君像这样一起走在路上逛街聊天，好像做梦一样。）  
低头嗅了嗅花香，淡粉色的花瓣与桃井的那头樱色长发格外相称，就像自己打从心底希望自己的家人能够过得幸福一样，青峰也用着相同的心情希望桃井能够过得快乐，为此、哪怕是违背自己原则的事，青峰也愿意去尝试。都说人与人之间的关怀与善意是相互的，即便不是生意人之间的交易、可当某个人对自己尽心尽力时，青峰也会怀着相同的态度为对方的事全力以赴。那黑子呢？自己从黑子身上所感受到的安心感又是什么呢？男人并不像桃井那样细心、更不像自己与桃井那样拥有二十多年的情分，单纯地凭借着本能抚摸着自己的脑袋，连安慰都说不上的吟语或许只不过是『巧合』罢了，然而青峰却仍然为此感到感动，也因此向对人情世故一概不知的『存在』敞开了牢锁的心扉。  
「所以我才对你下不了狠心啊……啧，狡猾的家伙。」  
「？」  
从身体总是冰冷的男人身上得到了心灵上的温暖，这是青峰在与黑子相遇时所没有预料到的事。自己曾想过黑子的存在会给自己带来多大的麻烦，却没有想过两人之间会存在心灵上的依赖。事到如今青峰才想起了那盆埋没在角落已久的盆景植物，肥厚的叶瓣表面沾满了灰尘。说起来……那家伙从来了这里后就没有看过这东西一眼呢。强烈的反差不禁让青峰萌生了一股莫名的违和感，回想起在花店门前发生的一幕幕，耐不住好奇的公寓主人俯身将这株别有意义的植物捧在了怀里，轻放在了床头柜上，低声问道。  
「哲，你知道这是什么东西吗？」  
循声扬起了脑袋，顺着自己指尖所指的方向、眨了眨眼的黑子只是匆匆扫视了不远处的植物一眼，随即歪了歪脑袋、没有吭声。这和你在花店门前盯着看的东西很像吧？你不知道这是什么吗？说着、渐渐焦急起来的青峰弯腰在床沿坐下了身，一边前倾着身子、一边接着开口道。  
「你当时说的『开花』是什么意思？该不会是找到『同胞』了吧？难道还会有人向你一样从植物里出生吗？」  
「不知道……嗯……不过花快要开了。」  
「…………」  
暧昧的答案就好像是在搪塞自己一样，当青峰拿出了全部的耐性、低声指着柜子上的植物问起是不是在说这颗芦荟的事时，果断摇了摇头的黑子微微曲起了膝盖，将下颚抵在了膝头。  
「时间、不多了，但是觉得很开心。青峰君呢？今天、不睡觉吗？」  
「哈啊？你一个人在那自言自语些什么……」  
青峰君不睡觉吗？  
反常的举动激起了强烈的不安，就好像心中突然多了一个空洞、让青峰感到有些手足无措。被看似无神的湛蓝眼瞳直视、竟感到无法动弹的青峰将满腹的疑问硬生生地藏进了肚里，若有所思地钻进了被窝。伸手关上电源之前、诞生于植物的男人就好像理所当然般地贴上了自己的身体；像条长大不的幼犬般嗅着自己的气味，随即将纤瘦的臂膀缠绕上了自己的胳臂、时而用脑袋磨蹭着自己的肩窝。  
「……呐、哲。你刚刚说『时间不多了』……那是什么意思？」  
担心萦绕在心头的疑虑是不是自己多心了，距离黑子出现已经过去了将近一个月的时间，就在青峰好不容易习惯了男人的存在时，这种仿佛即将迎来离别的话语让青峰不禁感到不安起来。闻言、什么都没有说的黑子依旧贪婪地感受着自己的体温，察觉到冰冷的身体因自己的温度逐渐开始发热，突然侧过了身的青峰稍稍推开了对方那单薄的身体，迎着月光、直视着黑子的双眼。好好听我说话，这很重要，你一定要好好回答我。音落之际，眨着双眼的不明生物半启着双唇，欲言又止的态度使青峰下意识地加重了手中的力道。  
「那些话到底是什么意思？为什么要突然说那些话？到底是怎么了？！」  
「我，很喜欢青峰君。」  
不知是否该称之为『告白』还是单纯的『有感而发』，面对黑子那突如其来的感慨、先是一愣的青峰很快就因耳根的燥热挪开了目光，参杂着心虚的狂喜让大脑一片空白的同时、就连身体都忍不住轻颤了起来。我还不太懂人的话，但是每天都很开心。断断续续的短语好不容易凑成了一句完整的话，就在青峰想要插嘴说些什么时候的时候，突然凑上双唇的莫名生物在自己的额头落下一个亲吻，短暂却鲜明的触感仿佛定格了时间、让青峰久久都没回过神。  
「我哪里都不会去的。我、想和青峰君一起看篮球。我们说好的，所以哪里都不会去。」  
「那你刚才说的那些话到底是什么意思啊……话说，我不是让你别做这种事了吗？哪有男人和男人亲来亲去的……」  
用指腹不断擦拭着方才唇瓣落下的地方，而无论青峰多么用力、残留的触感就好像消抹不去的烙印，始终残留在肌理的表面。尽管心中对黑子那怪异又反复无常的举动感到有些恼火，可当自己亲耳听到男人承诺『哪里也不会去』时青峰还是忍不住松了口气。出于自尊、自己说不出那句『这样就好』；然而臂膀却在不知不觉中环拥上了对方的身体，就像是报复般的用额头使劲磨蹭着男男人的细发，两人竟就这么在被窝中扭打了起来。  
「如果明天天气好的话我们再一起出去吧？这回就我们两个人，我带你去看看真正的球场。」  
这份莫名的怜爱让青峰感到了前所未有的温暖。不同于家人与家人之间的亲情，更不同于与青梅竹马之间的关爱；青峰只不过是单纯地喜欢与黑子相处的时间，不用任何的掩饰、更不需要多余的伪装，在黑子的『世界』里没有伪善二字，无论是好、是坏，黑子不会对自己撒谎，而那些看似笨拙的好意也一定是出自男人的真心与诚意。如果没人的话我可以偷偷教你打球哦，这可不是一般人能享用的待遇呢。如是自满地吹嘘道，而仰着脑袋的黑子则是忍不住惊叹了一声，眼中的期待让青峰忍不住感到有些害臊的同时，久违的期待仿佛连手指都作痒了起来，耳蜗中回荡起了运球时的节拍。  
「但是你不能忘记今天说过的话啊。说好咯？」  
「嗯。」  
我会一直留在你身边的。

或许当时的自己是太过相信那个连人性善恶都不懂的『怪物』了吧。就连男人是如何来到这个世上的『开始』都完全忘在了脑后，沉溺在肢体触碰所带来的安心感中的青峰更不会料想到自己与『黑子哲也』的缘分竟会以这样的方式结束。曾几何时起、青峰竟忘记了一切的起源是多么地荒谬，仿佛闹剧一般的邂逅逐渐融入了过于平静的日常，一切都是习惯的错吧。青峰忍不住心想。至少当自己用身体的每一个细胞确认着失去黑子的打击竟是如此痛苦时，青峰终于意识到真正无法离开的人或许始终都只有自己而已。  
「唔……头好痛……！」  
那一晚，青峰久违地做了一场实在称不上愉快的梦。并不像平常的噩梦那样充满了追赶与杀戮，然而建立在潜意识上构成的梦境却让睡得正沉的公寓主人强迫自己睁开了睡眼，从后脑传来的抽痛使青峰下意识地蜷起了身子。满是尖刺的荆棘围成了一个圆形，好似鸟的巢穴、又好像某种容器；而青峰就站在不远处的山丘上，在丘顶俯瞰着眼前的光景，什么声音也都听不到。寂静的氛围充满着阴森的感觉，然而葱郁的绿草与茂盛的灌木仍然让青峰感受到了生命的存在，小心翼翼地向前跨出了一步、顺着山丘向着荆棘的方向奔跑，然而正当自己逐渐靠近那些危险的尖刺时，一个熟悉的男声突然从荆棘中央传来，显得既生硬、又含糊。  
（青峰君不可以过来，绝对不可以。）  
（……哲？！）  
就算不用肉眼去确认青峰也绝对不可能会听错，然而面前的植物是那么的高大、就算身形远比一般人都魁梧的青峰也无法看清位于中央的人是否真的是黑子，只能一边焦急地大喊着男人的名字、一边竭力踮着脚尖。是哲吗？！你为什么会在那里？赶快给我出来！用着一贯的霸道口吻大声命令道，可黑子非但没有动身，更没有像往常一样探出自己的脑袋；没事的，我哪里都不会去。说着、一阵狂风吹起了散落在地上的落叶，同时也将黑子那如同溪水般平静的声音越吹越远、直至彻底消失在自己的耳畔。  
（因为没过多久我们一定会再见面的，青峰君。）  
（等下……！喂、哲！）  
从梦中惊醒的疲惫感使呼吸都变得紊乱了起来，汗湿的背脊使身体变得格外粘腻，倦怠就好像千斤重的石块、压得青峰喘不上气的同时，就连昨晚的大好心情都彻底没了踪影。先去冲把澡、然后喝杯咖啡提提神吧……正当扶着脑袋的青峰重新打起精神从床上坐起身时，强烈的违和感使公寓的主人猛地低下了头，空落落的被窝除了自己之外、少了黑子的影子。  
「……哲？你已经起来了吗？人呢？」  
一边吆喝着、一边掀开了被窝，悄然无声的房间内就好像死一般寂静。摆放在床头的芦荟就和昨晚一样蒙着一层浅色的灰尘，然而位置却从昨晚的边缘被移动到了床头柜的中央。难不成这也是那家伙干的好事吗。忍不住在心中暗暗猜忌道，不断张望着地青峰从厨房来到了阳台，确认没有男人的踪影后迅速地关上了落地窗户，来到了浴室。无论哪里都不见黑子的影子，心绪也随着期待的一次次落空而变得异常浮躁。哲！别闹了！赶快给我出来！强烈的既视感使青峰加快了脚上的步伐，而当余光不自觉地瞥向玄关时，明亮的阳光透过门缝照亮了本该阴暗的走廊，迎面吹来的寒风使青峰如同凝固般地屹立在台阶前，心口仿佛像是被掏空了一般、就连慌张与诧异都感受不到，青峰只是愣愣地站在那里，回闪在眼前的就只有残留在梦中的那一声声呼喊。  
（青峰君不可以过来，绝对不可以。）  
「哲…………？！」  
「…………」

迷雾蒙蔽了视线的同时也让悬着的心弦越发绷紧，就连弥漫在空气中的湿气都像是猛毒一般、随着呼吸侵蚀着自己的神经。穿着单薄的衣衫在空旷的街道上奔跑，厚且严密的积云遮盖住了全部的阳光；阴霾就好像是对自己的一种嘲讽、又好像此时此刻的心情写照，然而现在的青峰却连自嘲的余裕都没有，脚下的步伐因无法招架的疲累而逐渐迟缓了下来，唯独思绪因担忧异常亢奋，紊乱的呼吸竟让心口都开始隐隐作痛。  
「阿大……！怎么样了？找到了没有？」  
在第一时间收到电话的桃井也马不停蹄地坐上了计程车、赶到了自己所住的公寓，就连和公司请假的时间都没有，凌乱的长发、松散的居家服，汗水不断从青梅竹马那饱满的额头上陆续沁出，不修边幅的模样不禁让青峰感到有些愧疚，然而现在的自己除了桃井之外实在不知道还有谁值得去依靠。  
「没有……哪里都没有那家伙的影子，可恶……！」  
用手背擦去了从额头滴落的汗珠，低声咋舌道的青峰下意识地深吸了一口气，竭力调整着呼吸。从空闲冷清的商业街到逐渐有行人在楼梯上奔走的车站，能够想到的地方青峰都竭尽所能地搜查了一遍，甚至还被人当做可疑人物而拦下了步伐，然而当对方得知了事情的原委、询问是否需要帮忙时，脑海一片空白的青峰迫于无奈拒绝了他人的好意，就像是逃跑一般转身离开了车站。  
黑子究竟是在什么时候消失的，就连最根本的契机与时间都毫无头绪，当青峰意识到问题的严重性时男人就这么没了踪影，就好像从来没有存在过一般、消失得无影无踪。留下的就只有为了寻找他的足迹而大汗淋漓的青峰、现在又连累了桃井，害得总是用全勤的奖金来炫耀自己的刻苦努力的青梅竹马不得不缺席今天的会议。如果那家伙只是因为单纯的任性才闹出这种事，我绝对饶不了他……！说着、紧握的拳头因无法抑制的愤怒狠狠地砸向了一旁的墙壁，而同样愁眉苦脸的青梅竹马则是若有所思地张望着四周，努力挖掘一切可能的线索、为青峰拿捏主意。  
「哲君应该不会跑远的，昨天他才第一次出门吧？连路都不熟一定不会走远的。」  
试图将自己的注意力转移到如何找到本人的重点上，青峰的确如同桃井所想的那样在『黑子为何会消失』的理由中越陷越深，各种各样的猜忌与揣测更是让盘踞在心头的怒火一发不可收拾。别说是报警、就连张贴寻人启事都无济于事，『黑子』正如他的名字一般本是不应该存在的人，就算他像真正的人类一样能够行走、能够说话，然而这样弥补不了他『并非是人类』的事实，只不过选择将男人的『真面目』彻底抛在脑后的人只有青峰罢了。这种感觉就好像一厢情愿、就算自己为他做的太多，黑子也不会知道，更不会理解；哪怕男人在昨晚用着真诚的『伪装』诉说着形同感激的话语，到最后却也是为自己带来了这样的结果。……够了，五月你先回去吧，剩下的事你就别管了。余光在无意间发现了桃井那早就被冻红了的指尖，凌冽的寒风卷走了不断从肌理沁出的汗水，却无法冷却囤积在心底的焦躁、更无法冷却紧绷以至于发热的神经。  
「我再去附近找一找，有进展了再给你电话！」  
「等等……！阿大！……」  
事到如今、仍然心怀期待的自己是否就像个可笑的傻瓜一样？为了一个连体温都没有的『怪物』挥洒汗水，为了博取男人对自己的亲昵用尽了他人所不知的真诚。青峰不可能会不在乎，狼狈、窝囊、甚至连软弱的一面都彻底暴露在了黑子的面前，可到头来自己对黑子的事根本一无所知。被眼下的平静冲昏了头脑，又被男人那时神秘古怪的表象蒙蔽了双眼；你到底是什么东西、为什么会来到这里，最初萦绕在脑海的疑问一次又一次地被短暂的感动所掩盖了过去，这种自然到如同呼吸一般的陪伴让青峰上了瘾，因为黑子就算什么都不说、什么都不做，他也会在自己最需要他人触碰时靠近自己，用本能回应着自己的一举一动。  
（我，很喜欢青峰君。）  
青峰不认为那句无心的感慨是谎话，又或是为了让自己放松警惕所设下的幌子，至少青峰愿意去相信那时候的黑子，无论是肢体的触碰还是视线的凝望，可如果就算当时的黑子是在撒谎、或许自己也没有这个念头去质疑或是追究些什么吧。说白了，自己是陷进去了，就连怀疑的想法都不愿放上台面、这种不同于宠溺的信任不禁让青峰回想起两人依偎在床头的一幕幕。一起为了电视节目中的场景 大闹不休，一同学着片中人物的模样打闹嬉笑。对于那样的不带有任何私欲与杂质的『羁绊』、又有谁会想以这样莫名其妙的方式突然放下帷幕？  
「哈啊……哈……可恶……！」  
弓着高大的身体、扶着冰凉的墙壁，大雾被寒风吹散，而阳光始终不见踪影。直到失去才意识到男人对于自己的重要、这种感觉与失去亲人的悲痛不同，更不是与朋友疏远的落寞；而是一种魂不守舍的牵挂，与心扉绞痛的担忧。一切来得太过突然，就连一点征兆都没有，苦苦寻觅的过程中、青峰所想的就只有发现黑子后该如何狠狠教训他一顿，然后将此刻所想的、所怨的一句不差地传达给他知道。只不过当期待与希望以最为残忍的方式一次又一次地落空，就连呼吸急促所带来的压迫感都在胸口化为一种无感的麻木，沿着街沿迈着步伐、直至忘记了自己之所以奔跑的理由；当青峰缓缓停下了迟缓的步伐，最为熟悉不过的公寓大楼高耸在自己的面前，干涩的双眼仰头凝望着那扇半开的门扉，冻僵的手指不知在何时松了开来。  
「……我回来了。」  
迈入玄关的刹那，如同死一般的寂静让青峰又一次认识到了黑子的消失并不是一场闹剧。男人不见了，就好像他不曾来过一样；用着只有在童话故事中才会出现的方式闯入了自己的生活，又以不告而别的形式结束了这段短暂又漫长的回忆，留下的就只有独自咀嚼着这份寂寥的青峰、以及曾经在这间公寓中生活过的『证明』罢了。桃井特意为黑子选购的绒线帽仍旧摆放在桌面上，为了与男人一起看球赛而特意打开的录像机仍旧亮着红色的信号，然而事已至此、留下这些东西又有什么用？忍不住这般自嘲的低问道，没有人会来回答自己、更没有人会告诉青峰真正的答案是什么，而残留在心底的冲动还是迫使青峰伸手拾起了平放在桌面上的绒线帽，迁怒、责备、愤怒、空虚……太多的情感促使着前所未有的寂寥在心底深处膨胀，化为无从宣泄的冲动、热了满是血丝的眼眶。  
「……为什么你要出现在我面前啊……哲……！」  
那些随着习惯而陆陆续续融入生活的变化，越是想要更多、就越是变得贪婪。对那些出于自尊的虚张声势视而不见，连我那些笨拙的行为也能眨眼带过；哪怕是最后一面、只有一面，就算你总有一天一定会离我而去，即便如此我还是祈愿着能够再触碰你一次。我们说好的，所以我哪里都不会去；就算是用着这样的谎言继续欺骗，也远远胜于眼前的不告而别。  
「为什么……要从我的身边离开啊……！」  
「………………」


	3. 尾声

光阴总在混混沌沌中飞逝，一眨眼的功夫许多心思稠密的商家就以情人节为契机纷纷撤换了全新的广告招牌，美好的祝愿背后大多都是吹嘘的蛊弄，也只有对爱情充满向往的女高中生雀跃的在店门前徘徊尖叫。每年都会上演的光景青峰早已感到厌烦，可就算再怎么感到排斥、再怎么觉得吵耳，无法消失的东西注定会永远延续下去，而注定会消失的人与事也不会因为任何契机而停下他们的步伐。  
「啊，青峰君。你来得正好，稍微来下我的办公室吧。」  
年事已高的教授过了今年六月就会正式退休，作为自己最后的一届学生、直到毕业的日子临近，青峰才领会到了苛刻背后的用心良苦。曾经将自己的论文批评得一文不值的老教授就在上周为青峰准备了一个意外的『惊喜』——当写有内定推荐信的档案袋摆放在面前的书桌上时，一时不知该如何回答是好的青峰就这么目瞪口呆的望着面无表情的老教授，厚重的镜片使他的双眼显得有些浑浊，而口气依旧保持着一贯的慵懒与冰冷。  
「听说公司那边已经收到你寄出去的简历了，毕业后就是正式的培训。四年的时间或许没能帮你些什么，出了社会后要加油啊。」  
「不……受你照顾了。」  
欠身向发鬓斑白的老人深深地鞠了一个躬，姗姗来迟的感激让青峰感到有些无法适从。坐在简陋的木椅上，眼看着一脸悠哉的教授手捧冒着热气的茶杯，成堆的文献就好像山丘一样囤积在杂乱的桌面，就连落手的空间都没有、惊人的数量不禁让身为学生的自己暗暗在心中惊叹了起来。至于毕业论文我也看过了，用词还是一样单调简陋，不过这些都是小问题，我也就不吹毛求疵了。说完、小心翼翼地将茶杯放在了办公桌的角落，随即又不知从哪里翻找出了青峰上周交的那篇毕业论文，一边草草地翻阅着、一边继续开口道。  
「需要改进的地方我都用红笔改出来了。你可以选择更正或是直接忽视过去，由你自己来选择，我期待你在答辩时的表现。」  
「非常感谢。……」  
从自暴自弃的高中时代，到即将迈入社会的最后一年，长达十七年的校园时光竟然也迎来了结束的一天。都说十年寒窗、曾经对学习可以说是厌恶至极的青峰竟也顺利以大学生的身份即将离开校园，那些让自己烦恼过、不安过的坎坷与挫折竟也渐渐淡出了记忆，就连为了复习迎考而忍受青梅竹马啰嗦的往事都模糊了原有的画面。时间过得还真是快啊……连你都要走了呢。从大学一年级起就与自己有着不少孽缘的老教授突然轻笑着感慨道，而闻言的青峰并没有受到这声自嘲的影响，另一种切身之痛使男人落寞地垂下了视线，敷衍般地咕哝了一声。  
「不过大家心里其实都清楚这一天总会来的。可还是忍不住这么感叹几句，哎……毕竟岁月不饶人啊。」  
「………………」  
抛弃过去堆叠起来的回忆，面对为了人生而不得不仓促度过的人生脚步，如果提到时间的厉害之处或许就是『遗忘』这件事吧。然而即便是『忘记』也只不过是自欺欺人，是一种临时的假象；既然时间能够让一个人不知不觉地淡忘某件事，也一定会带来某种契机、让一切又一次苏醒。就算所渴求的答案已经无处可寻，就算青峰知道关于『那个男人』的一切一定不会再出现，那些早已融入那件公寓的点点滴滴还是会让青峰忍不住回想，由平淡和一件件无法预料的惊喜所构成的『日常』是多么珍贵又让人无法割舍的经历。  
「这四年来谢谢您的照顾！」  
自从黑子消失后青峰又开始照料起那盆有些泛黄的芦荟，每天耐心地为它浇水、小心翼翼地观察着它的变化；就算在图书馆被人撞见自己翻阅有关植物的事而被人在背后取笑，青峰也毫不在乎、只要有任何的机会自己就绝对不会放弃，哪怕只是短暂的一瞬也好、只要能够让自己再见男人一面，青峰什么事都愿意尝试。在网络上选购着他人推荐的肥料，又用手战战兢兢地混入了泥土，生怕弄坏了植物的根茎而一次又一次地翻腾着花泥，起初肥料那刺鼻又难闻的气味也渐渐不再让人感到无法忍受，眼看着枝叶在自己的精心照料下又恢复了往日的翠绿、忍不住在心中赞扬了自己几番的公寓主人又将这盆承载着『期待』的芦荟摆放在了阳光下，顺手打开了电视。  
如果自己愿意每天花费那么多的精力与时间去照料那颗植物，黑子是否就能如青峰所愿的那样又一次来到自己的身边呢？太多的不确定让青峰感到手足无措，而为了不让青梅竹马担心、青峰并没有将这些事告诉桃井。可就算如此、桃井还是每天都会打来电话，有意无意地询问着有关那颗芦荟的状况，却从来不提关于黑子的事，就连态度都显得十分生硬。  
「哈啊……今天去买点花泥回来吧，正好要换肥料了。……」  
冲着冰冷的双手呵了一口热气、大步穿梭在商店街的人行道上，与黑子一起用餐的餐厅、和桃井一起带着男人闲逛的店门；就连这种人声吵杂的地方都充满了与黑子的回忆，忍不住烦乱的同时、再一次意识到真正离不开的那个人或许从最初就只有青峰自己。就好像被诅咒了一般、现在你又在世界的哪个角落观察着我的一举一动呢？当青峰忍不住为自己那荒谬的想象低声发笑时，一股清淡的花香从前方传来，那是曾经青峰为了替黑子向桃井表达感谢、购买百合的花店，大量的玫瑰以特价促销的形式摆放在店门外，轻快的旋律更是时不时地从店内传来。  
「嗯……要不今天就在这里买好了，反正距离家里也不算太远。」  
一个大男人频繁进出花店怎么看都觉得太过显眼，考虑到这一点才一直选择用网购的方式购买肥料，一时兴起的念头将青峰带至了被女性顾客团团包围的花店门前。回想起来、黑子的反常正是从这里开始的吧。男人出现的意义、消失背后的理由；那句『花开了』又有着什么样的含义？等待之余、回忆不受控制地涌上心头，仿佛一切都像是昨天发生的一样，无论是男人蹲坐在盆栽前的背影也好，还是自己那匆忙又冒失的模样也罢，而就在青峰产生意识之前、目光早已随着思绪在茫茫人海中开始寻找，那株不起眼、却又特别的『存在』。  
花，快要开了。那时、从植物中诞生的不明生物这般吟语道，理由与契机一概没有，留下的就只有迷惘和不解的困惑。就好像只有黑子一人知道秘密背后的目的一样、如果说这个世上并不存在什么偶然，而黑子的出现也绝对不是一件荒唐的『意外』；那么『黑子哲也』究竟是为了什么才会以那样的形态出现在自己的公寓，又为什么选择了自己、选择了被自己忽略又不屑一顾的草本植物？  
「……竟然还真的在啊，真不起眼的。」  
曾经让黑子蹲身驻留的芦荟仍然摆放在原来的位置，比起艳红的玫瑰与有女王之称的香水百合，满是尖刺的绿叶与耸立的花葶多少显得有些逊色。可正是因为不起眼，才会『生』出那么古怪的家伙吧。忍不住在心中暗暗揶揄道，而当青峰忍不住伸手用指尖触碰那些咄咄逼人的尖刺时，异样的违和感使自己微微眯起了双眼。细长的花茎随着寒风轻轻摇摆，橙色的小花如同歌舞般随风轻摆着它那娇嫩的身躯。怎么可能……芦荟不应该在春末初夏的时候才开花的吗？现在才刚刚两月啊。诧异的同时忍不住自言自语道，而正当青峰为眼前的光景感到惊讶不已时，一个熟悉又陌生的身影不知在何时注意到了自己的存在，迈着稳重的步伐、来到了『客人』的身旁。

「这到底是怎么做到的……」  
「这位客人，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？」  
「…………」  
熟悉的男声伴随着陌生又流畅的口吻，然而光是那如同潺潺流水般平静的声线，时间就仿佛在瞬间停止了一般、带走了青峰全部的意识。莹蓝的短发与清秀的外貌，湛蓝的眼瞳与稀疏的睫毛；就连嘴角的弧度都神似得让人无法不去联想，在青峰瞪大着双眼、从原地缓缓站起身时，胸前系着写有『黑子』名牌的店员微微仰起了脑袋，谦和又耐心的态度让青峰缓缓开启了双唇。  
「如果有什么需要的话我可以给你些参考……」  
「你在这个地方做什么啊！」  
「？！」  
太多的迁怒、太多的担忧、太多的抱怨……这两个多星期来自己究竟是怀着什么样的心情度过的，青峰本以为那个彻底颠覆了自己的生活的存在或许永远不会知道，而自己也不下一次地在脑海中描绘两人重逢时的情景，可就像男人悄然无声地闯进自己的生命、就连久违的相会都来得那么突然。一把将那远比自己矮小的身体拥入了怀中，千言万语化为了一句不成声的怒吼、悬下的心弦使眼眶发热的同时也让自己的声音几次因激动而忍不住哽咽。哲……哲……太好了……就连确认眼前的『奇迹』究竟是梦境还是现实的余裕都没有，收拢的双臂感受着陌生的温度，而那股植物的淡香却让青峰沉溺在了自欺欺人的谎言中。  
「终于……找到你了……！」  
「………………」

倘若愿望能够实现的话，我无论何时都会去见你。  
穿越无数的夜晚，哪怕自己能做的就只有为你送上一句正式的离别。  
我这样与自己约定，一边想象着你像往常那样一声不吭地依偎在我身旁，痴痴地惦记着篮球的天真模样。

「……嗯，终于找到了。」  
音落、在耳畔回想的『谎言』使青峰将脸颊埋入了对方的肩窝；感受着男人抬起臂膀攀附上了自己的背脊，如同安抚一个惊慌失措的孩子般轻拍着自己的肩头。没事了，没事了，一切都会好起来的。似曾相识的画面调转了时间的齿轮，模糊了『幻想』与『现实』的界线；那在梦境中一闪而过的呼喊使青峰下意识地闭上了双眼，以及那些本已不再抱有任何期待的承诺、使冰冷的心绪又一次温暖了起来。  
「一定会没事的。」  
「…………」  
因为没过多久我们一定会再见面的。  
（青峰君。）

——FIN.——


	4. 春を待ちわびて

从市公所辞职、舍弃了公务员这一稳定又枯燥的工作，如今以花店员工自居的黑子比往日更热爱眼下的生活。比起整天坐在办公室内处理各式各样文档的乏味流程，被自然的花香环绕、与各式各样不同的人打交道的工作反而让黑子感受到了前所未有的充实。有牵着母亲的手、嚷嚷着任性要求的孩子，也有弓着背脊、迈着蹒跚步伐的年迈老人，人情世故的温暖就好像这些艳丽又纤细的植物一样，所以黑子从不认为自己的选择是个错误，也比任何时候都期待着次日的朝阳会给予自己怎么样的惊喜。  
「呐，黑子。那家伙好像又来了哦？你下班的时候要不要从后门走啊？」  
「…………」  
如果说认为通过结识更多类型的人来充裕自己原本枯燥乏味的日常是黑子选择接受前辈邀请、一起经营花店的契机之一的话，前一阵子降临在自己身上的意外插曲反倒让黑子多少觉得有些摸不着头绪。选择在花店消费的大多都是女性顾客，有的是为了探病、有的是出于一时兴起；所以一旦有男性顾客上门光临都一定会变得十分显眼，而出于职业道德、黑子很少去猜忌客人光顾的心理，可『那个男人』是个例外。高大魁梧的体型光是站着就给人一种难以言喻的压迫感，黝黑的皮肤与精悍的容貌无论怎么看都与『诚凛』的清爽店面十分不搭调。阴沉的脸色、冷峻的眼神，光是远远望着就让不少人望而却步。他大概今天又是来找你的吧，都已经连续好几天了，到底是怎么回事啊？当身为前辈的小金井怯怯懦懦地凑近自己耳畔、轻声嘀咕道时，抬眼张望了许久的黑子顺手放下了捧在怀中的鲜花，下意识地系紧了胸前的围裙。  
「要不要找警察帮忙呢？感觉很可疑哦……而且他给人的感觉不太友善，该不会你是被盯上了吧？」  
「没事的，小金井前辈，事情不是你想的那样。」  
表情之所以那么难看多半是因为长相的关系，棱角分明的五官与修长的双眸，一动不动地屹立在店门前的男人其实与自己同年、甚至还是个准备就业的大学生。『青峰大辉』的准时出现使不少在店内的客人以及店员一个个都绷紧了神经，回想起前几天才上演过的『闹剧』、深吸了一口气的黑子在前辈的劝阻下毅然走出了花店、向着男人所在的方向走去。  
「那个、青峰君……？今天有什么事吗？」  
「……哦，你终于出来了啊。」  
哲。

一周前发生的『意外』可以说是黑子不长不短的人生中最让人难忘的一次经历。在此之前、黑子与青峰可以说并没有任何的交集，黑子既不知道世界上存在着这么一个人，更不知道那远比自己高大精悍的同龄男人身上究竟有着什么样的故事。然而在初次见面的那一天、就这么将自己紧紧拥入怀中的男人在自己的耳畔用着哭诉的口吻一次又一次指责着自己的『过错』。为什么突然消失不见了，为什么会出现在这里；当时的黑子连青峰的名字都不知道，然而青峰就仿佛像认识自己好多年了似地呢喃着亲昵的名称。突如其来的拥抱除了惊愕之外、什么都没有让黑子感受到。哲……哲……太好了……高大的身体是出于什么样的原因抑制不住颤抖，而被一个陌生的男人像这样拥抱黑子竟也不觉得反感。很快冷静下来的思绪逐渐让空白的大脑恢复了意识，或许是认错人了吧，真正消失的『那个人』说不定是他很重要的朋友吧。出于类似的『同情』、黑子抬手攀附上了对方的背脊，如同安抚般的抚弄着男人那结实的后背，如同吟语般的重复着安慰的话语。  
自从那天过后、青峰每天都会准时在花店门前等候，寻找一切能够和自己独处的机会、却又很快消失在自己的眼前。直到匆匆丢下手中的花、从店里赶来的前辈以威胁的口气勒令青峰松手时，男人这才收回环抱着自己的臂膀，然而毅然的态度仍然没有改变。你是谁？想对我们的店员做什么？面对前辈们的逼问、突然脸色大变的青峰则是不屑地瞥了其他人一眼，随即突然抓上了自己的胳臂，惊人的蛮力使黑子下意识地耸起了肩膀，而脚下的步伐却因拗不过对方的拉扯、不得已迈开了踉跄的步伐。  
（你还留在这里干什么啊！赶快跟我回去！你以为我找了你多久了？！）  
（等、请等一等！这位客人……！）  
误会就以这样唐突的契机展开，又很快在周围人的强行制止中结束。青峰不光是身形高大而已、就连力气都大得惊人；除了准备掏手机报警的小金井之外，凭着水户部和日向前辈两人的力气才将男人的胳臂彻底从自己的身上甩开。非常抱歉，我想你一定是认错人了。待到在附近巡逻的巡警匆匆赶来、这场闹剧才算彻底落下了帷幕，而青峰那如同大梦初醒般的表情却如同烙印般地刻在了黑子的脑海，就算那人一言不发地转身离开，黑子仍然频频在人海中寻找着对方的背影，不可思议的悸动在心底深处残存着，连理由都模糊不清。  
「你要吃什么就自己点吧，我请客就是了，你用不着客气。」  
大方地将菜单主动递到了自己的面前，像是在避讳些什么的态度使两人间的气氛变得格外僵硬。不耐烦的神情就好像一种掩饰，故意摆出疏远的态度、却又时不时地用余光窥探着自己的反应。黑子当然察觉到了对方那满是矛盾的态度变化，又不得不顾虑青峰的颜面装作视而不见。微微颔首、谢过了男人的好意；仔细阅读起菜单来的黑子小心翼翼地对比着价格，最后又抵抗不住美食的诱惑、『放肆』地指点起了菜单上的图片。意式蔬菜汤，餐前的小食；当越发起劲的黑子在服务生的耐心服务下询问了一句是否有香草奶昔时，突然变了表情的青峰用着露骨的目光干瞪了自己好一会、就连一旁的服务员都误以为自己是不是犯错了似的，下意识地嘀咕了一句『抱歉』。  
「真的很不好意思，让你这么破费。」  
咀嚼着盘中的食物，淳厚的口感与浓郁的奶油香让黑子感叹不已，这家家庭餐厅虽然空间不大、却物廉价美，曾经黑子也和朋友上门光顾过不少次，可或许是因为心情的关系、嚼着的虽然是熟悉的食物，味道却完全不同，微妙的差异使黑子不禁暗暗自嘲起自己的紧张来，就连食物都变得有些难以下咽了。比起自己那狼吞虎咽的模样、对座的青峰要显得内敛得多，一杯苦涩的清咖就打发了男人的晚餐，既不说话、也不怎么与黑子主动沟通。青峰唯一做的事就只有用着那双细长的眼眸观察自己而已，或许正是这股视线使然、才会让气氛变得那么僵硬吧。忍不住如是心想道的黑子放下了手中的刀叉，咽下了含在嘴里的浓汤、低声继续攀谈道。  
「下次换我请你吧，虽然我不知道我喜欢的料理合不合你的口味，如果有什么推荐的餐厅请务必告诉我……」  
「没有这个必要，我又不是为了让你做那种事才拉你出来的。」  
强硬的态度就好像不愿留给自己任何反驳或是询问的余地一样，紧蹙的眉头使原本就显得十分阴沉的表情变得有些可怕，加上那随性又满是不耐的谈吐，起先出于好意才这般提议的黑子都不禁放弃了交流的念头，选择了默不作声。之前给你添了不少麻烦，请客吃饭也是应该的吧。说着、轻托着下颚的青峰用他的大手遮住了半边的脸颊，即便如此也未能掩藏住青涩的羞赧、不经意的举动使将一切纳入眼底的黑子忍不住嘴角轻扬。  
「所以就别说那些客套的话了，好好把这些东西全都吃干净了吧。」  
「……我尽量。」  
外表虽然远比黑子接触过的同龄人要来得精悍，思想与个性上却有着许多不够成熟的地方。对于这样的青峰、黑子并不觉得讨厌，反而感到有些新鲜，甚至有了想要更为深入了解他的念头。断断续续的对话成了放下芥蒂的契机、渐渐变得健谈起来的两人稍许聊了聊关于自己的事。复读了一年、考取了本地的大学；国中和高中时曾经是篮球部的主力，现在则因为伤势的问题不得不放弃篮球，这些就是黑子对青峰所了解的『全部』，就只有那么多、除此之外青峰就再也没有多说什么。至于为何男人对自己有着一见如故的感觉、那份不同寻常的执着又是基于什么样的故事？正当黑子低着头、暗自揣测之余，反而是态度始终僵硬的青峰率先开了口、磁性的嗓音中尽是露骨的紧张。  
「你什么都不问吗？……关于那天的事。」  
「…………」  
闻言、起初感到有些惊讶的黑子支支吾吾地应了一声，明明肚子里有很多问题想问、可当事情真的如愿发生在了自己的面前，黑子竟突然说不上话来。……如果说没有一定是骗人的，但是又不知道该怎么开口。犹豫了许久才给出这样一个含糊不清的答案，见对方什么都没说、继续开口道的黑子下意识地摩挲上了杯沿，一手握着浅色的吸管、一边无意识地搅拌着杯中的奶昔。  
「而且就从青峰君的态度来看好像你也有自己的苦衷。既然关于个人的私事，我这个外人更不能随口过问了。」  
「……和你这么聊过后才总算有了那么点真实感。我果然是认错人了。」  
「……」  
意外的感慨使黑子停下了手中的动作，见轻轻咋了咋舌的青峰像是想起了什么一般焦躁地挠了挠短发，五味杂陈的表情连黑子都受到了影响、停下了手中的动作。  
「你不要误会，我并不是在迁怒你什么，某种角度来说只能算我自己不争气吧。」  
更像是在自言自语的感慨让黑子不知该如何接下是好，自己唯一能做的就只有『聆听』这件事。青峰毫无疑问地在向自己索求些什么，然而男人却什么都没有说；明明对自己有着不明的期待、又如同放弃了似的选择敷衍与搪塞。所以吃完这顿饭后就忘了吧，这算是前几天引起那么大骚动的赔礼，以后我不会再影响你的生活了。说着、稍稍倾斜着身子的同龄男人从口袋中取出了钱包，对青峰那举棋不定的态度，黑子难免感到有些火大，可人人又有着难言之隐、自己又不能多说些什么。仔细核对着账单、将杯中的最后一口饮料吞进了肚子，就在青峰高举着单臂、嚷嚷着要结账时，眼看着『道别』就要因这场『宴席』而来临，而对方的最后一句『独白』却让黑子无法置之不理。  
「终究只不过是痴人做梦，况且那种人还是早点消失得好……」  
「青峰君是真的那么想的吗？你难道不是因为非常重视对方才在六神无主的时候把我错当成别人的吗？」  
「…………」  
一时兴起插嘴道、回过神时，黑子才猛然意识到自己似乎说了一句多余的话。原本黑子并不想管那么多，就算好奇也只不过是一厢情愿、作为一名成年人，黑子的社会经历虽然称不上丰富、也绝对知道该如何权衡人与人之间的距离，以及对他人私事的避讳与尊重。只不过这种难以形容的落差让黑子这个『无辜』便卷入其中的『外人』感到难以理解，也不认为此时此刻选择了『妥协』的青峰就真的放下了芥蒂、心甘情愿地选择随波逐流。  
「抱歉，或许现在说这些已经晚了，不过我并没有觉得青峰君给我添了什么麻烦，我也不觉得排斥或是反感。」  
与其说是说教、还不如说是借着最后的机会将囤积在自己心里的那些话传达给对方。青峰也有着『自己的所作所为影响到了他人生活』的自觉，光是这点就让黑子觉得倍感欣慰、也无心要责怪或是抱怨些什么，而真正让自己愿意试着去体谅或是包容的并不是因为这顿赔罪的『宴请』。如是暗暗心想道，下意识深吸了一口气的黑子微微抬起了双眼，目不转睛地凝视着神情僵硬的同龄男人。  
「只不过当时看到你那么焦急的样子，我认为你是真的非常担心你的那位朋友，多少觉得有些感动、情不自禁地想要为你做些什么。」  
「…………」  
说是发自本能的冲动也好、又或是一时的怜悯也罢，无论用着什么样的词汇去诠释黑子的行为，至少自己并不讨厌那时的青峰，也更愿意相信那时的他才是真正的『青峰大辉』。我不知道为什么青峰君会突然改变了态度，可能只是我一厢情愿的臆测、不过这些都是我的心里话。音落、同样感到释然不少的黑子微微欠身表达了对青峰的『慷慨』的谢意，稍稍收拾了下面前的餐桌、脑海中思索着告别的话语。  
「如果可以的话希望你今后也不要放弃，祝你早日实现自己的心愿……」  
「你相信植物会生出人来吗？」  
「……？」  
唐突的发问使原本尴尬的气氛突然变了格调，从生硬到莫名、面面相觑的两人就这么怔怔地坐在原位，而青峰虽然面红耳赤、可认真的神情远比方才那满是戒备的紧张要来得亲切得多。你是说……植物生小孩吗？好不容易才接上了对方的话题，只见微微蹙着眉头的青峰默默颔了颔首，摇摆的眼神就好像连自己都不愿意面对这么荒谬的提问似的。  
「如果是繁殖的话是任何生物的本能吧？不过植物有很多嫁接的方法，大部分都是通过花粉传播受精……」  
「我说的不是这个！我说的是你相不相信『植物会生出人类』这件事？」  
「…………」  
所谓的『痴人说梦话』大概指的就是这样的情况吧，更何况现在又是大白天、再加上青峰那高大又魁梧的体型外貌，这种听起来更像是童话故事一样的笑话实在没有什么太大的说服力。从科学的角度来说这种可能性很小，毕竟再怎么说、植物和人类不是相同的物种啊……虽然黑子一向不以外貌来作为评判一个人的标准，可青峰的确给人一种不擅长安静学习的印象，再加上男人用着如此专注的表情耐心地等待着自己的答复，背后的『苦衷』便更让好奇心旺盛的黑子忍不住在心中揣测起因果来。  
「该不会青峰君遇到什么了吧……？呃……难不成你的那个朋友是……？」  
「没错，那家伙就是从植物里出生的。就在我家。」  
「………………」  
事实的真相竟会如此荒唐，起先只将男人的话当做是戏弄的黑子支支吾吾地应和了两句，半信半疑的态度果然还是很快被对方一眼识穿。你果然还是不相信吧，算了，反正我也拿不出什么证据。见黑子始终用着暧昧的态度逃避着追问、青峰也十分识趣地收回了咄咄逼人的态度，像是放弃一般不再强求。期待落空的沮丧毫不保留地写在了表情上，闷闷不乐地轻托着下颚、呆愣的眼神望着窗外，青峰那黯然失色的模样不禁让黑子联想到了被饲养员冷落的大型动物，就好像在闹别扭似的、给人一种格外稚气的感觉。  
「倒也不是不相信，毕竟我没有亲眼见过，所以不好擅自断言。」  
就好比黑子无法认同青峰所形容的那样、黑子也无法凭着自己脑海中那些有限的『常识』来否定『植物生出人类』这样违反自然规律的说法。毕竟这个世界充满着不可思议的事，就凭人类的主观是无法以一概全的。用着这样冠冕堂皇的大道理说服着自己，在青峰的凝视下、下意识曲起了手指的黑子勉强维持着相同语速，继续开口道。  
「不过这的确很难让人信服，植物生孩子、而且还是人类……唔嗯……感觉好像怪谈里的情节……」  
「何止是『怪谈』，那家伙的脸还和你长得一模一样。」  
「…………？」  
不要用这种表情看着我啊，我说的都是真的。  
不知是不是因为心虚才感到难以切齿，突然移开了目光的同龄男人轻轻叹了口气、将双臂搁在身前的餐桌上，轻声低语道。需要证人的话我可以帮你引荐一下，不过我不奢望你会相信我说的话，只不过我之所以会把你错当成他也是因为这个原因。说完、擅自伸手将黑子面前的茶杯一把夺了过来，大口大口地吞咽着杯中的液体、时不时地啃咬着不知在什么时候含入口中的冰块。眼睛、眉毛、就连鼻梁的形状都一模一样。沉溺在回忆中的青峰远比两人刚踏进这间餐厅时要自然不少，时不时轻扬的嘴角、不自觉轻佻的眉梢，对于自己那在无意间流露的情绪变化浑然不觉，直到一切因一句『消失』戛然而止，萦绕在两人间的时间也仿佛停止了一般、留下一片沉寂。  
「在我好不容易习惯了他的存在时他竟然失踪不见了，之后就遇到了你。」  
「…………」  
「如果这个世上真的有神明存在的话，一定是个喜欢捉弄人、又讨人厌的家伙吧。」  
深吸了口气、突然不再说话的青峰就这么单方面地中止了话题。落寞的视线停留在桌面上的餐具上，若有所思的模样是缅怀与懊悔的证明。青峰将自己与不可思议的『生物』的邂逅定义为是一场荒诞的闹剧，随即又将与对方有着神似外貌的黑子诠释成一场不可思议的巧合。想要全盘否认、却又无法视而不见；就好像逼迫着男人不得不亲眼面对似的，无论是从盆栽植物中出现的『怪物』也好、还是因这样的契机与黑子相识的经过也罢，这一切都是真实的，可也正因为它们的真实、『失去』与『获得』的恶性循环也让对座的同龄男人感到彷徨不堪。  
「……事情的经过我大致明白了。虽然我还没有厘清自己的头绪，不过我不会再质疑些什么。」  
想要这么轻易地放下猜忌、付出对等的信任，现在的黑子还做不到、也没有理由做到。无论青峰用着多么凝重的心情向自己倾诉那些不为人知的往事，这终究只是青峰自己一个人的『故事』，与黑子无关。看不见不代表不存在，同样、无法用亲眼去见证就没有信服的必要。人云亦云的『妥协』原本就不具备任何的诚意，况且黑子也不希望青峰将自己的这份心情认作是同情或是敷衍，而自己现在能为他做的、也就只有这种程度的让步了。  
「不过既然他对你那么重要，青峰君也不该像刚才那样轻言放弃、如果需要帮忙的话我也十分乐意效劳。」  
「……你该不会是因为好奇所以想着见他一面吧？」  
多疑的逼问不禁让黑子轻笑出了声，说没有那是骗人的、的确，这么罕见又有趣的事如果就这么错过的话或许自己会后悔的吧。然而黑子并没有向对方坦白，则是暧昧的嘀咕了一句『谁知道呢』，闻言的青峰还是固执地认定黑子是在看自己的笑话，可却没有拒绝自己的这份好意。  
「如果心情好的话我会把他介绍给你。当然，前提是我找得到那家伙的话。」  
将从钱包取出的现金随手放在了收据的小票上，爽快的举动使暗暗有些吃惊的黑子揣测起了青峰的家世背景来。以自我为中心的强硬态度，在追忆亲近之人时的坦率与担忧，无处不在的矛盾让黑子对『青峰大辉』产生了浓厚的兴趣，因此、自己对男人那句无心的『承诺』感到十分欣慰与期待。不过难不成你也认为这一切都是『巧合』吗？在收下现金、连连道谢的服务生转生离去后，听似随性的感慨使正准备收拾东西起身离开的黑子下意识地停下了手中的动作，而轻托着下颚的同龄男人又像两人最初坐下座位时那样频频打量起了自己来。在毫无准备的情况下被一个不知是什么的生物彻底打乱了生活，随即又遇到了一个与他长得一模一样的人。更重要的是、非但是外貌，就连名字、声音以及个性都有着太多的神似之处。听着断断续续的形容，一时不知该回答些什么好的黑子就这么愣愣地眨着眼，而对于自己那平凡淡漠的反应、忍不住轻叹了一口气的青峰稍稍坐直了身子，将双手插进了外衣的口袋。再告诉你一件好事吧，看在你暂时愿意相信我的份上。音落、像这样话中有话的说辞还是头一回从青峰的嘴里听见，难掩好奇的黑子挑了挑眉，却在惊人的『现实』面前乱了思绪、吱不出半点声响。  
「『黑子哲也』。这是我给那家伙取的名字，在遇到你之前。」  
「……………………」

这一切真的是巧合吗？仿佛永远都找不到答案的问题留给青峰的不光只有迷惘而已，更多的是怀念以及遗憾，只能在追忆中寻找着那些逝去的美好，黑子虽然不能切身体会、可多少能够明白这是一件多么令人感到感伤的行为。  
从那天之后，黑子与青峰之间的『缘分』便发生了难以形容的微妙变化，以那不可思议的『契机』为开端，越来越多的『巧合』使本以为一切该点到为止的两人总是在茫茫人海中偶遇，就算只是一个不经意的转身、青峰那高大魁梧的背影总是能够不经意地映入黑子的眼帘；犹豫着是否该上前打个招呼时，碰巧侧过身的青峰也很快发现了自己的存在，惊愕的表情使同样愣在原地的黑子忍不住苦笑地耸起了双肩。你一句我一句的寒暄就和最初一样僵硬生疏，可随着这样的情景变得越发频繁、不再拘束的青峰偶尔会像对待普通朋友那样提议是否要一起回家。得知青峰的公寓其实就在距离黑子工作的花店附近也是最近的事，屹立在车站的站台、有一句没一句地闲聊着；黑子也迎合着气氛坦白了自己为何会放弃公务员的身份和昔日的学长们一起经营花店的动机，闻言的青峰起先对自己竟是公务员的事感到有些吃惊，却也没多评价什么，单纯地以一句『还是现在的工作比较适合你』结束了断断续续的对话，意外的感慨竟莫名地让黑子觉得有些害臊起来。  
「啊、黑子，你来得正好，能不能麻烦你去点下货？」  
与青峰之间的微妙维系就这样在悄然中慢慢延续着，没有任何不自然的感觉、也没有让黑子感到不适应或是无法磨合的地方，就连当初那场使无数人感到费解的闹剧都一并忘在了脑后、依旧以店员身份在诚凛工作的黑子偶尔会在学长们的试探下模糊地回忆起当时的情景。同样身穿围裙的小金井双手捧着沉重的花束、用嘴衔着对折的点货单；滑稽又狼狈的模样使一旁沉默寡言的水户部忍不住无奈地耸了耸肩，见状的黑子更是默契地大步上前、将薄薄的纸张从前辈的唇齿间抽了出来。帮了大忙了，下巴好酸哦……身形只比自己高挑一些的小金井虽然有不少冒失的地方，可热情大方的个性使不少老顾客都对他信任有加、开朗的一面没少让黑子感到羡慕。  
「刚刚日向打电话过来，说有一批新的肥料和花泥已经送到后面仓库了，我现在手里空不下来、能不能麻烦你帮我去点一下货？」  
放下了手中的花束、双手合十、连连向自己恳请道的小金井丝毫没有半点身为前辈的架子，过于诚恳的态度反而让黑子感到有些为难。毫不犹豫地便答应了对方的请求，顺手打开了折叠成形的货单；可正当黑子与小金井忙着商量交接时要注意的事项时，一声洪亮的『欢迎光临』使两人几乎反射性地抬起了头，而熟悉的面容几乎让店中的所有人在瞬间陷入了哑然。  
「请问有什么需要……呃……您是……？」  
「黑子哲也在不在里面？」  
「…………」  
低沉的男音从两人第一天相遇起就在黑子心中留下了十分深刻的印象，富有磁性的嗓音与慵懒的口吻、黑子曾经半开玩笑地戏称青峰说不定很适合播音员与解说的工作，然而男人则是当着自己的面不以为然地耸了耸肩，自嘲般地说起小时候因为口齿不清被母亲训话的往事。突然出现的『客人』穿着厚重的外套、大步走进了拥挤的花店，高大的体型在尽是女性顾客走动的店面里显得格外突允，可青峰并没有避讳什么，而是在视线与黑子对上的刹那加快了脚下的步伐、直直地向自己走来。青峰君……？为什么你突然来了。就连自己是店员、对方是客人的身份都忘得一干二净，就在黑子仰着脑袋直呼对方的名字时，一旁的小金井则是心有余悸地向后退了一步，用着怪异的目光打量着气喘吁吁的罕见『贵客』。  
「你来得正好，我稍微有点东西要买，你帮我出个主意吧。」  
黑子知道青峰是个性急的人，可男人如此着急的模样还是头一回看见。紊乱的呼吸与有些泛红的面颊、心想着对方是否是一路跑过来的，忍不住暗暗猜忌道的黑子几乎毫不犹豫地点头答应了对方的请求，下意识地折起了手中的点货单、稍稍站直了身子。  
「家里肥料用完了，我记得你们这里有卖的吧？」  
就算和青峰之间的关系已经不像最初那样生疏又尴尬，这还是黑子第一次听说青峰有在养植物的事。吃惊的不光只有自己、就连躲在自己身后的小金井都不禁大吃一惊。原来青峰君有在养植物啊……稍微有点意外。见自己如是感叹道，脸色显得有些为难的男人像是敷衍般地嘀咕了几句，无意识地挠了挠短发、接着说道。  
「家里有一盆芦荟，算是在养着……总而言之你知道芦荟该用什么肥料比较好么？我对这方面的事不太懂，你给我推荐下吧。」  
「这当然可以，不过可以请你稍等下吧？我先去确认下库存……」  
在家中栽培的盆景植物，仔细回想起来、那一天黑子之所以能够注意到青峰也正是因为男人停留在店门前仔细打量被闲置在店门外的芦荟的缘故。那盆被业内人称为『奇迹』的植物原本是属于黑子的东西，自从正式工作后一直没有时间细心照料、待到自己想要补救的时候就已经被学长下达了『死亡宣言』；无奈之余、在确定自己愿意辞去工作和前辈们一起经营花店时，黑子将这株不起眼又意外脆弱的植物放在了店里，就好像自暴自弃一样、没想到就在自己完成全部的交接手续后的第三天，学长的一通电话让黑子连忙丢下了手头的档案与资料、跑向了花店。浅色的嫩芽随着寒风微微摇摆，细长的花序屹立在肥厚的叶瓣之中。原本该在夏秋开花的芦荟竟如同死而复苏一般长出了花苞、疏离排列的黄色小花更是在短短的两天里相继开花，让身为主人的黑子差点激动得大叫起来。大概是你这个主人的心情传达到妖精那了吧，这可真的称得上是奇迹了呢。用着沾满了花泥的大手拍打着自己的背脊，停止不住轻笑的黑子则是一动不动地蹲坐在原地，时不时的用着指尖拨弄着柔软的花瓣、感慨着生命的顽强。  
「芦荟用的肥料一般需要一些微量元素，像是发酵过的有机肥，也能确保叶子的颜色始终都是常绿。」  
当时的感动使黑子更加确信自己的选择是正确的。只要永不放弃、努力地活下去，就一定能够改变现状、一定能够找到自己一直在追寻的东西。从仓库的货架上取下了密封在罐头内的家用肥料、仔细确认了出厂日期和保质期的具体时间，听着自己的说明、呆愣在一旁的青峰只是似懂非懂地歪了歪脑袋，看似笃定的态度实际上只不过是逞强罢了，见男人随口敷衍地嘀咕了一句『那就要这个吧』，忍不住苦笑了一声的黑子将肥料放在了推车上，顺手清点起其他类同的货品来。  
「说起来青峰君是真的有在家里养植物吗？稍微有点意外呢。」  
难掩好奇的发问使不远处的客人一阵哑然，矛盾的态度其实不难让人察觉到其中的猫腻、黑子当然知道青峰不是那种细心到愿意花时间去照料如此纤细的生物的人，背后的隐情或许多少又与那个『契机』有关吧。在待人处世上丝毫不愿意多花一点心思的青峰虽然称得上率直，可唯独在说谎的时候变得吞吞吐吐、也因此异常好懂。该不会你要找的人就是从那棵芦荟里出生的吧？见自己一针见血地追问道，先是一愣的青峰稍稍咋了咋舌、满脸的不悦使黑子忍不住嘴角轻扬。  
「看来青峰君有在努力呢，稍微有点对你刮目相看了。」  
「啰嗦……！」  
黑子曾经说过只要青峰有那颗心的话自己随时随地愿意效劳，或许现在所做的事正是兑现承诺的一种表现吧。临走前青峰问自己索要了黑子的名片，声称万一发生什么问题、能有个专业的人给自己些意见的话也能安心一点。意外细心的一面使黑子意外的同时也禁不住感慨，男人对那匪夷所思的存在究竟倾注了多少心思，而身为又一个『巧合』的当事人、黑子始终没有资格去体会。一想到这、心情竟莫名地变得有些沮丧起来；黑子不得不承认自己对青峰心存着男人与男人之间的赏识，或许正因为是这样、这种形似嫉妒的心情才会在心底深处作祟，也让黑子比任何时候都渴望得到青峰的认可。  
（抱歉！真的是抱歉！你能不能现在来我家一趟？！）  
「………………」  
同样令人百思不得其解的意识从心底萌生的那刻起，黑子的生活就有了翻天覆地的变化，一切都是因那个男人而起。与青峰之间的缘分也好，与男人之间的互动也罢；频频偶遇的两人彻底没了最初的距离，可即便两人已经能够并肩通行在拥挤的道路中央、能够毫不忌讳地谈笑风生，青峰也不曾叫过自己的名字，就好像刻意避讳着什么一样、那声亲昵的简称自从那天过后就再也不曾听到过。唯独在拜托人的时候才会像这样放下傲慢不羁的态度、好声好气地重复着相同的话语，闻言的黑子却没了早先的慌张，而是笃定自若地握着手中的铅笔，在白纸的右上角书写着男人家的地址。  
（这次真的不小心搞砸了！完全不知道肥料的比例怎么调整是好……你倒是吱个声啊！到底来还是不来？！）  
「我有在听啊。况且我又没去过青峰君的公寓，好歹得把门牌号告诉我吧。……」  
稍微得了一点便宜就卖乖，这句俗语用来形容青峰真是再合适不过了。任性又冲动的一面像极了长不大的孩子，可这也是没有安全感的一种表现、与青峰相处的这段时间里黑子也渐渐意识到男人善良单纯的一面，有时这种不拘场合的『率性』也没少给自己带来烦恼与争执。  
（公寓的门牌号是206，你一定要来啊，不然我真的不知道该怎么办了。）  
一而再再而三地叮嘱道，哪怕黑子再三允诺、挂断了电话后男人还是多疑地给自己发来了邮件，看着屏幕上方的那些感叹号，黑子忍不住无奈地苦笑了一声，同时也为无法拒绝对方的自己感到有些可笑，感慨着谁让自己是想要主动接近对方的那个人，尽管这一牵扯到两人的秘密、青峰还浑然不觉。  
「哈啊……天气总算变暖和些了。」  
裹紧了缠绕在脖颈间的围巾，很快就到了赏花的季节；仍然有些阴冷的春风拂过脸颊，没了寒冬的凌厉、多了几分初春的柔软。略显潮湿的空气中隐隐夹杂着花粉的味道，淡淡的气味对于常年摆弄鲜花的黑子来说早已司空见惯，然而青峰则是没少抱怨花香的恼人，将这股清爽的气味形容成是『会让舌头泛苦的花香』，矛盾的说法使当时的黑子忍不住哑然失笑。越是深入、就越是被存在于男人身上的反差所吸引，高兴时的放声大笑、被人道破伪装后的怄气；之所以会在自己的面前流露如此孩子气的一面是否是因为信任，黑子心中并没有底，可光是想到『可能性』的存在、就让黑子感到十分高兴。老实说除了前辈之外我并没有多少朋友，像青峰君这样的人也是头一次接触。唐突的自言自语换来了对方的一句『彼此彼此』，面面相觑后的笑容在沉默中绽开，然而这种默契不光光只是给予了黑子一种陌生又熟悉的温暖，同样也有踌躇以及不安。  
「哦哦……！你总算来了，赶快进来吧。」  
松散的居家服与不修边幅的打扮与平时可谓是天差地远，青峰虽然个性粗糙、却对仪容十分讲究，这也是自尊心作祟的缘故吧，至少在外出时青峰的着装总是给人一种体面前卫的感觉，深色的外套与贴身的休闲裤都是时尚杂志上常见的款式，然而男人那卷着单袖、耷拉着裤带的模样怎么看都只能让人联想到『邋遢』二字。你速度挺快的嘛，该不会是跑过来的吧？下意识为自己推开了公寓的大门，用脚尖将堆积在一旁的室内拖鞋挪到了自己的跟前，过于随性的举止不知该让黑子究竟说他是好客还是懒散是好，暧昧地应了一声的黑子顺势脱下了沾满了泥尘的休闲鞋、取下了围巾。  
「啊、抱歉，我家乱糟糟的你可别介意啊！最近太忙了几乎到家倒头就睡，都没有时间好好整理。」  
「没关系。其实比我想象得干净多了，至少还没有到出现垃圾山的地步。……」  
不知是否是因为家具少的关系，青峰的公寓比黑子所想的要宽敞；易拉罐与空瓶随处散落在桌面与地板、就连被褥都完全没有折叠过的迹象，就这么团成一团、放在床头，简易的公寓除了摆放在床头上方的日历外就没有任何亮眼的地方，更感受不到任何生活的气息、就好像是间临时租来的旅馆似的，不免给人一种凄凉的感觉。因为怕把家里弄得到处都是，所以我把东西放在阳台上了。你随便坐会好了，我帮你把花盆给搬进来。说着、指了指不远处的椅子，闻言后的黑子也不再像刚进门时那样拘谨，微微颔首过后便脱下了外套、如青峰招呼地那样坐下了身。环顾着雪白的墙壁，视线又在无意中停留在了男人那忙碌的背影；当那盆有着惊人故事的绿色植物首次出现在黑子面前时，肥厚的绿叶与笔直的花茎与其他品种的芦荟并没有什么不同，至少从表面上看，它既不像是个会孕育出奇妙物种的『怪物』、也不像黑子原先在脑海中描写的那样有着让人瞠目结舌的迥异特征。  
「换了肥料后这家伙就不太对劲，叶子的前端有些泛黄，就连花序都垂下来了。」  
简单地向黑子交代了眼下的情况，性急的口气使黑子稍稍抬起了双眼，观察起了男人的脸色、以及表情的变化。黑子当然知道青峰为何会如此着急的理由，也明白对方为什么会用『那家伙』来称呼这棵脆弱又顽强的植物；然而一想到此时此刻的青峰除了眼前的这棵芦荟之外眼里根本容不下任何一个人，就算男人用着他那细长锐利的眸子凝视着自己，浮现在眼瞳表面的倒映也绝对不会是自己。  
「你帮我想想办法吧。除了你之外我身边也不认识你这行业的人了，就算让我出钱也可以，总之麻烦你啦！」  
「钱就算了吧，就算青峰君这么坚持，我也不会收下的。」  
音落，缓缓蹲下身的黑子伸手抚上了叶瓣的表面，泛黄的前端与毛糙的尖刺有着和其他芦荟一样的触感，花序虽然有些弯曲、可总体的形状还是完整的，至少在黑子的眼里、这株始终牵动着青峰心弦的植物还没有『死去』，更像是在沉睡、为了迎接某种不为人知的契机。  
「或许是因为还不适应新的肥料吧。植物其实非常纤细，一有点变化就会变得十分敏感，和人不一样。」  
一边解释道、一边脱下了碍事的大衣；当青峰主动弯腰从自己的手中接过外套时，黑子则是卖力地卷起了袖管，拿起了放在一旁的铲子，轻轻松动着盆中的泥土。重新调整下肥料和土壤的比例、让植物慢慢习惯后再加量就可以了。听着自己的耐心说明，青峰只是频频点头、似懂非懂的暧昧态度不禁让黑子在心里偷笑起来、手中的动作却没有怠慢。  
「至于芦荟本身的情况并没有什么大碍，青峰君真的不需要太过担心。」  
「唔嗯……那就交给你了。」  
为了忙着投送简历和答辩、一天一夜没有合眼的青峰终于耐不住疲惫决定小睡一会。许下了晚上请客吃饭的约定，就这么一头栽进了松软的枕芯里；在自己的面前完全放下架子的青峰有时会让黑子联想到我行我素的野生动物，用着极为极端的方式将自己从人群中隔离、又以过去的经历作为『借口』享受着只有自己才能领悟的孤独。只有一个人的世界是轻松的，因为这样一来就不会受到伤害；听着从身后传来的轻微鼾声，满是尘泥的黑子停下了手中的动作，缓缓转过了脑袋。  
（那家伙就是从植物里出生的。就在我家）  
无论青峰如何坚持自己曾经和一个从植物中诞生的男人生活在同一个屋檐下，黑子还是感觉不到任何的真实感、或是信服的契机。从踏进这间公寓起，视线就像是不受控制地在这间屋子内寻找着一切可能留下的痕迹；物件、摆设、甚至是刮痕，然而黑子非但没有找到可能是『黑子哲也』留下的证据，就连这株身为『生母』的芦荟都与普通的绿色植物一模一样、平凡又不起眼。某种意义上来说，这已经算是最大的收获了吧。小心翼翼地将散落在地上的花泥聚拢到了一起，用着软刷将颗粒扫进了畚箕；当黑子强忍着酸痛、从原地起身时，卧躺在床上的公寓主人突然一个侧身、在半空划过的大手猛地撞上了一旁的床头柜，然而猛烈的撞击并没有让男人从梦中惊醒，甚至还半张着嘴轻声嚅嗫起了什么来。夸张的睡相使黑子忍不住哑然失笑，蹑手蹑脚地走进了乱糟糟的厨房；将畚箕中的垃圾倒进了垃圾箱内，用流水耐心地冲走了残留在指缝间的尘土，生怕惊醒青峰的黑子刻意放慢了全身的动作、就连脚下的步伐都像是挪动一般紧贴着地面，当黑子想要伸手从堆满了文档的餐桌上取下纸巾时，从床铺传来的『嘎吱』声让黑子几乎反射性地转过了身，酣睡的糗态使青峰那张精悍的容貌显得格外的稚气，也多了几分陌生。  
「和第一次见面的时候真的差太远了。」  
得知男人那气势凌人的态度都只不过是假象、青峰在黑子的心里就成了一个笨拙又不坦率的普通人。同样会因为矛盾而慌了手脚，同样会因为被识破谎言而红了耳廓；黑子是打从心底觉得能够与这样的青峰谈笑风生是一件值得庆幸和愉快的事，可凌驾在这份难得的『缘分』之上的还有一个无法泯灭的芥蒂，也是左右着青峰一切的『心结』。蹑手蹑脚地来到了床边，怀着好奇的恶意俯身观察着狼狈的睡颜，松懈的表情毫无任何防备可言，本以为男人在睡觉时也会像是逞能似的微微蹙着眉头，出乎意料的一面让黑子像是恶作剧般地捏上了对方的鼻尖，很快就因呼吸堵塞而尝到窒息的苦头的青峰立马阴沉下了脸，如同驱赶蚊虫似的挥舞着结实的胳臂，半启的双唇如同咕哝般的低声咒骂道。  
「唔……别闹了，赶快睡了啊……」  
断断续续的含糊口吻一时很难让人辨清，为了听清男人到底在嘀咕些什么，微微前倾着身子的黑子将耳朵凑向了对方的唇瓣，一边偷偷揣测着话语背后的含义、一边又忍不住在心中暗暗窃笑。从不中听的抱怨到无奈的哀求，青峰就好像在与什么抗争似的、时而像是说教似的数落起了某人的不是，时而又像是讨饶般的承认自己的严厉。算我求你了，你就安分点吧，我明天还有课呢。神志不清的公寓主人竟凭空突然拽上了自己的手腕，惊人的蛮力使黑子在瞬间便失去了反抗的能力，倾倒的重心使自己那瘦小的身子一头栽进了青峰那宽厚的胸膛，炙热的吐息在下一秒便落在了自己的头顶。结实的臂弯就好像植物的蔓藤一样攀附上了自己的背脊，突如其来的拥抱使黑子甚至忘了该怎么去呼吸；惊人的展开不禁让黑子在心中感慨这是否是上天对自己的报复，如果真是如此、或许自己该在男人醒来后好好向他道个歉，至少为自己那失礼的好奇与恶作剧的戏弄说声『对不起』。然而黑子却不讨厌这种肢体紧贴的触碰，交叠的胴体之间仿佛隔阂着一层淡淡的薄雾；炙热的体温不断从衣服的面料深入皮肤、前所未有的安心感毫无征兆地席卷了僵硬的身体，可正当渐渐放松了神经的黑子情不自禁地闭上双眼时，一声熟悉又陌生的低喃在顷刻间打破了所有的平静。  
「哲……」  
「…………」  
说不定自己是被当成了替身，这样的自觉黑子一刻都没有忘记过，只不过与青峰相处时的那种惊喜与喜悦让自己不愿去面对这样消极的念头罢了，说不定男人并没有想那么多、说不定一切只不过是自己多虑了而已，一次又一次的用着这样的借口为自己创造退路、也为黑子制作了一个又一个包容青峰的理由。只不过这样的念头果然还是太过天真了吧。就与自己无法凭着『没有见过』这样敷衍的答案去否认『黑子哲也』的存在一样，黑子同样不能因为自己的一厢情愿去决定或是否决青峰自己的心情。  
「……你意外地很残忍呢，青峰君。」  
黑子知道相同的心情一定也存在于青峰的心中，只不过两者之间的契机有着太大的不同。青峰是因为『黑子哲也』的消失才会留意到自己的存在，既不是人类、也不是植物；就这么在时间的推移与生活的磨合中在青峰的心底扎了根，却又在男人依赖上这种亲昵的感觉后选择了消失与离开。就连黑子都觉得那样的『黑子』十分狡猾，然而青峰哪怕在梦吟中都不忘男人的名字。痛苦的神情偶尔伴随着无奈的苦笑，那是黑子不曾见过的表情，也是光凭自己与青峰之间的那份羁绊永远无法见到的笑容。对于曲着双臂、将自己牢牢拥入怀中的男人而言，这份让自己六神无主的『依赖』永远都是不足够的。那从植物里出生的莫名生物为青峰填补了生活的空虚，而这就好像是一种无法戒掉的毒瘾、使总是排挤着周遭的男人尝到了与他人共享共存的喜悦与欣慰。所以哪怕是付出一切的代价、将这股冲动与执着宣泄在一个只有表象的『替身』上也无所谓，自己对他而言是否就是这样的存在呢？如果真是如此、情不自禁想要触及那扇心门的自己又算什么呢？是一厢情愿的配角？又或是沉溺在可悲臆想中的跳梁小丑？  
「哈啊……头好痛……现在几点了……？」  
「…………」  
真正让黑子感到无论如何也无法妥协的并不是青峰的一意孤行，因为『黑子哲也』的存在对青峰而言本身就是那么地重要，黑子更不想逼迫对方将自己与一个不该存在的事物作任何的比较，然而也恰恰是自尊使这份『宽容』与『谅解』渐渐扭曲，嫉妒、迁怒……不管用什么词汇去诠释这份形似于愤慨的沉重心情，黑子唯一不愿妥协的就只有一视同仁的情感而已。自己并不是想要从青峰那得到与『黑子』一样的重视，这世上也绝对不可能有同等的情感存在；黑子真正想要的是青峰能够以认可一个普通男人一样与自己面对面这件事。像普通朋友那样说笑，像知己那样流露脆弱又稚嫩的一面。不知何时在梦中醒了过来，朦朦胧胧地抬手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。就在男人半睡半醒的途中，黑子没有做声、也没有说话；静静等着对方自己用双眼确认眼下的光景，而正当青峰愁眉苦脸地迫使自己睁开睡眼的那刻，视线的交汇使大惊失色的公寓主人猛地从床上坐起了身，瞪大着修长的眸子、久久说不出话来。  
「你、你什么时候到床上来的……？！」  
一切就如黑子所料的一样，无论是断断续续的梦吟、还是失礼又蛮狠的举动，青峰一概没有记忆、对他而言，勾勒着记忆的美梦也只不过是昙花一现的缅怀而已。我什么都没做，是青峰君自己硬拉我到床上的。说完，同样撑起了身子的黑子稍稍理了理衣服的褶皱，一边擅自替男人折叠起了松散的被褥，一边继续低语道。  
「因为你把我错当成了别人。你和『哲』经常像这样一起打瞌睡吗？」  
「…………」  
见自己如是反问道，顿时陷入哑然的青峰默默垂下了视线、避开了自己的目光。不擅长撒谎的青峰同样不擅长敷衍与伪装，可有时、男人的诚实也与他的举棋不定一样格外地伤人。而且一旦松懈下来后你说了不少有趣的梦话，看来你一定做了一场久违的好梦吧。就连黑子也在不知不觉中受到了影响，咄咄逼人的冷嘲热讽不断从双唇间脱口而出，仿佛失控一般、使萦绕在两人间的氛围变得越发僵硬。  
「再加上青峰君你看起来好像很高兴的样子，很有趣哦，看你一会皱眉一边傻笑的模样……」  
「你到底在生什么气？」  
「…………」  
真正幼稚的人到底是谁？是拘泥于过去的青峰、还是为了多余的疑虑就忍不住发脾气的自己？就连吵架的时候都围绕着『那个男人』而任由气氛变得越来越生硬，冗长的沉默换来的就只有对方的一声叹息。我不懂你到底在气什么，就算你不是在发脾气、刚才那些话也让我觉得十分不愉快。低声如是咋舌道，那连试探都称不上的指责虽然让黑子感到十分不甘，可自己却无法反驳些什么，至于背后的理由恐怕两人都心知肚明。……你是认为我把你当作那家伙的替身了吧。踌躇再三后、青峰还是将这根驻扎在彼此心底的『尖刺』坦白出了口，而闻言的黑子则是始终保持着沉默，直到男人低声咕哝了一句『对不起』，心中的不安在尘埃落定的同时、给予黑子的就只有失落以及打击。  
「我不知道该不该这样形容，可我从来没有想过把你当成那家伙的『替身』来看待。因为对我来说他不是任何人能够取代的，而你的确是个不错的人，我也很喜欢和你在一起时的那种感觉。」  
「…………」  
只不过一切都是情非得已，回过神时我就眼睛开始在你的身上开始寻找过去的影子。说完、稍稍停顿了一会的青峰如同心虚般地掩上了下颚，时而咋舌、时而叹息。  
「想着『如果那家伙真的回来了的话，或许就是这样的感觉吧』……抱歉，我不想瞒着你，……真的很对不起。」  
「…………青峰君没有道歉的必要，所以请把头抬起来吧。」  
没有想到心结打开的契机竟是如此简单，如释重负的舒畅感使黑子下意识地长吁了一口气、缓缓闭上了双眼。思绪依旧沉重、却比刚才要来得冷静，竭尽全力在脑海中将这股心情化为言语，黑子无意要责怪任何人、也不打算为两人的私欲叠加上任何多余的词语。我能够明白你的心情，所以请你不要道歉。笑着对盘坐在一旁的男人说道，黑子并没有撒谎、可正是因为已经没有说谎的必要才令人感到惋惜，因为自己已经无力再挽回什么、就连睁一只眼闭一只眼的妥协都失去了意义。黑子曾经答应过青峰会支持男人的这份心情，对那不明生物所抱持的感情也好，以及愿意花一生的时间去铭记的执念也罢，自己的确被青峰重情义的一面深深吸引，也被他的这份执着深深伤害。如果我是你的话，也许我会做出一样的事吧。苦笑着耸了耸肩，而在青峰那欲言又止的态度中、黑子默默地走下了床铺，低头望着摆放在角落里的盆栽植物，再次启唇道。  
「和青峰君相处的这段时间我真的很愉快。明明性格完全不一样、为什么能够产生这么强烈的感觉呢？就算告诉别人也只会受到质疑的目光，可我还是觉得很高兴，也不后悔自己能够认识你。」  
「…………」  
或许正因为是这样才会与你走得越来越近吧，就好像是小孩子的叛逆心理、不过无论是什么样的理由，『庆幸能够遇见你』的事是不会改变的。  
一见如故的默契绝对不是什么错觉，黑子是这么坚信的，想必青峰也是一样。频频偶遇的『巧合』一定有着它的理由，而这是否就是『黑子哲也』闯入男人生命的意义所在？谁又都给不了一个明确的答案。黑子也有想要寻找的东西，就与在校园内混混度日的青峰一样；想要从枯燥乏味的平淡生活中抽离，所以才毅然地辞去工作、选择了能够与更多人相处的工作，只不过这份空虚感仍然存在、千篇一律的日常仍然让黑子感到迷惘，可这种如同陷入泥潭无法自拔的焦躁感却在青峰出现后渐渐没了棱角，然而给予了青峰雷同感受的人却不是黑子。  
「所以在青峰君能够真正正视我这个人之前，我们暂时不要见面了吧。」  
「……等等、你刚说什么……？！」  
正是因为明白这种连生活都一并被点亮的喜悦才无法轻易让步，大步来到餐桌前、披上外套的黑子头也不回地走下玄关的台阶，将脱下的室内拖鞋放进了鞋柜。不顾青峰的阻拦与追问，下定决心的黑子就连视线都不再与青峰交叠，低头专心地系着脚上的鞋带，可明明已经有了觉悟、手上的动作就好像仍有顾虑般地意外迟钝，就连步伐都显得格外迟缓。为什么啊？！我已经道歉了啊！为什么非得要做到这个地步不可？！连公寓的大门都来不及关上、就这么紧追在自己身后的男人一把拽上了自己的胳臂，可即便如此、黑子也没有改变决心；最后一次的眼神交汇是否就这么成为了诀别，但就算心里再懊悔、除此之外，黑子根本别无选择。  
「因为我非常重视青峰君。唯独这份心情，我不希望成为任何人的替代品。」  
「…………」

无论是什么样的心情、单方面的宣泄一定是轻松的；不需要去顾虑对方的感受，只需传达自己心中所想的念头就足够，所以黑子并没有为当初的不告而别感到后悔，也不认为青峰会因此而受伤。只不过解脱的释然迟迟没有到来、反而多了一份不自觉的缺失感；就好像随手携带的一个物件突然丢失不见了一样，不知不觉、这种堪称『寂寞』的负面情绪逐渐影响到了黑子的工作，频频的失误非但引起了同行们的注意，就连始终都非常照顾自己的前辈都忍不住担心起黑子的近况来。  
「黑子，时间差不多了，你今天先回去吧。」  
整理完最后一束捧花、低声提醒着正埋头打理着鲜花的黑子，肩负店长之责的日向可谓是店内鲜少知道黑子为何如此萎靡不振的理由的存在。倒也不是黑子耐不住寂寞才向前辈倾诉或是坦白、单纯地是想为自己犯下的过失弥补些什么，所以当日向一脸正色地追问起自己如此失魂落魄的原因时，黑子也毫不犹豫地坦白了最近发生的一些状况，也得到了日向的谅解。春天快到了，感冒也很流行，记得注意身体，如果有什么状况的话千万不要勉强。一边叮嘱道，一边从自己的手中夺过了剪刀；如是在店内大声吆喝着的日向虽然有些性急，却是个勤快仔细的热心人，除了黑子之外、也得到了店内所有人的尊重。这股以日向为中心萦绕在店内的轻松氛围总是能够在黑子最为沮丧的时候舒缓紧绷的心弦，就好像植物的自然芬芳一样、让人不愿就这么轻易离开。  
「啊、忘了说了。今天那家伙也有打电话过来，我擅自帮你推辞了，这样没问题吧？」  
「……没关系，非常感谢你，给您添麻烦了。」  
依赖着某个人生活是十分轻松的一件事。无需思考、也无需烦恼；更不必做出抉择，只要尽情地随波逐流就好，所以不得不通过互相扶持才能活下去的人类比这个世上任何一种生物都要脆弱，黑子是这么认为的。至少花花草草能够在极其恶劣的环境中为自己创造出生的进路，而同样是生命、人却无法做到在顽石中生存，只能愣愣地坐在原地、默默盼望着奇迹的降临。自从黑子头也不回地夺门而出、青峰与自己就不曾正面交流过；男人还是会像往常那样装作不经意地路过花店，然而上天仿佛又如同故弄玄虚一般擅自切断了原本紧紧维系着两人的『缘分』，从最初的频频偶遇、到现在的一再错过，青峰踏进花店时总是不见黑子的影子，而当黑子以店员的身份坚守在花店的时候同样不见男人的踪影。这同样是一种别样的『巧合』吧、如是暗暗回忆的黑子不禁在心中嘀咕道。说不定这就是故事的结局了。与那从植物中诞生的男人有着相同的名字的黑子最终还是从青峰的身边离开了，只不过各自心怀的理由截然不同、黑子并不是真的想要切断这缕特殊的孽缘，而是现在的青峰无法给予自己真正想要的东西，黑子也同样无法为青峰实现任何的心愿。  
（你这话是什么意思？『替代品』？这种事我从来没有想过！）  
在甩开男人那紧拽着自己胳臂的大手之前，刺耳的怒吼使黑子下意识地深吸了一口气，鼓动的思绪不光光让神志陷入了前所未有的慌乱，就连身体都像是被一条条铁链紧紧束缚一样、一动也动不了。我说了我不可能拿任何人当做那家伙的替身，就算从你的身上看到了他的影子也只不过是潜意识的期待而已，况且我已经道过歉了啊。讨饶的说辞的确流露着诚恳，然而黑子非但不为所动、甚至更为坚决地甩开了男人的胳臂，稍稍侧过了身。自己的心情或许的确是不开窍的任性，又或是一时的怄气才冥顽不灵地坚持着莫须有的『原则』，可自己若是不踏出这一步一切就都不会改变，自欺欺人的拖延只会让两人越伤越深。  
（青峰君没有必要道歉，我刚才也已经说过了。你并没有做错什么，恰恰相反、我感到十分欣慰。）  
（…………）  
这绝对不是在讥讽，每一句都是我的真心话。  
说完、提了提滑落的肩带，短暂的沉默带给两人的是自省与沉思，其实事情为何会变成现在这样的理由青峰心里比任何人都清楚，只不过黑子选择了面对、青峰仍旧执迷不悟地决定佯装不知。  
（我明白青峰君并没有打算把我当成任何人的替身，可也证明你真正希望能够留在自己身边的人并不是我吧？不然又怎么会不受控制地在别人身上寻找某人的影子，这不意味着我连当『替身』的资格都没有吗？）  
用着最为残酷的言语揭露了男人的那份『伪善』，善意的谎言在更多的时候只会让本已足够生硬的局面变得越发恶化而已。不知是否是因为自己的这番话彻底撕裂了对方的最后一道底线、见青峰骤然脸色大变，黑子竟莫名地感到有些安心，连唇角都忍不住轻扬起来。是我说中了吗？为什么青峰君要露出那么生气的表情呢？无意识的挑衅使得屹立在跟前的高大男人愤愤地咋了咋舌，紧握的拳头因动摇而细细颤抖着、而青峰却什么都没有说，连一句否认的借口都没有，不应时机的坦诚留给黑子的就只有苦笑的份、以及名为『放弃』的唯一选择。  
（况且该道歉的人是我才对。很抱歉，或许我没有办法履行那个约定了。）  
（…………）  
正因为青峰在黑子的心里变得越来越重要，自己才无法怀着当初那份感动去祈祷着男人与那不明生物的重逢。这绝对不是心胸狭隘的妒忌，只是任何人都无法视而不见的私心而已。青峰并不是没有在这之后发来邮件，装作若无其事的寒暄很快就遭到了自己的无视、而且命运的齿轮又好像突然改变了原有的方向似的，频繁的擦肩而过使囤积在心头的落寞越发膨胀之际被赋予了另一种奇妙的『可能性』，这一切究竟是偶然又或是必然，事已至此、深陷局中的黑子早已分不清，想必青峰也是亦然。可无论如何，对现在的两人而言距离一定是必要的。解开了固定在身后的活结，将沾满了花泥的围裙平整的轻放在箩筐里；不知是否是长期与鲜花接触的关系，黑子的身上仿佛总是带着一股洗不净的植物香、夹杂着些许肥料的味道，光是嗅着就让鼻尖隐隐犯痒。或许撑不过春天、自己就会率先颓倒在花粉的海洋里了吧。一想到这、忍不住轻声打了个喷嚏的黑子匆匆从橱柜里取出了围巾，一圈又一圈地缠绕上了脖颈，用着严实柔软的面料遮盖住了大半张脸颊。  
「黑子——！要不要一起回家，正好我也下班了……你那是什么打扮啊？！」  
推门而入的降旗与自己是同一时间进入诚凛的新米店员，也因为同龄的缘故很快就与黑子打成了一片。用着诧异的目光上下打量着鬼鬼祟祟的黑子，露骨的态度不禁使蒙着面的黑子细声窃笑起来。我还以为是有小偷进来了呢，好歹把鼻子给露出来啦。苦笑着揶揄道，闻言的黑子则是应声拉扯下了围巾，弯腰捡起了摆放在脚边的背包、一边走上了前。  
「而且店里那么暖和，裹着围巾不会热吗？我光是看你穿成这样就透不过气了呢。」  
「因为花粉的关系所以鼻子痒痒的。今天忘记戴口罩了，所以先这么凑合下。」  
花店的店员竟然会对花粉过敏，这种事我还是头一次听说。面对降旗的感慨、耸了耸肩的黑子则是以一句『大千世界无奇不有』轻易敷衍了过去。降旗与黑子不同、之所以会在花店是为了转行所做的缓冲准备；从一名普通的公司职员到为维持生计绞尽脑汁的新人漫画家，就『追求梦想』的感悟两人姑且还算聊得来，不过这种看似平和的交谈却与青峰是截然不同的。  
「不过春天快到了，接下来可能会比现在忙十倍吧，想想后脑就觉得好痛。」  
没有任何分享的念头，片刻的欢笑也在眨眼间尘埃落定，黑子从降旗的身上找不到期待的兴奋感、也不曾想过从对方的身上得到什么样的应答或是回报。顺其自然地围绕着话题聊着相关的事，平凡的谈话同样自然得如同呼吸一般、却无法在黑子的心头留下任何的印记。降旗给人的感觉就好像一阵迎面吹来的清风，虽然没有厌恶的感觉、却也很难进驻黑子的内心；忍不住暗暗心想的黑子难免对擅自被自己当做参照物的降旗感到有些愧疚，可更让自己越发心虚地低下头的仍旧是那孤独又高大的背影，仿佛已经成为了一种无法抗拒的本能、无时无刻不在牵动着黑子的思绪与神经。  
「而且新人奖的结果也快出来了，不知道这次会不会被提名呢……」  
「『铃铃——』」  
清脆的声响打断了枯燥的闲聊，下意识捂上长裤口袋的黑子轻声咕哝了一句『抱歉』，随即取出了手机、低头凝视着闪烁的屏幕。熟悉的名字随着悦耳的旋律不停地滚动着，无奈又耐不住有些激动的心情迫使黑子咬牙按下了红色的按键、将手机随手塞进了外套的口袋。你用不着顾虑我的，如果不方便的话我去门外等你就好。误认为黑子是因为顾忌到自己的存在才切断了来电、降旗的好心换来的却是黑子的否定。只不过是陌生的号码而已，一般我不太接陌生人的电话。好似『理所当然』的谎言显然没有引起对方的疑心，然而正当两人商量着一起坐电车回家时、不安分的精密仪器又以惊人的频率震动了起来，沉闷的声响使黑子心虚地背过了身、偷偷掀开了手机的翻盖，低头默念着显示在屏幕上方的黑色文字。  
【你在店里吧。出来，我有话和你说。】  
命令般的口气让黑子在瞬间便按下了删除键，只不过动摇仍然残存于心底、深吸了一口气的黑子在降旗的询问中勉强挤出一丝微笑，右手则是牢牢地握着轻便的手机。本想装作视而不见、就这么大方地和同事一起走出店门，然而正当黑子拿出应有的觉悟握上更衣室的门锁时，震动的嗡嗡声又一次从掌心传来，这下连身为局外人的降旗都不禁向自己投来了好奇的目光。  
「那个……我看我还是出去等你吧，真的不着急的。」  
不合时宜的贴心不禁让黑子在心中哀叹连连，除此之外又想不出比这更好的办法。微笑着向自己挥了挥手、悄然走出门的降旗不知究竟发现了多少；是否会迎面撞上在门外守护的青峰，而男人又会用着怎样先入为主的『观念』猜忌自己与这位特殊『客人』之间的关系。太多的『突然』让黑子一时不知该如何是好，慌乱之余、又像是自暴自弃般地打开了手机的翻盖。简短的文字与男人的个性可谓是如出一辙，没有丝毫的遮掩、更没有客套可言；专制的口气就好像不容许自己拒绝一般、可即便如此，黑子还是从字里行间之间看出了些许的犹豫，也明白对方的这一举动背后藏匿了多大的决心。  
【你也别再躲躲藏藏了。你不是想知道我到底是怎么想的吗？一直躲在这种寒酸的花店里是得不出什么答案的吧！】  
「…………」  
幼稚的将心中所有的不服气迁怒到了『诚凛』的头上，苦笑着望着屏幕上的文字，黑子甚至能够清楚地描绘出男人是用着什么样的表情敲打着按键、写下这些话语的。老套的激将法对个性温吞的黑子而言根本不足为惧；可即便如此、黑子仍然为男人所说的『答案』感到十分在意。在萌生这样的自觉的瞬间黑子就知道自己根本就没有胜算，也彻底明白无论事情变成了什么样的结果、『失去青峰』一定会让自己陷入前所未有的懊悔。  
【那青峰君是想要和我说什么呢？】  
蜷缩着身体、蹲坐在更衣室的角落，之所以用着这样的姿势并不是因为空间狭窄，而是一种本能、就好像动物喜欢蜷着身子藏匿在狭小的空间里一样，双臂环抱着膝盖能够给人一种隐形的安全感，也让自己能够更清晰地确认心脏的鼓动。事先说明我并没有躲着青峰君，也没有躲藏的必要，只不过我暂时不想见你。再三确认了信件的内容、果断地按下了发送键。可没过多久，再次震动起来的手机传来了几声悦耳的旋律，然而这回黑子也同样毫不犹豫地切断了电话，轻笑着望着闪烁不停的手机屏幕。  
【你还说你没有躲我！既然没有在躲我那为什么不接我电话、也不出来见我？！】  
气急败坏的态度怎么看都像是个闹脾气的孩子，简短的词句中非但多次出现了语法上的错误、就连标点都来不及用上，就这么给自己发来了回信。黑子的确是在故意刁难青峰，这就好像是一种恶意的『报复』；就算自己能够理解青峰举棋不定的心情，可黑子只不过是个『普通人』，一样会生气、一样会因为期待得不到回应而颓丧甚至失去耐性。轻托着下颚、高举着手机，稍稍眯起的双眼仰望着刺眼的屏幕，突然不知该说些什么好的黑子竟莫名地羡慕起这样的青峰来。任何一种感情都是互相的，只有在尊重对方的情况下才能赢得别人对自己的尊重。相反的、迁怒与失望也是一样。当黑子因『无法以一个普通男人的身份赢得青峰对自己的重视』感到失落不已时，青峰对于这样转身离去的自己又是怎么想的呢？茅塞顿开的领悟使黑子下意识地屏住了呼吸，为了追求自己想得到的东西而在无意中伤害了别人、这份自私与青峰那为了追寻过去的美好而将他人的身影重叠在自己身上的私心并没有什么不同。两人明明都犯着相同的错误，却随着距离的缩短失去了『共犯』的自觉。为什么没有早点发现呢……如果早点察觉到的话事情是不是就不会变成现在这样了呢。就连『私欲』本身都在不知不觉中成为了一种『巧合』，又好像是一种刻意的安排、让人捉摸不透的同时也使黑子开始沉思，这一切的缘由究竟是什么，而『那个男人』又是为了什么才会来到这个世界？  
【算了，不管你愿不愿意从那屋里出来，总之我有话要和你说清楚。】  
正当黑子竭力整理着头绪时，再度传来邮件的青峰一改方才的性急口吻、郑重的文字没了最初的浮躁，甚至给人一种稳重的错觉。仔细地浏览着每一行每一句，不自觉地启唇默念了起来，黑子比任何人都渴望着这个答案，同时也避讳着、躲让着。理由并不复杂，只是担心男人所给予的答案不是自己想要的罢了；黑子并不是那么坚强宽容的人，自己同样会因为失败而拘泥在其中，同样也会因为后悔而耿耿于怀。在这段时间内我想了很多，也试着站在你的立场上去思考这些事的前因后果。拖动着滚轴、就好像生怕错过什么一般反复扫阅着成排的文字，然而当青峰用着严谨的词汇向自己阐述了好不容易用言语组织起来的心声时，黑子竟突然感到无法思考、就这么怔怔地呆愣在原地，耳蜗中响起的就只有自己的心跳。  
【我的确在那家伙离开后很受打击，可如果现在没有你的话、我该怎么从那段过去里走出来？这难道不能成为我需要你的借口吗？！】  
「…………」  
自私的宣言不禁让紧握着手机的黑子哑然失笑，就好像是被逼急的野兽一样、黑子与青峰都是自私的，一个则是希望从自己的身上得到安慰，一个则是希望对方的眼里只容下自己一人。谁都没有权利和资格指责些什么，黑子对这样的青峰难免感到有些生气、可更多的是理解男人的焦急甚至无助。合上了手机的翻盖，拉开了通往店外的大门；用着暧昧不清的谎言谢绝了降旗的邀请，当黑子走出装饰精简的店门时，熟悉的高大身影已经等候在路口的转角、依旧和往日一样显眼。需要用着这样窝囊的方式去遗忘一个人，青峰的理直气壮让黑子觉得眼前那伟岸又魁梧的背影只不过是一个『假象』，可也正是男人这种青涩又任性的地方让黑子忘记了隔阂在两人之间的距离，无论是性格也好、还是体型也罢，青峰说他需要自己，这已经足够了。  
「……其实直到现在我都不认为这个世界上真的会发生那么荒谬的巧合，不过我相信它之所以存在一定有着特别的理由。」  
既没有出声呼喊对方的名字，也没有刻意在男人的面前突显自己的存在；更像是自言自语的感慨在青峰背后响起的那刻、始终低头紧盯着屏幕的男人猛地抬起头，循着声音的方向转过了身。惊愕失措的表情与平日那自信满满的狂妄截然不同，微蹙的眉头就好像在责备自己何必这样故弄玄虚一样。然而、对视了许久的两人久久都没有说话，可气氛已经不像从前那样僵硬、反而多了一种不易察觉的释怀。  
「青峰君曾经说过吧？『黑子哲也』这个名字是你为他取的，尽管方法有些乱来，可真的很巧，就连假名的写法都是一样。」  
「…………」  
瞪大着双眼、沉默着聆听着，途中青峰好几次开口想要说些什么，可欲言又止的犹豫态度最终还是让他选择了退缩，时而烦躁地挠着短发，时而忍不住叹起气来。虽然我不清楚当时的你们为何会做出这样的选择，不过我倒是觉得很高兴、也觉得十分幸运。说完，稍稍提了提滑落的背包肩带，一旦放下了很多事也就都豁然开朗，那些因为狭义的私心而被埋没的细节也随着这份领悟得以柳暗花明。  
「因为我知道你很重视那个人，而我们又有着一样的名字，就好像你也非常重视我一样。非常感谢你。」  
「……你没有向我道歉的必要吧，当时我也只不过是不知不觉就……」  
「呐，青峰君。你有想过这些巧合都是因为什么存在的吗？」  
突如其来的发问使愣在跟前的男人一阵语塞，踌躇不决的模样并不是因为疑惑或是迷惘，其实青峰心里一定也有了答案。与不可思议的生物相遇，随即又给予了他名字与生活的真实；又在一切不得不从零开始的时候遇见了新的希望，如果说这些琐碎的点点滴滴只不过是意外一场的话也未免太煞风景了。忍不住自嘲般地低声嘀咕道，闻言的青峰则是另有所思地低下了脑袋、移开了视线。  
「虽然这只不过是我一厢情愿的想法，可如果这么做就能挽回我自己想要的东西的话，又有什么不好？」  
沉溺在荒唐的白日梦里，妄想着那些因你的出现而明朗的未来。谈话的过程中青峰始终没有直视黑子的眼睛，可双手却在无意中握上了自己的手腕，如同拿捏着一件易碎的物品一般、用着粗糙的掌心将黑子的指尖牢牢缠裹，轻柔又有些霸道的举动之中尽是不愿放手的决心。重视也好、失去也罢，正因为一切都还没有结束，所以我才能在茫茫人海中发现你的存在，而你也愿意停留在这间不合身份的花店门前、追逐着记忆的残影。只不过对过往的留恋并不仅仅只是缅怀过去的懊悔与悲伤而已，更多的应是重新开始的勇气，无论是篮球、还是已经失去的人与事，这份利用告别才得以继承的心愿，只有『黑子』才能够为自己实现。  
「『他一定是为了能够让我们相遇才存在的』。青峰君不这么认为吗？」  
「……啊啊，他的确就是这种任性的臭脾气。」

在仍旧有些阴冷的微风中感受着彼此的温度，从手心传来的温暖就好像挥之不去的烙印、始终残留在黑子的皮肤上。在这之后青峰默不作声地转身离开，黑子不明白男人想明白了多少、可只要决定不再逃避，或许这就是现在的黑子唯一能够为青峰做的事了吧。果不其然、第二天的清早青峰就给自己传来了邮件，一如既往的寒暄比起以往要来得有些拘谨，黑子甚至能够想象出男人是用着什么样的表情坐在床头输入这些生硬的文字、可这种僵硬的生疏感只持续了三天，很快、青峰的身影又像从前那样出现在了『诚凛』的门前，依旧是那种死板阴沉的表情，实在与美丽纤细的鲜花说不上相称。  
「好了，这下应该就差不多了。」  
每周都要抽三天的时间去青峰所住的公寓打理摆放在墙脚的芦荟，为了方便自己的出入、青峰甚至将公寓的备用钥匙交给了自己，然而黑子并没有收下，而是问青峰索要了邮箱的钥匙，坚称只要把公寓大门的钥匙放在邮箱里就好。自己并没有刻意拉近两人间的距离，可能是因为相遇的契机太过突然、现在的黑子反而不希望这一重修旧好的纽带升温得太快，在试探和推敲中给予彼此足够的空间，这不光光是给青峰足够的时间寻找如何走出过去的方法，也是给黑子更多的余裕找到与那段过去共存的方式。  
「啊……是吗……多谢了……」  
趴伏在床头的青峰像个孩子一样时不时地辗转着结实的身子，双臂将松软的棉被团成了一团、邋遢懒散的模样实在让黑子无法承认这是一个成年人该有的作为。一样四处忙着投放简历的青峰似乎已经收到了不少公司的面试邀请，然而男人始终没有下定决心，就好像在顾虑什么一样，偶尔黑子也会旁侧敲击地询问一些关于工作方面的事，可青峰似乎不喜欢自己触及这一块，说着『等决定了自然会告诉你』。  
「你让我再稍微睡一会……过十分钟叫我吧，然后一起出门吃饭。」  
用着理所当然的口气『吩咐』道，不顾站在角落频频长叹的黑子、就这么将棉被蒙上了整个脑袋；当黑子摘下手套、默默地替公寓的主人收拾屋内的残局时，不知在何时探出脑袋的青峰又立马出声制止了自己的行为，满是血丝的眼眶看起来的确十分疲倦。你别瞎忙活了，你又不是佣人，没必把这种事都拦到自己身上。说完、冲着自己招了招手的青峰低声喊了一句『过来』，而很快意味男人意思的黑子也大方地向着床铺的方向迈开了脚步，伸手握上了对方的指尖。  
「只要十分钟就好了。……暂时就这样吧，十分钟后叫我起床就好，如果到时候我醒不过来直接揍我也行。」  
「可以是可以。不过能让我先去洗个手吗？手上还沾着花泥……」  
没关系，我都让你暂时保持这样了，这样就好。  
不同于那天在花店前的小心翼翼，不知轻重的蛮力压得指骨隐隐生疼，然而黑子并没有抱怨什么，也明白这是男人不安的表现，至于青峰究竟在害怕什么，黑子多多少少能够猜中些许。比起泥巴、你手上那橡胶的味道反而让人更受不了。音落、将鼻尖凑到掌心使劲嗅了嗅的青峰一边故作厌恶地咋了咋舌，一边又忍不住窃笑起来、侧了个身。  
「不过比起睁开眼发现屋里空荡荡的、什么都没有，这点程度的小事就不值一提了。」  
「我不会逃走的，也不会突然消失。」  
趁势将有些冰冷的指尖抵上了男人的脸颊，疲惫的睡颜是否又是为了逃避而做的佯装？紧闭着双眼的青峰没有出声，却在黑子不断用指腹摩挲着脸颊时稍稍低下了脑袋；掌心几乎覆盖了男人的半片脸蛋，眼前那不知该说是安抚还是撒娇的光景莫名地让黑子联想到了『互舔伤口』这个字眼，也明白青峰之所以会如此不安是因为对『失去』的畏惧。  
「我和『他』不一样。我会说话，也会思考，如果『那个人』是出于本能选择了你，那我同样是凭借着自己意志选择留在你身边。」  
说着，稍稍抬起单手的黑子轻轻拨开了紧揪着自己腕骨的手指，就在青峰松手之际、在床沿坐下的邂逅之人俯身替公寓的主人拾起了滑落的棉被，轻盖上了对方的肩头、许下了最后的承诺。  
「所以就算青峰君松开了手，我也不会离开的。」  
「…………嗯。」  
哲。

——FIN.2013-11-30——


	5. 2015-12-9

在青峰很小的时候家里曾养过一条小狗，说是‘宠物’有点不太妥当、其实是邻居全家碰巧要去国外旅游，又生怕自家的爱犬没有人照顾，所以临时寄放在青峰家、照顾一段时间，而就在那短短的一个月里，还只是孩子的青峰第一次切身明白了动物的可爱之处、同时也明白了身为‘主人’的压力与那份职责，恰恰是这份责任感加强了最终离别时的不舍，直到现在、自己都会时不时梦到那条年仅五个月大的幼犬，回忆起两人睡在同一张床上嬉闹、在夕阳下散步的日子，频繁的甚至可以与篮球相互媲美。

“喂、哲……！你赶紧给我出去！干嘛硬要钻到我的被窝里来啊？！我不是给你买了新被子了吗！赶紧回去！”

“！！”

凡是需要承担‘责任’的事儿都不是什么容易的活儿。记得在将小狗归还给邻居的时候，难得严厉了一回的父亲就好像安抚似的拍了拍自己的脑袋、如是低声说道。小动物真的非常可爱，它们很柔软、也很乖巧；可也有柔软与调皮的时候，虽然他们有着一嘴尖锐的牙齿却远比人类容易来的受伤，就好像刚出生的婴儿一样、没少让青峰操心，更没少人自己害怕。可眼前正紧紧抱着自己胳臂不放的生物又该怎么解释呢？自己是该拿他与动物比较、又或是像对待人一样善待他呢？外貌与普通的人类如出一辙的‘黑子’其实从植物中诞生的：冰凉的皮肤感受不到任何的热度，蜷缩成一团的身子瘦小的让人忍不住暗暗同情。见依偎在自己身旁的‘莫名生物’死死的抓着自己的胳臂、就好像使出了全身的力道似的，不论青峰再怎么推托，也硬是要将他那平坦的胸膛贴上自己的身体。黑子的本体是芦荟，而从网络上寻找到的资料来看、适合芦荟生长环境温度大约为20-30°C之间，夜间的最佳温度大约为14-17°C，偏偏不巧的是、此时此刻窗外正飘着雨雪，阴冷的寒气不断从窗户的缝隙间钻进屋里、就连青峰自己都忍不住裹紧了被子，也难怪黑子会有那么大的反应，宛如遇到了天敌的兔子一般。

“……你真的那么冷啊？要不我给你加条毯子？两个人睡一个被窝很挤的啊。”

比起黑子那不耐寒的天性、更让青峰感到头疼的是黑子不太听得懂人话这件事。见自己如是开口妥协道、似懂非懂的‘生物’先是扬起了脑袋、本以为对方是意会了自己的好意，然而下一秒、忽然张开双唇的‘怪物’就这么狠狠的咬上了自己的胳臂，力道虽大却不怎么疼，但黑子那过于突然的举动还是惊得青峰忍不住大叫起来，一把推开了男人那小巧的脑袋、掀开了被窝，跌跌撞撞的滚下了床铺。

“你……！你干嘛突然咬人啊！都留下印子了……你不是从芦荟变过来的吗？！一般情况下植物会咬人的吗！？”

“呼……”

比起一脸狼狈的坐在地上的自己、似乎总算安心了的‘植物人’心满意足的提了提滑落在床沿的被褥，就这么用棉被将单薄的身体层层颤过了起来，像极了尚未孵化虫蛹，让青峰觉得既生气、又好笑。你到底什么意思啊！这两条被子不都一样吗？你把被子裹的再紧、过一会儿不还是一样会凉下来。直到现在青峰明白为什么黑子不惜与自己大打出手、也要把自己赶下床的原因了：大概是误认为自己的被窝更加暖和吧。身为植物，黑子虽然会行走、也有着自己的意识，可他毕竟不像其他人类一样懂的分辨是非的道理，更不会懂的那些由人类杜撰总结出来的‘自然规律’。闻声、仍旧没能理会自己的一片好心的‘莫名生物’依旧不理不睬的闭上了那双湛蓝的双眸，然而没过多久、似乎察觉到了一样的黑子猛的睁开了双眼，比起方才的满足与笃定，无助与焦虑竟让那对人情世故毫无概念的奇怪生物红了双眼，怪异的声响时不时的从半启的双唇传来，像极了求救的信号、迫使青峰重重的叹了口气，伸手拽上了被褥的边角。

“叫你不听我的话，现在尝到苦头了吧？还不赶紧把被子掀开让我进来，难不成你还想继续挨冻啊？”

“唔……”

在温度低于十摄氏度的时候芦荟就会停止生长，而当气温低于零°C时、芦荟的叶肉就会因受冻而慢慢萎蔫死亡。论外貌、黑子的确与人类没有任何的区别，却远比人类还要来的敏感与脆弱，强烈的落差直到现在都无法让青峰适从，更不知道该用什么样的方法去呵护这样脆弱又捉摸不透的‘存在’。静静的呼吸不断从身下传来，看似单薄的身体其实有着相当的重量；一旦依赖上了自己的体温、很快就睡着了的黑子就这么一动不动的趴伏在自己的身上，一边将脑袋枕靠在自己的肩头，细瘦的双臂好似蔓藤、紧紧的环绕着自己的脖颈，然而比起正呼呼大睡的黑子、充当‘人肉睡垫’的青峰就没有那么舒适自在了。

“唉……今晚看来是别睡了，脖子好痛……！”

柔软的发梢略过敏感的侧颈，而就在自己忍受不了瘙痒的触感、下意识的动了动身子时，趴在胸前的‘莫名生物’就这么险些从自己的胸膛滑落，好在青峰及时用胳臂挡住了男人的身体，一手扶持着纤细的腰肢；像是拥抱、又不像是相拥的姿势莫名的让自己热了脸颊，就好像自暴自弃似的、又一声叹息象征着再一次的妥协，无奈与怜爱时而交织、时而排斥，就这么在心头不断躁动着、挣扎着，剩下的就只有那道永远解不开的疑问：自己到底该拿怀中的生物如何是好。

“总而言之先睡吧。这家伙抱起来凉凉的……还挺舒服的。”

“呼……呼……”


	6. 2015-12-13

十二月，久违的暖冬、在半空便化为水滴的飘雪；阴冷的寒风划过脸颊却少了往年的刺痛感，月光透过云层照亮了回家的路，同时也模糊了头顶上方的路灯，为姗姗来迟的严冬增添了一股无法言喻的朦胧之美。一边望着眼前那美不胜收的夜景、一边呵着热气的黑子下意识的裹紧了缠绕在脖颈的围巾；距离走下出租车已经过去将近十分钟的时间了，与自己相约在十字路口见面的另一个男人却迟迟没有出现。天空飘着稀稀疏疏的雪子、有的落在了自己的鼻尖，有的则融化成了冰冷的水滴。就在黑子按捺不住从脚底席卷而上的寒意、下意识的打了个哆嗦时，不自觉迈出的脚尖不小心碰撞上了摆放在路灯旁的松树，与自己齐肩高的植物静静的屹立在风雨交加的夜幕之中，与耸着双肩、缩着脖子的黑子可谓是截然相反，光是细想，就让自己自惭形秽的苦笑起来。

“青峰君好慢啊……要不要给他打个电话呢？”

距离圣诞节就只剩下两个星期的时间，不单单是黑子就职的花店、整条商业街早已被喜庆的氛围所笼罩，而为了迎合节日的气氛，店里到处可见充满圣诞风情的装饰品：有金色的铃铛、还有圣诞老人的贴纸，除此之外店长的母亲还特意烘焙了形状各异的姜饼，甜而不腻的口感不但深受孩子们的欢迎，连一些年轻的女性顾客都因这股香味而停下了仓促的步伐，店里的生意更是以成倍的趋势日益上涨着。

（哈——…好累啊。虽说客人多是好事，可一旦忙起来还真是够呛的，估计得等过了除夕才能彻底放松、好好休息了。）

日子一旦变得忙碌、时间也会跟着一起加快它的步伐；眨眼之间时间竟已经过了傍晚六点，热闹的街道早已被霓虹灯所点亮，熟悉的旋律从四面八方响起，融入了人群的喧哗、竟不会给人突允与杂乱的感觉。解下了缠绕在腰际的围裙，同样感到非常疲惫的黑子不禁苦笑着长叹了一口气，一句感同身受的‘是啊’让趴伏在座椅靠背上的小金井更为理直气壮的撇了撇嘴、慵懒的打了个哈欠，随即抬手托上了沉重的脑袋，如同自言自语般抱怨了起来。

（而且卖的都是些重的要死的盆栽，像是圣诞花啦、圣诞树啦……真不知道店长他是从哪里进的货，竟然能够找到那些松树，普通的花店会卖这种玩意儿吗？）  
（今天上门光顾的客人有许多都是以公司的名义定的货，应该都是装饰用的吧？不过我也是第一次在日本看到真正的‘圣诞树’、店长他真的是很用心呢。）

小金井口中的‘松树’并不是普通的青松、更不是在森林里经常看到的常青植物，而是真正意义上的‘圣诞树’：净高大约在一米六左右，是冷杉的一种、在天然树中冷杉一直都是庆祝圣诞时首选的树种，针形的绿叶即便在非常干燥的大雪天也不容易脱落，叶瓣的色泽与形状更是鲜亮饱满、就连气味都非常清新沁鼻，非常适合摆放在住宅之内。冷杉的圣诞树在欧洲非常普遍，而在日本、大多数人都会选择人造的假树当作圣诞树的树种。我听伊月说其实日向那家伙也是一时兴起，碰巧丽子那边有进货的渠道、所以想试一试，没想到卖的这么好；说着、缓缓支起了身的小金井有意无意的摇晃着悬在半空的双腿，就好像忽然想到了什么似的、意味深长的笑容让黑子有些困惑的眨了眨眼，下意识的放下了手中的围裙、目不转睛的望着不远处的前辈。

（要不黑子你也带一盆回去吧！你是一个人住吧？圣诞节一个人在家多无聊啊，即便只是一棵松树、总比一个人呆在家守夜要来得强啊。）  
（这……不太好吧？）

黑子对圣诞之类的洋节日并没有什么太大的兴趣，更不认为这些稀奇古怪的节日是件必须放在心上的大事，只不过当小金井好似唆使一般提议让黑子也带一棵回家时，不知道为什么、黑子没有马上拒绝，相反的、自己倒是很乐意这么做，然而黑子真正的目的并不是像小金井所说的那样、为了排遣寂寞才会在家里添置一棵圣诞树，确切的说自己是生怕‘那个男人’会寂寞，毕竟那棵充满传奇色彩的芦荟已经不在了，如果只有男人一个人的话……即便嘴上不说，心底多少还是会觉得寂寞的吧。

与青峰相遇也已经快过去一年了，在这一年里发生了很多事、两人的关系也从熟悉变为了暧昧、又从暧昧渐渐变为了某种共生的关系，彼此安慰、彼此互舔着无法愈合的伤口，缅怀着无法倒带的过去。黑子不知道两人的关系能不能被形容成‘爱情’，又或是与爱情极为相似的一种情感，尽管这些困惑直到现在都没有找到一个明确的答案、然而黑子不认为这些疑问真的有解开的必要。有些事或许一辈子都不去挑明、一辈子都不要挑破反而比较好吧。黑子非常珍惜青峰，而青峰同样也很重视黑子，这一切都是因为那株不可思议的芦荟……因为那个从芦荟中诞生的男人；只要青峰对他还存有一丝思念、哪怕只有一点点，黑子就无法对青峰开口，亲口向他寻求问题的答案。

“抱歉、刚出门的时候家里来了个电话耽误了点时间，你等很久了？”

自从搬了家后黑子就不常去青峰家、毕竟方向完全相反，不过两人还是时常见面，比起曾经由黑子主动登门拜访青峰，现在轮到青峰主动登门拜访黑子，若是时间不巧、错过了末班车，男人也会经常留下了过夜，狭窄的公寓里也因对方的频繁出入添置了不少自己用不到的东西，而这些都是青峰所留下的印记。就在黑子犹豫着是否要靠自己一个人的力量先将脚边的圣诞树搬回家时，一辆黑色的出租车在自己的眼前停了下来、只见身穿大衣的青峰一脸狼狈的走下了车，重重的关上了车门，而在出租车离开之后，气喘吁吁的青峰停下了有些踉跄的步伐，就这么低头凝视着自己的眼睛，微蹙的眉头流露着满满的愧疚。

“你脸好红啊……该不会是被风吹的吧？你在这多久了？身体有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“还好吧，也就一刻钟而已。毕竟是我突然把青峰君叫出来的，我们两家距离那么远，等一会儿也是应该的。”

话不是这么说的啊，你跟我客套什么、以后少在我面前说这些话。

音落、咋了咋舌的男人毫不犹豫的解开了胸前的纽扣、将厚重的大衣轻盖在了自己的肩头，突如其来的‘好意’让黑子有些不知所措，然而还没等自己来得及道谢、主动弯下腰的青峰一把捧上了静静屹立在路灯旁的松树，一手托着花盆的底部，朝着公寓的方向迈开了脚步、大声催促了起来。你别愣在那不动啊！我把衣服给你了、不抓紧时间回家的话得轮到我被冻成冰棍了。看着男人弓着高大的背脊、为了维持有些失衡的重心摇摇晃晃的迈着脚步的身影，忍不住轻笑出声的黑子裹紧了身上的大衣，小跑着来到了青峰的身旁，无法言喻的安心感迫使自己伸出了被夜风吹得冰凉的双手，与男人一同扶上了冰冷的花盆，一步一步朝着家的方向走去。

“如果青峰君病倒了的话我会好好负起责任的，所以不用担心。”  
“啧……！明明身上还穿着别人的大衣，就别嘴硬了。”

如果‘那个人’真的是从芦荟中诞生的话，那么这颗松树被两人同时捧在手心的冷杉是不是也能孕育出和人类一样的存在、就好像一把神秘的钥匙，为人生的另一场重要的邂逅打开紧闭的门扉呢？

好不容易才与青峰合力一起将这棵圣诞树搬进了屋里，待到进了房间后才发现屋里根本没有太多充裕的空间；无奈之下、只能暂时将松树放在阳台的黑子一脸担忧的站在落地床旁，看着茂盛的枝叶随着夜风左右摇摆、尽管明白冷杉是极为耐寒的一种植物，可也忍不住暗暗感到心疼。自己到底为什么要把这棵冷杉带回家呢？最初难道不是因为想送给青峰才会义无反顾的从小金井的手里接过这棵小小的圣诞树的吗？就在黑子扪心自问之时，不知从何时来到自己身后的青峰冷不防的将满了热牛奶的马克杯贴上了自己的脸颊，温热的触感使得黑子立刻转过了身、随即伸出双手接过了椭圆形的杯子，低声咕哝了一句‘谢谢’。那就是你店里的前辈塞给你的圣诞树啊。还真够寒酸的，都不及你高呢；一边说着、一边探着脑袋打量着窗外的青峰如是连连感慨道，滑稽的形容让黑子不禁哑然失笑，低头抿了一口香醇的热牛奶、静静竖起了耳朵。

“然后呢？你把那棵树搬回来后打算怎么处置？总不见得一直丢在阳台上吧，看起来怪可怜的。”  
“嗯……我原本是打算把它放在屋里的，然后稍微装饰一下。圣诞节那天青峰君有空吗？要不要来我家一起过节呢？”

就连黑子都不知道自己为什么会在这样的场合下提出这样的邀约，闻言、先是一愣的青峰沉默了好久，而在眨眼之间、男人那黝黑的肤色表面就多了几丝绯红，就连说话的口气都变得断断续续，紧张与心虚可谓是暴露无遗。可、可以是可以啊，如果不加班的话我应该是能过来的；说完，清了清嗓子的青峰故作笃定的将马克杯凑到了嘴边，尽管两人的眼神没有正面交汇、可黑子能够明确的感受到对方正用余光窥探着自己的反应，滑稽的模样使得黑子不禁在心中连连苦笑，却又不舍得拆穿青峰的逞强，只能佯装不见、笑着岔开了话题。

“那真的太好了。不过一开始我是想把这棵圣诞树送给青峰君的，可不知道为什么到最后竟然搬到自己家来了……唔……果然还是放在青峰君家里比较合适吧。”  
“啊？为什么要给我啊……我可照顾不来植物啊，光是浇水我都嫌烦了，你又不是不知道。”

真的是这样吗？

就像不忍心拆穿男人的逞强一样、黑子更不忍心道破青峰那满是破绽的谎言，如果事情真的像你所说的那样简单又坦然的话，那为什么你会给那株芦荟小心翼翼的施肥，甚至不惜打电话向自己求救、焦急的不知该怎么办才好？

回想起来，自己之所以会将这棵冷杉带回家不是为了制造和青峰一起过圣诞节的借口，更不是为了帮助自己、排遣孤独与寂寥。我是为了青峰君；为了不让他孤单、为了不让他觉得寂寞，所以才会将它带回来的。可事实呢？男人真的需要这棵圣诞树吗？在青峰心里、‘黑子哲也’的消失始终是一道解不开的心结，无论他多么毅然的选择放下、无论他多么坚决的选择继续向前，很多感情不是光靠理性与毅力就能控制的，就好比黑子为何会被这样的青峰深深吸引，这世上又有多少的前因后果能用来解释后知后觉的感悟呢？一直以来黑子都不曾过问过有关另一个‘黑子哲也’的事，就这么怀着逃避的侥幸、得过且过的与青峰走到了今天。可这真的是正确的吗？就算是为了袒护青峰、这么做真的好吗？想到这，几乎反射性的仰起了脑袋的黑子目不转睛的凝视着男人的双眸，而同样意会到了什么的青峰满脸困惑的歪了歪脑袋，一声‘干嘛’让黑子忍不住苦笑起来，随即放下了手中的杯子，缓缓启唇说道。

“没什么。只不过突然想到青峰君家里的那棵芦荟的事……‘黑子哲也’到底是怎么样的一个人呢？”  
“啊？你怎么突然提到他了啊……我做了什么惹你不高兴了吗？”

意料之外的反应无论怎么听都充满了不打自招的嫌疑，害得黑子不知道是该哭还是该笑是好，唯独青峰一脸慌乱的几度欲言又止，前言不搭后语的解释非但没有起到应有的效果，反而让他显得更加狼狈。然而黑子并没有开口提醒、更没有粗暴的打断，就这么一言不发的将男人的话听到了最后，尽管字里行间满是破绽、可黑子并没有对这样的青峰感到生气，反倒感到非常的欣慰。

“我事先把话说清楚啊！自从上次答应你把那盆芦荟丢了后我就再也没养过任何的植物了，也没有妄想再去把那家伙找回来。虽然偶尔还是会想起过去的事……可我也没办法啊！毕竟这不是我自己能控制的嘛……”

音落、顿了顿神的青峰深吸了一口气，就好像在烦恼着究竟该怎么组织语句才能让黑子相信自己似的，可事实上男人根本无需为这些事而烦恼，黑子真正在意的也并非是那棵芦荟的去向。青峰君你不要误会，我不是在责怪你、也不是在逼迫你些什么；我是真的很想知道，知道当初‘那个人’是怎么对你的、你又是为什么始终对他念念不忘。见自己如是笑着解释道，半信半疑的男人先是挑了挑眉，仿佛在说‘不可能’一样，露骨的眼神让黑子不免有些失落，却又觉得这样的青峰非常惹人怜爱：总是将心事表露在脸上、既不擅长撒谎更不擅长掩藏。既然能够陪伴在这样一个坦率又别扭的人身旁，想必‘那个人’也和他一样，是个纯粹又无比天真的可爱之人吧。

“我是真的想要知道。只有知道了你们的‘过去’我才能好好思考到底该怎么做才能一直和你走下去，虽然我不擅长表达、可我这人其实是很专情的呢。”  
“拉倒吧……我看你是分明想折磨我，所以才追问个没完的吧。”

‘黑子哲也’是个怪人。  
既任性、又自我；再加上他不太明白人类的语言，所以我也不明白他那小脑瓜子里到底在想些什么。

彼此都将身体蜷缩成了一团、一动不动的卧躺在好不容易热乎起来的被窝里；听着睡在自己身旁的男人静静回忆道，磁性又低沉的嗓音好似安眠的催眠曲、迫使黑子缓缓闭上了双眼，在脑海中描绘起了生动的模样。他很贪吃、还很怕水，尤其是热水，好几次我拽着他去泡澡他都要死要活的，一旦气急了还会张嘴咬人，觉得冷了就会趁机钻空子、霸占我的被窝。说道这，忍不住轻笑起来的青峰稍许挪了挪身子，随即将臂弯拥搂上了黑子的肩膀，将高挺的鼻梁贴上了自己的额头。

不过他很坚强，也很有胆量；  
就好像我所有的情绪都在那儿、在不同的角落、在体内长肆意骚动。  
明明连话都说不顺畅、却能够毫不犹豫的说出我始终没勇气说出口的话。

音落、有些干燥的唇瓣在无意中略过了敏感的肌理，鲜明的触感使得黑子睁开了朦胧的睡眼，映入视线的却是青峰那含笑的睡颜。此时此刻你正做着什么样的美梦呢？而在梦里陪伴着你的人又会是谁呢？仰望着下颚的轮廓，小心翼翼探出了指尖的黑子顺着脖颈捧上了男人那温热的脸颊；炙热的吐息伴随着模糊不清的窃窃私语迎面向自己扑来，迷糊的糗态让黑子再度哑然失笑，仿佛拥抱着一件易碎的宝物似的、将半睡半醒的爱慕之人拥抱进了怀中。

“除此之外他的一切对我而言就是个‘大麻烦’。和你完全不一样……你们两真是一点都不像。”  
“……正是因为如此，我们才会在茫茫人海中相遇啊。”

不是吗？

（青峰君。）


	7. 2015-12-19

距离上一次就见到所谓的‘white christmas’已经过去多少年了呢？

望着窗外那漫天纷飞的大雪，微微蹙着眉头的黑子难掩担忧的望着窗外；雪白的结晶随着狂风从眼前呼啸而过，有的撞上了满是雾气的玻璃窗户、有的则是飘向了未知的远方。可对黑子而言，这场象征着‘吉祥美满’的大雪并没有外人所说的那么美妙：交通的不便、步行的危险……叹息已经不知是第几次从有些干裂的双唇泄露而出，就在自己坐立不安的转过身时、摆放在角落的冷杉依旧笔挺，悬挂在松叶上的彩灯依照固定的节奏不断闪烁着，却迟迟都等不来与自己共同欣赏庆祝的人。

“青峰君没事吧……要不要去车站那接他呢……”

人生第一次和别人一起庆祝圣诞、这也是为什么黑子愿意一个人蜷缩在温暖的暖炉里，苦苦守候的理由之一。倒也不是因为自己没有吃喝玩乐的朋友，单纯的只是因为黑子实在不喜欢瞎凑热闹；无论是那些年轻人经常出没的聚会场所、还是职场同事间的场面应酬，单从个性来说、自己就不擅长应付这些盛大闹腾的场面，即便去了也很快就会遭到忽视、甚至被冷落在旁，彻底忘记了自己的存在。

（抱歉啊，哲。本来可以准时下班的但是上头突然丢了个活过来，你稍微等我一会，我这边结束后立马就赶过去。）

能够让自己从不屑一顾忽然变得兴致勃勃、这世上就还有青峰一个人能做到了。出于更像是多虑的小心思将还不及自己高的圣诞树搬回了家，又借着这个契机说了些许难以切齿的心里话；硬要说这棵被店里的前辈们强行塞下的圣诞树完全没有功劳那是骗人的，之所以能够让黑子鼓起勇气、主动开口邀请青峰一起过圣诞的确是多亏了那刻常青的松树。从选购装饰品、再到修剪枝叶……为了能够腾出些许空间，黑子特意做了一次扫除，为的就是能够制造一个难忘的回忆，然而这世上并不是所有事都能如人所愿的那般顺顺利利的。

“这样。没关系，我等你就是了。今天外面在下大雪，回来的了路上请小心，千万要注意安全啊。”

直到晚间新闻结束之后、不知身在何处的青峰总算是打来了电话，而对于男人知会，难免有些低落的黑子却并不怎么感到意外，毕竟现在是年底、碰巧又是圣诞，更不是什么国定假日，即便加班也是情理之中的事。见自己如是回答道，似乎察觉到了什么的青峰小心翼翼的反问了一句‘你没在生气吧’，难得的敏锐使黑子不禁哑然失笑，但也没有给出直接的答案，反而故弄玄虚的绕起了弯子、搪塞了很久，到最后也没有说出自己的心里话来。

“可事实上我也没权利抱怨什么啊……毕竟是工作，这也是没办法的事。”

在切断电话之后、起身来到窗前的黑子如同自言自语般频频叹息了起来。双方都是社会人，而且岁数也都不小了；黑子知道什么该任性、更清楚什么时候该体谅，这份心情不单单只是因为自己对青峰抱有好感，更重要的是因为双方都是‘男人’，所以才能这么轻易的任由理性取胜、将内心真正的欲望始终压抑在心底。

距离通话结束也已经过去近两个小时的时间，而在十分钟之前、似乎才刚刚结束工作的青峰才发来一条短信，说自己刚搭上电车。恶劣的天气为交通造成了极大的负担，不少快车被迫停线、电视屏幕的下方也不停滚动着线路变更的紧急快报。等待的感觉的确不好受，可黑子愿意相信正马不停蹄向自己家赶来的青峰才是那个最焦急的人。不主动打电话催促、也不想说些会助涨这份焦虑的话语；索性按兵不动的黑子一个人静静坐回了暖炉、呆呆的望着不远处的圣诞树，回想起来、自己到底为什么要和青峰一起庆祝圣诞呢？只是为了寻找一个单独相处的借口吗？到时候具体又该做些什么呢？疑问一个接着一个、不断的在空白的脑海中迂回、旋转，却让黑子莫名的回想起两人第一次试着接吻的往事。

（话说……你认真的啊？）

事情发生在青峰决定丢掉那盆芦荟的那一晚，说不感动是不可能的、可黑子同样怀着同等强烈的困惑，为什么总是坦言无法从过去中彻底抽身的男人会忽然变得如此毅然，黑子实在不想怀疑青峰所说的话、然而这一切实在来的太突然了，突然得让黑子不知所措，可心里却像是释怀了一般、觉得不必计较太多。就像自己对青峰所说的那样、若男人是因为那不知去向的‘莫名生物’而渴望着自己的陪伴的话，黑子愿意接受、也愿意与那素未谋面的‘陌生人’分享这份找不到出路的执着。可这到底是不是‘爱情’呢？又该不该称之为‘喜欢’呢？怀着太多太多的疑问、主动抚摸上男人右臂的黑子就这么一动不动的坐在床沿、稍稍前倾了些身子；似乎同样在烦恼的青峰很快就察觉到了自己的用意，仿佛随波逐流一般微微俯下了身，然而两人并没有立刻就‘接吻’、而是经历了一番漫长的心里挣扎，如同完成一项异常艰巨的任务一般、彼此都紧紧闭上了双眼。

这是黑子第一次与人‘接吻’，就算感受不到半点的爱意、就算心里装的全是无止尽的困惑，这仍然是黑子第一次与人唇瓣相触，并且没有感受到半丝排斥的感觉、可同样也没有太多的喜悦。因为想到是‘尝试’所以并没有将这股无法形容的感受放在心上，然而就在青峰红着脸催促自己赶快进被窝的时候、相拥入眠的热度却让黑子感到心动不已，就好像沐浴在春风中一般、心脏更是不受控制的加快了鼓动。

“哲——？你在里面吗？我到了，帮忙开个门吧。”

就在自己沉溺在回忆中时、不远处的房门忽然被敲响，熟悉的吆喝声迫使黑子几乎反射性的从暖炉中钻了出来，跌跌撞撞的来到玄关、急急忙忙的按下了冰凉的门锁。只见身穿大衣的青峰缩着双肩，通红的鼻尖使他那张精悍的脸蛋显得有些狼狈；好冷……快冻死我了，赶紧让我进屋吧。说完、侧过身的青峰就这么擅作主张的走进了房屋，顺势关上了沉重的大门、将沉甸甸的公文包递到了黑子的手里，抬手摘下了缠绕在脖颈的围巾。

“今年冬天怎么那么冷啊，明明上礼拜还挺正常的，忽然就冷成这样也未免太不正常了吧。”  
“可能是下雪的缘故吧。我看到外面开始积雪了，可能明后天会更冷、保险起见我还是把空调给打开吧。”

比起喜出望外的黑子、姗姗来迟的青峰似乎显得有些疲惫；就连嗓音都要比平时低沉沙哑了几分，而就在男人拖沓着脚步、摇摇晃晃的来到客厅时，摆放在客厅中央的暖炉很快就引起了男人的注意，忍不住惊叹了一声的青峰竟像个孩子似的笑弯了双眼，立马解开了领带、卷起了袖管，一股脑儿的钻进了热烘烘的暖桌。哈啊——果然日本人的冬天就应该有暖炉，圣诞节的那些玩意儿哪能和暖炉比啊，真不懂街上那些人都在兴奋些什么。仅仅因为有了暖炉就心满意足了的男人怎么看都不像是个出了社会的大人，然而黑子就是喜欢对方那毫不造作、又有些稚气的一面。哑然失笑的同时、替青峰整理好大衣的青峰转身来到了厨房，将事先准备好的小菜放进了微波炉、设置好了时间，随即又烧上了热水。说是小菜其实也是从超市买来的半熟品，黑子不擅长料理、青峰就更不像是会做菜的人了；就在自己忙着整理热好的饭菜时，忽然吆喝了一声的青峰轻轻拍了拍桌面，就好像催促似的、性急的模样让黑子立马转了身，缓缓踱步来到了男人的跟前，又在对方的坚持下慢悠悠的蹲下了身。

“青峰君？怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
“没有啦。只是觉得我千里迢迢赶过来你却自顾自在忙都不怎么搭理我稍微有点无聊……饭菜什么你就别弄了，过会再吃吧，先陪我聊会。”

平凡到不能再平凡的要求让黑子忍不住笑出了声，而闻声的青峰立马涨红了脸、气冲冲的反呛了一句‘不许笑’，却让黑子变本加厉、笑得越来越大声。

“不过为什么那么多人喜欢凑热闹啊……回来的路上人山人海，到处都是年轻的情侣，光是看着他们像是抱团似的扎堆在一起、整个脑子就疼得不行。”

身高近一米九的大男人像个蜗牛一样蜷缩着身子、硬是要钻在暖炉里取暖就已经足够狼狈了，似乎仍未尽兴的青峰大大咧咧的抱怨起了在来时路上所看到的种种，而黑子就只是这么静静的听着，一边打量着男人脸上的表情变化，一边在脑海中描绘起了一幅幅栩栩如生的画面。餐厅门前的长龙、绚丽多彩的霓虹灯……其实黑子就职的花店在今天下午就已经销售一空，就连堆积了挺久的存活也都一并卖完了，要不如此、自己也不可能这么早回来，更不可能担任‘等待’的那个角色。

“话说你们店里今天忙不忙？我看其他花店到现在都还开着呢，你们那应该也够呛吧，毕竟今天可是情侣间大献殷勤的好日子啊。”  
“是啊，从开店起就没有听过，就连库存里的那些盆栽植物都一并卖完了，玫瑰之类的在中午就全部被抢光了，连一支都没有留下。”

直到现在黑子都仍为当时的一幕幕感到震撼不已，虽说已经不是第一次经历了、可堪称‘疯狂’的场面无论过去多久想必都无法让黑子适从吧。闻言，忍不住频频点头的青峰微微皱着眉头，就好像非常能够体恤自己的心情一样、浮夸的表情使得黑子不禁哑然失笑，继续开口说道。

“可其实，我原本想留一多花送给青峰君的。毕竟是圣诞节、想应该准备点礼物比较好。可今早实在是太忙了，根本抽不出时间准备什么礼物，就连便利店里也都空荡荡的……实在是过意不去。”  
“哈？干嘛要送礼物啊……你也未免太见外了吧。况且还是送花……就算给我我也不懂得欣赏，还好你没送，不然真的丢死人了。”

人们常说‘礼轻情意重’，礼物不在于价格是否昂贵、而是更讲究时机以及心意。黑子知道青峰不是真的反感‘送礼’这件事本身，之所以会说出这样冷淡的话纯属是个性太过别扭罢了；见自己久久没有开口、撇了撇嘴的青峰几度欲言又止，就好想误认为自己误会了什么似的、明明想要开口解释，却不知该从何说起是好。

“……你有这份心就够了。说真的，我不像你、对花花草草真的照顾不来，也不是很懂，也不像是会珍惜这些东西的人。”

说到这、稍许停顿了一会的青峰慢慢深吸了一口气，若有所思的模样让黑子的心口猛地一阵缩紧，下意识的握紧了藏在暖炉中的双手，一动不动的放在双膝之上。

“况且真要送的话……也应该是由我来送你才对吧？毕竟当初是我追着你不放的啊，好像跟踪狂一样……”  
“青峰君……”

青峰很好懂，可有时也会让人觉得很难懂；之所以会产生这样的感觉好似因为男人从来不会将内心的心声传达给别人，不是因为他不想、而是因为他不知道究竟该怎么做，好比现在。或许青峰永远都不会知道吧；这句委婉又拗口的话语是多么令人心动的告白、而男人自己又有多少的自己、又藏了多少的小心思，黑子无从考究，也不想将话题挑明。任由这股暧昧的气息慢慢渗透进弥漫在屋内的空气，从体内深处腾升而起的热度顺着背脊传上了耳根、迫使黑子微微抬起了双眸、定眼注视着对方的双眼。干嘛……这么看着我，我说的是实话啊！当初为了留住你我的确闹了不少笑话嘛……说完，忍不住轻扬起了唇角的黑子微微仰起头，而就在自己垂下视线的那一刹那、忽然低下了脑袋的青峰就这么硬生生的将双唇贴上了自己的唇瓣，冰冷又有些生硬的触感让黑子下意识的耸起了双肩，却没有抵抗、就好像生怕男人太早离开似的，主动吸吮上了对方那饱满的下唇。

“……赶紧吃饭吧。肚子饿了，前胸都快和后背贴一块儿了。”  
“是是，遵命遵命。”


	8. 2016-1-6

这世上没有不可思议之事，只存在可能存在之物、只发生可能发生之事。

眼睁睁的看着写有这样一句玄乎的话语的看板就这么挡住了自己的去路，一手提着装满了杂物的箩筐、一手紧握着滑落至一半的肩带，虽然青峰平时不怎么爱看书，可自己多多少少听说过‘京极夏彦’这个名字，而这句号称是‘名言’的句子却让自己忍不住在心中暗暗自嘲了起来，同感深受的感悟未免也来的太不是时候，就连回味的余裕都没有、深吸了一口气的青峰就这么微微侧转过了身子，绕过了竖立在面前的看板、朝着不远处的居家超市大步走去。

这世上‘最不可思议的事’早已在自己家上演了，我又有什么理由不去相信、一个劲的去质疑？不禁如是在心中讥讽道的青峰在高耸柜架之间不断穿梭，明明在踏入这片卖场之前自己已经想好都要买些什么，然而心绪竟然这么轻易的被一句偶然入眼的语句所打乱，整个脑海除了那个从芦荟中诞生的‘莫名生物’之外，青峰近乎什么都想不起来了。那家伙现在在家里正在做什么呢？一想到那一心霸占着自己被窝、光裸着下身静静盘坐在阳光底下的奇怪生物，顿时感到哭笑不得的青峰下意识的抬手掩上了自己的面颊，滑稽的光景无论目睹了多少次还是会让自己忍不住发笑，可更多的是焦虑与烦恼，以及自己究竟该以什么样的身份与心情‘照顾’忽然闯入自己生命的黑子，看似微不足道的问题早已成为了挥之不去的‘梦魇’，仿佛身处在梦中、却怎么都醒不过来。

“不管怎么样……先给那家伙买几条内裤再说。”

既然男人的存在本身就是‘不可思议之事’、那去追究其存在本身的前因后果根本就没有意义；青峰始终那么艰辛，确切的说、是因为自己没有多余的时间去考究、更没有多余的精力去寻找所谓的‘真相’，如果黑子的出现真的像京极夏彦所写的那样、是‘可能存在之物’与‘可能发生之事’，那他一定是为了某个原因才会以那样玄妙的方式在自己唯一的栖身之所现身的吧。只可惜仅凭现在的青峰根本就参透不了这些深奥的道理，与其做些无用功的挣扎、还不如自暴自弃的随波逐流；想到这，下意识长吁了一口气的青峰踱步来到了贩卖内衣的柜架前，一边定眼打量着玲琅满目的商品，一边比对着价格、努力回想着那有着一身青白皮肤的男人的身形。

“那家伙应该挺瘦的吧……？既然如此S号的应该差不多了？”

如是自言自语道的同时，不禁伸出右手的青峰从架子上取下了深灰色的包装，就这么迎着灯光打量了很久，这也是自己有史以来第一次为买内衣这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事感到这么犹豫。黑子不是人类、然而他却比任何人都像个人类；若是想要再形象生动一点，或许该称呼他为‘巨婴’更加合适。论体型虽然比青峰矮小许多，然而却和一般的国中生差不多高大；唯独在思想上就和刚出生的小婴儿一样，就连说话也都是牙牙学语、听到什么就说什么，也不知他究竟动不动这些话语背后的意思，没少惹青峰生气、也没少把自己逗得捧腹大笑。

“唔……S号的臀围是60-67……会不会太小了点？”

正因为什么都不懂所以才会表现的很任性，正因为不是人类才对所谓额人情世故毫无自觉。应付黑子真的让人感到非常吃力，而若是想要把男人照顾好那就更需要多费心思；犹豫了半天还没拿下主意的青峰将手中的商品放回了原位，随即闭眼苦思了好一阵、又将双手挪到了自己的胯骨两旁比划了一番，然而自己那怪异的举动却惹来了不少人的目光，有人掩嘴窃笑、有人交头接耳，窃窃私语的议论声在传入自己耳中那一刹那、立刻热了了脸颊的青峰匆匆那了几件M号的商品，随即丢进了脚边的篮子、就好像逃跑似的、快步朝着收营台的方向飞奔了起来。

“唉……这样的日子要持续到什么时候啊……刚才一定是被人当作变态了。”

一边愤愤不平的低声抱怨道，一边小跑着朝着公寓的方向大步迈进，行事为人向来我行我素的青峰很少在意别人的目光，然而自己是因为其他人才被人看了笑话、这种感觉就好像无辜的犯人被冤枉成杀人凶手似的，让青峰感到既生气、又委屈。可这又有什么办法呢？眼看着熟悉的建筑距离自己越来越近，渐渐放松了神经的青峰从背包的外侧口袋取出了公寓的钥匙、摇摇晃晃的踏上了楼梯。就算被误会、就算被人当成了笑话，黑子的存在也不会因此而消失，男人就这么默默的坐在家里，沐浴着阳光、进行着就只有他懂的‘冥想’，也不曾像那些人一样笑话过自己什么，这恐怕是唯一能让青峰发自内心的认为‘这家伙其实还挺讨人喜欢’的地方。

“我回来了——哲，你在干嘛呢？”

“！”

对声音非常敏感的黑子常常会因为一些非常微小的声音采取一些让人看不懂的举动，可随着两人相处的时间越来越久、多少能够摸透一些轨迹的青峰仿佛已经开始习惯了黑子的这些行为模式，好比自己一打开房门、黑子就一定会从客厅里探出脑袋，然后一步一步向自己走来，那双湛蓝的眼瞳一定不会从自己的身上移开。

“有乖乖听话吗？没有乱动东西吧？给你留着的面包呢？都有好好吃完吗？”

“唔。”

只要室内的温度足够温暖、只要能够让眼前的男人吃饱喝足，黑子勉强还能算乖巧，而若是他那好奇心旺盛的毛病忽然‘发作’的话，那就得另当别论了。在出门之前、特地将所有自认为能够引起男人注意力的东西全部藏了起来，甚至还特意为对方开着电视、以此来分散黑子的注意力；见面无表情的‘莫名生物’如是支吾了一声，也不知对方究竟有没有明白自己意思的青峰并没有立刻相信黑子所说的话，小心翼翼的向着客厅的方向张望了一会儿、家里的状况的确与自己出门前没什么两样。还真是难得……今天你很乖嘛，难不成心情很好吗？见状、总算能悬下心了的青峰下意识的摸了摸男人那头天蓝色的短发，而就在下一秒、微微仰起了头的黑子一声不吭的眨了眨眼，就好像在观察什么似的，目不转睛的凝视着自己的双眸。

“？干吗？一直盯着我看，难不成你背着我闯了什么祸吧？！”

“‘抱抱’！”

“……哈？！”

还没待到自己理清头绪，站在自己跟前的黑子就这么理直气壮的伸出了纤细的双臂、清澈的眼眸没有一丝动摇，可面对对方这一突然的要求、实在不知道该怎么回应的青峰一脸茫然的呆愣在原地，直到黑子就好像催促似的大喊了一声相同的话语，这才猛然醒悟的青峰一把推开了阻挡在自己面前的‘莫名生物’、大步来到的电视机前，死死的盯着闪烁的屏幕。

“原来是晨间剧……你刚才一直都在看这个吗？所以才会忽然和我耍这些花样啊……”

“？”

电视中正在上映的是讲述一对二婚夫妻与他们共同领养的孩子所上演的温馨喜剧。五岁的小女孩天真烂漫、并坚信对自己百般温柔的两位大人就是自己的亲生父母；而在结婚后发现无法生育的夫妻在这段婚姻之前都各自经历过一次家庭的破碎，因此决心好好经营眼下的生活、携手共同创在理想中的家庭。励志的故事就如画面上的色调一样温馨，可在青峰看来、这只不过是为了哗众取宠而编造出来的故事罢了；早知道电视台里会播这种东西、我就换一个频道了……忍不住在心中如是暗暗悔恨道，轻叹了口气的青峰微微蹙着眉头、一边直起了摇杆，而黑子似乎仍未放弃，见自己重新转过了身子、立刻伸出了双臂的‘莫名生物’却没有像刚才那样叫嚷，仿佛认定了自己一定成全他似的、然而这股既蛮横、又任性的自信却让青峰无法招架，竟轻易的放弃了所有的挣扎、缓缓伸出了臂膀，将对方那纤瘦又冰冷的身体轻轻拥入了怀中。

“受不了你……这下满意了吧？我可以放手了吗？”

“……嘻～”


	9. 2016-5-31

‘黑子哲也’是自己的名字、是别人为自己拟定的名字、然而黑子却不知道自己真正的名字到底是什么，甚至都不明白自己到底需不需要这样的东西、毕竟自己不是人类、而人类也不会好心到为一棵植物耗费心思取个好名，自己之所以那么‘幸运’、纯属是因为那神似人类的外貌而已。

“好了，我去学校了。记住我和你说的话啊！不准乱翻柜子、不准偷吃零食；电视机帮你开着了，我大概五点前会回来，别再给我捣乱了啊！”

看着身形高大的男人紧紧皱着眉头、喋喋不休的重复着相同的话语，只是微微养着脑袋的‘莫名生物’一言不发的眨了眨双眼，一动不动的呆愣在原地。身上的衣服是对方硬是给自己套上的、柔软的布料上还残留着些许独特的味道，不同于自己闻惯了的花香、也不像是被雨水打湿后的土壤。然而黑子却不讨厌这股气味，尽管男人那低沉的嗓音显得有些咄咄逼人，可事实上他从来没有真正粗鲁的对待过自己。学校……究竟是什么样的地方呢？是很有趣的地方吗？为什么他几乎每天都要去‘学校’呢？似懂非懂的在心中扪心自问起来，待到对方弯腰捡起了脚边的背包、忽然想到了什么的黑子小心翼翼的向前踏出了一步，一声模糊的‘一路走好’使得推门而出的公寓主人猛地转过了脑袋，瞪大的双眸与满是惊恐的表情让黑子不禁想起两人相遇的第一天、也是自己从芦荟幻化成人形的日子。而在那天晚上，名为‘青峰大辉’称呼开始自己为‘哲’、两人的命运在那一瞬间就此被捆绑在了一起，没有任何道理可循，一切的一切就这么随着时间的前行、仿佛理所当然一般发生着。

“哦哦……那我走了。要听话啊！我马上就回来！”

“唔嗯。”

‘黑子’从前的‘主人’远不像青峰那样温柔，自己甚至都不记得她的名字，只知道她是一个有些啰嗦的老女人、整天捧着电话和所谓的‘朋友’嚼着舌根，挺久了、黑子自然而然的学会了一些人类的语言，只不过还只是芦荟的自己并不拥有名为‘嘴’的器官，所以无法像人类那样说话、发声，只是静静的听着，想着，思考着。直到有一天，大腹便便的老女人忽然说要将房子租给别人、而在大约一个月后，‘青峰大辉’就搬了进来，弥漫在屋里的空气也发生了变化、可和那个老女人不一样的是，青峰在搬进来后的第二天就注意到了自己的存在。虽然不是刻意而为、可男人有时会将喝剩下的水倒入花盆，无意识的行为却为自己带来了继续活下去的可能，然而这并不是真正的‘关心’、也不是什么悉心的照料，一切都是巧合、却一次又一次的救了自己的性命，对此黑子一直默默的对青峰抱持着感恩的心。

（不管怎么样，我都不能让一个陌生人住进家里，更何况是这种来路不明的东西，我也有我自己的考量啊！）

可令黑子感到不明白的是、当自己以人类的姿态出现在男人面前时，过激的反应与厌恶的神情与平时的‘青峰大辉’完全不一样，男人像是看着怪物一样频频打量着自己，一次又一次的重复着要抛弃自己的话语，但这并没有让黑子感到有多意外，也没有产生任何失落与愤怒的情绪。自己不是人、是植物、是一棵不怎么起眼的芦荟；对人类的语言也只不过是一知半解，更不懂得如何像人类那样表达宣泄自己的情绪。然而当黑子用着‘人类’的眼睛、又以人类的姿态看着正与青梅竹马争闹不休的青峰时，不知道为何、男人的身体周围仿佛闪闪发着光亮，就好像天上的星星、一点一点，落在他的肩上、脚边、还有耳尖。是不是普通的人类看不到呢？如果真的看得到的话，为什么那个粉色头发的女人一点动静也没有呢？抱着这样的疑问，黑子试着靠近青峰，就好像奋不顾身一样、死死的抱住了男人的身体，而与猜想不同的是、青峰的身体就好像夏日的阳光一样炙热，又有些灼人。可即使如此，蔓延在表皮的温度却是那么的温暖，温暖得让人安心、安心得让黑子产生了自己也能成为人类的错觉。说是本能也好、又或是天性也罢，在寒冷的冬日里，青峰那灼热的体温同等于高挂在天上的太阳、宛如在旱季落下的甘雨，唯独依赖着这份温度、贪求着这份体温自己才能继续活下去。然而黑子却不知道该如何表达、也不知道该怎么做才能好好的说出口。明明有了人类的手脚、又有了用来听与说的器官，为什么做不了心里想做的事呢？为什么要让只是植物的我变成人类的模样呢？时间在一轮又一轮的日夜交替中匆匆流逝，青峰看待自己的眼神也没了最初的恐慌与排斥；他还是会对自己生气、对自己发火，可同时也会温柔的抚摸自己的脑袋，在温暖的被窝中拥搂着自己入睡，只可惜盘踞在心头的疑问却怎么都消失不了，生为植物的黑子至今也感受不到喜悦为自己带来的脸红心跳。

“‘欢迎大家收看本次的《夏季整个大赏！》，接下来的两个小时请电视机前的各位同在下与各位嘉宾一起大笑着度过吧！’”

在所有等待青峰回到这间公寓的时间里，黑子会像所有植物一样、坐在阳光下沐浴着太阳，或是出于好奇坐在电视机前、听着那构造的声响与起起伏伏的音乐，因为只有这样、自己才不会因为被落下的事实而显得楚楚可怜。黑子喜欢音乐、也喜欢声音、更喜欢看电视；因为只有这样、自己才能更多的去了解名为人类的生物，学着他们的模样与这间公寓的主人好好交流、说话，偶尔也会有犯错的时候，自己也没少因此而遭到男人的埋汰。看着站在屏幕中央的陌生男性眉飞色舞的喋喋不休、奇怪的谈吐与陌生的方言使得抱着双膝的黑子一脸困惑的歪了歪脑袋。尽管不明白他们在说些什么，可自己还是能够读懂每个人脸上的表情；若是张大着嘴巴、嘴角微微上扬，那就是笑。那是人在高兴的时候会露出的表情，可至于为什么会高兴、人又会在什么样的场合感到高兴，黑子不明白那么多，青峰也从来没有告诉过自己。

一个人笑的时候，会觉得这种从嗓子发出的纤细的声音非常动听；可若是太多人在同时一起大笑，听久了多少会觉得有些噪耳。因忍受不了从电视机传来的喧闹、很快便失去了兴致的黑子慢悠悠的从原地站起了身子，随即迷迷糊糊的来到了悬挂在衣柜旁的镜子前，怔怔的看着镜子中的倒映，仿佛像是看着一个全然不知的陌生人一般上下打量起了自己。青白的皮肤与青峰那黝黑的肤色截然相反，而从触感上来说、却要比男人要来的光滑一些。青峰是个表情非常丰富的人，最常见的表情是皱眉，不论是在什么样的场合、就连睡觉的时候也会微微蹙着眉头，可男人有时候也会笑，笑得很轻、就好像生怕被人知道他其实也会笑一样，而即便是真的笑了、脸上那总是气呼呼的神情还是会留着，让人分不清他到底是真的高兴、又或是在生气，这让黑子困扰了很久，心想是不是其他人类也像男人一样难以捉摸。

鲜明生动的画面随着记忆慢慢浮上了脑海，而呆呆望着镜子的黑子还是一动不动的站在那儿，大约整整过了五分钟之久、默默抬起了胳臂的‘莫名生物’将纤细的手指抵上了两侧的嘴角，轻轻向上推挤着；紧接着又咧开了嘴、露出了洁白的牙齿，效仿着电视机中那些‘嘉宾’的模样，一次又一次的摸索着人类笑起来的模样。想要‘笑’很容易；只要咧着嘴、扬起嘴角，就能模仿得有模有样。然而当黑子目不转睛的观察着镜子中的自己时，那僵硬的表情与流露在人们脸上的神态完全不同，像是欠缺了什么、这让黑子又一次歪斜了脑袋，沉思了好一阵子，焦急的在原地打起转来。难道是要像青峰君那样皱着眉头吗……那样的话，不是生气的时候才会露出的表情吗；如是暗暗在心里暗暗嘀咕了好一阵子后，忽然意识到了什么的黑子下意识深吸了一口气、摸了摸平摊的小腹，就这么傻傻的对着镜子、效仿着从电视机中传来的声音，放声‘大笑’起来。

“哈！哈！哈！哈哈哈！”

短促的音节回荡在空荡荡的房间里，甚至掩盖过了从电视传来的‘噪音’、但这也不是黑子想要的，而待到自己闭上双唇，整个胸口忽然变得非常的沉闷、就好像有一团黑压压的烟雾涨满了整个胸口，使得黑子慢慢曲起了身体、转身倒在了松软的床铺上，急急忙忙的钻进了被窝。

“呜……好难受……好难受……”

为什么胸口会这么痛呢？自己明明没有心脏、为什么会这么痛呢？

明明当自己还只是芦荟的时候从来不曾有过这样的感觉，说起来、这种感受到底该用什么样的词汇来形容呢？

‘黑子哲也’不是人，却很像人；自己也不想成为人，却想一直呆在青峰的身边。因为男人会耐心的为自己穿上温暖的衣服、给自己喝温暖的水；别扭的为自己腾出温暖的被窝，闷闷不乐的奉上肌理的温暖。因为不是人类所以想不了太多，在更多的时候、自己是凭着本能而靠近青峰，而在短短的十多天内、黑子不单单只是满足于肌理紧贴所传递的温暖，还有更多的、更多的，一些自己无法用言语来解释的东西，一些自己无法体会却就是想得到的东西。

“我回来了。……大白天的你躲在被窝里干什么呢。”

心想着只要逼着眼睛、堆积在胸口的那段‘黑雾’一定会慢慢消失才对。不知不觉中，自己竟在不知不觉中睡着了，忘记了时间、也忘记了被落下的孤单，待到自己再次睁开眼、从学校回来的青峰已经站在了床头，一边半挑着眉毛，一边袖着结实的胳臂。

“赶紧起来了。我买了点零食回来，你要吃吗？”

“要！”

响起那些美味的食物在嘴里留下的甘甜，从被窝中钻出来的黑子立刻迫不及待的走下了床，紧跟在对方的身后、一小步一小步的来到了不大不小的圆桌旁。每次回家青峰都会买一些东西，像是吃的、用的、或是一些厚重的书册；按照男人自己的说法，这些东西都是他自己的、之所以会愿意和黑子分享，只是‘顺带’罢了。就好比他不经思考的将喝剩下的水倒入花盆一样，无意识的举动阴差阳错的变为了强烈的善意，这不禁让人觉得有些讽刺、更何况至今青峰都没能发现这一不起眼的‘秘密’。眼睁睁看着男人将被称作‘果冻’的东西递到自己面前，学着对方的模样、用手撕开了薄膜的‘莫名生物’急冲冲的将橙黄色的胶状物体放入了口中，凉凉的触感使得黑子反射性的打了个机灵，紧紧攥着拳头、狼吞虎咽的将口中的果冻吞进了肚子。

“吃慢点啊……又没人和你抢，那么急做什么。”

一个果冻下肚后、青峰毫不犹豫的为自己递上了第二个，自己却吃着便当中的炸猪排，对桌上那些凌乱的果冻倒是兴趣平平。见状，伸手收下第二枚果冻的黑子却没有像刚才那样猴急，偷偷窥探起了男人的神色、看了很久很久。……干嘛，已经不想吃了？不吃的话就放回去吧；误以为自己已经厌倦了果冻的公寓主人就和往常一样、微微皱起了眉头，可待到男人试图伸手将自己手中的果冻拿走时，猛地一惊的黑子立刻缩回了胳臂，死死的将小小的物件捧在手里，使劲摇了摇头。

“你到底是想吃还是不想吃啊……算了，今天你在家都做了什么？该不会睡了一整天吧。”

“…………”

相同的发问几乎每天都能听到。闻言、再度摇了摇脑袋的慢慢从座位上站起了身，而在男人的注视之下、摇摇晃晃迈着步子的‘莫名生物’来到了电视机前，随即抬手指了指仍在闪烁的屏幕，只不过此时的电视已经没有笑声了，取而代之的是枯燥的访谈节目、浮现在屏幕上的也都是些有关山水的图案。

“什么呀……果然还是看了一天电视嘛，所以呢？今天你又看了哪些奇怪的东西？说来听听。”

“所有人、都在‘笑’。所以我也试了下，可是好难。……”

肚子里有很多想说的、脑子里也有很多想做的，可待到这些心意传达上肢体、四肢却老不听使唤，这种力不从心的感觉真的叫人很是难受。可比起那只能以植物的模样静静守候在电视机旁的那些时光，至少现在的我能够用这双手拥抱你、用这双脚走近你，光是这样，就已经足够奢侈了。

“像这样子……‘哈哈哈！哈哈哈！’”

“……噗！啊哈哈哈哈！你那算什么表情啊！难看死了！肚、肚子好痛……”

“…………”

直到看到坐在青峰露出真正的‘笑容’、黑子才彻底明白自己也许无法都成为不了人类了吧。现在的我总算明白了，就算长得再相似、就算拥有了完整的肢体，我和你来自截然不同的世界，我将终生向往你、靠近你、感激你，但是我们的世界还是不一样的，谁也去不到谁哪里、谁也来不到谁的那边。最后的最后，所有的问题还是回到了起点，然而那些从自己幻化成人形那天起始终困扰着自己的问题却在青峰捧腹大笑的瞬间没了痕迹。这些问题或许真的很重要吧；不，一定是很重要的问题，可比起眼下的瞬间、那些仿佛永远都找不到答案的问题忽然变得不那么重要了，剩下的就只有一句听似傲慢的感慨。

啊啊……我一定是为了这个笑容，才会以这样的姿态来到这个世界吧。

“下次少看点乱七八糟的电视、多睡会觉吧。反正你那么能睡，也不用怕晚上会失眠。”

“……唔。”

——FIN.2016-5-31——


	10. 2016-6-4

“这应该是最后一箱了吧，楼下还有么？”

将一个又一个画有记号的纸箱依照先后的顺序整齐的拜访在狭窄的玄关，下意识用拳头捶打了两下后腰的黑子循着声音的方向慢慢侧转过了脑袋。眼看着满头大汗的‘公寓主人’气喘吁吁的如是低声问道，笑着摇了摇头的黑子并没有正面回答，而是暧昧的用一声鼻音含糊了过去，随即转身来到了半敞的大门前、提了提悬挂在脖颈间的毛巾。一想到自己那为数不多的私人物品竟一口气全都被搬来了这里，不知该是高兴还是紧张才好的黑子有些不知该如何面对租借着这间公寓的青峰，唯独男人倒是大大咧咧的帮自己收拾起了残局、话却比平日明显少了许多，或许这是他用来遮藏害羞的独到的方式吧。

“青峰君已经帮了我很多忙了，剩下的我自己来就好，你先去屋里休息一会儿吧。”  
“干嘛和我那么客气啊……算了，既然你都这么说了那我就先进屋了，你处理完了就赶紧回来啊！一会儿还得大扫除呢。”

手里拿着各自公寓的备用钥匙、偷偷计算着时间频繁出入彼此房间的日子已经过去一年了。在这一年里两人的关系发生了不少变化、但又没有什么太大明显的改变，以至于直到现在黑子都不知道该用什么样的词汇来形容自己与青峰之间的这份关系，是情侣？恋人？又或是为彼此取暖的惺惺相惜之人？明明两人都已经成年了却还是不懂得怎么去恋爱，仔细回想起来、实在叫人有些啼笑皆非。可黑子并不在意、也不认为‘恋爱’是促使两人朝夕相处的真正意义；青峰真正想要的是自己陪伴在他身旁的那份安心感，就好像消失的‘那个人’终于回来了、尽管男人嘴上不说，黑子心里却很明白，虽然有时会感到不甘心、可一想到正因为那个人的出现青峰才离不开自己，换做是任何人也都无法平复失去为他带来的懊悔，黑子便无心再责怪什么、反而感到异常的宽慰。

（我说……我们一起住吧？每次都大老远跑来跑去的，多麻烦啊。）

然而自己与青峰在一起的理由、与两人为什么会选择同居又是两码事了。两者之间甚至都不存在太过明显的因果关系，更不是什么必然的结果；虽然两人的家所处两个截然不同的方向、可黑子并不讨厌千里迢迢赶去对方家、也从未觉得麻烦或是不便过。记得那天是个风雨交加的语言，轰轰的雷声彻响在天空；卧躺在同一个被窝里、迎着床头的灯光确认着一封封未读邮件，一声冷不防的提议就这么从枕边传来，迫使黑子几乎反射性的扭转过了脑袋、瞠目结舌的望着微微撇了撇嘴的青峰，半晌都没能说上话来。

（反正你一周三天都在我这里，其余的时间也是我从公司赶去你那。那还不如一直住一起，能节省不少时间。）  
（话是这么说没错……可这样真的好吗？）

闻言、毫不犹豫点了点头的青峰仿佛自言自语般咕哝了一句‘当然好了’，认真的模样让黑子感到既怜爱、又让人害怕。自己当然不忌讳和对方住在一起，只是自己在过去的日子里从未设想过这样的可能性。可是……这么一来，不是要重新找公寓了吗？那会不会很麻烦？就连黑子都不知道自己在抗拒些什么，断断续续的口吻暴露了自己的紧张，除此之外、蔓延在脸颊表面的燥热更是让自己坐如针毡，视线左右摇摆着、却总是不愿直视青峰，生怕让男人发现自己的难堪。

（家具之类的也要重新添置，我真的不太擅长这种的……）  
（你把你那边的公寓退了、直接搬到我家来不就好了？要我搬去你家也不是不可以，只不过你家实在太小了、住着不习惯，所以还是你搬过来合理。）

一边说着、一边袖起了胳臂的青峰一脸严肃的思考了起来，包括彼此距离工作地点的交通、以及费用的分摊；如果你嫌我这房租贵的话全部由我来承担也没问题，或是三七分、我都无所谓。说道这、这才出声打断了男人的黑子有些着急的拽上了对方的胳臂，一声声‘我不是这个意思’让一旁的青峰有些困惑的挑了挑眉，仿佛在说‘你到底想要怎么样’似的、露骨的表情不禁让黑子感到有些哭笑不得。

（房租我会出一半的，我也不是真的讨厌和青峰君住一起。怎么说呢……一周三、四天还不会让人觉得太奇怪，可要是每天都这样……难免会觉得有些不好意思，像是害羞之类的。）  
（这有什么好害羞的啊……现在我们不就睡一块儿吗？都那么久了你应该早习惯了吧……）

不知道是不是被自己的情绪所感染、原本还一本正经思考着‘未来’的青峰也慢慢涨红了脸颊，就连说话时的口气也都从前一秒的坦然、变得结结巴巴起来。那你到底是搬还是不搬嘛……不愿意的话我也不勉强你，大不了就维持原样、也没什么不好啊；见自己久久不愿意抬起头，似乎有些乱了阵脚的青峰率先退了一步，但正如黑子所说的、自己并不是真的对同居的事感到抗拒，单纯的只是因为害羞罢了，害羞得甚至忘记了躁动在心头的期待与喜悦，就连眼眶也都不受控制的阵阵发热起来。

（……我搬。下周我会和房东谈这件事，可能一时半会不能立刻节约，但是月底应该不会有问题，要是有结果了我会第一个通知青峰君的。）  
（唔。那我这几天去看看家具，毕竟两个人生活、还是添点东西比较好。）

同居的事就在短短的十分钟内尘埃落定，在与房东表达了想要解约的意愿之后、手续方面也办理的非常顺利，最让黑子感到棘手的恰恰是该如何向身边的人隐瞒这件事。青峰的公寓距离诚凛大约需要半小时的车程，客观来说在交通方面并不是非常方便，而早起对嗜睡的黑子来说是一日之内最大的挑战。自从来到诚凛工作之后、黑子每天都会准时在店里出现，可若是想要保持这样的习惯、这意味着黑子需要提前半个小时起床才能勉强准时赶到店里，除此之外、还有太多太多的细节需要自己特别小心翼翼的去注意。

“这里是剩下的尾款，今天辛苦大家了。”

将装有现金的茶色信封交给了搬家公司的员工，微微欠身向对方行了个礼后、黑子将最后一个长方形的纸盒弯腰捧在了手里，那并不是什么私人的物品、也不是什么行李；而是自己为青峰准备的礼物，尽管黑子无法确定男人会不会喜欢这份自己偷偷为他准备的惊喜、可黑子却有信心断言男人一定不会拒绝，只要他的心里还有着‘那个人’的影子、就一定不会拒绝这份小小的礼物。

怀着期待与雀跃一步一步走上了通往新家的楼梯，就在黑子思考着该如何将手中的这份秘密礼物交给对方之时、青峰竟已经站在大门前，一声满是不耐的‘好慢’让黑子倍感无奈的苦笑起来，凭着几句敷衍的‘对不起’便搪塞了过去，又在男人的注释之下、回到了堆满了纸箱的玄关。

“这是最后一个了，是给青峰君准备的。一起来看看吧？”  
“给我？什么东西啊……还特意在搬家的时候一起带过来。”

原本自己是想要用更为巧妙的方式给对方一个惊喜的，没想到最后竟然会以这样笨拙的局面匆匆收场，这不禁让黑子感到有些哭笑不得。在男人的连连催促之下、大步迈着双脚的黑子来到了圆形的餐桌前，随即从青峰的手中接过了刀片、慢慢沿着纸盒的形状将这份神秘的礼物打了开来：那是一株多肉植物。饱满的叶瓣与蓝粉的色泽像极了含苞待放的莲花，而这只小小的植物被种植在了由玻璃制成的灯笼里，悬挂在黑色的铁架上、微微的左右摇曳着。

“这是店里的新货，小小的很可爱、灯笼样式的花架也很有意思，所以很受OL和女高中生的欢迎。”

说着，用指尖轻轻点了点灯笼的黑子稍许顿了顿神，用着余光偷偷打量着对方的表情，而当男人看到这份意外的礼物之时、青峰的眼里最先闪过的是愕然，可很快又像是顿悟了些什么，从半启的双唇所流露的气息不再紊乱，随即慢慢垂下了眼帘，目不转睛的凝视着眼前那刻浅蓝色的小小植物。

“我想把它放在床头，哪怕是做装饰品也好、应该能为这个家增添一些生气吧。”  
“或许吧。不过对我来说、这间公寓只要有你在就足够了，至于其他的我根本就不在乎。”  
“…………”

自己到底该拿什么样的自信去相信男人已经将过去的一切都已经放下了呢？时间所拥有的力量想必没有人能够质疑，可仅仅只是靠短短一年的时间、那因离开而留下的伤疤真的能够这么快就愈合吗？当青峰如是低声感慨道时，不知为何、黑子很想紧紧抱住他，告诉他不必那么逞强、告诉他不必为了顾虑自己而克制内心的那份失落与寂寥。青峰是不可能忘记那个从植物中诞生的‘男人’的，即使两人之间不存在什么爱情，可相互依偎的日子足以让人铭记一生；这份好像孩子寻求慰藉般的情感越是刻骨铭心、青峰对自己的那份执着也越是强烈，强烈到足以让人看到永远，强烈到让人愿意为此而奉上漫长的一生。……我在乎，我在乎青峰君，所以我明白你真正想要的是什么，所以我才会把它带回来，因为我认为你需要它。音落，垂荡在胯骨边的双手如同昆虫的触角般小心翼翼的轻握上了男人的手心，粗糙的肌理、灼人的温度；害怕寂寞的脆弱，难以割舍的回忆……时光会逼着人坚强的用微笑付之所有的悲伤，可哪怕只有一秒、只有那么一秒，你愿意对我露出那些外人不曾见过的软弱，愿意对我像个孩子一样寻求着鼓舞与安慰，我想，我一定会很高兴的。

“‘如果没有他，青峰君永远都不会看向我’。直到现在，我仍然对此深信不疑，也请你永远不要忘记。”  
“……就只有在‘你们’面前，我永远都是那么狼狈。”

我说的对吗？

……哲。


	11. 2016-10-30

用指尖抹去了花瓣上的露珠，细腻的花粉染红了指腹、柔软的触感使黑子情不自禁的放轻了手指的力道，一边端倪着鲜美艳丽的花朵，一边嗅着弥漫在空气中的香气，就连大脑也都随着浓烈的花香而变得有些恍惚起来。

“早啊，黑子。都还没到开店时间呢，你就已经开始准备起来了啊？”

就在黑子昏昏然然的沉溺在花香四溢的‘梦境’中时，匆匆忙忙从员工是走来的日向笨手笨脚的系紧了胸前的围裙，饱满的额头上仍旧不断冒着汗、架在鼻梁上的眼镜有些歪斜，然而这已经不是黑子第一次看到身兼‘店长’一职的日向顶着如此狼狈的模样出现在工作的场合，比自己年长一岁的男人虽然在工作时非常严谨，可私底下却是个非常急性子又有些粗糙的人。闻言，没有正面回答的黑子仿佛自言自语一般咕哝了一句‘不算很早吧’，暧昧的措辞惹来了对方的几声嗤笑、说着‘你说这话是在讽刺我吗’，这不禁让黑子乱了方寸、一边摇着头，一边连连想要解释，却让日向笑的更加大声了。

“好啦好啦，我知道你没那意思。既然已经来了那就赶紧准备起来吧，我去店外面把门打开，里面就交给你了啊。”  
“好的。”

上个月的五号是黑子在‘Seirin’工作整整500天的纪念人，热心的店长与这家花店的创始人丽子一同为自己举行了纪念派对、还特意准备了一笔福利奖金，这让黑子又惊又喜，若不是大家这么有心、自己真的回想不起自己究竟是在哪一天来到了这里，始终在记忆中若隐若现的就只有自己对职场的厌倦、以及第一次经过这家店时的安心感。哪怕只有那么一瞬间，当留着一头短发的丽子面带笑容的将一株香水百合递到自己面前的那一刻，沁鼻的香气在刹那间便扫走了所有的烦恼，让原本昏暗枯燥的世界忽然变得明亮了起来，前所未有的感觉让黑子呆愣在原地、停留了很久很久。

（这位先生，您的脸色看起来有些疲惫，不妨拿一株鲜花回去吧。百合花的香味有助于缓解疲劳，您可以摆放在客厅或者玄关、这是我们店的赠品。）  
（非、非常感谢……）

自己是在那一刻与诚凛结缘的。身为公务员的黑子比一般的普通人还要来得平庸：没什么引以为傲的特长、更没有任何受人瞩目的地方。在市公所的同事常常用着冷嘲热讽的口气称自己为‘空气’、讥讽着自己存在感过于低下的缺点，而在市公所这样的地方、同行之间也找不到可以拿来比拼的业绩或是实绩，以至于连一个可以让黑子拿来证明自己的‘根据’都没有，每天都混混沌沌的过着日子，为了‘活着’、而过着千篇一律的人生。

“啊……好困……眼睛在睁不开……感觉好涩……”

如果说辞去稳定的工作、投身成为了买卖鲜花的‘打工一族’彻底改变了自己人生的轨迹，那与青峰的相遇恐怕就是命运在一切的时机成熟之后给自己的一个交代了吧。将装有煎蛋和吐司的碟子放在了餐桌的中央，看着坐在桌子另一头的男人用粗糙的大手严严实实的捂着整个脸颊，一声声满是哀怨的叹息不断从指间的缝隙传来，类似的画面几乎每天都会上演、而黑子也只是静静的看着，什么也不说，也不知该说些什么。

“人活着为什么一定要上班啊……好想在家爆睡三天三夜，感觉身体快撑不住了……”  
“先吃点东西吧？刚起床又是空腹，会觉得疲倦也是很正常的。吃饱了有能量了说不定立马就能恢复精神了，需要我给你泡杯咖啡吗？……”

两人决定在一起‘生活’、在距离各自工作的地点的正中找了一间2LDK的公寓、这是继黑子辞去市公所的工作之后所作出的第二个大胆的决定。自己甚至都没有和任何人商量；而事实是，黑子也无法和任何人商量，毕竟自己和青峰之间的关系比较特殊，以至于黑子始终找不到恰当的形容词来形容眼下的生活。看着男人微微眯着有些红肿的双眼，就好像刚刚从冬眠中醒来的乌龟一样、慢慢拿起了盘中的食物，强忍着笑意的黑子低头咀嚼起了手中的吐司，时不时的抬眼端倪着对方那滑稽的神色，偷偷在心中窃笑了起来。

“哦对了。今晚可能还会加班，晚饭你自己想想办法解决吧，就不用等我回来了。”  
“……好。”

提议要不要住一起的人不是黑子、而是青峰；而男人的动机与理由也很单纯，说着‘总是跑去对方家里太麻烦了’，紧接着便在网上找起了合适的地段，甚至都没有征询过黑子的意见、就将一大堆写有租赁信息的资料和广告丢给了自己，留下一句‘挑你喜欢的就好’。黑子早就知道青峰不是什么细腻的人，即使男人再怎么深思熟虑、仍然会有许多欠考虑的地方，孩子气的一面常常让黑子感到哭笑不得之余、也每每会让自己回想起为什么当初会毅然想要留在他身边的理由。

青峰比自己高大很多；虽然出生的月份比自己早了一些、可男人的骨子里还残留着年少青葱时的单纯。说的直白一点、他根本不像个出了社会的人，可同时、青峰并不是因为不明白这些道理才会流露出如此不成熟的一面，恰恰是因为他太明白世俗的残酷才会像是反抗一般竭力彰显着自己的本性，这种别扭的率真深深吸引着黑子，然而恰巧也是这种别扭又倔强的地方、让男人变得极其敏感与容易受伤。

“黑子——有活要给你干，你过来一下。”  
“……？”

青峰是个非常容易寂寞的人，尽管他怎么都不愿意承认这点、可黑子早就已经看穿了这一点。若不是如此，谁会那么轻易的被一个从植物中诞生的‘生物’吸引、谁有会那么轻易的对来路不明的‘怪物’产生如此强烈的依赖？就在自己沉溺在思绪中时，不知何时来到自己身后的日向轻轻拍了拍自己的肩膀，随即将一张写满了字迹的纸条塞进了自己的手里、上面都是些简单的单词与术语，匆匆扫几眼，就能明白那是包扎花束的要求。

“包个花束，是送女朋友的，预算在5000以内，你自己看着办呗。”  
“好的，我这就去。”

说完、连忙来到花丛堆前的黑子一边确认着书写上纸条上的内容，一边挑选着合适的花朵：百天纪念日，鲜艳点的颜色，好的寓意。笼统的要求一看便能知道这位想要讨女友欢心的男士并不怎么懂花、也不怎么懂得浪漫和表达爱意的方式。忍不住在心中暗暗苦笑之余，挑选着花朵的双手却自顾自的开始忙活了起来；先是大红色的玫瑰、紧接着是标配的满天星，然而考虑到预算、黑子还是将红色的玫瑰花放回了花篮，取而代之的是红郁金香、是象征着爱与誓言的花朵，搭配浅蓝色的毋忘我，小巧又朴素的花束流露着一种盎然的生气、显得格外活泼可爱。

“选什么纸好呢……还有缎带……唔嗯……”

丽子市场会开玩笑的和店里的员工们说，在花店工作久了、性情也会变得和花越来越像，而通过自己的双手所作出的花束往往能够隐射一个人真正的性情，温柔的人会作出温柔的花束，而热情的人往往喜欢选用花冠更大的花朵，事到如今、黑子已经不会觉得丽子的这些经验是空穴来风。黑子不知道自己究竟有没有变得温柔；然而每当店里的人用着当日没有卖完的鲜花拿来练习的时候，自己制作的花束与其他人的成果相比，的确有些‘与众不同’，在客人中的评价也是褒贬不一。有人说黑子的花束虽然寡淡了一些但非常的真诚，就和他本人一模一样；可也有人说自己选用的花朵与搭配的方式太过朴素，以至于凸显不出花朵各自的特色、和他本人简直如出一辙。不管是那种评价、在最后的最后一定会与自己的个性车上关系，以至于让黑子分辨不出这到底是好是坏，为此烦恼了很久。直到有一天、黑子手捧自己亲手制作的花束回到与青峰共同租下的公寓、又因为一时的疏忽随手放在客厅彻底忘了这件事；待到自己从浴室出来，碰巧刚回到公寓的青峰就好像打量着一个新奇的玩具一般拿起了这束鲜花，先是凑上了鼻子使劲嗅了嗅、紧接着又用手拨弄了两下花瓣，一句‘你做的？’让站在门前的黑子愣愣的点了点头，心跳莫名的加快了速度、就连呼吸也都莫名的变得断断续续起来。

（一看就知道是你做的。不过你怎么把自己做的花给带回来了？该不会客人不想要被弹回来了吧？）  
（只是拿店里卖剩下的一些花练练手而已。被弹回来的那些……因为花不能再使用了，所以只能处理掉了。）

诶……直接就丢了？那未免成本也太高了吧，看来做你们这行也挺不容易的。

一针见血的感叹让黑子不禁哑然失笑，虽说被客人弹回的花束会按照成本价直接在工资里扣除、压力与竞争也还是存在的，但黑子还是非常享受这样的氛围，至少自己有目标、自己想做出让客人更满意的作品，这样的成就感在市公所内是绝对体会不到的。可除此之外、更让黑子在意的是男人为什么能够这么确信这束平庸的鲜花是经过自己之手而创作出来的，就在黑子用着试探的口气、旁侧敲击的询问道时，青峰只是一脸不耐烦的挑了挑眉，嘀咕一句‘哪有什么理由’，随即再度弯腰将这束鲜花拿在了手中。

（反正我也不懂花，就是凭直觉呗。感觉像是你做的那就一定是你做的，怎么说呢……气氛比较像？说不上来……）  
（……虽然完全没有用来参考的价值，不过的确像是青峰君会说的话。）

到最后、男人也没有说自己喜不喜欢这束鲜花，也没有说这束花究竟是漂亮还是普通，他只反复强调着‘看起来像是你会做的东西’，不过这些对黑子而言已经不怎么重要了。在回屋换衣服的时候，青峰将这束鲜花交还到了黑子的手里，说着‘要不找个瓶子给放起来吧’、却被黑子用着嘲弄的口气、苦笑着回答‘没有那种东西’，于是第二天的晚上，加班到九点的青峰手里提着一个在百元商店买到的塑料花瓶回到了公寓，出乎意料的礼物迫使黑子笑弯了眉梢、尽管是一个非常简陋的花瓶，却还是让黑子感到格外的温暖、从而不顾一切的从背后将男人的整个身体拥入了怀中。

“今天辛苦大家了！回家之前把花给处理一下吧，卖剩下的不多、喜欢的可以多带点回去，就这样！解散！”

在店长的一声令下过后、所有人都陆续来到花架前收拾起了卖剩下的鲜花，玫瑰和百合无疑是最抢手的，而黑子则是来到了今天为客人制作花束时用的毋忘我前，挑选了几株、小心翼翼的装进了纸袋中。自己只是单纯的喜欢毋忘我那淡淡的拉蓝色与小巧的花冠；就和不太喜欢彰显自我个性一样、黑子不太喜欢鲜艳的鲜花，而毋忘我无论上在颜色还是大小上都与自己非常的相称，在表达爱意的花朵之中，毋忘我无疑是黑子最喜欢的花朵，只可惜一直以来在销量上始终不怎么理想。

一手将鲜花捧在臂弯之中、走在夜路上的黑子给仍在公司拼搏的青峰发了一封邮件，大意是说自己已经在回去的路上了，而出乎黑子意料的是本以为还在与企划书持续着斗争的男人早就已经回去了，这难免让黑子有些意外。我刚煮完面条呢，你赶紧回来吧，不然东西都要冷了；见男人如是在短信的末尾催促道时，不禁轻笑了一声的黑子提了提挎包的肩带，随即急急忙忙的迈开了步伐、在昏暗的夜路上小跑了起来。熟悉又有些陌生的路和以往有些不同，也许是错觉、也许是因为心中有了期待，总觉得这条通往‘家’的公寓忽然变得格外的漫长，就连街道两边的景色也因这股迫切的冲动而变得不再一样。

“我回来了。”

推开门、将鞋放进鞋柜；又跌跌撞撞的穿过玄关的走道、来到了明亮的客厅。只见坐在餐桌前的青峰穿着黑色的马甲、吃着碗中的面条；见自己尚未平复好呼吸而大口穿着粗气，放下了筷子的男人囫囵吞的将口中的食物咽下了肚子、接着慢慢从座位上站起了身，踱步来到了自己的跟前。

“哦哦，回来了啊。又带花回来了？这次是什么？”  
“也是卖剩下的，不是什么值钱的花。青峰君今天怎么那么早就回来了？不用加班吗？”

见自己如是问道，只是耸了耸肩的男人低声咕哝了一句‘项目流产了’、口气轻描淡写，仿佛在说一件事不关己的小事一样，反倒是黑子因为震惊而久久没能说上话、只能像个木偶似的怔怔看着对方的眼睛，竭力在大脑中组织着合适的话语。

“这样……抱歉，我不是很懂公司的那一套，所以不知道说些什么……只是看你为这个项目忙了那么久，觉得有点可惜……”  
“反正也不是第一次了，我也已经习惯了。毕竟这世上不是所有在努力的人都会得到相应的回报啊，我大概就是属于运气比较差的那类人吧，这也是没办法的事。”  
“………………”

越是在泄气的时候人越是容易故作坚强，黑子不是不明白青峰的心情、一向好面子的男人无论在谁的面前都不会轻易表现出软弱的一面，可自己却不希望他在自己的面前一味逞强，自己也想多看看他内心那些柔软敏感的地方。……如果这时候站在你面前的，不是我、而是‘他’的话，你又会露出什么样的表情呢？如是在心中暗暗想道，最终、还是没能开口的黑子伸手摸了摸男人那微烫的脸颊，而这一突如其来的触碰使得对方一脸狐疑的挑了挑眉，却没有拒绝自己，这让黑子多少感到有些欣慰。

“今天的花可以放在卧室，一会儿我装进花瓶后给你送去吧，是我非常喜欢的花。”

与花接触久了、性情就会变得温柔；可我究竟还需要花上多久的时间，才能拥有你所需要的温柔呢？手指不断摩挲着粗糙的肌理，而那显得有些僵硬的表情在轻柔的触碰中渐渐变得柔软下来，可男人还是什么都没说、他只是静静的看着自己，似乎在想些什么、又似乎是在回忆什么，空气大约沉寂了约莫一分钟左右，只见青峰微微启唇，口气依旧断断续续、唯独脸颊变得越发绯红，肉眼可见的热度一点点爬上了耳根。

“那你今晚就留我屋里呗……反正明天不用上班，睡到几点都不会有问题。”  
“嗯，说的也是。”


	12. 2017-1-21

“青峰先生，请问你用的是什么牌子的香水？”  
“……啊？”

弯着身子、轻声在自己耳畔嚅嗫的是总务科的女员工，因为交流的不多、以至于青峰甚至都不知道对方的名字，然而盘起的宗法与丰满的胸脯时常成为男人们躲在抽烟室聊天闲谈时提起的话题，还传闻她与已婚的科长有染，如今却忽然出现在自己的面前，让青峰下意识的向后倾了倾身子、上下打量了这位浓妆艳抹的女性一番。撇开个性与其他流言蜚语不谈，只论身材与长相的话，那抹着一嘴艳红口红的女人算是自己喜欢的类型吧：脸蛋很小，皮肤也很白；最重要的，是有着一对不输给自己青梅竹马的丰盈巨乳，的确很容易让血气方刚的年轻男人浮想联翩、写满了殷勤的笑容是甜蜜又危险的陷阱，就好像毒蛇身上那艳丽的鳞片一样，迫使青峰几乎反射性的竖起了戒心。

“香水？我可从来不用那种娘娘腔才会用的东西，你是不是哪里搞错了？”

不知该如何形容的排斥感使得青峰拖动着身下的椅子，与别有用意靠近自己的女性拉开了距离，露骨的表现自然被对方看在了眼中，短暂的沉默过后、似乎不打算就这么收手的女性再度向前倾了倾身子，艳红的双重轻轻扬起、造作得声音满是不自然的柔情。

“怎么会呢，女人对这方面可是很敏感的。而且这已经不是第一次了哦；以前我和青峰先生在上班时一起乘过同一班电梯，我就站在你身后。我想你应该没有注意到我吧，但是从你的衣领一直传来非常好闻的味道，该怎么形容呢……很像鲜花的味道。”  
“花……？”

见自己一脸疑惑的挑了挑单眉，轻轻笑了一声的‘同事’微微点了点头，一声‘难道你一点都没有注意到吗’让青峰不由自主的开始思索，从而稍稍扬起了有些昏沉的脑袋。倒也不是没有注意到，确切的说、一向粗线条的自己根本不会去在乎这种事，而至于这股花的香味……绝对不是属于自己的味道。也许是在不经意间沾染到的，又或许是因为生活在一起而在不知不觉中被同化了的；想到这，轻轻吁了口气的青峰扯了扯衣领，率先涌入鼻腔的是洗涤器的气味，随即才是郁金香那特有的芬芳，温婉而儒雅、莫名的让青峰忍不住在心头暗暗苦笑了起来。

“和那家伙身上的味道一模一样……究竟是什么染上的。”  
“……‘那家伙’……？”

青峰与约莫在年初的时候正式与黑子开始同居的生活的。身为上班族的青峰过着早出晚归的生活，而在花店工作的黑子也与自己一样，只是在工作的时间上有些出入、在一间两室一厅的公寓里过着平凡又千篇一律的生活。

（哈啊？你感冒了？是被传染的么？）

然而即使两人居住在了同一间公寓里、彼此的‘生活’也并没有发生太大的改变。青峰绝对不只是为了排遣寂寞才会提议让黑子和自己搬来一起住，而黑子也绝对不是那种轻易就会被煽动的人；两人都是成年人、都有着自己的主张，也都有着自己的坚持，既然双方都做出了相同的决定，那一定是经过深思熟虑才会下定决心的，所以当黑子将属于他自己的杂物一点一点搬来属于两人的‘新家’的时候，青峰的内心是高兴的，然而那些早已牢牢沉淀在心底深处的遗憾还是未能因为男人的留驻而消散，就好像永远弥补不上的空洞一般、总是让青峰在深夜的梦境中猛地醒来。

（不知道，可能是因为季节的关系吧。其实也不是什么大毛病，但是毕竟干我们这行的要面对客人，要是客人忌讳也没办法，只能等好转了一点后再去工作了。）

看着眼前面色有些泛红的青年，浓重的鼻音使得他那副本该清澈的嗓子听起来有些浑浊；而就在青峰一脸担忧的上下打量着黑子的时候，男人则是挤出一丝无力的微笑、耸了耸肩，骨子里的倔强迫使他说出了善意的谎言，那一声声‘我没事的’虽然没有得到青峰的信服，然而自己还是背弃了装满了文件与电脑的背包，推开了公寓的大门，在黑子的目送下、走上了通往公司的路。

残留在衣领的‘花香’究竟是在什么时候染上的呢？

当连名字都没有被自己记住的女人因科长的传唤而不情不愿的从自己身边离开的时候，松了一口气的青峰重新回到了属于自己的座位、愣愣的看着电脑屏幕，忍不住低头沉思起来。郁金香，百合，玫瑰，还有蝴蝶兰……是因为工作性质的缘故吗？在花店工作的黑子几乎整日与各种各样的鲜花接触，每当下班回家的时候、也市场会带回来一些店里卖剩下的鲜花，布置在家里，整个客厅溢满了鲜花特有的香味，也为这间布置单调的公寓增添了些许生活该有的气息。

自己衣领上的花香莫非是在这时候沾染上的？

一边麻木的敲打着电脑上的键盘，一边如是暗暗心想道的青峰陷入了模糊的回忆；其实不单单只有自己、黑子的身上也时常传来非常好闻的味道，然而这一点是青峰在无意中发现的：那是一个再平常不过的夜晚，在自己卧室里入睡的黑子紧紧挨着自己，不知是否是因为天气忽然降温的缘故、手脚总是暖和不起来的黑子意外的怕冷，又在似睡似醒之中偷偷将四肢缠裹上了自己的身体，无意识的动作仍然没能入睡的青峰苦笑之余、也让自己想起了那消失依旧的‘莫名生物’、心底的空洞又一次开始收缩、作祟，隐隐的痛楚在心头逐渐蔓延开来。

（其实我一直以来都很感谢他。如果没有他的出现、如果没有他的存在，或许青峰君永远都不会注意到我，我们两也不可能在茫茫人海中相遇了吧。）

男人的坦然与自己的耿耿于怀形成了鲜明的对比，让青峰犹豫不决的同时、也第一次深刻的意识到了自己那优柔寡断的一面。忘不了的事情终究还是忘不了；是因为‘他’出现的方式太过特殊、又或是因为他出现的时机太过特别，那从植物中诞生的‘男人’至今都在青峰的心里占据了相当重要的位置，然而青峰并没有将黑子当做任何人的替代品，即使思念仍然存在、但两人是不一样的，这份温暖的热度便是最好的证明。

不知是否是因为长期与鲜花接触的关系，每天从花店归来的黑子身上总是残留着不同的味道，与自己那沾满了香烟味与酒气的西服不同、无论是衣领还是手指，细腻的花粉总是会在男人的身上留下些许痕迹，这是青峰在悄然之中发现的、是连黑子本人都没能察觉到的‘小秘密’。当男人出于本能在被窝中抱紧自己的身体的时候，猛地睁开了双眼的青峰默默的扭转过了脑袋，柔软的发梢略过脖颈与下颚、瘙痒的触感迫使青峰下意识的扭了扭上身，却害怕惊醒轻轻吐着气息的男人，从而迫使自己停下了动作。沁鼻的香味从黑子的头顶传来；起先、青峰以为那是洗发精的味道，淡淡的薄荷香中参杂着一股别样的甜味，而就在青峰如同被香气吸引的昆虫一般、低头将鼻尖埋入男人的碎发中的时候，忽然动了动身子的黑子低声支吾了一声，模糊不清的鼻音让青峰猛地抬起了头，就这么僵硬着身子，垂眼看着紧紧挨着自己的黑子。

（唔嗯……青峰君……？）  
（喔喔、抱歉，吵醒你了？）

宛如咕哝一般呼喊着自己的名字，暧昧又粘腻的嗓音听起来就好像好像撒娇的孩子一样，与黑子平日里的果断与沉稳全然不同，仿佛‘那个男人’回到了自己的身边、回到了自己的怀里一样，想到这，无法言喻的冲动如同一块铁锤、猛地砸向了自己的胸口，迫使青峰箍紧臂弯，微微侧转过了身子，将自己的整片胸膛贴上了对方那单薄的身体，而仍旧有些迷糊的黑子并没有察觉到自己的‘图谋不轨’、仿佛迎合一般，将双手攀附上了自己的背脊。闻言，先是摇了摇头的男人低声嚅嗫了一声‘没有’、随即将脑袋贴上了自己的胸口，疲倦的长吁了一口气。一切是那么的熟悉、又是那么的相似，尽管是无意识的，尽管明明知道自己不该去混淆的，然而青峰还是无法自制的热了眼眶，就好像安抚着一个没有安全感的小兽一般、倾注了所有的思念与怜惜，低头亲吻上了怀中人那饱满的额头。

（那你接着睡吧。冷的话就抱紧点，……我绝对不会再推开你了。）  
（嗯。）

天真、烂漫；就好像一张白纸一样干净，对这个世界充满了好奇。被自己称作‘哲’的‘莫名生物’到底去了哪里？紧紧拥着怀中渐渐熟睡了的男人，不禁暗暗想到的青峰也在回忆中逐渐坠入了梦想，而闪烁在梦境里的都是那些令人怀念、又让自己感到棘手的日子，伴随着隐隐的花香，使得青峰陷得越来越深。自己与黑子、自己与‘那个男人’，虽说都是在一起生活，然而初中与目的却是截然不同的；自己不是那种善于表达的人，有时候就连心中的那些想法、脑海中的那些思念也都无法好好传达与总结，全凭着冲动与直觉走着脚下的路，然而青峰唯一能够确信的、是自己无法接受黑子的‘又一次’离开，无法接受男人从自己的世界再一次的消失。

“我回来了。……哲？你在屋里吗？”

踩着路灯的斜影回到了被称为‘家’的公寓中，在推开门的刹那、郁金香的香味扑鼻而来，使得青峰下意识的深吸了一口气，随即脱下了脚上的皮鞋、一边叫喊着，一边匆匆走进了空荡荡的屋内。客厅里一个人都没有，然而餐桌上却放着几盘简单的小菜，与一张写有‘米饭在电饭煲里’的字条，这不禁让忙活了一天的青峰感到有些焦急起来。随手将脱下的外衣丢在了沙发上、踱步来到房门前的青峰先是敲了敲门，然而还没等到对方来得及回应、就这么理直气壮按下了门把手的青峰难掩焦急的推门而入：只见黑子坐在床头，手里捧着一本书。白色的耳机线紧贴着耳廓衍生向了摆放在床头柜上的手机，而被自己的‘不请自来’吓到的黑子一脸诧异的瞪大着双眼，一声沙哑‘青峰君？’使得青峰忍不住咂了咂舌，然而悬在心头的巨石却慢慢的落了下来，蔓延在心口的痛楚也一点点消失不见了。

“搞什么啊……叫你半天没反应，我还以为出了什么事了，吓死我了……”  
“抱歉，我在听音乐所以完全没有注意到……今天不用加班吗？”

比起早上，黑子的气色的确已经好很多了，然而男人的嗓音还是有些浑浊、沉重的鼻音使他的一向清澈平稳的声线显得有些滑稽。当青峰迈着拖沓的步子、一步步朝着男人的方向走去时，立刻摘下了耳机的黑子掀开了厚重的被子、想要下床，却遭到了自己的制止，只能老老实实的重新回到了被窝之中。见自己摇了摇头、眨了眨双眼的黑子显得有些意外，就这么眼睁睁的看着青峰慢慢在床沿坐下了身，蓬乱的头发使得那张清秀的脸蛋显得稚气了几分。

“其实还有点收尾的工作没做完，但今吉那老狐狸说带回家做也没关系，所以就提早回来了。”  
“这样真的没关系吗……？”

看着男人一脸担忧的如是问道，不知为何、默默在心中苦笑了一声的青峰伸手揉了揉对方那有些汗湿的脑袋，出于对自己的关怀与关切才会流露的表情、自己从来没有从‘他’的脸上见到过，那是因为‘他’不懂得这些只有人类才明白的复杂感情，但是‘他’却说着喜欢自己，说着一定很快就会在相见之类的话。我到底想要和眼前的‘这个男人’变成什么样的关系呢？我到底想要从他的身上得到什么呢？当有些茫然的黑子抬着双眼、好似观察一般端倪着自己时，轻轻叹了口气的青峰收回了右手，随即微微垂下了眼帘、将视线投向了摆放在两人间的双手。也许吧……只是也许，自己对黑子的‘无欲无求’、与无论如何都想让他留在自己身边的这份执着，两者之间的‘矛盾’才是这份感情的本质，笨拙的令人感到无可救药、但又是那么的强烈与纯粹。

“没事，反而家里的气氛更能让我静下心好好做事，特别是味道……果然让你搬来这里，是正确的选择。”  
“？”


	13. 2017-1-21

“黑子，你和那个……‘青峰’、真的住在一起了啊？”  
“小金井前辈……？”

关上堆满了杂物的橱柜，从背后传来的声音使得正手忙脚乱系着围巾的黑子循声转过了脑袋，映入眼帘的是比自己年长一岁的小金井、微微皱起的眉头，闪烁在眼底的好奇；露骨的神情让黑子情不自禁的在心底哑然失笑，一边像是默认一般微微低下了头、一边麻利的将浅色的围巾打上了一个结，随即弯腰拿起了摆放在长椅上的背包，苦笑着回答道。

“嗯，刚搬家不久，房子也挺宽敞的。小金井前辈有什么问题吗？”  
“不不不……就是好奇而已，怎么说呢……就感觉挺奇妙的，黑子你竟然会和‘那样的人’生活在一起……总觉得哪里不太对劲……”  
“…………”

‘哪里不太对劲’的说法还是黑子第一次从他人的口中亲耳听到，确切的说、就算明白很多人对自己和青峰之间的‘关系’抱持着质疑与猜忌的态度，但从未有过人像是打破常规、亲口和自己提起这事，小金井则成为了这些人中的‘例外’。向自己投来的目光中除了显而易见的好奇以外，略显担忧的神情让黑子再一次倍感无奈的耸了耸双肩，一声轻描淡写的‘会吗’使得站在自己跟前的前辈有些困惑的歪了歪脑袋，就好像在沉思什么似的、而男人最终给出的答案却让黑子不禁轻声失笑、哭笑不得。

果然还是会吧……毕竟你们看起来像是完全不会有交集的类型，再加上他第一次跑来我们店里时做出的举动……不觉得他哪里怪怪的吗？”  
“说的也是。我会把前辈的这些意见一五一十的传达给青峰君的。”

眼看就要进入二月的日本迎来了漫天飞舞的大雪；骤降的气温、变幻无常的天气，一向对冬天感到有些无法招架的黑子最终还是没能赢过气候的善变，从而患上了风寒、在家静养了几天。难得的清闲让习惯了忙碌的黑子感到有些无法适从，可当自己读着他人向自己发来的慰问简讯，坐在床头的黑子还是默默的轻扬起了嘴角，流淌在心底的温暖伴随着从耳机传来的悠扬旋律、一点一点带着自己走进了甜美的梦乡。

那是一场久违的、美好的、又令人感到有些困惑的梦。梦里的黑子还是和往常一样在花店里整理着鲜花，客人陆陆续续上门、希望自己能够为他们选取合适的鲜花，制作花束。一切看起来是那么的平凡，一切看起来又是那么的自然；直到一个模糊的身影出现在自己的面前，熟悉的嗓音让黑子不自觉得转过了身，然而自己看不见对方的脸。体型纤瘦，身形又与自己差不多高的‘客人’仿佛观察着什么一般在店里环视了一圈，紧接着一个健步来到了自己的身旁、有些笨拙的口齿流露着孩子才有的天真，只是那过于熟悉的声线使得黑子不禁倒吸了一口冷气，寒意沿着脊柱、直窜上了后颈，迫使黑子猛地从梦境中醒来，就这么怔怔的看着被月光点亮的天井，大口大口喘着急促的呼吸。

（青峰君、喜欢吗？）  
（……）

你相信植物会生出人来吗？

直到现在黑子都无法忘记当时听到这句反问时的感受。起初是震惊、紧接着的是惊慌与质疑；正如小金井与其他同行的前辈们不知所措的看着被来路不明的青峰拥入怀中的瞬间一样，当青峰向自己坦白他与‘那只怪物’的种种时，黑子实在不知道自己该不该相信男人对自己所说的话。然而即使如此，心中仍有一个谜一般的声音不断的在说服自己、说服自己去相信对方所说的话，说服自己去相信男人所经历的一切。最终，黑子被说服了；太多太多的巧合让自己无法去怀疑这些遭遇的真实性，然而更让黑子无法对这出荒谬的‘故事’视若无睹的，是青峰那满是不舍与留恋的神情。直到现在也都是一样，尤其是当两人搬进了同一间公寓、生活在了一起以后，黑子常常能够发现青峰一个人坐在卧室或是沙发上，就好像发呆一般、看着窗外。尽管男人从来没有提过自己到底在想些什么、又或是什么都没在想，但黑子心中非常的明白，他一定是在想着有关另一个‘自己’的事，就和黑子时常会想象过去与那只‘莫名生物’一起生活的青峰会露出什么样的表情也一样，说不在意、那是绝对不可能的。

可那句在梦中出现的‘启示’、又算是什么呢？

也许是自己意识过剩、想得太多，所以才会做这样的梦，才会梦到那个本该消失了的‘人’。当黑子强忍着疲惫感、缓缓从床上坐起身时，比起占据了脑海的困惑之外、让黑子印象最为深刻的，竟然是稚气又狼狈的迁怒。这种事、凭什么非得由你来问我不可？分不清自己究竟是在生擅自出现在自己梦里的‘男人’的气、还是在生会产生这种想法的自己的气，在昏昏沉沉之中、慢慢走下了床铺的黑子按捺不住口渴，出门来到了厨房。此时也夜幕已经降临，空荡荡的客厅比以往的任何时候都要阴冷；刺骨的寒意钻入衣衫的缝隙、渗入了肌理，迫使黑子忍不住打了个哆嗦，而恰巧在这个时候，钥匙转动门锁的声响传入了耳蜗，伴随着一句慵懒又低哑的‘我回来了’，使得黑子放下了手中的玻璃杯，踱步来到了玄关前。

（欢迎回来，工作辛苦了。）  
（喔。你那边呢？好点了没？）

见脱下了鞋子朝自己走来的男人如是慰问道，点了点头的黑子在对方的注视下高高抬起了头，一声‘明天就能去上班了’让回到家中的青峰先是点了点头，随即伸手使劲揉了揉自己那有些汗湿短发，一脸疲惫的长吁了口气。

（真好啊——在家休息那么久，为什么我就没法感冒呢，一想到还有两天才是周末感觉整个脑袋都快裂开了……累死我了……）  
（我也不是因为想在家休息才生病的啊。况且一个人在家的感觉……其实并没有想象中那么悠闲。）

独守空房、等待着他人归来的感觉，与想要获得一些私人的空间与时间而选择足不出户，是无法放在一起相提并论的。听着对方那满是诙谐意味的玩笑话，默默在心中如是反驳道的黑子不禁低头苦笑；是因为做了那个梦、所以心情不好的关系吗？在平日里，青峰也没少在自己的面前说些没有分寸的玩笑，但自己从来不会在意、更不会放在心上，因为男人就是这样的脾气。然而今天，那些没有恶意的话语听起来却是那么的刺耳，让黑子陷入深深的自我厌恶的同时、也为这样的自己感到前所未有的迷惘。

（说起来……马上就要二月了，时间过的还真快。）

吃着青峰从店里买回来的便当，大口大口咀嚼着食物的青峰忽然启唇感慨道，唐突得让黑子觉得有些可疑，而男人的下一句话也恰恰证实了自己的预感与猜测，果然在这样寒冷的季节、人心会变得敏感，思念也会随之变得更外冗长。

（竟然也有一年了……自从那家伙出现以来。）  
（……青峰君想见他吗。）

自己是喜欢着眼前的男人的。虽然不想面对、但黑子不得不承认，如此截然不同的两人之所以能够像现在这样生活在同一屋檐下，一切的开始都是因为那只‘莫名生物’的出现，然而或许是因为天生对人情世故比较迟钝的缘故、青峰对自己的执着，以及对那段过往的执着，让黑子变得如同激流中的流木一般、好似随波逐流似的陷入了这段暧昧又模糊的情感里，而强烈的归属感让自己全然忘记去思考这份感情的本质，从而也让自己忘记了该如何去定义两人间棱模两可的关系。自己喜欢青峰吗？答案是肯定的；但自己是用着恋爱的心情喜欢着男人的吗？黑子不知道，也不曾想过。两人试过接吻、试过拥抱、也试过如同泄欲一般的彼此安慰，但事无论是什么样的方式也远远不及在同一张床上听着彼此的气息声那般令自己感到安心，这与清心寡欲是不同的、自己也有欲望，想必青峰也是，但两者是不同的，回荡在内心的感触也都是完全不一样的。

（不想。不是不想见他，是不想去考虑这些不切实际的事，况且不是有你在么。）

听着自己的发问，比起男人给予自己的答案、毫不犹豫的果断态度反倒让黑子感到有些吃惊，甚至可以说是出乎意料。本以为青峰会犹豫，至少会有那么一秒、流露出不舍与勉强，然而无论是男人那坚定的口气，还是淡漠的态度都让黑子断定对方并没有在欺骗或是敷衍自己，可恰恰是这份毅然让黑子感到更为的心痛与矛盾，就好像本该维系着两人的桥梁忽然出现了裂缝一半、让黑子莫名的开始不安起来。

（有你陪在我身边就好了啊。再怎么说你们都是完全不同的两个人，难道你希望我和你在一起的时候一直想着别人的事么？这对你不公平吧。）  
（……嗯，说的也是。）

与心胸的大小无关，只不过黑子的的确确没有想过男人的态度对自己‘公平’与否的问题，而黑子对那个从植物中孕育出生的另一个‘自己’心存感激也是不争的事实。自己嫉妒着他，也感激着他，正是这种矛盾的地方让黑子认识到了自己对青峰心存的感情，但是对于男人而言、与‘他’共同生活的记忆是组成男人对自己的‘执着’的一部分，是极为重要的一部分，所以黑子并不想让他放下、忘记，但也不希望他总是沉溺于没有自己的过去，这份自私又丑陋的‘私欲’或许才是自己久久无法向青峰坦诚心意的最大原因吧。

走在回家的路上，呵着热气的黑子微微耸着双肩、微微弓着身子，只为能够让自己的身子变得更加暖和一点。芦荟在严寒的环境中无法生存，而碰巧自己也是非常怕冷的体质；就连这种地方也都意外的相似，想到这、忍不住哑然失笑的黑子加快了脚下的步伐，就这么迎着路灯点亮的轨迹，行走在熟悉又有些陌生的夜路上，在灰白的残雪上留下了脚印的痕迹。

“我回来了。”

每天都会上演的对话早已成为了生活中最为核心的部分；等着谁回来、又或是赶往有人在家等着自己的公寓，白色的灯光照亮了有些凌乱的客厅，只见换上了居家服的青峰盘腿坐在地上，一边咀嚼着不知从哪买回来的汉堡，一边循声仰着脑袋，咕哝了一句模糊不清的‘我回来了’，邋遢的模样让黑子情不自禁的笑弯了眉梢。

“你吃过没？没吃过的话这里有个苹果派，你先垫垫饥吧，我看看有没有外卖之类的。”  
“没关系，我不是很有食欲，一个苹果派就够了。”

听自己如是回答道，皱了皱眉的男人就好像是在抱怨似的、一句‘不多吃点怎么和病魔打架啊’让黑子不禁偷偷失笑，生动的比喻将青峰内心的单纯率真暴露的淋漓尽致，自己会对他如此在意、也正是因为他善良又纯粹的本性。

“话说，你今天怎么没带花回来？都卖完了？”

换上了居家服后，同样盘腿在男人身旁坐下了身的黑子并没有坐在沙发上，一边吃着微波炉加热后的苹果派，一边听着青峰低声在自己身旁询问道；闻言、摇了摇头的黑子将口中的食物吞进了肚子，随即拿过了摆放在茶几上的可乐，润了润喉咙、继续启唇开口说道。

“卖剩下的不多，所以都被店长自己带回家了。最近不是肺炎高发期吗？很多来店里买花的客人都是去医院探病的，下个月还有情人节，可能得忙上一阵子了。”  
“啊……也是。还有情人节这个东西，我都给忘了。”

当黑子提到‘情人节’这三个字的时候，皱了皱眉头的青峰抬手揉了揉眉间，仿佛回想起了什么不好的回忆、满是厌恶的神情引起了好奇，就这么转头端倪着男人的神色，一边轻笑着、一边如同调侃般试探了起来。青峰君不喜欢情人节吗？还是说你公司到时候会有什么‘比赛’、看谁从女同事的手里收到的巧克力最多之类的？还没等自己把话说完，放下了胳臂的青峰将空了的包装盒丢到了一旁，一声满是不耐的‘没有’使得黑子挑了挑眉，静静的望着松开了眉头的男人，就这么将他的话听到了最后。

“况且就算有他们也不会带我参加的。公司几乎所有人都知道我不是单身，为这事我没少被他们冷嘲热讽，所以他们不会带我玩这种恶趣味的游戏、也不会有人送我巧克力，但一定会想办法敲我竹杠，二月的零花钱估计是保不住了。”  
“…………”

当自己还在犹豫迷惘的时候、当自己还在徘徊不定的时候，看似主导着一切的男人是不是早就已经有了答案了呢？在青峰的心里、自己的陪伴，自己的留守，到底意味着什么呢？与爱情无关、与恋爱无关，人的一生会遇到很多人，其中不乏适合在一起的对象；然而真正让你觉得只有与他相伴、剩下的岁月才不会孤单，这样的人，或许人的一辈子之中，就仅有一个而已吧。鼓动冲撞着心口，驱使着双手情不自禁的环搂上了宽阔的肩膀、燥热的脸颊也随之埋入了肩窝。轻柔的拥抱使得臂弯中的身体轻轻一颤，然而黑子没有勇气去偷看此时此刻对方到底流露出了什么样的表情，害羞？紧张？又或是为自己这一突如其来的举动感到有些迷惘？待到男人同样用着有些僵硬的右手轻轻覆上自己手腕的时候，熟悉的温度透过肌理、渗入了心房，这才抬起头来的黑子笑着轻吻上了对方那饱满的双唇，梦境中的那个‘声音’莫名的在脑海深处响起，宛如潮汐的浪涛声、推动着无法抑制的爱意，让黑子紧紧抱住了怀中的男人。

“没关系。到时候我会为青峰君准备一束鲜花，是只属于你一个人的鲜花，等着你回来的。”  
“……喔。”


	14. 2017-3-12

“天啊……这么多东西，我到底该从哪里开始挑起啊，伤脑筋……”  
“…………”

早春的天气就好像女人的那难以捉摸的脾性般阴晴不定，就在不久之前、高挂在天空的艳阳就被黑压压的乌云遮挡在了身后，如同银针般纤细的雨滴一点点落下，惊动了走动在街上的行人、迫使人们纷纷加快了脚下的步伐，抱怨声更是从此起彼伏的从四面八方不断传来。青峰不喜欢雨天，可也称不上讨厌；然而自己却怎么也喜欢不了这种善变的季节，就好比本该循序渐进的计划被各种不可抗力的因素忽然打乱一样，连争取和反抗的余地都没有，这种无力感才是最让人难以忍受的。

“毕竟是女生收礼物的日子嘛，女人又不像我们男人这么好打发、会有那么多选择，也在情理之中啊。”

青峰的计划很简单：在下班顺路的时候，随便找一家商店、为同样在花店里辛勤工作的黑子准备一样实用却不那么平庸的‘礼物’，作为情人节的还礼，姑且也算是一份心意。自己不曾和人认真的恋爱过，年少轻狂的时候有过用来打发时间的对象，但随着梦想的破碎、那些人也一一从自己身边远去，留下的就只有始终陪伴在旁、等待自己重新振作的青梅竹马，以及忽然闯入自己生命、却又很快消失的莫名生物而已。穿梭在摆满了商品的货架前，琳琅满目的商品让青峰几度停下了脚步，又迫使自己陷入了无数次的犹豫与沉思；而就在自己竭尽全力维持着仅剩的耐心、用心挑选着货架上的‘礼物’时，几声满是不耐的抱怨让自己不禁下意识的转过了脑袋，姗姗来迟的迷惘让青峰忽然感觉自己就好像一个哗众取宠的傻瓜一样，就这么愣愣的站在原地、大口大口深吸着有些浑浊的空气。

“不过既然都已经来了，还是希望能够找到符合对方心意的礼物吧。唉……女人还真是麻烦。”  
“就是说啊，说什么‘心意’才是最重要的，根本就是敷衍人的场面话嘛。”  
“…………”

圣诞节、情人节、白色情人节……青峰从来分辨不清这些节日的不同，而在自己看来，这只不过是人们需要一个陪伴的借口，至于陪伴自己的是恋人、是家人、又或是朋友，或许根本不那么重要，又或许真的非常重要。

（给，青峰君。这是我为你准备的，不知道你喜不喜欢。）  
（唔哇！好臭……你真的把花带回来了啊？也未免太多了吧……）

去年圣诞节的时候，黑子在两人一同生活的公寓里摆上了一颗圣诞树，虽然没有挂上太多的装饰、也没有炫丽刺眼的彩灯，但仅仅是一颗显得有些落寞的小松树，却也让这个家多了一丝温馨的气息，而在黑子的照料之下、那刻松树依旧生龙活虎的与两人一起生活在那间公寓里，比起最初的时候、似乎还长高了一些，只不过这也是青峰在最近无意间发现的事了。

（毕竟说好了啊，‘到时候我会为青峰君准备一束鲜花，是只属于你一个人的鲜花’。）

模糊的记忆随着玫瑰花那特有的香气与男人的低喃渐渐浮上了脑海，就好像泡沫一般、在破裂的那一刻化为了阵阵涟漪，使得心绪不由自主的悸动起来。黑子是个普通到再也不能普通的男人；可当他的手里捧着鲜花的时候、他看起来又是那么的耀眼，至少在青峰看来，那时候的黑子绝非是外人所认为的那样‘不起眼’，就连美艳的花朵也没能掩盖住流露在那双湛蓝的眼瞳中的光芒，与手中的花朵又是那么的相称，鲜明的落差足以让自己一次又一次的确信‘黑子哲也’确确实实是一个不可思议的男人。

（……所以呢，你就捧着这么一大束玫瑰回来了？）

从含笑的男人手中接过了用满天星点缀的玫瑰花束，头一次被男人送花的青峰除了惊喜以外、更多的是一种五味杂陈的无奈。有些可笑，有些狼狈，又有些难堪；看着默默摘下了围巾的黑子只字不语的在自己的身旁坐下了身，低头看了一眼手中的鲜花的青峰忍不住在心中暗暗猜忌起来，猜忌着这束玫瑰背后真正的含义、因为就凭自己对黑子的了解，男人绝对不会用这样浮夸的方式来表达内心的情绪，无论是爱情也好，又或是对他人的关心也罢。

（我看你是想让我难堪才送这玩意给我的吧……事先说明，我可不会因为这种程度的把戏就和女人一样沾沾自喜、感激涕零啊！）  
（我并没有期待青峰君会这么想，我只不过是想努力兑现自己的承诺罢了。不过我的确有猜到青峰君或许会说出类似的话。）  
（唔……！）

鲜花，玫瑰，和爱情；看起来这些就是情人节的一切、这些就是情人之间应有的全部了，然而青峰却不稀罕这些，黑子也不曾真的打算给予自己这一切。在自己那满是不甘的怒视之下，终于按捺不住、轻笑出了声的黑子用有些冰冷的双手捧上了自己的脸颊。或许是因为长年与土和水打交道的关系、黑子的双手非常的粗糙，尤其是指尖的部分，皱皱的、时不时都可以看到一些细小的伤口，但是男人抚摸自己的力道又是那么的轻柔、轻柔得让青峰总是回想不起这些重要却容易被忽视的细节，而就连黑子自己似乎也都完全没有注意到。

“……就买护手霜吧。随便挑一个好了。”

零零散散的画面在脑海中如潮汐般渐渐褪去之际、不断徘徊在商店里的青峰最终从货架上选择了包装不怎么显眼的护手霜，单调的设计与朴素的颜色与黑子的个性非常的相称、价格也很合理，也很快打消了自己所有的犹豫。很容易就能被人猜中的礼物根本就没有意义，这恐怕就是人们口中常说的‘俗套’吧；而偏偏黑子与青峰都是不怎么喜欢俗套的人，华丽的衣裳也好、又或是昂贵的领带也罢，青峰并没有挑选这些东西作为给黑子的‘还礼’，因为这些花哨的物件对男人而言只不过是可有可无的东西罢了，并不会让对方真正记住自己的这份心意、也无法将自己内心的那些心情真真正正的传达到对方的心里。

“‘无香精’……？哦哦，那还挺好，要不我自己也买一罐好了，我看看……”  
“这位客人，请问您是在挑选白色情人节的礼物吗？”  
“……？！”

就在青峰重新将视线投向货架的那一瞬间，一声甜美的嗓音迫使自己猛地转过了脑袋：只见身穿浅灰色制服的桃井一脸嬉笑的站在自己的面前，盘起的长发、精致的妆容，然而她的突然出现却让青峰腾升起了不详的预感，就好像全身被某双无形的大手牢牢掌控住了一般，在两人对峙了数秒过后、一声‘你怎么会在这’让眼前的这位青梅竹马不禁捧腹大笑起来，清脆的笑声惹来了不少人的目光，而她非但没有在意、反而大刺刺的拍了拍自己的肩膀，小跑着来到自己的身旁。

“讨厌～才这么试探你一句就脸红了，阿大还是这么纯情，真可爱～好想拍下来发给伯父和伯母看哦！”  
“少给我胡说八道、赶紧走开！不许贴上来！”

给那个从植物里诞生的‘莫名生物’冠上了‘黑子哲也’这一名字的人并不是青峰，而是桃井。虽然整个过程看起来就像个偶然的巧合，然而事到如今、青峰认为这一切都是命运，都是为了与同样守候在花店的黑子相遇而所设下的铺垫，可桃井并不知道这世上有黑子的存在，至少在她的记忆与认知里、这个世上仅仅存在过一个‘黑子哲也’，更让青峰感到匪夷所思的是、明明自己与桃井之间存在着如此牢固的维系，她却没有在人海中与黑子相遇、也不曾再光顾过那间名为诚凛的花店，这是否也是上天为桃井所设下的另一个安排？

“不逗你玩了。这么久不见，没想到会在这种地方和阿大遇到，你真的是在挑选礼物吗？”

和往常的任何时候一样、先是打闹了一番的两人最终还是以彼此妥协的结局收场。看着许久没有照面的桃井用手指抹去了从眼角渗出的眼泪，忍不住在心中愤愤咋了咋舌的青峰下意识的握紧了拳头，以至于这才想起自己的手里还握着为黑子挑选的护手霜、但又不知道该如何坦率的向眼前的桃井坦白这一切。

“该不会阿大交了女朋友了吧？你都不告诉我，自从哲君消失之后……你就很少主动和我联络了……就连你搬家的事……我也是最后一个才知道的。”  
“……不算是女朋友吧，但也不是一般的朋友，现在我们两人住在一起。”

自己为什么要瞒着桃井呢？看着儿时玩伴那倍感落寞的神情，心口不禁感到一阵绞痛的青峰先是沉思了片刻，可最终自己还是没能将实情说出口，并不是不想让桃井知道、也不是不想让对方为自己而担心，取而代之的是一种更为幼稚、更为蛮不讲理的情绪，就好像不想将自己心爱的玩具和他人分享一样，准确的说、是青峰不想让任何人与自己共享‘黑子’的存在，即使对方是始终陪伴在自己身旁的家人、亲友，也都无一例外。

“那家伙比较怕生，也不喜欢被外人打扰，所以我才没告诉你，不然要是和从前一样动不动就擅自跑来我们家，可能会吓到他吧。”  
“怎么听起来感觉神神叨叨的……算啦，既然阿大不想说我也不能拿你怎么样，但是有机会的话一定要介绍给我认识哦！毕竟阿大对我来说很重要啊，我也想见一见对你而言很重要的人。”  
“………………”

满是寂寞的苦笑让青峰心痛的同时，也不由自主的开始质疑起自己的所作所为到底是正确的、又或是错误的。桃井一度为黑子的消失而沮丧、难过，她很伤心，但她并不痛苦；她所体会到的所有负面情绪都不可能会和自己一样，至少青峰是这么认为的，而桃井也一定心知肚明、所以才会像是避嫌一般减少与自己的联络。

但如果天性敏感机灵的她，一旦知道了另一个‘黑子’的存在呢？如果桃井知道了自己正与黑子生活在一起、以此来填补精神上的那些名为‘寂寥’的空洞呢？不知为何，青峰就是没有这样的勇气，既不想让敏锐的青梅竹马知道自己的软弱、更不想让她见到黑子而引起一些不必要的猜测，毕竟除了自己的亲生父母之外、桃井是这世上最了解‘青峰大辉’的人。

“……等到时机成熟后再说吧，我会和他谈谈的。”

明明对自己而言、两人都是非常重要的人，可既然如此，为什么又会有如此强烈的差别呢？见自己如是低声承诺道，显然松了口气的青梅竹马重新拾起了笑容，唯独显而易见的落寞没能从她的脸上褪去，可恰恰正是这股隐晦的凄凉让青峰下定了决心。也许是时机不对吧；相遇的时机，相识的时机，相见的时机……只不过这一次，青峰打算让‘那个男人’再为自己的儿时玩伴送上一株花，一株特别的花、一株由他亲自挑选、细心打点的花，然后选一个安静的场所、点上她最爱喝的奶茶与他最喜欢的奶昔，和往年的任何时候一样，聊着那些或许伤感、却无法避免的话题，聊聊发生在我们三人身上、那些不可思议的‘命运’。

“我想他应该不会觉得反感吧。……我会和他说的。”  
“嘻嘻～那我就静候阿大的好消息咯～”


	15. 2017-7-2

花开即死亡。记得在学生时代、当黑子第一次接触到川端康成撰写的文学作品时，留给自己印象的最深的就是这么一句简短的话，当时的自己也不懂这些大文豪那极端又飘渺的价值观，然而这五个简短的文字却好像一根消磨不去的尖针一般刺进了黑子的心底，总是在某个不经意的时间想起、又随着情绪一点一点沉淀，一点一点被消化，却从未真正的消失过，好似某种戒不掉的情节一般。

“哈啊——早上好……唔嗯——”

听着煮沸的热水在电水壶里不断翻滚，小心翼翼冲洗着薄荷叶的黑子在一声慵懒的哈欠声中停下了动作；只见满脸胡茬、蓬头垢面的青峰就这么光裸着结实的上身，一边拖沓着笨重的脚步走出了房间，一边像只刚从冬眠中苏醒的野兽一般，频频挠着凌乱的短发。自从两人开始同居生活以后、这已经不是黑子第一次看到男人如此不修边幅的模样了；有些敷衍的问好换来的是一声无奈的苦笑，默默在心中轻叹了口气、转过了身子的黑子向着一脸疲倦的‘同居人’道了一声‘早安’，潮湿的指尖轻轻捋了捋被冲洗干净的薄荷叶，仿佛触碰着一件精贵又脆弱的艺术品一般、轻轻启唇说道。

“我正想着泡薄荷茶，青峰君要一起尝尝吗？”  
“哈啊……？”

身为服务业工作者的黑子和普通上班族不同，自己没有一个准确的出勤时间、也没有一个明确的休日可言。黄金周过后、整个东京的气候变发生了非常明显的变化；气温与湿度的频频攀升宣告着梅雨的到来，这对于经营者花店的丽子而言不是什么利好的消息，滂沱的雷雨会让出行变得非常不利、就算是周末，来商店街闲逛的人流也会变得越来越少，会走进店里选购鲜花的客人自然也就少了许多。

（虽然门面的客人少了，可电话的订单却一天比一天多，再这么下去人手根本不够啦……）

一边叹息连连、一边忙着整理订单的店长皱着细长的柳眉，露骨的愁容使得她那端正小巧的脸庞显得有些疲倦，嘴上的抱怨越来越多、焦虑的情绪也逐渐感染了周围的其他人，就连对人情世故不那么敏感的黑子也察觉到了空气中的异样，下意识的停下了手上的动作，转头看向了站在收银台前的丽子。

（日向和伊月都已经出门送货了，小金井今天休假，店里又不能没有人看着，呜……怎么办……头好痛哦……）  
（店长，有什么事需要我帮忙吗？）

看着丽子一个人捧着脑袋、自言自语的模样，不禁感到有些担忧的黑子自告奋勇的伸出了援手，而闻言的丽子则立马抬起了头、水灵灵的双眸中闪烁期待的光芒，可很快又被各种各样的顾虑所掩盖，就连说话的口气也变得结结巴巴起来。

（谢谢你的好意，黑子。其实就是电话订单的事……最近不是一直下雨吗？很多老客人都希望我们能够将鲜花送到他们家里，省去他们特意出门的麻烦。我们当然是想满足客人的需求啦……可是这样一来店里的人手就不够了，客人那边又不能不管，该怎么办才好呢……）  
（我可以留下来帮忙，无非就是牺牲点私人的时间罢了，没关系的。）

曾经是公务员的黑子很少有加班的时候，但自己并不排斥被工作上的事占据私人的时间，况且一个人在家等着某个人回来的感觉并不好受，与其这样、还不如利用这个机会充斥下这段枯燥的时间，原本黑子是这样设想的，只不过现实往往不及想象中的那般美好与简单。

听着自己如是建议道，起初还有些犹豫的丽子最终还是心怀感激的接受了黑子的帮助，一边叨念着‘真不好意思’、一边从抽屉中取出了各种各样的本子，一本一本摆放在黑子的面前、耐心的向自己解释了起来。记录的订单、进货的清单；还有账本，库存，以及用来记录其他杂费开支的明细账……这些原本都是我和日向一起管理的，可最近日向君一直都在忙着送货，所以得麻烦黑子你分担一部分了，有什么疑问尽管来问我就好。说着，重新拾回了笑容的丽子一反方才的犹豫、爽快的将这一摞本子塞进了黑子的手里，沉甸甸的重量竟让黑子忽然后悔起来，而忙碌的加班生活就这么陪伴自己度过了整个梅雨季、可谓是榨干了黑子全部的精力。

（让我们一起加油吧！黑子！）  
（好、好的……！）

虽然大多数人不喜欢忙碌，可忙碌也有忙碌的好处；最让黑子有所体会的、是时间在手忙脚乱中如同飞逝这一点，待到忙不停的手脚停下来、大脑总算有点余裕思考点有关自己的事时，刺眼的阳光已经被月光所取代，松懈下来的神经使得整个大脑变得空落落的，仿佛什么都想不起来、但身体却非常清晰的记住了沉重的倦怠感。

（难得看你忙成这样，最近生意那么好啊。）

双腿如同被捆绑着千斤重的石头一般沉重；待到精疲力尽的黑子好不容易走上楼梯、用钥匙打开家门，出现在玄关的是碰巧刚洗完澡的青峰：这样的画面很罕见。一直以来，都是黑子等着早出晚归的青峰回家，看着男人耷拉着脑袋、一脸疲倦的接过自己抵上的热水、倾听着他那喋喋不休的种种抱怨。然而现在的情况却颠倒了过来；尽管黑子不会抱怨什么，但光是有人在家里等着自己回来这一点、前所未有的感受就足以让黑子感到异常新鲜。

（只是因为店里缺人手罢了，所以想留在店里多帮点忙，过了梅雨季应该就能恢复到从前那样了。）

见自己如是解释道，撇了撇嘴的‘同居人’并没有多话，可从他那有些阴沉的神情里、黑子能够隐隐感觉到他的不悦，就好像在生闷气似的、让黑子有些意外。青峰君难道是因为觉得寂寞了吗？怀着这样的猜想，脱下了外套的黑子将手中的布袋递给了站立在玄关的青峰，一声‘这是什么’让黑子几乎反射性的抬起了头，空荡荡的脑袋总算恢复了思考的能力、低头朝着袋子内望去，苦笑着轻声说道。

（啊、这是店长送给我的薄荷，说是‘犒劳费’，好像是最近刚进的货。）  
（薄荷？原来薄荷是长这样的啊，我还是头一次见。）

除了那盆改变了自己全部人生的‘芦荟’以外，青峰不会喜欢其他任何花花草草、也不会精神照料任何其他的植物。男人是不喜欢这些的；就连那盆芦荟也是，他真正在意的就只有那个从植物中诞生的‘神秘生物’而已，只要是‘他’的话、即使是普通的野花野草，他也一定会倾注全部的精力去呵护他、照顾他，只要他不会再次像梦醒时那般消失就好。

在青峰的提点之下，这才想起这盆薄荷存在的黑子急急忙忙的将小小的植物从袋子中取了出来。那是一颗非常不起眼的薄荷；比起在店里卖的其他薄荷，它的叶子有些稀疏、有一部分已经开始枯黄了，叶子的形状也不是那么的饱满，甚至给人一种楚楚可怜的感觉。

（薄荷不是经常被用来做菜或是饮料吗？该不会就是直接从这个玩意上采下来然后丢锅里煮的吧？）

一边用指尖小心翼翼的触碰着薄薄的叶片，一边仔细观察着植物的其他部位；就在黑子苦恼着该如何将这盆奄奄一息的薄荷养活的时候，青峰的随口一句发问让黑子有些无奈的挑了挑眉，用余光打量乐一旁的男人一番、若有所思的抿了抿双唇。

（你就养着它呗，然后用这玩意做点什么给我吃吧。况且出梅之后就入伏了，正好想吃点清凉的东西，这事就交给你啦～）  
（你这样也未免太不负责任了，青峰君……）

虽然内心深处觉得男人因为一时兴起而乱出‘馊主意’有些太过轻浮了，但不得不承认的是、也正是因为青峰的这句话，让黑子下定决心好好照顾这棵不起眼的薄荷，实现对方那有些任性的‘愿望’。任何事情总在一开始的时候会有些困难，照料一棵快要枯死的植物也不例外；黑子在网上找寻了很多的资料、尝试调配肥料的比例、试过严格控制室内的温度，但还是不怎么见效。最终，黑子只能在午休的时候向丽子请教，得知饲养薄荷的初期需要补充水分与更多的尿素，于是特意在挂历上做了记号，情况才如愿的有所好转。

“你竟然还真拿那玩意做东西了……虽然只是薄荷茶而已……”

低头看着从茶杯中不断升起的袅袅白烟、微微皱着眉头的青峰竟有些不知所措，好像受到了惊吓的孩子一样、就这么定眼观察着眼前的这杯薄荷茶，不知该从哪里开始下手才好。看着男人那有些手足无措的样子，不禁在心中暗暗苦笑的黑子率先捧上了热腾腾的茶杯，一句‘不会有毒的’让青峰几乎同时抬起了双眸，随即撇了撇嘴、将粗糙的右手缠裹上了深色的茶杯。

“况且不是青峰君让我用那株薄荷做点什么吗？我可是按你的要求很努力在做了，至少你也应该配合我一下才对啊。”  
“话是这么说没错啦……可我原先想的是冰激凌之类的，没想到是茶……我又不怎么爱喝茶……特别是热的……”

一个人自言自语的碎碎念着什么，大约过了十秒之后、深吸了一口气的青峰仿佛终于下定了决心：只见他拿起了杯子、放到了唇边、停顿了三秒，紧接着将唇瓣贴上了杯沿，低头抿了一口。坐在餐桌另一头的黑子目睹了整个过程，说不紧张是不可能的、虽然表面上表现的很笃定，但这次的薄荷茶只不过是一次常识性的东西，自己也害怕失败、害怕男人吐着舌头、骂骂咧咧的说着‘一点都不好喝’，然而在几口下肚之后，原先浮现在脸上的犹豫逐渐不见了，取而代之的是惊喜与意外、剑眉也不再紧缩，就连原本富有磁性的嗓音也变得高亢了起来。

“味道挺好的嘛！虽然烫了点，但是真的可以尝出薄荷的味道。不能做成冰的吗？放点冰块的话应该会更好喝吧。”  
“因为是刚做的，所以会有点烫。其实我自己还没有尝过……味道真的可以吗？薄荷的味道会不会太淡了？”

见自己一脸性急的连连追问道，忍不住嗤笑出了声的青峰探出了双手、随即冷不防的在自己的额头中间轻点了一下，一句‘下次给人吃东西之前好歹自己尝尝味道啊’让手握茶杯的黑子不自觉的热了脸颊，就这么默默的低下了脑袋、看着从茶杯中缓缓升起的白烟。

“薄荷的味道是有点淡啦，不过我觉得正好。淡淡的，不激烈、也不明显，倒是挺像是你会调出来的味道。”  
“……我只是照着网上的配方做的而已，真的不是什么了不起的事。”

采集鲜嫩的薄荷叶，用凉水清洗干净；然后将绿茶放到热水里煮沸、加入冰糖和薄荷，小火慢煮一分钟，一杯薄荷茶就完成了。换做是别人也能做好，唯一值得骄傲的、恐怕就只有‘用的是自己养殖的薄荷’这件事了；然而就在黑子用着自嘲的空气如是感慨道时，坐在餐桌前的青峰却咋了咋舌，一句满是不耐的‘这不一样’让黑子下意识的挑了挑眉，或许自己一直在等待的、并不是赞美，更不是任何形式的夸赞，只是那一句普普通通的话语，就已经足够了吧。

“是你做的就不一样。也就只有你做的我才愿意喝，换做是别人、拿自己种的花花草草做乱七八糟的玩意给我，我连看都不会看一眼，更别说放嘴里咽下去了。”  
“青峰君意外在这方面有些洁癖呢。……不过谢谢你，我很高兴。”

很高兴我在你的心里是特别的。  
如是在心中暗暗想道，捧起了茶杯的黑子低头含上了杯沿，微甜又有些清凉的茶水流淌过唇齿、一切正如男人所描述的那样：不激烈，不明显，只是淡淡的，凉凉的。绿茶的余香混杂着薄荷的清凉在味蕾之间慢慢堆积着、滋长着，最终转换成了某种味道，是生活的味道，是流淌在你我之间、这份温暖又宁静的味道。

“……真的很好喝，冰镇了后应该更好喝。我去把剩下的薄荷茶放冰箱，今天晚上我打算做咖喱，到时候可以当做饮料、口感会更好一些。”  
“喔！交给你了！”


	16. 2018-3-16

开着不断在锅中沸腾的气泡，站在炉灶前的黑子一动不动，握着长筷的手悬在半空、就好像失了魂似的，即使腾升的热气令鼻尖感到阵阵湿热，自己也都没有躲避或是拨开的意思，却也不知一片空白的大脑究竟该想些什么、做些什么，才能将这份淤积在心头已久的失落连根拔除，这股沉闷竟令人如此煎熬难耐，这是黑子没有料想到的。

“我回来了……”

与自己朝夕相处已经一年有余的男人迎合着热水翻滚的声响推门而入，慵懒低沉的嗓音富有磁性，然而此时此刻却让黑子感到陌生不已。空白的脑海因逐渐逼近的脚步声而再次有了画面，就在青峰经过空无一人的餐厅、随手将口袋中的钥匙丢在摆满了鲜花的餐桌上时，默默在心中长吁了一口气的黑子就好像能量耗尽的机器人似的、缓缓地抬起了脑袋，朝着对方所在的地方看去，然而同样满脸疲惫的青峰却并没有注意到自己的落寞与低落，反而兴致冲冲的拿起了摆放在餐桌上的铃兰花，凑到了鼻前，清新淡雅的芬芳在入鼻的刹那扫去了男人脸上的阴霾，使得那张硬朗精悍的脸上多了几丝柔和的温暖。

“嗯……味道不错。这次又是什么花？”  
“…………”

但凡知道自己与青峰正在‘同居’的人，都像是在忌讳着什么似的，对两人的关系闭口不谈、却又按捺不住内心的好奇，从他人向自己投来的眼神就不难明白。黑子是个敏感的人；对周遭的事物敏感，对旁人的态度更是敏锐，尤其是当青峰出现在诚凛的店门口时，即使谁也不说、谁也不曾开口，弥漫在花店里的空气都会像是凝结了似的，连同花的芬芳也都闻嗅不到，难以言喻的紧张感没少让黑子暗自苦笑，却从未感到窘迫或是为难。

“春天总算是到了啊……感觉家里的花越来越多了，怎么、店里卖不动吗？”

将一旁的素面放入了沸腾的锅中，一边听着正在客厅内急急忙忙脱着衣服的男人如是试探道，直接又露骨的说法令身为店员的黑子忍不住一阵苦笑，一声‘恰恰相反’令青峰难掩好奇的抬起了脑袋，衣服蹭乱了男人的头发、使得不远处那身高超过190公分的‘大男人’显得有些邋遢，又有些狼狈。

“这些是店长特意为我留的，她应该有什么别的用意吧，即使是一厢情愿但也毕竟是一片好心，所以我只能收下了。”  
“唔……你这么一说还真的挺明显的……”

第一个向黑子打听自己的‘恋情’的，是所有人之中个性最为直来直往的日向。就在某天中午午休的时候，在休息室里吃着便当的日向毫无征兆的便问起了有关青峰的事，令其他在座的几个人顿时瞪大了双眼、不知所措的看着副店长的日向，脸上写满了难堪。

（事先说明我可不是为了八卦才问你的啊，只是一直没搞明白而已。黑子你不是同性恋吧？为什么突然和那样的人开始交往了呢，不觉得很奇怪吗？）  
（日向……！）  
（……其实这个问题我也一直都在疑惑，为什么突然之间就和那样的人开始生活了呢……但等到自己开始思考的时候，事情就已经变成这样了，所以我想这大概是命中注定的事，而且这与性向和恋爱没有关系，我并不认为我与青峰君是在‘交往’，我们只是彼此需要罢了。）

这样‘玄乎’的答案是无法得到外人的认可的。当所与人都用着一知半解的眼神看着自己的时候，不禁哑然失笑的黑子再次拿起了手边的竹筷，吃起了面前的便当。对普通人来说，这或许是一件永远无法理解的事：既然不是在交往、为什么又生活在一起？为什么会因他的存在而感到高兴？又为什么会因他留下的气息而感到安心？就是从那天开始，丽子总是会在下班前送黑子一些花，说是可以带回家布置下、点缀下生活，不至于太过枯燥。尽管没有明说，但黑子多少能够猜到丽子的此番作为是出于什么样的用于，多半是担心自己受青峰的影响太多、从而变得太过压抑，烦恼，可显然，这些都是他们多虑了。黑子对自己的选择没有任何的不满，即使回到空无一人的家中、等着加班到深夜的男人一脸疲惫的归来，黑子也不曾觉得寂寞过，孤单过，这股油然而生的安心是多么的珍贵、珍贵到令黑子忘记了与日向提及过的一切，性别、恋爱……在这份比呼吸还要理所当然的温情之中，这些都太过飘渺、太过狭隘了。

然而这样的‘平衡’却在三天之前，被突然闯入视野的一幕给彻底击碎了。

“我先去洗澡了，你是在做晚饭吧？我很快就好了，到时候一起吃吧。”

就这么将脱下的衣服随手丢在了沙发的椅背上，一边仰头打着哈欠、一边拖沓着脚步的青峰就这么赤裸着上身，走进了浴室，留下黑子一人怔怔的屹立在厨房，整个客厅回归了往日的平静、可此刻，却多了一丝苦涩的寂寥。

这是黑子第一次产生这样的感觉。往日，不拘小节的青峰也常常大大咧咧的做出这样的举动，自己也早就知道他不是那种会顾虑旁人感受的人，所以黑子一直都没有将他的这些‘习惯’放在心上，光是能够感受到男人在这间公寓里留下的气息就已经足够了，但这份信任与安心却因三天前的一幕而出现了裂痕。

（大家辛苦了，这是这个月的薪水，来、黑子，这是你的份。）

用现金的形式发放一个多月来的辛苦钱是丽子的习惯；在店长笑脸盈盈的恭送之下，微微欠身表达感激的黑子将信封收进了背包，走出了花店，手里捧着的是象征着爱与祝福的康乃馨。新租的公寓距离花店步行需要四十分钟的时间；往日、黑子都会搭乘电车回家，却因气温的回暖拂面的微风而改变了主意，就当做是散步、决定徒步回家。眼看着夜色一点点吞噬了晴朗的天空、化为深邃的靛蓝，走出了商店街的黑子仰头长吁了一口气，冬日的白雾不见了踪影，取而代之的是温暖又有些干燥的夜风，吹在脸上、使得皮肤感到隐隐的瘙痒。

（下次带青峰君一起出来散散步好了……）

就在黑子如是自言自语的默念着时，一阵刺耳的笑声忽然从不远处传来，使得不少走动的人纷纷停下了匆忙的脚步，朝着声音的方向看去：只见一位穿着白色大衣的女性毫不遮掩的大笑着，她的肩上背着棕色的挎包、穿着黑色的短靴，因为距离的关系黑子看不清她的脸，可真正让自己忍不住瞪大了双眸、惊愕不已的是站在这位女性身旁的人。青峰的突然出现令黑子感到有些不知所措，因为身高的关系、无论到哪里，青峰总是那个最显眼的人，就宛如‘太阳’一般、即便面无表情，亦都散发着耀眼的光芒，而男人就屹立在人群的中央、站在那位满脸笑容的女性身旁，微蹙的眉头里流露着不耐。

（青峰君你真的太有趣了！哎呀，要是我们公司每个男人都像你这样，我也不至于每天都过得那么痛苦了。）

尖细的嗓门实在称不上动听、甚至让人觉得有些聒噪，就连黑子都不免觉得有些刺耳。不知名的女性一边浮夸的夸赞着，一边将白皙纤长的右手轻轻拽了拽男人那结实的臂膀，尽管对方的表情不怎么愉快、可青峰并没有闪避或是拒绝，就好像在隐忍着什么似的干笑了两声，如此牵强的笑容还是黑子第一次看到。

（我们去哪儿喝一杯吧？都已经是三月的最后一天了，别那么早急着回去嘛，多陪陪人家，好不好？）  
（……行吧，就喝两杯，毕竟之前受了您这么多照顾，今天就换我请客吧。）  
（…………）

上班族的‘可悲之处’莫过于力不从心，因为是工作、所以即便是无法忍受的事也不得不硬着头皮去做，相同的痛苦黑子也曾体会过，然而当自己亲眼目睹工作中的男人是如何处理与面对这些问题的，除了翻腾在心头的酸楚之外、前所未有的不安令双腿忽然疲软了下来。

那一刻、眼前的画面对自己所带来的冲击，是黑子从未想象过的。是因为太过安于现状了吗？又或是太过掉以轻心了呢？正因为一切都是那么的理所当然，才会忽视青峰在一般的女性眼中同样是充满魅力的事实，无论是从身形还是外貌、男人的身上的确有着吸引异性的特质，即使会有人向他积极的表示好感与欣赏，也没什么可意外的，然而这对黑子而言就像是一根躲避不了的尖刺，就这么突然的刺进了内心最柔软的部分，令所有的满足与安全感在刹那之间开始剧烈的动摇。

“…………啊，面熟了。”

那天，自己是怎么回的家、又都做了些什么，直到现在黑子也都回想不起来了。大脑始终都处于一种魂不守舍的状态；浑浑噩噩的吃了点填饱肚子的东西、却尝不出味道，为了打起精神冲了足足二十分钟的澡，却在回到房间之后一股脑儿的栽进了松软的枕头之中，一夜未睡，辗转难眠。约莫在十点半的时候，公寓的大门传来了骚动，熟悉的脚步声在客厅里徘徊、又在自己的卧室门前逗留，这些黑子都知道，然而自己却没有像往日一样从被窝中爬出来、向晚归的青峰送上温情的关怀。自己只是默不作声的趴伏在冰冷的床铺上，听着脚步渐行渐远、堆积在心头的沉闷伴随着更像是自责的懊悔，让心感到既矛盾、又疲惫。

看着不断在国中翻滚的面条渐渐变得洁白透亮，稍稍用长筷在锅里搅拌了一会儿的黑子关上了灶上的明火，随即耐心的倒去了锅里的水、小心翼翼的将面条放入了早已准备好的浓汤之中。简单的伙食几乎贯穿了两人全部的生活；青峰是标准的肉食动物、几乎每顿都会吃肉，可偏偏黑子是不习惯在晚上大吃大喝的人，一碗简单的素面伙食一份精致的简餐就能够饱腹，久而久之、同样适应了这样的规律的青峰很少为吃饭的事而抱怨，也不常常听到男人在夜间像个孩子一样、嚷嚷着‘肚子饿了’这样的话。然而此时此刻，这碗粗糙简单的面条却令黑子陷入了进退两难的处境：的确，这碗素面是为青峰准备的，可自己却不甘心就这么将它送到男人的嘴边、与此同时，自己又不想让对方察觉到自己为了这样的事而在偷偷怄气，无奈光靠黑子自己、似乎是无法一个人顺利的消化这些纠葛的情绪的。

“哲，浴室的沐浴露快用完了，家里还有替换的么？”

就在黑子为这样一件微不足道的小事而犹豫不决的时候，光裸着上身的青峰便从浴室走了出来，比起前阵子、男人似乎瘦了一些，身上的肌肉因为长期健身的习惯而保持着完美的形状，裸露在外的脚踝处可以看见一条非常明显的伤疤。

“我记得是放在储藏柜里吧？在哪里，我去拿。”  
“……不用了，青峰君先吃晚饭吧，我去拿就好。”

捧在掌心里的素面还保持着原有的温度，短暂的挣扎最终还是没能赢过对男人的那份依恋、几乎下意识的选择了妥协。音落，捧起了汤碗的黑子将冒着热气的晚餐摆放在了桌上，随即又在对方的目送之下来到了储藏柜的面前，伸手打开了紧闭的橱柜。

“家里没有什么配菜了，所以随便做了下。如果觉得太过清淡的话厨房的柜子里有些调料包，放在汤里或许味道能好一些……”  
“我说，你最近是不是心情不太好？”  
“…………”

触电般的感觉沿着脊髓一涌而上，悬在半空的手停下了动作，除了心跳的声音以外、耳蜗深处听不到任何的声响。待到黑子重新调整了呼吸、寻回了神志，身形魁梧的男人不知在何时已经来到了自己的身旁，沐浴露特有的薄荷香融合着炙热的体温向自己缓缓贴近，本该暧昧的气温却因杂乱鼓动的思绪而令黑子感到慌乱不已。

“是发生什么了吗？还是说我在无意中做了什么让你不高兴的事？”  
“……没有，这不是青峰君的问题，只是……觉得有些寂寞罢了。”

没错，这不是青峰的问题、更不是自己的错；世界很大，每个人在每一天都会遇到不同的人，生意上的往来、情分上的客套、诸如此类，不断的在生活的每分每秒重复着，循环着。活跃在职场的青峰难免会有些身不由己的时候，即便是遇到了那样难缠的客户也不得不使出浑身解数去耐心应对，如果自己为这样的事而生气、和那些无理取闹的女人又有什么分别？

“只是最近两天的事，忽然有了这样的感觉。真奇怪……明明之前都还好好的，一点征兆都没有，也许和换季也有关系吧。”

一边编造着蹩脚的谎言，一边苦笑着在心中暗暗自嘲了起来。无法对青峰坦率、也无法对自己坦率，男人的自尊还真是奇怪的东西，说不出之所以会觉得寂寞纯粹是出于嫉妒罢了，这样窝囊的话、对于黑子而言，与成为‘那个男人’的替代品可谓有着异曲同工之妙。

·“难得天气变暖和了，所以想和青峰君一起去更远的地方走走，但是你每天工作都很忙、在家几乎也都见不上面，期待一次次落空，难免会有些低落。”  
“……我明白了。那后天我们就出发吧，你想去哪里？”

意料之中的答案让黑子忍不住轻扬起了嘴角。见男人答的如此干脆利落，心中却感到一阵酸楚的黑子并没有作声，很快便察觉到了这点的青峰默默轻叹了一口气，缓缓将双臂搁在了胸前，继续低语道。

“虽然我不是什么擅长察言观色的人，可你的那些小心思我还是能够猜到的。事情应该不是像你说的那么简单吧？既然那么难以切齿就算了，等你哪天想明白了再告诉我吧。……但是别让我等太久哦。”  
“嗯……”

心想着这样一来就扯平了吧。尽管内心深处并没有释怀、扎在心底的那根细针依然存在，可随着距离的靠近、那些过于凝重沉闷的介怀似乎不会再让自己感到心痛了。就在黑子转身想要关上橱柜时，粗糙的大手忽然从头顶上方落下，指尖笨拙的梳弄着自己那头柔软的细发，沿着发梢、一点一点，捧上了脸颊，掌心的温度融化了所有的防备与壁垒，将最深处的柔软彻底暴露在外、泛起阵阵涟漪。

“但是听你说你觉得寂寞的时候我还挺高兴的……真的。”  
“……”


End file.
